REBELDES
by BlancaCullenSwan
Summary: La Academia Twilight de Artes es la mejor de todo Nueva York, Bella, Alice y Rose son las mejores, pero que pasara cuando Edward, Jasper y Emmett lleguen? TODOS HUMANOS
1. Chapter 1

**CAPITULO 1**

**Bella's POV**

Primer día de escuela, al fin, creo que soy de las pocas que disfruta la escuela, y eso es porque yo no estudio en una escuela normal sino la Academia Twilight la mejor escuela de artes de Nueva York y del país entero, mis mejores amigas Alice Brandon, Rosalie Hale y por supuesto yo Bella Swan estamos por entrar al 4to. Año de un total de 5 años. Estoy por cumplir los 21 años.

Se preguntaran porque disfruto tanto la escuela, bueno porque quiero ser la mejor cantante del mundo y se que lo lograre, junto con mis amigas hemos ganados 3 años consecutivos el concurso de fin de año, y este año no será la excepción.

El verano ha sido como cualquier otro la hemos pasado de aquí para allá, este año fuimos a la casa de Verano de Rosalie, mis mejores amigas a diferencia de mi tienen mucho dinero, las familias de mis amigas vienen del imperio de la moda, son magnates y por lo mismo apenas y le hacen caso a sus hijas, es por eso que les regalaron un penthouse en uno de los edificios mas exclusivos de la ciudad donde mi mama y yo vivimos con ellas.

Mi mama, esa es otra historia, ella se llama Esme Swan, y fue una gran cantante y bailarina, pero tuvo que dejar el medio para sacarme adelante ya que mi papa murió antes de que yo naciera. Es por eso que ella es la maestra de canto de la academia, y no es porque sea mi mama pero es la mejor maestra que existe.

Es por mi mama y porque evidentemente llevo el talento en la sangre que quiero ser la mejor, pero mi mama me hizo prometerle que no intentaría nada en el medio hasta por lo menos tener estudios y ya que no me interesaba nada mas que no fuera el canto y el baile pues acepto que estudiara en la academia y cuando la termine comenzare a buscar oportunidades.

No es por ser presumida, bueno a veces lo somos un poco, pero Alice, Rose y yo somos las chicas mas populares de la academia y por lo mismo las mas asediadas, solo que ningún galán ha logrado conquistar nuestros corazones, y menos el mío, pues estoy enfocada al 100% en mi carrera el amor es segundo termino.

Todos en la Academia nos quieren (bueno casi todos) las chicas quieren ser como nosotras, los chicos quieren salir con nosotras.

Mama siempre era la primera en salir, siempre estaba al menos una hora antes en la Academia preparando sus clases, como solo había 3 materias en todo el instituto cada clase duraba al menos 2 horas dependiendo de la especialidad que tuvieras, nosotras éramos las chicas genio, llevábamos las 3 especialidades: Canto, Baile y Actuación, solo nosotras y otras 3 chicas estábamos en las mismas condiciones, cuando las clases normales terminaban nosotras nos quedábamos a ensayar o montar mas canciones, casi nunca llegábamos a casa antes de las 5 o 6 de la tarde.

De las 3 yo era la más torpe, aun no sabíamos como era que se me daba tan bien el baile, ya que fuera de una pista tenia que estarme constantemente cuidando de no tropezar.

Hoy como primer día teníamos que esmerarnos en nuestro arreglo, cada año venían nuevos alumnos que se incorporaban a las clases y había que dejarles bien claro quienes eran las estrellas de la academia.

Alice que era la mente maestra en lo que a moda se refiere se encargaba de vestirnos, decía que cada estrella debía tener su estilo, por lo que sacaba siempre lo mejor de cada una de nosotras y nos vestía, siempre a la moda, siempre sexys pero siempre deseando por mas, es decir no éramos vulgares, simplemente éramos las mejores.

"_Buenos días corazones" _dijo Alice saliendo de su habitación luciendo preciosa en su falda de mezclilla corta, su blusa en cuello en v en color púrpura, sus sandalias de tacón alto y su perfecto cabello peinado con las puntas apuntando una hacia diferente lugar, sus accesorios como siempre combinando a la perfección.

"_Buenos días Alice, buenos días Bella listas?" _dijo Rose quien salio poco después que Alice, vistiendo unos shorts cortos con un top en color rosa, era estilo halter dejaba un poco al descubierto su espalda pero sus rizos rubios la cubrían, vestía unos tacones altos que hacían resaltar aun mas su figura, una figura que toda la escuela envidiaba.

"_Claro que si, chicas nuestros desayunos están listos, jugo de toronja natural y cereal, mama lo dejo preparado" _comencé a acomodar los platos y servir el jugo, Alice había elegido algo sencillo para mi, sabia que yo era mas sencilla que ellas en cuanto al gusto por vestir pero no por eso significaba que vestía mal, en si mi vestimenta era sencilla, unos jeans a la cadera, y un top strapless en color azul, mi cabello como casi siempre iba peinado en una coleta y los rizos caían hasta la mitad de mi espalda, tenia el cabello muy largo hasta la cintura por eso casi siempre lo recogía, sobre la blusa llevaba una torerita de mezclilla del mismo tono de los jeans y unos tacones de color azul.

Desayunamos rápidamente y nos fuimos rumbo a la escuela en el jeep rojo convertible de Rosalie, a diferencia de mis amigas yo no tenía coche, aunque a mi mama le iba bien con su trabajo como maestra evidentemente no éramos ricas y no podía darse el lujo de comprarme un auto.

teníamos un estacionamiento reservado, bueno no era oficial pero toda la escuela sabia que era nuestro, solo había un grupo que un par de veces se atrevió a tomarlo, pero le dejamos bien en claro a quien pertenecía y desde entonces jamás se han atrevido a tomarlo de nuevo.

Cuando llegamos a nuestro lugar nos encontramos con que estaba ocupado, un flamante volvo plateado estaba estacionado ahí.

"_Que diablos significa esto?" _dijo Rosalie furiosa por no encontrar nuestro lugar.

"_Seguramente la tonta de Tanya y sus amigas volvieron a hacerlo, pero deja que las vea me las van a pagar" _dije furiosa, si había alguien a quien detestara en toda la escuela era a Tanya, y sus tontas amigas Jessica y Lauren.

"_Ni si quiera Tanya y sus amigas son tan tontas para tomar de nuevo nuestro lugar, recuerda lo que les hicimos la ultima vez, además ese auto no es el de ella" _dijo Alice mientras Rose encontraba un espacio lejos de la entrada.

"_Odio caminar tanto, saben lo torpe que puedo ser a veces, pero dejen que descubra quien fue el idiota que se estaciono en nuestro lugar" _dije mas que furiosa, bajándome del auto junto a mis amigas, caminamos hasta la entrada del instituto, por supuesto que todo mundo hablaba, nadie estaba acostumbrado a vernos recorrer el estacionamiento completo.

"_Véanlo por el lado amable chicas, todo mundo se regocija con lo hermosas que nos vemos" _dijo Alice dándose una vuelta para ser admirada por todo el mundo, Rose y yo reímos, Alice no era vanidosa, bueno no del tipo que se creía la ultima coca-cola del desierto, se sabia bella pero era muy bromista en cuanto a eso.

"_Chicas 4to año, el penúltimo, ya verán como nos la pasaremos, tengo un buen presentimiento respecto a este año!" _dijo Rosalie mientras entrábamos por la puerta principal de la academia.

"_Amigas ya saben cual es su misión no permitan por nada del mundo que haga el ridículo, nada de tropezones, deben cuidarme" _dije mitad en broma, mitad en serio podía ser muy torpe realmente torpe.

"_Ay Bella tu jamás haces el ridículo" _me dijo Rose con sinceridad en sus palabras.

"_Bella eres la chica mas dulce y talentosa que conozco, el que seas a veces un poco torpe es parte de tu personalidad amiga, además no importa que caigas sino que siempre te levantas" _dijo Alice sabiamente.

Sus palabras me infundieron confianza así que juntas entramos, obviamente en cuanto la gente nos vio comenzó a cuchichear, siempre éramos tema de conversación, las 3 caminamos lentamente rumbo a los lockers, cuando escuche un escándalo proveniente de 3 chicos que se encontraban a nuestra derecha, lo ignore, seguí viendo hacia delante, hasta que frente a mi uno de los chicos me empujo y cayo sobre mi derramando todo su yogurt sobre mi ropa.

Sentí como todos los colores se me subían al rostro escuche risas provenientes de los acompañantes del joven que ahora se estaba levantando y me ofrecía su mano para levantarme en medio de la risa.

Estuve a punto de tomar su mano, cuando escuche la risa estridente de Tanya y sus amigas, se burlaban de mí, eso era lo último que necesitaba, no permitiría que ellas mucho menos ellas se burlaran de mí.

No levante la vista para ver quien me había tumbado en su lugar busque con la mirada a mis amigas que ahora me daban las manos para ayudarme a levantarme, las tome y cuando al fin me puse de pie, levante mi rostro para ver al idiota que me había tumbado.

En ese momento lo encontré estaba frente mi y también llevaba su ropa manchada de yogurt, aunque no tanto como la mía, tenia los ojos verdes, los ojos verdes mas profundos que había visto pero en ese momento la ira era tan grande que en lo único que podía pensar era en destrozarle el rostro a bofetadas.

"_Lo siento fue un accidente" _decía el tipo entre risas, como osaba a reírse de mi, así que hice lo que mi instinto me indico, le lance una bofetada que hizo que todos los que aun se reían se callaran de inmediato, únicamente sus amigos lanzaron una risa aun mas grande, por lo que Alice y Rosalie me imitaron y abofetearon a los amigos del tipo ese.

"_Pero que les pasa? Acaso están locas? Fue un accidente me estaba disculpando?" _dijo aquel extraño, mientras la sonrisa de sus amigos se había borrado por completo.

"_Eso es para que para la próxima se fijen mejor por donde caminan idiotas" _dije con toda la saña del mundo y mientras lo empujaba y seguía mi camino, seguida de Alice y Rosalie, gracias a Dios siempre llevábamos un cambio de ropa extra en nuestras maletas.

**Aquí esta mi nueva locura, espero que les guste y comenten tanto como en la anterior, como ya habrán visto esta Bella no es como la típica de los libros es un poco mas abierta, con mas sentido de la moda y quizás no tan dulce e ingenua como la de los libros, en fin espero que les guste mucho y déjenme reviews para ver si es de su agrado.**

**En esta historia retomare los POV de los personajes espero que les guste.**


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPITULO 2**

**Edward's POV**

Primer día de escuela, al fin, después de 3 años de rogarle a mi madre al fin me permitió, en parte gracias a su marido, transferirme a la escuela de papa la Academia Twilight la mejor escuela de artes de Nueva York y del país entero, mis mejores amigos Jasper Whitlock, Emmett McCarty y yo Edward Cullen estamos por entrar al 4to. año estudiamos los primeros 3 años en una academia en Chicago, pero ahora al fin venimos a la gran manzana.

Mis padres se divorciaron hace 6 años en ese entonces yo acaba de cumplir los 15 años, recuerdo que peleaban mucho y de repente papa me dio la noticia de que se separaban, porque simplemente había dejado de amar a mi madre.

Para mi fue muy difícil era muy unido a mi papa y de repente que el lastimara a mi mama de ese modo, fue por eso que elegí quedarme con mama, papa se mudo a New York y puso su academia, desde entonces lo veo solo los veranos.

Mi madre se volvió a casar hace 4 años, su esposo no me cae del todo bien, será porque era el mejor amigo de papa? Al principio cuando mama me dio la noticia me tomo por sorpresa pero después de todo el siempre apoyo a mi mama cuando mi papa la dejo, creo que la convivencia hizo que el amor se diera, en fin gracias a que cumplí 21 años y ahora si ya era un adulto en todos los sentidos mama no pudo negarse mas y escucho a su esposo permitiéndome venirme a vivir a New York, mis mejores amigos, como en todo estaban conmigo, sus padres hacia mucho tiempo que les habían permitido irse a New York pero prometimos hacerlo juntos.

Finalmente llegamos a la Academia, hicimos exámenes para demostrar que podíamos entrar al 4to año, nos matriculamos en las 3 especialidades: canto, baile y actuación, y según nos dijeron los maestros lo hicimos excelente, las pruebas las hicimos durante las vacaciones cuando la escuela se encontraba vacía.

Hoy es nuestro primer día de clases, Emmett, Jasper y yo vivimos en la casa de papa, la verdad que gracias a la academia le ha ido excelente, y su casa es enorme, por lo cual no fue ningún problema otorgarnos una recamara a cada uno de nosotros, obviamente yo tenia mi recamara la que usaba en algunos veranos que venia, pero ahora seria mía por los próximos dos años que durara en la academia.

Como siempre Emmett era el ultimo en levantarse, yo siempre era el primero me gustaba madrugar, y con Jasper jamás había problema alguno solo bastara que tocara a su puerta y en unos minutos se alistaba.

Habían pasado ya 10 minutos y Emmett aun seguía roncando, intente despertarlo hasta que al fin lo logre, para cuando se metió a bañar me di cuenta que si desayunábamos llegaríamos tarde, así que tome 3 yogurt para beber del refrigerador y se los entregue a mis amigos, juntos nos subimos a mi volvo plateado, un regalo de bienvenida de papa.

"_Edward este auto que te regalo Carlise es magnifico, me muero por traerme mi jeep" _dijo Emmett quien aunque le gustaba mi auto decía que era demasiado pequeño, y a decir verdad cualquier auto era pequeño en comparación a Emmett.

Mi amigo era muy musculoso, el baile y el ejercicio que hacia todos los días lo habían marcado mucho, había gente que no podía creer que con semejante musculatura fuera buen bailarín, pero lo era, Jasper no era tan musculoso, era rubio de ojos azules, el típico chico que volvía locas a muchas, pero su manera de ser un poco mas reservada terminaba alejando a las chicas, yo por mi parte soy delgado pero eso no significa que sin músculos, me esfuerzo mucho al igual que Jasper y Emmett en el gimnasio.

"_Como crees que sea la escuela?" _pregunto Jasper nervioso.

"_Espero que este bien, no quisiera meter la pata, eso de ser el hijo del director como que creo que me va a causar problemas, pero que hago ni modo que me quite el apellido" _bromee cruelmente.

"_Pues yo creo que vamos a conocer a muchas chicas lindas, no se porque lo presiento" _dijo Emmett seguramente imaginándose a chicas guapas.

"_Vieron el cuadro de honor? Según escuche a algunos maestros 3 chicas han ganado el concurso de fin de año por 3 años seguidas, vi sus fotografías y son realmente hermosas" _dijo Jasper como recordando algo y luego suspirando.

"_Pues este año su racha se termino porque nosotros vamos a demostrar que tenemos talento y que no por ser el hijo del director y sus amigos no merecemos estar en esta academia" _dije firmemente.

"_Sabes Jasper yo quisiera iniciar el año con una apuesta" _Emmett siempre apostaba con Jasper pero lo peor era que siempre era sobre mi así que me imagine por donde iba todo.

"_Quieres perder tu dinero tan pronto Emmett, por mi perfecto, a ver dime la apuesta" _dijo Jasper.

"_Cuanto tiempo crees que pase antes de que Edward se avergüence a si mismo?" _oh no ahí venia, sacaban a flote mi a veces enorme torpeza, siempre me pasaba, tropezaba con chicas hermosas, chocaba con puertas de vidrio, me golpeaba con columnas, era común, a veces tenia mi mente en otro lado y ahí era cuando pasaban esas cosas.

"_Oye eso no se vale, es una apuesta segura, casi podría apostarte mi vida de que en cuanto entremos a la academia Edward tropezara con la chica mas hermosa y hará el ridículo" _Jasper me conocía tan bien como Emmett y su comentario me molesto.

"_Por favor pueden dejar de apostar con mi vida, es realmente patético de su parte!" _dije molesto al tiempo que estacionaba mi auto en un lugar muy cercano a la entrada principal, me parecía raro que nadie se estacionara ahí, al principio pensé que estaría reservado pero al bajar me percate que no había letrero alguno así que deseche la idea y caminamos a la escuela.

Íbamos bromeando, yo llevaba mi yogurt en la mano como yo iba manejando no había podido tomarlo, y debía hacerlo sino quería avergonzarme con mis tripas crujiendo como locas en la clase.

Y fue ahí cuando paso, estábamos haciendo bromas pesadas, como siempre Emmett era muy brusco me dio un empujón, estuve a punto de perder el equilibrio pero logre poner un pie atrás para conservarlo y ahí me tope con alguien, perdí el equilibrio totalmente y caí sobre ella era una chica y le había vaciado todo el yogurt encima y parte en mi ropa.

Escuche las risas provenientes de Jasper y Emmett y no pude evitar reírme yo también, acaba de pasar lo que Jasper dijo, entre mi risa le ofrecí la mano para levantarse a la chica que aun seguía viendo su ropa, ella hizo ademán como de darme la mano pero la risa escandalosa de 3 chicas rubias que estaban al otro lado del lobby hizo que en su lugar buscara con la mirada a dos amigas que venían con ella y ellas se encargaron de ayudarla a ponerse en pie.

Cuando al fin se puso en pie, levanto su rostro que estaba rojo, sus ojos color chocolate se clavaron en los míos, eran hermosos, no sabía que decirle me sentía avergonzado y en esos momentos no podía parar de reír, solo pude decirle:

"_Lo siento fue un accidente" _pero todavía no terminaba la frase cuando aquella chica me lanzo una bofetada, todos en el lobby se quedaron callados, salvo Emmett y Jasper que lanzaron una carcajada aun mas fuerte y en ese momento las otras dos chicas una rubia alta y una de cabello corto negro y bajita le lanzaron bofetadas a Emmett y Jasper.

"_Pero que les pasa? Acaso están locas? Fue un accidente me estaba disculpando?" _dije mientras ahora si Emmett y Jasper se habían callado por completo vi sus rostros y estaban igual de furiosos que yo.

"_Eso es para que para la próxima se fijen mejor por donde caminan idiotas" _dijo aquella chica con toda la saña que pudo mientras me empujaba y seguía su camino seguido por sus dos amigas.

"_No puedo creerlo? Quien diablos se cree esta tipa que es? Fue un accidente!" _dije furioso, no furioso era poco, como se había atrevido a abofetearme.

"_En verdad se pasaron, y mira que las niñas tienen la mano pesada eh" _dijo Emmett llevándose la mano a su mejilla que estaba roja.

"_Tomen en cuenta que nos estábamos riendo mucho, quizá pensaron que nos reíamos de ella" _dijo Jasper quien siempre quería encontrar lo bueno de las personas.

"_Pero no tenían ningún motivo para abofetearnos, maldita sea ahora tendré que cambiarme, menos mal que trajimos un cambio extra" _dije furioso mientras me dirigía a los vestidores y me cambiaba de ropa, motivo que hizo que llegáramos tarde a nuestra primera clase la de baile.

Tocamos la puerta y vimos como la mayoría ya estaban sentados en el suelo, con sus ropas de baile, el maestro joven de cabello largo y negro y de tez morena se nos quedo viendo.

"_Hola, debo suponer que ustedes son los nuevos verdad? Déjenme decirles que aquí valoramos mucho la puntualidad y esta será la única vez que permita que entren a mi clase tarde" _dijo el maestro quien parecía que no le simpatizábamos, desde que tuvimos examen con el en verano.

"_No volverá a pasar profesor" _dije en tono serio.

"_Tiene usted razón Sr. Cullen no volverá a pasar, así que Sr. McCarthy, Sr. Whitlock pasen, colóquense por allá, y observen la demostración que habrá a continuación" _obedecimos en silencio, en cuanto el profesor menciono mi apellido todos comenzaron a comentar era obvio que se había corrido el rumor que el hijo del director venia a estudiar a la academia.

"_Todos guarden silencio. Como ya la mayoría sabrá mi nombre es Jacob Black y soy su maestro de danza y expresión corporal, para todos aquellos que es su primera vez conmigo como profesor, les mostrare una coreografía que yo mismo monte, así que les pido silencio, y observen a mis mejores alumnas" _las luces se apagaron, al fondo del salón donde estaban los espejos, 3 figuras vestidas de negro se colocaban en posición de baile, estaban de espalda a nosotros llevaban pelucas cortas en color negro y un vestuario de los años 20's vestidos negros con muchas tiritas, medias de red y zapatos de tacón alto.

La música comenzó a sonar la canción era _All that Jazz del Musical Chicago_ las 3 chicas comenzaron a moverse usando una silla como parte de la coreografía, todo esto de espaldas a nosotros, debo admitir que si la coreografía había sido montada por Jacob era genial, pero las bailarinas wow, creo que así estuvieran bailando polka o algo así se verían espectaculares.

Entonces las 3 chicas se dieron la vuelta y para mi maldito infierno personal eran las mismas 3 chicas que nos habían abofeteado, no podía ser nos habíamos echado de enemigas al cuadro de honor, ellas nos miraron como reconociéndonos pero eso no hizo que cometieran algún error en la coreografía, no la realizaron perfectamente.

Me sentía como un idiota porque no podía dejar de verlas, bueno de verla a la chica que me había abofeteado, se veía hermosa, pero no yo no podía pensar así de ella, me había abofeteado, me había hecho llegar tarde a mi clase, por su culpa ahora toda la escuela se burlaría de mi.

Decidí despegar la vista de ella y mire a mis amigos, Emmett miraba casi con la boca abierta a la rubia mientras Jasper tenia una mirada que jamás le había visto mientras miraba a la otra chica bajita.

La coreografía termino y las luces se encendieron y de nuevo pude ver como todas las miradas se posaban en nosotros.

"_Como podrás observar esta coreografía tiene de todo, sensualidad, ritmo, es magnifica, si ustedes le ponen ganas al final del curso pueden lucir como ella, gracias Bella, Rose, Alice" _dijo el maestro agradeciéndole a las chicas.

"_Ahora los alumnos nuevos Cullen, McCarty, Withlock al frente" _y el silencio inundo el salón, nos levantamos rápidamente y pasamos al frente en completo silencio.

"_Vamos a ver que tal esta su nivel, voy a poner una coreografía sencilla de 5 pasos e intenten seguirla" _Jacob comenzó con los pasos eran sencillos, o por lo menos eso me pareció, cuando estuvo seguro que habíamos entendido los pasos nos dejo solos, y en ese momento el salón entero nos miraba con expectativa.

**Que tal? Para que vean que Edward no se reía por burlón, simple y sencillamente cuando se pone nervioso pues se ríe, este Edward no es tan perfecto como nuestro Edward de los libros, pero si dará un gran cambio en esta escuela pues será muy asediado por todas las chicas, en fin eso vendrá después, chicas dejen sus reviews por favor necesito saber si en verdad les esta gustando esta locura de fic. Besos y nos leemos después.**


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPITULO 3**

_**Antes de comenzar quiero decirles que durante este fic hablare de muchas canciones y muchas de ellas las presentare como composición de alguno de nuestros personajes, para que no les tome por sorpresa, bueno aclarando eso ahí les va el capitulo.**_

**Bella's POV**

Después de cambiarme de ropa, después de todo la primera clase era la de Jacob baile y expresión corporal, nos fuimos al salón, llegamos cuando no había nadie, Jacob nos pidió que bailáramos _All that Jazz _modestia aparte pero nos había quedado genial el año pasado, así que nos fuimos a poner el vestuario, escuchamos como Jacob regañaba a alguien que llegaba tarde, pero no le hicimos mucho caso seguimos vistiendo tras un biombo en la esquina del salón, finalmente Jacob hizo su presentación

Las luces se apagaron, y la música comenzó, nuestro vestuario era en extremo nice muy sensual, comenzamos a movernos, había algo en nosotras que en cuanto escuchábamos música nuestros cuerpos reaccionaban por si mismos, cuando finalmente le dimos la cara a la audiencia no podía creer lo que mis ojos veían ahí sentados al frente se encontraban los 3 idiotas de hace rato, al parecer nos reconocieron porque estaban sorprendidos, pero nosotras seguimos bailando, a veces me ponía un poco nerviosa al sentir su mirada sobre mi pero trataba de no mirarlo, terminamos de bailar y obviamente todos nos aplaudieron, hasta ellos, todos menos las 3 envidiosas, claro ellas nunca reconocerían que éramos mejores que ellas.

Jacob nos agradeció y entonces comprendí porque todo mundo no dejaba de ver a los nuevos, Jacob les pidió que pasaran al frente y al escuchar su nombre lo comprendí todo.

"_Ahora los alumnos nuevos Cullen, McCarty, Withlock al frente" _estos eran los recomendados del director su hijo y sus amigos, seguramente eran unos ineptos que estaban aquí solo por recomendación, así que era el momento de la verdad sabríamos de que estaban hechos.

"_Vamos a ver que tal esta su nivel, voy a poner una coreografía sencilla de 5 pasos e intenten seguirla" _Jacob comenzó con los pasos eran sencillos, o por lo menos eso me pareció, cuando estuvo seguro que los tipos los habían entendido se hizo a un lado y dejo correr la música, era _Temperature de Sean Paul _era la canción que Jacob ponía cuando quería humillar a alguien era difícil de seguir, la música invadió el salón y para mi sorpresa los 3 chicos sabían bailar, hacían a la perfección la coreografía de Jacob, este se dio cuenta se coloco frente a ellos y comenzó con otros pasos que los chicos con solo verlos pudieron hacerlos, los 4 finalizaron la canción con una ola de aplausos por parte de todos incluso de Alice y Rosalie, y que decir de Tanya y sus rubias cabeza-huecas, estaban que se los comían con los ojos.

Si algo tenia Jacob era que cuando veía talento realmente se volvía loco y se dio cuenta que los chicos lo tenían, así que cuando finalizo la coreografía dijo.

"_Veo que tienen talento chicos, y tu Edward parece que realmente lo heredaste de Carlise, me da gusto ver que no solo son recomendados" _dijo Jacob tragándose sus palabras, pude ver que el chico que abofetee el idiota que me tiro al piso es el hijo del director Carlise Cullen.

Durante el resto de la clase Jacob explico la manera de llevar a cabo el curso, hicimos algunos ejercicios de expresión corporal y revisamos los diferentes ritmos que estudiaríamos a lo largo del año.

Al terminar la clase vi como las 3 oxigenadas se acercaban a los nuevos, escuche que el alto musculoso se llamaba Emmett y el rubio Jasper, pero ya sabia quien era el objetivo principal de Tanya era Edward tenia todo lo que ella quería, Tanya no era pobre en realidad su familia tenia dinero, claro no tanto como la de Alice o Rosalie, pero era una trepadora y bueno Edward era hijo del director, del famoso Carlise Cullen, tenia montones de dinero, seria algún día el heredero de la escuela y además tenia contactos muchos contactos, y bueno había que admitir que Edward no estaba del todo mal, y eso le gustaba a Tanya.

Alice, Rose y yo terminamos de recoger nuestras cosas y nos dirigimos a los vestidores cuando escuchamos como Tanya decía.

"_Al fin algo de talento en esta escuela, seguramente ganaran el concurso de fin de cursos" _dijo la oxigenadita mirando en nuestra dirección, sentí pena por ella lo había intentado tanto, pero la respuesta que escuche por parte del herederito me sorprendió.

"_A eso venimos a demostrar lo que somos y a ganar" _quien diablos creía que era nadie en 3 años seguidos había sido capaz de vencernos y este año no seria la excepción.

Pasamos junto a ellos y no pude evitarlo las palabras simplemente salieron de mi boca.

"_Saben chicas?" _dije dirigiéndome a Alice y Rose _"Me dan tanta pena todos aquellos ilusos que piensan que pueden vencernos, pero siempre se topan con pared, verdad Tanya?" _la oxigenadita me vio con unos ojos de odio, pero el que me sorprendió fue Edward que se levanto y se puso frente a mi.

"_No puedo negar que tienes talento, sabes bailar pero sabes cantar?" _pregunto el muy idiota mirándome profundamente con sus ojos verdes, no pude evitar sonreír, lance una de esas sonrisas que yo sabia perfectamente dejaban sin aliento a muchos y le dije.

"_Pronto lo averiguaras Cullen" _dije y camine seguida por mis mejores amigas, juntas nos fuimos al vestidor a cambiarnos para la clase de actuación, mientras estábamos ahí les pregunte.

"_Díganme chicas soy mala?" _las dos me miraron con una cara de estas loca y Alice me dijo.

"_A que te refieres linda? Eres la chica mas dulce y considerada que conozco" _dijo mi amiga sinceramente, sabia que solo ellas dos y mi mama me conocían realmente, las demás personas conocían solo el lado que jamás se quebraba me costaba a veces abrirme hacia los demás, raro pues cuando cantaba y bailaba era tan expresiva.

"_Ese tipo me saca de mis casillas y realmente no lo soporto… y pensé que debía ser muy mala para merecerme ese castigo" _dije finalmente causando las risas de Alice y Rose.

"_Bella, Bella, tan típico de ti, amiga relájate Edward y sus amigos tienen talento, bueno saben al menos moverse pero no creo que nadie tenga tu voz, y además con las canciones de Alice, nadie puede ganarnos" _dijo Rose terminando de vestirse.

Nos fuimos a la clase de actuación, la cual también compartíamos con Edward y sus amigos y por supuesto las oxigenaditas, la clase paso sin ningún sobresaltos, el profesor Aro un maestro ya entrado en edad nos puso a hacer varias escenas de obras famosas, para variar también sabían actuar si todo seguía de la misma manera si serian una gran amenaza pero como decía Rose nadie podría con nosotras.

Finalmente seguía la clase que mas amaba la de canto, la maestra era mama, en la clase había un gran piano y algunos instrumentos, como siempre nos colocamos en las sillas delanteras y para colmo Edward y sus amigos se sentaron en las sillas junto a nosotras, mama inicio la clase.

"_Buenos días, la mayoría ya me conoce pero para los que no mi nombre es Esme Swan y seré su maestra de canto y montaje vocal durante este año, normalmente la manera en la que iniciamos el semestre es dividiéndonos en grupo y cantando una canción frente a sus demás compañeros de esa manera conocemos un poco mas de sus compañeros, el tipo de voz, matiz que utilizan, etcétera, algún voluntario para iniciar?" _Tanya y sus amigas levantaron la mano, siempre lo hacían intentaban sorprender pero jamás lo hacían, comenzaron a cantar una canción de Shakira _My Hips Don't Lie_ era una excelente canción pero en sus voces demasiado chillantes pues realmente no lucia, mama era muy dulce cuando terminaron les aplaudió y comento que habían mejorado.

Ahora si era nuestro turno así que levantamos la mano, mama sonrío y nos llamo al frente.

"_Muy bien pasen al frente Hale, Brandon y Swan" _cuando mama menciono mi apellido pude ver como Edward se tenso, no se esperaba eso, vi como observaba de mama a mi y pudo apreciar nuestro parecido, intente que eso no me molestara, así que Alice tomo la guitarra y comenzó los acordes cantaríamos una canción escrita por Alice se llamaba Como Odio Amarte, era de un estilo pop-country y yo era la voz principal de la canción Alice y Rose me apoyaban en algunas estrofas y en los coros, y así concentradas dimos inicio.

_(Yo) _

_Me tienes y te vas  
Me haces esperar  
No entregas nada a cambio  
Me ruegas y mis pies  
Descalzos... otra vez  
Se quedan por tu encanto___

_(Alice) _

_Camino me llevas me elevas sin parar  
yo corro y tropiezo  
Con mi ingenuidad  
_

_(Rose) _

_Despierto perdida, enredada  
En tu forma de involucrarme  
Ay como odio amarte_

_(Las 3)_

_Mas que negarlo, quisiera olvidarlo  
Pero hay algo entre los dos  
Déjale sentir algo a tu corazón  
Toma todo mas en serio o yo  
a ti te digo adiós_

_(Yo)_

_Te odio, te amo, te amo te odio  
Ay como odio, amarte (yeah yeah yeah)  
Te odio, te amo, te amo, te odio  
Ay como odio amarte_

_(Yo)_

_Sonríes y le das otra oportunidad  
A este amor viajero  
Aunque parece ser que esta en tu realidad  
Arrodillarte al miedo_

_(Alice)_

_Te entrego, te sigo, me elevo  
Y al soñar, me lleva hasta el suelo tu inseguridad  
_

_(Rose)_

_Despierto perdida, enredada en tu forma  
De involucrarme  
Ay como odio amarte_

_(Las 3)_

_Mas que negarlo quisiera olvidarlo  
Pero hay algo entre los dos  
Déjale sentir algo a tu corazón  
Toma todo mas en serio  
O yo... a ti digo adioos_

_(Yo)_

_Te odio, te amo, te amo, te odio  
ay como... odio amarte  
Te odio, te amo, te amo, te odio  
ay como odio amarte_

Cuando terminamos la canción todos nos aplaudían incluso el odioso e insoportable de Edward y sus amigos y por supuesto mama, quien tenia una sorpresa de oreja a oreja no ocultaba su orgullo por ser mi madre, cuando íbamos bajando mama nos dio un beso a cada una en la mejilla, y cuando me lo dio a mi me dijo bajito, pero creo que Edward lo escucho.

"_Cantaste precioso hija" _yo solo sonreí y me senté en mi lugar.

"_Muy bien quien sigue?" _pregunto mama cuando Edward y sus amigos levantaron la mano.

**Bueno como habrán leído al principio aquí habrá muchas canciones, así que cuando el capitulo lo requiera al final les pondré una especie de playlist de canciones para que las escuchen cuando leen el capitulo, bueno quiero agradecerles estamos a 3 reviews de lograr los 500 en el fic De la Amistad al Amor solo hay un paso, mil gracias, ojala con este fic logremos superar el éxito del anterior, así que a todas las que me leen please recomiéndenme con sus amigas para también hacer te este fic todo un éxito. Besos las quiero!**


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPITULO 4**

_**En el capitulo anterior utilice varias canciones que no dije de quienes eran bueno aquí les va la canción de All that Jazz sale en la película de Chicago la canta al inicio de la película Catherine Zeta-Jones y es magnifica si pueden mírenla para que se imaginen a las chicas bailándola, la otra canción es la de Odio Amarte del grupo mexicano Ha-Ash.**_

**Edward's POV**

La coreografía era sencilla la canción una súper conocida por nosotros así que no tuvimos ningún problema, la realizamos con éxito aun después de que Jacob se coloco frente a nosotros y nos puso pasos mas difíciles, salimos triunfadores todo el salón aplaudía incluso las chicas de las bofetadas, bueno no todas la rubia y la bajita si pero ella no, ella mi infierno personal en esta escuela tenia el rostro inexpresivo.

Jacob admitió su derrota dando a entender que no por ser hijo del director había entrado en la escuela, finalmente la clase paso sin mayores sobresaltos, me di cuenta que ella y sus amigas, a ella me refiero a esa loca abofeteadora de personas, eran las consentidas del maestro, para todo le pedían ayuda, pero en realidad era porque todo cualquier paso lo hacían bien y tenían ritmo.

Al terminar la clase las 3 chicas rubias que se habían reído por la mañana se acercaron a nosotros.

"_Hola chicos, mi nombre es Tanya y ellas son Jessica y Lauren" _Tanya la que parecía la líder del grupo se acerco a mi mientras Jessica se acercaba a Jasper y Lauren a Emmett.

"_Mucho gusto Tanya soy Edward Cullen y ellos son Jasper Whitlock y Emmett McCarty" _dije presentando a mis amigos quienes parecían bastante incómodos con la familiaridad con que las chicas los besaban en la mejilla.

"_Lo se, eres el hijo de Carlise Cullen el director y dueño de la escuela verdad?" _así que por eso se acercaban a mi, sabia que era una buena idea cambiarme el apellido.

"_así es…" _dije sin saber que mas decir, en ese momento ella y sus amigas se levantaron y cuando pasaron a nuestro lado Tanya dijo.

"_Al fin algo de talento en esta escuela, seguramente ganaran el concurso de fin de cursos" _pude ver que lo dijo a propósito para que ellas la escucharan, y no pude evitar unirme a su jueguito.

"_A eso venimos a demostrar lo que somos y a ganar" _dije con el afán de que también me escucharan, pero lo que venia a continuación no me lo esperaba.

"_Saben chicas? Me dan tanta pena todos aquellos ilusos que piensan que pueden vencernos, pero siempre se topan con pared, verdad Tanya?" _Tanya enfrento a Bella me di cuenta el odio y la envidia que le tenia, pero Bella se sentía la ultima coca-cola del desierto pues no contaba con nosotros para ese concurso así que le dije.

"_No puedo negar que tienes talento, sabes bailar pero sabes cantar?" _le pregunte mirándola profundamente, ella me lanzo una sonrisa que al principio me hizo quedarme sin aliento pero luego reaccione.

"_Pronto lo averiguaras Cullen" _y camino seguida por sus dos mejores amigas.

"_Ay Bella es una pesada, ella y sus amigas se creen tanto, han ganado 3 años seguidos el concurso pero todo es porque su madre es una de las jueces y maestra de esta escuela, siempre andan de lambisconas con todos los maestros ya se darán cuenta, en fin se me ocurrió una idea deberíamos de hacer equipo los 6 para el concurso" _Tanya hablaba demasiado para mi gusto pero no permitiría que esas 3 chicas se anexaran a nuestro grupo.

"_Yo no lo creo Tanya, somos un grupo de 3 hombres no creo que podamos trabajar bien con ustedes lo siento, y bueno nos vamos no queremos llegar tarde a nuestra siguiente clase" _dije casi corriendo fuera del salón seguido por Emmett y Jasper que parecían no poderse quitar de encima a las otras dos rubias.

Cuando ya nos encontrábamos camino a la siguiente clase que era actuación y que revisamos las 3 chicas no nos hubieran seguido Emmett dijo.

"_Wow esa si que fue una nueva definición de chica fácil, que nadie les dijo a esas chicas que deben de darse a desear?" _dijo Emmett que era el mas coqueto de los 3.

"_Amigo hasta para ti parecieron demasiado fáciles? Eso si es un record" _dijo Jasper con fingida sorpresa.

"_Si la verdad… me sentí hostigado" _dije finalmente entrando al salón de clases.

El maestro entro ya era de edad avanzada, esta clase también la compartíamos con ellas y bueno, también actuaban, que había algo que no hicieran bien?

Finalmente seguía la clase de canto, la maestra era joven, no aparentaba más de 40 años, en el salón había un gran piano lo que hizo que me emocionara, nos sentamos en las únicas sillas disponibles junto a ella y sus amigas, la maestra inicio la clase, se presento su nombre Esme Swan.

Las primeras en levantar la mano para cantar, para mi sorpresa pues esperaba que Bella y sus amigas lo hicieran fueron Tanya y sus comenzaron a cantar una canción de Shakira _My Hips Don't Lie_ la verdad no eran tan malas, pero su voz era un poco chillante y además hacían movimientos demasiado como decirlo vulgares.

Al terminar la canción hubo algunos aplausos y la maestra las felicito, en cuanto ellas bajaron del escenario Bella levanto la mano y la maestra sonrío llamándolas ahora a ellas.

"_Muy bien pasen al frente Hale, Brandon y Swan" _en ese momento me di cuenta que ella era la madre de Bella comenzó a verlas a las dos y me di cuenta del parecido, ellas se colocaron en el escenario la chica bajita tomo la guitarra y comenzó con la música, al parecer era una canción de ellas, era rítmica entre country y pop, la primera en cantar fue ella y ahí fue cuando me desarme su voz y su manera de cantar eran únicas, se transformaba totalmente, quien iba a decir que quien parecía un ángel en el escenario era tan fría y cruel en la vida cotidiana, sus dos amigas también cantaban excelente y al momento del coro sus 3 voces parecían bajadas del mismo coro de Ángeles, cuando la canción termino no pude evitar aplaudir, aunque casi al instante me arrepentí de haberlo hecho no quería contribuir a aumentar su ego.

Esme la maestra tenia una gran sonrisa en su rostro no ocultaba cuan orgullosa estaba de su hija, cuando bajaron del escenario beso a todas las chicas en la mejilla y escuche con en voz baja le decía a Bella _"Cantaste precioso hija" _

Finalmente la maestra pregunto _"Muy bien quien sigue?" _los chicos y yo volteamos a vernos y levantamos la mano.

"_Muy bien chicos pasen, si necesitan ayuda con algún instrumento siéntanse con la libertad de pedirme apoyo" _dijo la maestra dulcemente, me di cuenta de lo diferente que era de su hija que era todo menos dulce.

"_No se preocupe maestra yo mismo tocare el piano" _dije sentándome frente al piano mientras Emmett y Jasper se colocaban al frente, ya habíamos platicado que canción cantar y elegimos una romántica canción escrita por nuestro mismísimo Jasper que era el talentoso compositor del grupo, la canción se llamaba Amor Real y comenzaba con un precioso solo en piano.

_(Yo)_

_Un día más se llena de color  
Y tú vendrás llenándolo de amor  
Ya no me preocupo al caminar  
porque tú estás aquí (porque tú estás aquí)  
Y pierdo todo el miedo que me da  
porque tú crees en mi  
_

_(Jasper) _

_Tú me enseñaste a disfrutar  
mi vida mucho más  
Dejando el sufrimiento atrás  
Dándome un _

_(Los 3)_

_Amor real  
Siempre tan natural  
Lleno de libertad  
Lleno de dar, eres tú quien sabe bien lo que es amar  
_

_(Yo)_

_Un día más de mi pasión por ti  
Y tú vendrás para hacerme sentir  
Que el límite de la felicidad no llegará jamás  
Que cada nuevo amanecer traerá una sorpresa más  
_

_(Emmett)_

_Tu me enseñaste a disfrutar mi vida mucho más  
Dejando el sufrimiento atrás  
Dándome un _

_(Los 3)_

_Amor real  
Siempre tan natural  
Lleno de libertad  
Lleno de dar, eres tú quien sabe bien lo que es amar  
Vivir  
Disfrutar  
Reír  
Cantar y dar sin preguntar  
Un amor real  
Siempre tan natural  
Lleno de libertad  
Lleno de dar, eres tú quien sabe bien lo que es  
Un amor real  
Siempre tan natural  
Lleno de libertad  
_

_(Yo)_

_Lleno de dar, eres tú quien sabe bien lo que es amar_

**Bella's POV**

Cuando Edward y sus amigos terminaron de cantar me quise hundir en mi silla, Edward tenia la voz mas hermosa que hubiera escuchado jamás, la visión de el al piano cantando con tanto sentimiento era demasiado para mi, como podía verse tan romántico al piano y ser un verdadero idiota sin el, todos se deshacían en aplausos, Alice tenia una cara de ensueño y Rosalie sonreía sin parar, mientras mama los felicitaba y ellos bajaban del escenario recuperando su lugar en los asientos, la clase siguió con los demás alumnos, ninguno tan bueno como nosotras o como ellos, si bien debía admitir que tenían talento, este año el concurso de fin de año seria muy reñido, pero no tenia la menor duda de que nosotras lo ganaríamos de nuevo.

Cuando la clase finalmente termino, mama nos mando hablar para preguntarle a Alice si tenia nuevas composiciones, mama siempre las usaba de ejemplo en las clases para hacer los ejercicios, cuando salimos del salón solo Edward y sus amigos estaban ahí en la puerta, así que decidí preguntarle si su pregunta de que teníamos talento había quedado o no resuelta, tome mis libros y me pare frente a el.

"_Y bien? Te quedo claro o no que tenemos talento" _le dije enfrentándolo.

"_Debo admitir que lo tienes, bueno lo tienen" _aclaro mirando a mis amigas que sonrieron de una manera que no me gusto, demasiado calida _"pero tu también debes admitir lo mismo de nosotros"_

"_Si lo tienen, pero ni así nos ganaran en el concurso" _el me encaro y los dos nos dimos la media vuelta cada uno tomando su camino, algo extraño paso pues cuando ya iba avanzada me di cuenta que ni Alice ni Rosalie iban conmigo.

**Alice's POV**

Realmente Jasper tenia talento, la canción que cantaron era preciosa, no entendía porque Bella insistía en ser tan cruel con ellos, en especial con el, así que Rose y yo observamos como ella y Edward se retaban finalmente cada uno se fue por su lado, pero Rose y yo nos quedamos paradas al igual que Jasper y Emmett y los 4 soltamos una carcajada enorme.

"_Siempre es así? _preguntamos los 4 al mismo tiempo ellos refiriéndose a Bella y nosotros a Bella.

"_A veces peor" _volvimos a responder los 4, de nuevo las risas no se hicieron esperar, por algún motivo me sentía nerviosa miraba a Jasper que me regresaba la mirada.

"_Eres muy talentosa, la canción que cantaron es muy buena, es tuya verdad?" _me dijo Jasper con su linda voz.

"_Si es mía como lo supiste?" _dije nerviosamente.

"_No lo se la manera en que la interpretaste, además creo que tiene tu estilo" _dijo al parecer estaba tan nervioso como yo.

"_Tu también eres talentoso la canción es realmente hermosa" _dije sinceramente.

"_Gracias… deberíamos de intercambiar notas alguna vez" _dijo tímidamente Jasper.

"_Claro… alguna vez" _dije con una sonrisa.

**Rosalie's POV**

"_Y dime además de ser una bailarina perfecta, una actriz soberbia y una cantante maravillosa que mas haces?" _me pregunto Emmett acercándose a mi seductoramente, hasta el momento sabia tratar a los hombres que se acercaban a mi, pero había algo en el que era diferente.

"_Modelo un poco" _admití, intentando no demostrar mis nervios.

"_Debí haberlo sabido pues eres realmente preciosa, pero me sorprendiste" _dijo Emmett con una sonrisa cautivadora, yo sabia como reaccionar en estos casos así que lo mire fijamente y con un gesto inocente pregunte.

"_Para bien o para mal?" _y el me respondió.

"_Para bien Rose" _pero su frase fue cortada por dos gritos provenientes del pasillo cada uno del lado contrario.

"_Rosalie, Alice" _gritaba Bella furiosa, mientras del otro lado Edward gritaba.

"_Emmett, Jasper" _

Solo pude darle un beso en la mejilla a Emmett y correr junto a Bella mientras Alice hacia lo mismo.

**Que intenso no? Demasiada tensión entre estos dos, me pregunto a donde nos llevara? Y que tal con los otros 4? Bueno espero que les este gustando este fic, por cierto ya revise que ya sobrepasamos los 500 reviews en **_**De la Amistad al Amor solo hay un paso**_** estoy súper feliz por eso gracias, y el la canción que cantaron los chicos es Amor Real de Sin bandera, salía en la entrada de la novela mexicana del mismo nombre, así que quienes no la hayan escuchado búsquenla e imagínense a Edward cantándola al piano.**

**Bueno los dejo, pero sintonícenme porque el siguiente capitulo promete un dueto entre Edward y Bella, ya verán lo que les espera no se lo imaginan ja ni ellos tampoco.**


	5. Chapter 5

**CAPITULO 5**

**Bella's POV**

Después de ir despotricando por todo el pasillo, voltee para pedir la opinión de mis amigas y me llevo la sorpresa de que venia sola, sentí como la ira venia a mi, así que fui a buscarlas al salón donde las había visto por ultima vez, en cuanto entre al pasillo las vi, estaba a punto de gritarles cuando me di cuenta de sus expresiones Alice estaba nerviosa platicando con Jasper, nerviosa eso era casi imposible para su personalidad pero yo que la conocía muy bien me había dado cuenta, ambos sonreían y se sonrojaban, a su lado vi como Rose estaba recargada en la pared y Emmett inclinado hacia ella, Rosalie coqueteaba con el, pero no de la manera que la había visto hacerlo con otros chicos, no, esta vez era diferente había una expresión linda y dulce en su rostro, estaba a punto de darme la vuelta cuando al otro lado del pasillo vi como Edward observaba también a sus amigos, y entonces no pude evitarlo no me iría sola de ahí, así que grite con la fuerza de mis pulmones.

"_Alice, Rose" _ambas se sobresaltaron y Edward también grito los nombres de sus amigos, comencé a mover mi pie a manera de impaciencia y entonces las chicas corrieron a mi lado me di la media vuelta y ellas me siguieron.

"_Que diablos estaban haciendo con los amigos de ese idiota?" _dije mientras me dirigía a los lockers por mi maleta y ellas me imitaban, de ahí nos fuimos al estacionamiento, donde al pasar por nuestro lugar el que en la mañana estaba ocupado, me encontré que Edward y sus amigos se subían al volvo plateado, sentí como el estomago se me retorcía del coraje.

"_Así que fue el? No si solo eso me faltaba!" _dije caminando mas rápido, Alice y Rose me seguían, me subí en el asiento trasero, no tenia humor para ir al frente, Rose puse en marcha el auto y nos dirigimos al departamento.

En cuanto llegamos subí a mi recamara y me encerré, estaba tan enojada, ni siquiera sabia porque, eran tantas cosas, primero me había hecho quedar en ridículo, Tanya se había reído de mi y eso era algo que no soportaba, después, pretendía ganarme en el concurso, había ganado nuestro lugar de estacionamiento, y para colmo de todo tenia talento el muy imbecil y ahora todas las chicas de la escuela andaban tras de el, eso realmente me estresaba.

"_Bella se puede saber que te pasa? Porque estas tan de mal humor?" _llegaron Rose y Alice sentándose a mi lado.

"_Si Bella tu no eres así, las únicas que sacan nuestro lado cruel son las oxigenaditas, pero fuera de ahí" _dijo Rose acariciando mi cabeza.

"_No lo se chica, ustedes saben que no soporto que esas se burlen de mi y cuando estaba tirada en el piso y ellas se burlaban, ahhhh no pude soportarlo, además no me negaran que el tipo es un hígado!" _

"_Pues no lo se, la verdad a mi me parece que los 3 son muy amables, solo es cuestión de tratarlos" _dijo Alice pero pude ver la verdad detrás de sus palabras.

"_A ver chicas sean sinceras conmigo, les gustaron los amigos de Cullen?" _pregunte sentándome y tomándolas de las manos.

"_Te vas a enojar si te decimos que si?" _pregunto Rose tímidamente.

"_Probablemente grite que son unas traidoras, pero después las abrace porque algo me dice que esos chicos son algo especial para ustedes" _dije mientras Alice gritaba y ambas me abrazaban.

"_Oh Bella es que Jasper es tan… lindo… su manera de escribir, sabes el fue quien compuso la canción que cantaron, además fue tan amable conmigo, no se hay algo en sus ojos" _dijo Alice con voz de ensoñamiento.

"_Y tu fortachón que?" _pregunte mientras Rose si Rose se sonrojaba.

"_La verdad Emmett es tan, como lo diré, es directo, pero no un baboso como la mayoría, es seguro y tan guapo y fuerte, su mirada profunda.." _

"_Ya paren por favor, demasiada miel para mis oídos" _dije sinceramente, lo menos que necesitaba era escuchar historias de amor cuando yo no las tenia.

"_Bueno creo que ahora voy a llorar… mis niñas han crecido jaja" _dije mientras mis amigas y yo sonreíamos y poco a poco mi humor regresaba aunque estaba segura que mañana que llegara a la escuela y me topara con el mi humor se volvería negro de nuevo.

Al día siguiente me levante muy temprano, y desperté a las chicas, no pretendía volver a perder el estacionamiento, llegamos a la academia y para mi buena suerte el lugar estaba vacío, nos estacionamos y entramos a las clases, por ser el segundo día, la mayoría de los maestros comenzaron a organizar los equipos, Jacob nos puse en tríos y desde luego Rose y Alice eran mis compañeras, en actuación aun no estaba definido pues primero elegirían las obras que llevaríamos a cabo y después se elegiría al cast, finalmente seguía canto, no me preocupaba pues mama siempre trabajaba con tríos o solistas, así que cuando llegamos a la clase mama comenzó.

"_Buenos días chicos y chicas, este año he decidido manejarlo un poco diferente, siempre les he permitido elegir a sus parejas o grupos de canto, pero en parte la carrera del canto, no siempre puedes elegir con quien cantar, existen ocasiones en las que los miembros de un grupo ni siquiera se caen bien, pero aun así sacan adelante su trabajo, existen duetos donde las tesituras de voz son totalmente diferentes pero aun así el trabajo en equipo es increíble, bueno es por eso que este año gracias a que la cantidad de hombres y mujeres es la misma, he podido hacer parejas de hombre-mujer, voy a comenzar a nombrarlos, en cuanto escuchen sus nombres un miembro del equipo pasa al frente por la letra y música de su primera canción que deberán interpretar el viernes de la próxima semana, es decir tienen casi dos semanas para ensayar además que yo los asesorare durante las clases" _mientras mama hablaba sentía un miedo terrible, con quien diablos me tocaría hacer pareja, lo único que esperaba era que Cullen no lo fuera.

"_Tanya Denali y Mike Newton, Lauren Mallory y Erik Yorkie, Jessica Stanley y Tayler Crown, Alice Brando y Jasper Withlock, Rosalie Hale y Emmett McCarty, Isabella Swan y…" _cuando mama pronuncio mi nombre me levante, pero al pronunciar el nombre de mi compañero me quede paralizada en el camino _"y Edward Cullen" _el también se levanto al escuchar su nombre y los dos nos volteamos a ver de manera retadora, me acerque a mama y le dije en voz baja.

"_Mama no me puedes hacer esto, yo no voy a cantar con este" _le dije de manera despectiva señalando a Edward que ya estaba parado a mi lado.

"_Pues si no cantas Isabella reprobaras tu primera calificación del año, y ya sabes que no se permite que participe nadie reprobado en el concurso de fin de año" _dijo mama severamente aun estirando el sobre con la canción.

"_Pero mama tu no me puedes hacer esto… soy tu hija" _dije de manera suplicante.

"_Isabella en este salón de clases soy tu maestra y respetas mis decisiones o te repruebo" _tome de mala manera el sobre y me regrese a mi lugar ignorando a Edward quien se sentó en su lugar, mama termino de entregar las canciones y cuando la ultima pareja se hubo sentado dijo.

"_Muy bien niños que esperan júntense en parejas y comiencen con su trabajo" _dijo mama mirándome fijamente, Alice y Rose se levantaron y se acercaron a sus parejas, cada una tomo un rincón del salón, mientras yo seguía sentada en mi lugar viendo fijamente el sobre, con unas ganas enormes de llorar del coraje, cuando sentí a alguien parado frente a mi.

"_Si te sirve de consuelo me siento igual de frustrado que tu, lo que menos quiero en este mundo es cantar contigo" _me dijo el idiota de Cullen, voltee a verlo, suspire profundo pues no quería armar un escándalo en la clase de mama.

"_No creo que sientas ni la décima parte del coraje que siento yo" _dije abriendo el sobre y dándole una copia de la letra de la canción, para colmo era un canción romántica, demasiado romántica e intensa para mi gusto: Eclipse Total del Amor, volví a aspirar profundamente, tome uno de los discos con la música y se lo entregue a Edward, saque mi ipod esa canción ya estaba en el, mama sabia que era una de mis preferidas, así que le lance una mirada asesina y ella solo sonrío.

El resto de la clase la pase escuchando la canción una y otra vez, al terminar la clase, me quite los audífonos y me disponía a salir del salón cuando Cullen me tomo del brazo.

"_A donde vas?" _me pregunto con cara de consternación.

"_Que te importa!" _le respondí furiosa.

"_Realmente nada, pero necesitamos ponernos de acuerdo sobre la canción yo a diferencia de ti no tengo la calificación asegurada" _me dijo de manera hiriente, quien se creía al insinuar que por ser la maestra mi madre lo tenia asegurado todo.

"_Mira Cullen… apréndete la canción, sin ningún error, y cuando sea así la montamos, antes no me molestes!" _dije intentando salir pero no me permitió su mano volvió a mi brazo deteniéndome.

"_Ya se me la canción, así que podemos montarla cuando quieras" _me dijo fríamente sin soltarme.

"_Primeramente suéltame, y en segundo lugar dije sin errores, así que ensáyala muchas veces y mañana veremos los horarios de ensayo por ahora ya no me molestes" _dije furiosa saliendo del salón, esta ocasión no espere a mis amigas, me fui directo al coche a esperarlas, sabia que tardarían, por lo que abrí el locker y tome las llaves del bolso de Rose, le deje un recado, sabia que no tendrían problemas que sus nuevos amigos se ofrecerían a llevarlas, así que conduje rápidamente hasta el departamento, esperando a que mama llegara para enfrentarla.

**Edward's POV**

Gracias a la mama de esa chica hoy había sido el peor día de mi vida, tenia que cantar con ella, jamás me había enfrentado a semejante reto, estaba furioso, sabia que ella era excelente cantante al igual que yo, pero la sola idea de cantar una canción con ella, de tenerla cerca me ponía mal, cuando me dejo solo en el salón me acerque a los chicos quienes platicaban muy entusiasmados con sus parejas, así que decidí dejarles las llaves de mi auto ya que yo iría a comer con papa, se las di a Emmett y me fui a la dirección a esperarlo, vi como Esme Swan salía de su oficina y papa la despedía con una extraña sonrisa en su rostro, sonreí con ella y ella se acerco a mi.

"_Hola Edward podría hablar contigo" _me dijo Esme con voz dulce y suave, porque su hija no podía ser así, definitivamente me caería mejor si se pareciera mas a su madre.

"_Si claro dígame maestra" _dije respetuosamente.

"_Primero que nada llámame Esme si me dices maestra me hacer sentir aun mas vieja" _dijo sonriendo yo le correspondí.

"_Claro dime Esme" _dije aun con respeto.

"_Se que tu y mi hija están molestos por mi decisión, se que en cuanto llegue a mi casa me armara una batalla bárbara, pero quiero que sepas que tengo mis razones para ponerlos como pareja, son los mejores de la clase, tienen las mejores voces y creo que la tensión que existe entre ustedes puede lograr un dueto excelente, piensen en eso" _me dijo Esme, analizando sus palabras era un halago que me haya elegido para cantar con su hija, me consideraba a su nivel y eso era un halago.

"_Ten por seguro Esme que haremos un excelente trabajo" _dije mientras ella se despedía de mi y papa salía de su oficina.

"_Y bien hijo ya me dijo la profesora Swan que serás pareja de la linda Bella, debes de ser la envidia de la escuela entera" _dijo mi padre bromeando.

"_No papa tu no" _dije harto de escuchar que ella es la mejor.

"_Que pasa hijo, Isabella es la mas talentosa de la escuela y la mas asediada también, es una chica muy linda y gracias a Dios decente, que tiene de malo ser su pareja" _pregunto papa confuso.

"_Que tiene de malo? Que es una odiosa, una creída, una prepotente, una…" _y antes de que continuara papa me freno.

"_Tranquilo hijo ya veo que no te cae nada bien, pero espero que hagas a un lado tus diferencias y hagas un gran trabajo, ten por seguro que aunque solo sea un examen toda la escuela estará pendiente por dos cosas, una ella es la mas popular de la escuela y todos siempre quieren escucharla y dos eres el hijo del director, así que Edward no me hagas quedar mal, demuéstrales a los que hablan porque estas aquí" _dijo papa palmeándome la espalda, tenia razón, debía demostrar de que estaba hecho y aunque tuviera que rogarle a Isabella Swan que ensayara conmigo lo haría pero demostraría mi talento.

Los chicos llegaron por la tarde con cara de idiotas, se notaba a kilómetros que les encantaban las amigas de Bella y la verdad era que eran muy lindas y se veía que tenían un carácter más dócil que ella.

A la mañana siguiente espere a Bella en la puerta del salón de baile, cuando me vio se detuvo ante mi y me dijo antes de que yo pudiera decirle algo.

"_Hoy nos dejaran ensayar a la hora de la clase de canto, ya reserve la aula A, te espero ahí Esme nos asesorara" _dijo adentrándose al salón, Jasper y Emmett ya estaban platicando con Alice y Rosalie quienes me dirigieron una sonrisa sincera.

"_Edward intenta comprenderla es difícil para ella vivir con las habladurías de algunas" _dijo viendo hacia las rubias empalagosas _"quienes por envidia dicen que aprueba las clases porque Esme es su mama, tu mas que nadie deberías entenderla siendo hija del director" _me dijo Alice quien realmente tenia razón.

"_Si Edward cuando la conoces Bella es una gran persona muy dulce, solo le cuesta un poco abrirse ante los demás" _dijo Rose mientras a mi me costaba trabajo imaginarme lo que decía Bella una dulce chica si como no.

Finalmente hicimos varias coreografías, y en clase de actuación, propusimos algunas obras para el resto del año, cuando finalmente fue hora de la clase de canto fui al aula que Bella me indico y cuando abrí la puerta ella estaba de espaldas cantando una estrofa de la canción:

"_Y esta noche quiero más, que me abraces fuertemente  
Que en tus brazos soñaré, que el amor es para siempre  
Que en penumbras un rayo de luz, nos envuelva a los dos  
Vivimos atrapados en un juego de azar tu amor es una sombra para mi libertad  
Ya nada puedo hacer y no logro escapar de un fuego sobre pólvora que puede estallar  
Y así te tengo que amar_

_El tiempo acaba de empezar, El tiempo no terminará  
Érase una vez una historia feliz y ahora es solo un cuento de horror  
Ya nada puedo hacer, Eclipse total del amor"_

Cuando Bella termino la estrofa se volteo y me vio, se quito los audífonos y yo me acerque a ella, tras de mi entro Esme.

"_Buenos días chicos, siéntense, se que tienen problemas personales, pero les voy a pedir que los hagan a un lado y saquen adelante la canción, ahora si comencemos" _Esme prendió la pista y Bella y yo comenzamos a cantar, nuestras voces eran perfectas pero nuestra tensión nos impedía interactuar el uno con el otro, a mitad de la canción Esme nos interrumpió.

"_No, no chicos, a ver analicen la canción, es una pareja que se ama, pero que se sienten ahogados, sienten que la forma de ser del otro los ensombrece, han caído en la monotonía, pero aun así se aman pero sienten que su amor esta eclipsado, quiero que trabajen mucho con la mirada, la canción lo dice mucho los dos piden mirarse ya que saben que con la mirada no se pueden mentir, y temen hacerlo pues al mirarse podrían caer en los brazos del otro" _Bella y yo volteamos a vernos nuestras miradas eran frías, pero debíamos ensayar y de esa manera comenzamos de nuevo.

**Hello gracias chicas por todos los reviews síganle dando duro jaja para hacer de este fic algo muy exitoso, en fin la canción que estoy utilizando en este capitulo la canta Yuridia con Patricio Borghetti es Eclipse Total del Corazón, a quienes no la hayan escuchado búsquenla para que se den una idea, después la pondré completita cuando ya les toque cantarla en publico, para el otro capitulo esperen baile mucho baile pues viene el baile de bienvenida yuju!! Y muchas verdades pronto saldrán al descubierto que de cierta manera unirán a Bella y Edward.**


	6. Chapter 6

**CAPITULO 6**

**Bella's POV**

Pasamos las dos horas de clase ensayando, mama estuvo con nosotros un rato, después fue a ver a las demás parejas y volvió a regresar con nosotros, nos dijo que habíamos avanzado, pero aun nos faltaba soltarnos mas, me era difícil hacerlo con el a mi lado, me sentía vulnerable, era extraño de explicar, así pasamos el resto de la semana ensayando y mejorando poco a poco, lo único que mama nos pedía era que nos acercáramos mas lo cual se nos dificultaba a ambos, para el final de la semana habíamos mejorado en el canto pero nos seguíamos llevando pésimo, a quienes les estaba yendo de maravilla era a Alice y Rose pues se llevaban excelente con Jasper y Emmett a quien de vez en cuando saludaba en los pasillos.

El viernes después del ensayo fuimos a la cafetería, estaba con mi charola tenia una ensalada de pollo, una gelatina y una soda dietética, cuando sentí que alguien me empujaba estuve a punto de caer de no ser por Emmett que me ayudo, cuando me voltee a ver al idiota que casi me tira, por poco me da un infarto al ver a Edward.

"_Que definitivamente tu estas destinado a intentar tirarme al piso?" _pregunto molesta.

"_Típico de ti crees que el mundo gira a tu alrededor, pues te tengo noticias Isabella Swan no lo hace, me tropecé y por casualidad tu estabas ahí, deberías preguntarte si no eres tu la que intenta estar cerca de mi" _dijo Edward mientras se daba la vuelta, sentí un coraje horrible camine con charola hacia donde se había sentado y fingí tropezarme dejando caer toda mi comida sobre el.

"_Ay uppss lo siento, me tropecé por casualidad" _dije caminando hacia mi mesa, cuando sentí algo pegajoso en mi cabello.

"_Perdona mi plato de spaghetti se derramo por error en tu cabello" _dijo Edward vaciándome el resto de su spaghetti en la cabeza, si en ese momento las palabras pudieran matar el habría caído muerto al instante, estaba a punto de abofetearlo cuando Emmett grito.

"_Guerra de comida" _y todos comenzaron a lanzarse comida desde Alice, Rose, Emmett y Jasper, todo el mundo se unió, Edward, Jasper y Emmett se resguardaron en una mesa que daba a la puerta de la cafetería y Alice, Rose y yo en una frente a ellos, todos nos arrojábamos comida, las 3 tomamos unos pasteles que estaban tras de nosotras y los aventamos hacia ellos, pero en ese momento ellos se agacharon y en lugar de darles a ellos en la cara los pasteles aterrizaron en la cara de mama y Carlise que en ese momento llegaban a ver que pasaba.

"_Ustedes 3 y ustedes 3 también a mi oficina ya" _dijo Carlise dirigiéndose a ellos y a nosotras, inmediatamente fuimos a su oficina, mama estaba también ahí.

"_Podrían explicarme que fue eso?" _pregunto Carlise mientras se limpiaba el rostro lleno de betún.

"_Alguien podría explicar como se les ocurrió tan tonta idea de una guerra de comida?" _pregunto mama.

"_Ella empezó" _dijo el cobarde de Edward señalándome.

"_No me importa quien haya comenzado, tiene tanta culpa el que inicio como el que le siguió la corriente. Esto es muy graves y debo tomar cartas en el asunto, lo siento chicos pero no les permitiré participar en el concurso de fin de año" _dijo Carlise duramente sentí como el piso se me movía y grite.

"_No Carlise tu no puedes hacernos eso, sabes bien la cantidad de agentes que vienen, por favor no hagas eso por favor" _dije casi llorando si era necesario implorar lo haría.

"_Carlise me parece que tu decisión es muy drástica y no les enseñara nada, tengo una mejor opción" _dijo mama.

"_A ver dime cual es" _pidió Carlise y Esme se acerco y se la dijo al oído, cuando Carlise la escucho sonrío y asintió.

"_Tienes razón. Chicos ya que veo que no pueden estar juntos sin agredirse, bueno por lo menos ustedes dos" _dijo señalándome a Edward y a mi _"Les vamos a permitir participar en el concurso pero con una condición" _

"_La que sea" _dijimos Edward y yo al mismo tiempo.

"_Participaran como un solo grupo los 6 juntos" _

"_Que???" _el grito venia solo de Edward y de mi porque los demás sonreían de manera favorable.

"_Pero… pero!!" _dije nerviosamente.

"_Es eso o nada, tienen hasta el lunes para avisarnos su decisión, pueden retirarse!" _dijo Carlise, todos salimos de la dirección, estaba furiosa, así que jale a las chicas y nos fuimos a la casa.

Me metí a mi cuarto y rápidamente me bañe, tenia comida por todos lados, cuando salí prendí la t.v. y en dos minutos Alice y Rose ya estaban entrando con varios vestidos en la mano.

"_Y bien Bella que te vas a poner para en la noche?" _pregunto Alice abriendo mi closet para elegir algo.

"_En la noche de que hablan?" _pregunte confundida había tenido una semana muy pesada y después de lo que había pasado no tenia ganas de nada.

"_Bella hoy es el baile de bienvenida, no puedo creer que lo olvidaras" _dijo Alice tomando un vestido en color turquesa del closet.

"_Ese vestido es perfecto" _dijo Rose abriendo el joyero para sacar accesorios a tono.

"_Lo había olvidado, no puedo creer que lo haya olvidado" _dije levantándome para observar la ropa que Alice me había elegido era hermosa, el vestido era de una sola manga dejando al descubierto un hombro, era pegado de las caderas, corto y un poco mas holgado del área de la cintura enmarcando perfectamente la figura, los accesorios combinaban con el vestido aretes largos y un pendiente de brillantes regalo de Alice, brazalete y tacones altos del mismo tono.

"_Y ustedes que se van a poner?" _pregunte sacando algo de ropa interior de mi cajón, eran las únicas prendas que mis amigas no se atrevían a elegir para mi.

"_Mi vestido es púrpura strapless, con una tirita al frente y muy parecido a tu estilo" _dijo Alice mostrándome el vestido que se pondría, mientras Rose me mostraba el suyo, era rosa estilo alter con un gran escote hasta la cintura que cubriría con sus rizos y era pegado al cuerpo dejando al descubierto sus largas piernas.

Nos arreglamos, como todos los años teníamos la costumbre de llegar un poco tarde, así todos nos voltearían a ver cuando llegáramos, mama iría de chaperona, pero ella siempre se iba mas temprano, en realidad no era chaperona, sino que ella junto al director y los demás maestros daban la bienvenida, el baile era en una conocida discoteca de la ciudad.

Finalmente hicimos nuestro arribo y todos nos veían, incluso Edward y sus amigos.

**Edward's POV**

Mis amigos estaban entusiasmados por ir al baile de bienvenida, y yo sabia la razón: Alice y Rosalie, llegamos temprano, nos sentamos en una mesa, al poco rato Tanya y sus amigas se acercaron a nosotras, iban vestidas con prendas tan diminutas que parecía que solo llevaban traje de baño, nos sacaron a bailar y aunque intentamos negarnos no aceptaron un no como respuesta y nosotros como caballeros no tuvimos mas remedio que bailar con ellas, llevábamos varias canciones en la pista estábamos a punto de regresar a la mesa cuando vimos como todo mundo volteaba hacia la entrada principal.

Ahí paradas como 3 verdaderas diosas estaban Bella y sus amigas, debía admitir que tenían mucha clase, vi como a Emmett y Jasper se le salían los ojos y debo admitir que Bella se miraba mas hermosa que nunca, llevaba el cabello suelto y ondulado, cayendo hasta su cintura sus ojos maquillados profundamente la hacían verse mas interesante, pero no que estaba pensando ella era insoportable no hermosa.

Vi como se sentaron en una mesa privada en el segundo nivel, y de inmediato 3 chicos las sacaron a bailar, eran los compañeros de canto de Tanya y sus amigas, Mike, Eric y Tayler, ellas aceptaron y pronto se unieron a nosotros en la pista.

**Alice's POV**

En cuanto llegamos todos nos voltearon a ver, era obvio, con la mirada comencé a buscar a Jasper y lo encontré en la pista, pero lo que vi no me gusto nada, estaba bailando con Jessica Stanley sentí una punzada de coraje y me dirigí junto a Bella y Rose a nuestra mesa, de inmediato se acercaron para sacarnos a bailar, eran Mike, Eric y Tayler, nosotras aceptamos, y nos dirigimos a la pista, la canción que estaba escuchándose era la de _Calabria-Enur del DJ Alex Gaudino _la bailamos siendo el centro de atención como siempre, pero yo no podía quitar la vista de encima a Jasper quien me guiño el ojo e hizo cara de no poder safarse de Jessica, capte su gesto y tuve una fantástica idea, cuando la siguiente canción comenzó supe que podía llevarla a cabo.

La canción era _Pose de Daddy Yankee_ le dije a Tayler al oído que lo sentía y camine sensualmente hacia Jasper para mi sorpresa Rosalie hacia lo mismo con Emmett, al ritmo de la música nos paramos frente a ellos y los tomamos de la camisa jalándolos hacia nosotros al centro de la pista, todo mundo se había quedado quieto al parecer todos nos observaban, comenzamos a movernos sensualmente y para mi sorpresa Jasper y Emmett se coordinaba perfectamente con Rose y conmigo, en ese momento Bella que estaba parada a un lado camino al centro de la pista sola, le lanzo una mirada a Edward por un momento pensé que iría por el como nosotras hicimos pero no, se coloco entre Emmett y Jasper toco los pechos de los dos y comenzó a bailar, ahora éramos 5 bailarines moviéndonos como uno solo, a veces Emmett y Jasper volteaban hacia Bella la tocaban y bailaban y a veces ellos volteaban hacia nosotros, fue magnifico cuando terminamos de bailar todos nos aplaudieron.

"_Chicas me voy a sentar" _dijo Bella a Rose y a mi.

"_Chicos ha sido un placer bailar con ustedes" _les dijo Bella a Emmett y Jasper y después se fue caminando hacia nuestra mesa, cuando Bella se alejo Edward se acerco a nosotros.

"_Wow chicos si tenían planeada esta coreografía porque no me incluyeron?" _dijo Edward bromeando con sus amigos.

"_Estuvieron magnificas chicas, y hubiera deseado que a mi también me rescataran de las garras de Tanya, pero alguien mas ya me hizo el favor" _volteamos y vimos como Tanya bailaba de manera vulgar con un chico.

"_Bueno chicos estaré en la barra por si me necesitan" _dijo Edward mientras nos dejaba para seguir bailando.

**Bella's POV**

Estaba sola en mi mesa, veía como mis amigas bailaban, varios chicos me habían pedido bailar pero realmente no tenia ganas, a lo lejos vi a mama sentada en una mesa con Carlise y otros maestros, en la pista mis amigas se divertían como locas, después de un rato las vi llegar a la mesa con la respiración entrecortada.

"_Que tal el baile?" _pregunte a mis amigas.

"_De maravilla" _dijo Alice sentándose junto a mi.

"_Y donde dejaron a sus parejas?" _dije buscando a los chicos finalmente ubicándolos caminando rumbo a la mesa, pero no iban solos Edward los acompañaba con la misma cara de pocos amigos que yo tenia.

"_Ahí vienen, fueron por bebidas" _dijo Rose señalando hacia donde ya los había visto.

"_Aquí están las bebidas chicas" _dijo Emmett entregándoles una botella de agua a cada una y a mi también.

"_Gracias Emmett" _dije sinceramente le di un trago y Edward y yo nos quedamos viendo.

Entonces una canción comenzó a sonar era la de _Sexy Back de Justin Timberlake _una de mis canciones favoritas, Alice pego un grito y dijo.

"_Wow esa es la canción favorita de Bella, vamos a bailar, anden vamos, Edward tu saca a Bella por favor no se puede quedar sentada aquí sola" _dijo Alice jalando a Jasper mientras Emmett tomaba a Rose de la mano y Edward se quedaba junto a mi.

"_Anden vamos, o quieren que los traiga de los cabellos, bajen ya!" _ordeno Alice, me levante pues no me gustaba hacerla enojar era pequeña pero cuando se enojaba era un demonio.

"_Tu amiga tiene donde mando eh" _dijo Edward dándome la mano para ayudarme a bajar las escaleras, en ese momento mi mirada se perdió en una alejada mesa, Edward siguió mi mirada y se quedo tan sorprendido como yo, ahí estaban mi madre y su padre besándose, no podía creer lo que veía, sentía un nudo en la garganta, como se atrevía mi madre a besarse con el? Como se atrevía a manchar la memoria de mi papa.

Me quede congelada, sentía que mi mano aun estaba conectada a la de Edward que me dijo.

"_Salgamos de aquí!" _y yo inmediatamente lo acepte, Edward y yo salimos tomados de la mano rumbo a su auto.

**Que tal?? Les gusto? Siempre he querido estar en una guerra de comida jaja y bueno de alguna manera tenían que terminar los 6 juntos no? Y que tal Esme y Carlise? Seguramente se lo esperaban no? Pero hay unas verdades acerca de los padres de Edward y Bella que ellos no se esperan, probablemente nos enteraremos en el próximo capitulo, estén pendiente no se lo pierdan.**

**Besos y así jaja déjenme muchos reviews sale? Vamos por los primeros 100 jaja!!**


	7. Chapter 7

**CAPITULO 7**

**Bella's POV**

Después de que salí con Edward del lugar, caminaba como zombi, solo me dejaba guiar por el, nos acercamos a su auto, me abrió la puerta y sin pensarlo dos veces me subí, aunque detestaba a Edward en ese momento me sentía fatal y al parecer ambos compartíamos ese sentimiento.

Edward subió al auto y arranco, manejaba como un loco, a una velocidad muy grande, y además iba respirando entrecortadamente, por un momento me asusto, pero el hecho de ir luchando contra las lagrimas que querían salir de mis ojos me impedía sentir cualquier cosa, no me había dado cuenta que ya estábamos lejos del lugar y que obviamente Edward no sabia mi dirección, finalmente se detuvo en un semáforo, respiro profundo y sin mirarme me pregunto.

"_Estas bien? Quieres que te lleve a tu casa?" _

"_Si por favor, Edificio Lincoln frente a Central Park" _dije inexpresivamente.

Edward manejo sin decir absolutamente nada cuando estuvimos frente al edificio Edward bajo y me abrió la puerta del auto, yo no sabia que decir, en ese momento mi celular comenzó a sonar sacándome del trance en que me encontraba.

"_Bueno?" _dije reconociendo de inmediato la voz al otro lado del celular.

"_Bella donde estas? Con quien estas? Nos dijo el guardia que te vio salir con un chico desconocido para el" _dijo Alice preocupada.

"_Alice tranquila no te asuste, estoy con Edward, acabamos de llegar al departamento" _dije mirando a Edward que me veia con la misma mirada triste y enojada que yo tenia.

"_Dice que esta con Edward" _dijo Alice seguramente a Rose, Jasper y Emmett _"Pero que paso nos dijo el guardia que no te veías bien, que parecía que ibas a llorar?"_

"_Alice ahora no te lo puedo decir por teléfono, mejor cuando lleguen al departamento hablamos, oye mama sigue ahí?" _

"_No Esme se fue antes de que notáramos tu ausencia, no ha te tardar en llegar al departamento" _dijo Alice confundida.

"_Gracias Alice, nos vemos después" _dije y colgué el teléfono.

No sabia que decir, tenia a Edward enfrente tan inexpresivo como yo, los dos nos sentíamos del mismo modo, traicionados, pero mi madre venia en camino y yo tenia que hablar con ella, así que muy a mi pesar debía agradecerle a Edward por traerme a casa.

"_Mmm Edward, gracias por traerme a casa" _dije finalmente el me miro como intentando descifrar que pensaba en ese momento y me dijo.

"_Vas a estar bien?"_

"_No, por lo menos no hasta que hable con mama, pero ella ya viene así que gracias de nuevo" _dije dándome la vuelta y sacando las llaves para entrar al edificio, me di cuenta que Edward me seguía.

"_No voy a permitir que entres sola a tu edificio, no has escuchado de los horrores que pasan en esta ciudad, te voy a acompañar hasta tu departamento" _dijo solemnemente tomando las llaves de mis manos y jalándome del brazo para que caminara, en otro momento le habría respondido que había vivido en New York toda mi vida y mas de 5 años en ese edificio pero ahora no tenia fuerzas de pelear, por lo menos no con el, permití que me escoltara hasta la puerta del penthouse, cuando abrí la puerta y prendí las luces me dijo.

"_Espero que las cosas salgan bien con tu mama Bella buenas noches" _y se fue, se notaba tan dolido como yo, pero en ese momento solo pensaba en mama.

Apague las luces y me senté en la sala a esperar que llegara mama, no paso mucho tiempo como a los 20 minutos de mi llegada la puerta se abrió, era mama y Carlise.

"_No quieres pasar a tomar un café" _pregunto mama parada en la puerta aun sin prender la luz.

"_Me gustaría, pero creo que debemos antes hablar con nuestros hijos no te parece? Después de lo de hoy se hará publica nuestra relación y creo que debemos hablar con ellos de todo" _dijo Carlise tomando la mano de mama, no entendía cuando se refería a todo.

"_Tienes razón, ya es momento de que lo sepan y quizás así nos comprendan mas" _dijo mama, quien beso apasionadamente a Carlise.

"_Esme te amo y no quiero perderte" _dijo Carlise abrazando a mama.

"_Yo también Carlise, yo también te amo" _dijo mama abrazándolo fuertemente sentí como cada una de sus palabras se clavaba en mi corazón, como podía hacerle eso a papa, a el que le juro amor eterno.

"_Te llamo mañana Esme" _dijo Carlise y se despidió con otro beso mas corto esta vez.

Mama cerró la puerta y prendió la luz, en ese momento me vio ahí sentada en la sala y supo que había escuchado todo.

"_Bella! Dios Mio casi me da un ataque cardiaco!" _dijo mama llevándose la mano al corazón.

"_Mama como pudiste?" _dije ahora si dejando que todas mis lagrimas correr por mis mejillas.

"_Hija déjame explicarte" _dijo mi mama intentando tomarme de las manos pero yo se lo impedí.

"_No mama, no hay explicaciones tu me dijiste que jamás ha habido hombre mas bueno que mi papa, que siempre lo ibas a amar, me dijiste todo lo que te amaba a ti y a mi incluso sin conocerme, y ahora me sales con que amas a alguien? No mama no!" _dije soltando toda mi frustración y mi ira en cada palabra.

"_Hija cálmate, definitivamente es hora de que conozcas la verdad" _dijo mama de manera solemne y comenzó a hablar.

**Edward's POV **

Lunes por la mañana, había tenido el peor fin de semana de mi vida desde que mis padres se divorciaron, el viernes cuando Carlise llego a la casa hablo conmigo y me confeso la verdad, aun no podía creer que mis padres me hubieran mentido respecto a la verdadera razón de su divorcio, estaba furioso, pero sobre todo furioso como mama como había sido capaz, caminaba por la escuela, iba solo, Emmett y Jasper se habían encontrado en la puerta con Alice y Rose quienes para sorpresa también venían solas, camine hacia el salón de baile, iba por el pasillo cuando tropecé con alguien al dar la vuelta, cual era mi sorpresa, bueno debería decir que no fue sorpresa levantar la mirada y encontrarme con Bella, porque siempre habría de chocar con ella, estaba tan furioso sobre lo que había pasado con papa que descargue toda mi ira sobre ella.

"_A ver si te fijas por donde caminas" _le dije cruelmente, ella me lanzo una de esas miradas duras y frías.

"_Sabes en este momento no tengo ganas ni de pelear contigo, tengo problemas muy grandes que no tienes ni idea" _me dijo fríamente, era tan típico de ella pensar que tenia graves problemas.

"_Es tan típico de ti, creer que el mundo gira a tu alrededor, creer que tus problemas son mas grandes que los de los demás, pero te tengo noticias Isabella Swan, existimos personas que si tenemos problemas reales no como romperse una uña o no encontrar tu suéter favorito en la mañana" _dije con toda la saña que pude y ella me miro fijamente y me dijo.

"_En serio crees tener un grave problema, no creo que sea mas grave que el mío" _dijo retándome de nuevo, lo cual hizo que la sangre me hirviera y aunque Isabella Swan era la ultima persona que quería se enterara de mis problemas le solté todo.

"_Te parece poco enterarte que tus padres te mintieron, que realmente no se divorciaron porque papa la hubiera dejado de querer sino porque papa encontró a mama en la cama con su mejor amigo, su padrino de bodas, el mejor amigo desde la infancia, te parece poco enterarte de eso?" _dije con las manos empuñadas, ella me miraba fríamente como era posible que me mirara así, dio un suspiro y me dijo.

"_Me parece que eres un idiota, no te das cuenta que tus padres mintieron para protegerte? Incluso tu madre, aunque se haya comportado mal te ama y no quiso lastimarte, y tu padre se sacrifico para no dejar mal ante tus ojos a tu madre, ambos te aman idiota" _dijo Bella dándose la media vuelta con lagrimas en los ojos.

"_No me hables de esa manera" _le grite tomándola del brazo y cuando me encaro sus ojos chocolate estaban llenos de lagrimas.

"_Crees que eso es un problema, que te parece si te enteraras que el padre que por casi 21 años creíste muerto en realidad no lo esta, ni siquiera se llama como yo creía, ni siquiera se quien es, porque engaño a mi mama, porque era casado, con familia, porque en realidad nunca quiso que yo naciera, le dijo a mi mama que me abortara, te parece poco saber que ni mi propio padre me amo, doy gracias a Dios de tener a mi madre porque es la mas maravillosa del mundo, pero como crees que me siento de saber que todo lo que construí alrededor de mi padre es mentira, como? Dale gracias a Dios de tener a tus padres y que ambos te amen porque eso es una bendición" _Bella salio llorando, tenia razón, mis padres me amaban y mas aun yo era un idiota por no darme cuenta y por haberle hablado como lo hice, cuando quise ir tras de ella ya era demasiado tarde, no la encontré.

"_Idiota, idiota, Edward eres un idiota!!" _dije en voz alta dándole una patada a la pared.

"_Eso ya lo sabíamos pero que te hizo darte cuenta amigo?" _dijo Emmett de manera graciosa que en ese momento me pareció irritante.

"_Fui un imbecil con Bella, ella estaba mal y yo le dije cosas horribles y en realidad ella tiene problemas, ayy Edward porque tienes que ser tan idiota a veces" _dije con coraje esta vez hacia mi mismo.

"_Y de cuando acá te molesta tanto hacer sentir mal a Bella? Creí que no te caía bien?" _dijo Jasper usando un tono extraño.

"_Y no me cae bien, es solo que no por eso debo ser un idiota, voy a buscarla debo disculparme" _dije y salí corriendo para buscar a Bella.

**Ahí les va el nuevo capitulo espero sus reviews besos y así!!**


	8. Chapter 8

**CAPITULO 8**

**Bella's POV**

No sabia porque le había confiado a Edward lo que paso, lo menos que quería era ser vulnerable ante el, pero en ese momento debía desahogarme, me parecía tan injusto que pensara que era hueca y que no podía tener problemas como los demás, corrí y me encontré con el aula donde usualmente Edward y yo ensayábamos nuestra canción, me metí y comencé a llorar, como hacia mucho no lo hacia, lloraba de dolor, de coraje, de rabia, de ira, lloraba tanto que no sentí cuando alguien entro hasta que sentí una mano en mi hombro, sentí algo muy raro una calidez, no podía ni levantar la vista la tenia totalmente nublada por las lagrimas y entonces lo abrazo y yo me desahogue llore aun mas de lo que ya estaba llorando, sentía como el abrazo fuerte de esa persona me calmaba.

"_Llora, saca todo el coraje que llevas dentro, llora todo el día y mañana comienzas de cero, ninguna persona merece tus lagrimas, ninguna, todo aquel que te haga llorar es un idiota, incluyéndome, y como tu misma dijiste tienes a tu madre que te saco adelante, que te ama con todo su corazón, no necesitas mas" _me dijo Edward al oído, sus palabras hicieron que mi llanto aumentara, eran verdad no necesitaba a un padre que no me quería tenia una madre que me quería por los dos, sin soltarlo llore y llore, tanto que su camisa esta mojada por mis lagrimas, llego el momento cuando estaba seca, ya no podía llorar mas, en ese momento, me separe de el.

"_Te sientes mejor?" _pregunto Edward delicadamente, no podía creer que el de todas las personas del mundo hubiera sido quien me consolara en estos momentos, pero quizás era necesario que fuera el, alguien que no me conoce tanto, alguien que no me estaría dando por mi lado quien me dijera esas palabras de aliento.

"_Gracias Edward… muchas gracias!" _dije limpiándome las lagrimas y aun suspirando por el llanto.

**Edward's POV**

Fui a buscar a Bella me tope con Alice y Rose quienes me dijeron que Bella no se había ido con ellas a la escuela, y que no la habían visto, me desespere y seguí buscándola, de pronto pensé en un lugar y me dirigí ahí, el aula de ensayo, abrí la puerta y escuche el llanto era fuerte, Bella estaba hincada en el piso recargada en una pared lloraba con mucho sentimiento, se veía tan frágil, tan débil, me acerque silenciosamente a ella, no sabia que hacer me sentía culpable por su estado, coloque una mano en su hombro, ella volteo pero su mirada estaba hacia el piso su rostro siempre tan perfecto ahora lucia triste sus ojos llenos de lagrimas y sus mejillas rojas y mojadas, lo que paso a continuación no me lo esperaba ella se levanto y se lanzo a mis brazos y lloro aun mas, yo la abracé aun mas fuerte, necesitaba hacer, decir algo para calmarla y le dije lo primero que me paso por la cabeza o mejor dicho por el corazón.

"_Llora, saca todo el coraje que llevas dentro, llora todo el día y mañana comienzas de cero, ninguna persona merece tus lagrimas, ninguna, todo aquel que te haga llorar es un idiota, incluyéndome, y como tu misma dijiste tienes a tu madre que te saco adelante, que te ama con todo su corazón, no necesitas mas" _cuando termine de hablar lloro mas y me abrazo mas fuerte, de repente fue como si se hubiera quedad sin lagrimas porque paro de llorar y entonces me soltó.

"_Te sientes mejor?"_le pregunte al ver que se quedaba callada y pensativa, se veía tan diferente tan humana, tan vulnerable, provocaba sentimientos encontrados en mi.

"_Gracias Edward… muchas gracias!" _dijo sinceramente, me di cuenta que en verdad me estaba agradecida, había algo diferente en ella, algo que no podía aun descifrar, no sabia que mas decirle, debía cambiar de tema, pues en ese momento estaba teniendo pensamientos que realmente no quería tener con ella, menos con ella.

"_Creo que fuimos un poco duros al juzgar a nuestros padres verdad?" _le pregunte esperando que ahora me tuviera la confianza suficiente para responderme.

"_Si… fui muy cruel con ella, mama merece ser feliz y si tu papa es esa persona le voy a estar agradecida toda la vida" _dijo Bella ahora ya totalmente recuperada, en ese momento escuchamos que se abría la puerta y volteamos, ahí se encontraban nuestros 4 amigos, Alice y Rose entraron al salón y abrazaron a Bella, Jasper y Emmett se colocaron a mi lado.

"_Hasta que los encontramos, tuvimos que cubrirlos con Jacob que pregunto por ustedes" _dijo Rose entregándole a Bella su bolso de maquillaje, ella saco un espejito y comenzó a arreglarse el rostro, me reí pensando en el cambio tan radical que estaba dando, ella pareció darse cuenta y me miro de esa manera retadora.

"_Que te parece gracioso? Ahora te ríes de mi?" _pregunto con coraje.

"_Ay princesita no puedes salir a las clases si no estas perfectamente maquillada?" _le dije con saña.

"_Dios Mio, que no pueden dejar de pelear ya! Recuerden que ahora somos un grupo y si queremos realmente ganar el concurso vamos a necesitar mucho esfuerzo, mucho ensayo y mucho tiempo juntos" _dijo Alice duramente cortando la pelea entre Bella y yo.

"_así es compórtense como adultos y dejen de pelear, aprendan a convivir juntos, aunque realmente a veces son peores que un dolor de muelas los queremos y los necesitamos así que o aprenden a convivir o aprenden" _dijo Jasper duramente, por lo que Bella y yo no tuvimos mas remedio que decir.

"_Esta bien" _los dos agachamos el rostro y nuestros 4 amigos comenzaron a reírse por lo que ella y yo hicimos lo mismo.

**Alice's POV**

Era viernes, el día del examen con Esme, después de clases teníamos el primer ensayo como grupo, lo habíamos pospuesto pues necesitábamos trabajar en esta clase, sobre todo Bella y Edward quienes eran los que no terminaban de acoplarse, durante la semana habían mejorado su relación, aun se la pasaban peleando, por todo, hasta porque pasaba una mosca, pero ya no eran tan agresivos e hirientes.

Esme había entregado el orden en el que cantaríamos, Bella y Edward eran los últimos, las presentaciones serian en el teatro de la escuela era mas amplio y con mejor acústica, claro que casi toda la escuela estaba ahí, todos querían escuchar a Bella y Edward cantar juntos, ella había estado muy nerviosa, decía que seria un desastre que jamás lograría cantar junto a el, no los habíamos visto ensayar, decían que era una masacre no digna de nuestros ojos, pero finalmente había llegado el momento después de que Jasper y yo cantamos nos fuimos a sentar en el publico, después se nos unieron Rose y Emmett, ahora era el turno final, Esme subió al escenario y anuncio que era el turno de Bella y Edward, la música comenzó a sonar y las figuras de Bella y Edward se dejaron ver en el escenario era el momento de la verdad.

_**(Edward) **__Mírame..._

_**(Bella) **__De vez en cuando siento que me estás olvidando y que no regresarás__**  
(Edward)**__ Mírame...  
__**(Bella) **__De vez en cuando pienso que ya estoy muy cansada de estar sola y de escucharme llorar  
__**(Edward) **__Mírame...  
__**(Bella) **__De vez en cuando miro atrás y veo con miedo lo mejor de nuestros años correr  
__**(Edward) **__Mírame...  
__**(Bella) **__De vez en cuando quiero escaparme y tu mirada me envuelve y me vuelvo a perder  
__**(Edward) **__Mira mis ojos...  
__**(Bella) **__De vez en cuando siento enloquecer  
__**(Edward) **__Mira mis ojos  
__**(Bella) **__De vez en cuando siento enloquecer  
__**(Bella) **__Mírame...  
__**(Edward) **__De vez en cuando sueño con alguna locura y no quiero despertar  
__**(Bella) **__Mírame...  
__**(Edward) **__De vez en cuando miento cuando buscas mis ojos y preguntas como estás  
__**(Bella)**__ Mírame...  
__**(Edward) **__De vez en cuando muero de rabia y de celos pero nunca te lo dejo saber.  
__**(Bella)**__ Mírame...  
__**(Edward) **__De vez en cuando quiero escaparme y tu mirada me envuelve y me vuelvo a perder  
__**(Edward) **__Mira mis ojos...  
__**(Bella)**__ De vez en cuando siento enloquecer  
__**(Edward) **__Mira mis ojos...  
__**(Bella)**__ De vez en cuando siento enloquecer  
__**(Los dos) **__Y esta noche quiero más, que me abraces fuertemente, que en tus brazos soñaré  
Que el amor es para siempre, que en penumbras un rayo de luz nos envuelva a los dos.  
Vivimos atrapados en un juego de azar, tu amor es una sombra para mi libertad.  
Ya nada puedo hacer y no logro escapar, de un fuego sobre pólvora que puede estallar  
Y así te tengo que amar, el tiempo acaba de empezar, el tiempo no terminará  
__**(Bella)**__ Érase una vez una historia feliz y ahora es solo un cuento de horror  
Ya nada puedo hacer, Eclipse total del amor  
Érase una vez una hazaña vivir y ahora ya no tengo valor  
Nada que decir, Eclipse total del amor... Eclipse total del amor...  
__**(Bella)**__ Mira mis ojos...  
__**(Edward)**__ De vez en cuando siento enloquecer  
__**(Bella)**__ Mira mis ojos...  
__**(Edward)**__ De vez en cuando siento enloquecer  
__**(Los dos) **__Y esta noche quiero más, que me abraces fuertemente, que en tus brazos soñaré, _

_Que el amor es para siempre, que en penumbras un rayo de luz nos envuelva a los dos.  
Vivimos atrapados en un juego de azar, tu amor es una sombra para mi libertad.  
Ya nada puedo hacer y no logro escapar de un fuego sobre pólvora que puede estallar  
Y así te tengo que amar, el tiempo acaba de empezar, el tiempo no terminará  
__**(Edward)**__ Érase una vez una historia feliz, y ahora es solo un cuento de horror  
__**(Bella)**__ Ya nada puedo hacer, Eclipse total del amor.  
__**(Edward)**__ Érase una vez una hazaña vivir y ahora ya no tengo valor, nada que decir,  
__**(Bella)**__ Eclipse total del amor... Eclipse total del amor... _

_**(Edward)**__ Eclipse total del amor...  
__**(Bella)**__ Mira mis ojos...  
__**(Edward)**__ Mira mis ojos...  
__**(Bella)**__ Mírame..._

La manera en que Bella y Edward interpretaban la canción me dejo sin aliento, la canción era preciosa, la misma letra gritaba tensión, pasión con todas sus letras, y tanto Bella como Edward lo habían captado, apenas y se tocaban mas bien se rozaban pero sus miradas eran tan intensas que lo decían todo, cada vez que uno le pedía o mejor dicho le cantaba al otro que lo mirara el otro lo esquivaba era magnifico, era soberbio, todo el teatro se puso de pie y los ovaciono de pie, habían cantado como nunca, y bueno eso era difícil porque Bella siempre arrancaba suspiros y aplausos cada vez que cantaba pero en esa ocasión había sido tan diferente.

En el escenario esa tensión que existía se había transformado en una pasión al interpretar, Rosalie y yo nos volteamos a ver, estábamos tan orgullosas de nuestra amiga que en el escenario tomada de la mano de Edward sonreía.

Un momento? Tomados de la mano? Al parecer Rose también lo noto porque me comenzó a hacer ojos y pude ver como Jasper y Emmett también se lanzaban miradas cómplices, inmediatamente corrimos rumbo al escenario y Bella se lanzo a nuestros brazos estaba feliz, Edward estaba siendo felicitado por sus amigos, así que propuse.

"_Definitivamente esto merece una celebración, noche de fiesta!!" _dije mientras todos respondían al unísono.

"_Si!!" _teníamos que celebrar pero además, debía obtener respuestas, a mi no se me escapaba nada y definitivamente en ese escenario entre Bella y Edward había nacido algo.

**Al fin cantaron a dueto, ok algunos comentarios sobre esto, primeramente no puse el POV de la canción ni de Bella, ni de Edward, quizás mas adelante a manera de flashbacks lo haga, pero ahora no porque hacerlo revelaría demasiado sobre los sentimientos de ellos y no es el momento aun falta mucho para eso.**

**Es mas ni siquiera se aun como se dará, bueno también como se darán cuenta, los amigos como que notaron algo raro, ellos como siempre serán parte de cupido y de consejeros sentimentales, también se pueden dar cuenta que la manera de ser de Edward y de Bella siempre los lleva al pleito, lo siento así son y así serán.**

**También quiero aclararles que la personalidad de Bella es una mezcla de la personalidad de Mia y de Roberta, y porque no de la misma Bella, pues es vanidosa y a la moda como Mia, es rebelde y voluntariosa como Roberta, leal y sensible como Bella, bueno espero que les siga gustando el fic y me dejen muchos reviews, recuerden que ahora viene lo bueno prepararse para el concurso, apenas llevan 2 semanas de clases, también viene el cumpleaños numero 21 de Bella, vienen celos, vienen sorpresas, viene de todo como en botica jaja, bueno chicas las quiero y recuerden que los fines de semana casi no actualizo, así que esperen nuevo capitulo hasta el lunes, besos chau.**


	9. Chapter 9

**CAPITULO 9**

**Bella's POV**

Después de la euforia por haber hecho un gran trabajo Alice sugirió ir a festejar, no podía estar más de acuerdo,

Como yo era la única de los 6 que no podía beber por no tener aun los 21 años significaba que sería la conductora designada de regreso a casa, lo bueno que el auto de Emmett era suficientemente grande para los 6 era una Hummer en color amarillo, la acababa de recibir como regalo de sus padres, habían quedado en pasar por nosotras, las chicas estaban muy emocionadas, realmente les gustaban Jasper y Emmett, yo como su mejor amiga me tenía que sacrificar y estar con Edward, aunque la mayoría del tiempo nos la pasamos peleando, creo que ya nos toleramos mas, después de todo teníamos que acostumbrarnos a estar juntos, primero por el concurso de fin de año y segundo porque nuestros padres eran novios, y por lo poco que habíamos podido apreciar en esta semana iba muy en serio.

Llegamos al club estaba en Soho, como ya nos conocían nos dejaron pasar sin pedir identificación, nos sentamos en un área reservada, y de inmediato nos lanzamos a la pista, Alice prácticamente nos obligo a todos, obviamente tendría que bailar con Edward pues mis dos maravillosas amigas ya tenían pareja, mientras ellos se adentraban en la pista Edward y yo nos quedamos parados viéndonos, un tipo se me acerco, demasiado para mi gusto y me dijo al oído.

"_Bailamos preciosa?" _el tipo olía a alcohol barato, inmediatamente le respondí lo que pensaba de él.

"_No gracias" _me di la media vuelta mientras el tipo me tomaba del brazo y me jalaba a la pista.

"_Suéltame, te dije que no" _le dije al tipo, cuando de repente vi como Edward lo tomaba del brazo y con una agresividad le dijo.

"_Te dijo que no quería bailar así que si sabes lo que te conviene te largas" _dijo Edward para ese momento Emmett y Jasper ya se encontraban junto a Edward y el tipo con miedo me soltó y se disculpo.

"_Lo siento" _dijo y casi corriendo se alejo.

"_Estas bien Bella?" _pregunto Edward acercándose a mí.

"_Si.. __Gracias por defenderme" _dije un poco sorprendida de su actitud tan… como decirlo… protectora.

"_Por nada, después de todo yo soy el único con derecho a tratarte mal, nadie __más" _bromeo el muy tonto de Edward, estaba a punto de responderle.

"_Mira no me busques porque…" _pero me interrumpió.

"_Tranquila era una broma, anda ya vamos a bailar, porque sino bailas conmigo vas a tener a un puño de idiotas como ese, vamos__" _dijo Edward tomándome de la mano y llevándome hasta la pista, Alice sonrió de una manera maligna que no me gusto nada, algo planeaba la conocía, pero la verdad estaba tan contenta que no me importaba.

Bailamos mucho pero de repente las canciones se tornaron románticas, y aunque me llevaba mejor con Edward no pensaba bailar con el esas canciones, así que le pedí irnos a la mesa.

"_Tengo algo de sed, vamos a la mesa?" _dije a Edward quien tomo mi mano para sacarme de la pista que estaba repleta, llegamos a la mesa y él me pidió una botella de agua al mesero y otra para él.

"_Agua? Es todo lo que vas a tomar?" _pregunte algo sorprendida.

"_A caso crees que te voy a dejar lidiar con 4 borrachos a ti sola? Aunque no creo que tomen mucho esta noche estan demasiado ocupados" _dijo Edward señalando a la pista donde las dos parejas se besaban con demasiado entusiasmo, Edward y yo comenzamos a reír un poco nerviosos.

"_Creo que nuestros amigos no han perdido su tiempo, definitivamente esta noche es para celebrar" _dije mientras levantaba mi botella de agua y Edward me imitaba.

Pasamos un buen rato, aunque casi todo lo que hacíamos Edward y yo era pelear, el decía algo, yo lo contradecía y viceversa, pasado un rato las recién formadas parejitas se unían a la mesa, muy abrazadas, y felices.

"_Parece que hay mucho que celebrar" _dijimos Edward y yo al mismo tiempo, volteándonos a ver sorprendidos por la casualidad.

"_Si!! Ya somos novios" _dijo Alice corriendo a abrazarme al igual que Alice, vi de reojo como Edward se levantaba y felicitaba a los chicos mientras bromeaba con ellos.

El resto de la velada fue magnífica, baile como nunca, y el poco rato que estuvimos en la mesa me la pase bárbaro, me ponía tan feliz ver a mis amigas así de enamoradas, cuando llegamos a la casa tardamos un poco en poder entrar mi amigas tardaban mucho en despedirse de sus ahora novios, por lo cual me fui a mi recamara y me puse la pijama.

A los minutos Alice y Rose entraron y se dejaron caer en mi cama lanzando un suspiro, después me abrazaron y las 3 comenzamos a reír.

"_Bella estoy tan feliz, jamás __creí sentir algo así por alguien, es tan intenso, Jasper es tan sensible, tan maravilloso amo cada parte del, lo amo, jamás creí poder sentirme así de feliz!" _Alice realmente estaba feliz sonreía de una manera que la hacía verse aun más hermosa de lo que era.

"_Y tu Barbie?" _le dije a Rose, a veces la llamaba de esa forma pero ella sabía que era de cariño.

"_Emmett es tan, tan… no __sé como describirlo, no es tan sensible como dices que es Jasper, pero eso no me molesta, el es tan hombre, tan fuerte, cuando sus brazos me abrazan me siento protegida, pero no por su tamaño sino por su personalidad, por su intensidad, cuando estoy con el siento que nada me pude pasar, nada jamás pensé que alguien pudiera hacer que me perdiera de esa manera" _dijo Rose sonriendo de una manera que parecía un ángel bajado del cielo.

"_Estoy muy feliz por ustedes chicas, en verdad, se lo merecen, y pues la verdad es que Jasper y Emmett son unos tipazos" _dije sinceramente por el poco tiempo que los había tratado me había dado cuenta de lo buenas personas que eran y que estaban loquitos por mis amigas.

"_Bella y tu cuando?" _pregunto Alice escudriñándome con la mirada.

"_Cuando __qué?" _pregunte un poco confundida, esperando que Alice no hablara de lo que yo creía.

"_Bella no te hagas tonta, cuando te __darás una oportunidad para enamorarte?" _dijo Rose mientras Alice asentía.

"_Y con quien chicas? Los chicos que se acercan a mi no me interesan, además me quiero enfocar en mi carrera ya lo saben" _dije esperando que mi explicación fuera suficiente.

"_Bella tienes casi 21 años y jamás has tenido novio, jamás te han dado un beso de verdad, creo que es una experiencia que tienes que vivir amiga, __créeme es lo más maravilloso del mundo" _me dijo Alice estaba segura que en ese momento recordaba su primer beso con Jasper.

"_Alice__ que quieres que haga que vaya por la vida buscando novio? Hasta el momento no he encontrado a nadie que me parezca al menos un poco interesante, todos son unos niños tontos que se dejan manejar yo necesito a alguien diferente… alguien" _Alice me interrumpió.

"_Te voy a decir lo que necesitas, alguien que no te __dé por tu lado, alguien que te quite un poco lo malcriada que eres… si amiga lo eres admítelo… necesitas alguien que comparta tus pasiones… alguien como Edward"_

"_Jajajajajaja. Edward Cullen? Estás loca Alice? Edward y yo? Quieres que nos matemos? Que no ves que no podemos estar en el mismo lugar sin pelearnos? Además él ni siquiera me gusta y creo que es básico en una relación no?" _dije calmándome un poco del shock que causo la risa.

"_Bella no me vas a salir ahora con que Edward es feo?" _dijo Rose escéptica, era obvio que no lo era, Edward tenía muchas cualidades que podían gustarle a cualquier chica, tenía un cabello alborotado pero sedoso, cuerpo musculoso, color de piel como la porcelana y finalmente los ojos verdes más profundos que jamás hubiera visto, pero no el y yo jamás podíamos ser nada, nos detestábamos, no nos soportábamos, siempre peleábamos y solo estábamos juntos porque nuestro amigos eran ahora novios y porque al final de curso debíamos ser un grupo.

"_Chicas dejen de decir tonterías y mejor váyanse a soñar con sus novios__"_

"_Está bien me voy porque ya quiero que sea mañana para salir con Jasper"_

"_Si yo igual para estar con Emmett"_

Las chicas se despidieron de mi, dejándome sola, pensando, porque diablos me habían dicho eso de Edward? No entendía, pero había algo que no quería admitir, ni siquiera a mí misma, cuando estaba con él, en el escenario, cantando, fue como si hubiera magia entre nosotros, todos aquellos roces habían mandado descargas eléctricas a todo mi cuerpo y las miradas, habían hecho que suspirara, pero no, el y yo éramos de carácter opuesto, siempre peleando, no había ningún futuro para nosotros, es mas no existían ningún nosotros, deseche de inmediato esa idea que está en mi cabeza y me acomode para dormir, pero por alguna extraña razón cerraba los ojos y solo podía ver un par de ojos verdes mirándome profundamente.

**Que les pareció chicas****? Fue un poco corto pero como tuve la oportunidad de escribir no quise dejarlo pasar, mil gracias por los reviews, ojala para el lunes que vuelva a subir ya hayamos superado los 100 reviews, chicas me encantan cuando me dejan sugerencias o me dicen que parte fue la que más les gusto del capítulo, please háganlo, sientan con la libertad de expresarse en los reviews que la verdad me encanta, díganme que piensan que va a pasar en el próximo capitulo o que les gustaría que pasara, y si queda con mi idea que traigo quizás pueda meterlo en el fic, bueno chicas besitos, las quiero y así, bye.**


	10. Chapter 10

**CAPITULO 10**

**Edward's POV**

Que rápido pasaba el tiempo en esta ciudad, habíamos cumplido ya un mes en la escuela, que tenia tiempos diferentes a otras escuelas, pues iniciamos clases el 1 de agosto, hoy era 10 de septiembre, durante este tiempo había aprendido a conocer mas a las chicas, pero sobre todo a Bella, me había dado cuenta de que sus amigas tenían razón, era una chica muy dulce, tenia un complejo de mama, ya que siempre que ensayábamos en su casa, por lo general lo hacíamos ahí o en la mía pues no queríamos que nadie, absolutamente nadie nos viera antes del concurso de fin de año, bueno siempre que ensayábamos nos preparaba comida, o se preocupaba por nosotros para que comiéramos comida sana, eso si tenia un genio de los mil demonios, si las cosas no salían como ella quería podía arder Troya pero Alice y Rose tenían el poder para calmarla, mas que amigas parecían hermanas, y Esme la mama de las 3, eran tan unidas, daba gusto verlas juntas, también faltaban 3 días para el cumpleaños de Bella las chicas se la habían pasado hablando de ese día, Bella no quería fiesta pero las chicas estaban planeando algo sorpresa, con nuestra ayuda claro esta, tenían planeado asistir al concierto de Justin Timberlake en el Madison Square Garden y de ahí las estaríamos esperando en el departamento con la sorpresa.

Estábamos ensayando en casa de las chicas cuando el teléfono sonó y Esme le aviso a Bella que era para ella, Bella salio a contestar y regreso con la sonrisa mas enorme que la había visto desde que la conocía.

"_Chicas no van a creer quien me llamo!" _dijo Bella realmente emocionada.

"_Quien?" _pregunto Alice corriendo junto con Rose hacia Bella.

"_Alec Volturi" _dijo Bella provocando los gritos de sus amigas, los chicos pusieron cara de pocos amigos no les gustaba que sus novias gritaran por un fulano, lo que no sabia era porque yo también me molestaba.

"_Pero eso no es lo mejor chicas, no tienen ni idea de con quien esta trabajando Alec" _dijo Bella usando esa emoción que jamás la había visto usar.

"_Con quien Bella me estas matando de la emoción?" _dijo Rose realmente emocionada lo que hizo que Emmett gruñera pero ellas estaban tan atentas a lo que Bella diría que no lo escucharon.

"_Realmente las tengo en suspenso eh jaja" _dijo Bella mofándose de sus amigas.

"_Isabella Swan escupe de inmediato me tienes con el alma en un hilo" _dijo Alice furiosa.

"_Esta bien, Alec esta en el grupo de bailarines de Justin Timberlake!!" _en cuanto Bella dijo su nombre Alice y Rose hicieron ademán de desmayarse.

"_No chicas pero eso no es lo mejor. Tenemos pases VIP para backstege vamos a conocer a Justin Timberlake!" _ahora si el salón de ensayos era una locura Alice, Rose y Bella brincaban y gritaban como locas.

"_Sabia que Alec era lindo pero no creí que fuera capaz de conseguir eso por ti Bella, aun debes de gustarle mucho" _dijo Rose ya un poco mas tranquila.

"_Se puede saber quien es ese chico que dices que es lindo?" _pregunto Emmett totalmente celoso.

"_Tranquilo osito, Alec Volturi es el eterno enamorado de Bella, desde que entramos a la Academia intento andar con ella, pero aquí mi amiga nunca de se dejo enamorar, Alec se gradúo apenas el año pasado y al parecer ya tiene un buen trabajo, supo donde por donde darle para llegar a Bella" _no sabia porque pero escuchar a Rose referirse a ese tipo me daba como coraje.

"_Ya déjenme en paz, ahora vengo voy a decirle a mama la gran noticia!" _dijo Bella mientras salía en busca de su madre, en cuanto se fue las chicas se acercaron a nosotros y no pude evitar preguntar.

"_Y este Alec, realmente estaba interesado en Bella?" _pregunte intentando no sonar demasiado interesado, en realidad no sabia porque lo hacia, pero necesitaba saberlo.

"_Mucho, Alec era el bailarín mas privilegiado de la escuela, y desde que entramos quedo enamoradísimo de Bella se la paso 3 años intentando conquistarla y estuvo a un paso de lograrlo, pero entonces el se gradúo y bueno Bella decidió que no podía involucrarse en una relación a distancia" _Rose me respondió, abrazada por Emmett a quien ya se le había pasado los celos.

"_Quizás ahora que se vean y haya reencuentro!" _dijo emocionada Alice, Rose noto su emoción y pregunto.

"_Conozco esa mirada Alice… que estas planeando?" _ dijo Rose, a mi también me daba miedo, había aprendido a conocer a Alice y seguramente lo que tenia en mente no era nada bueno.

"_Y si invitamos a Alec a la fiesta sorpresa?" _pregunto Alice.

"_Excelente idea, en cuanto Bella regrese buscas una excusa y le llamas, definitivamente esta será la mejor fiesta" _dijo Rose, Bella regreso a los minutos y Alice dijo que iba al baño salio y al parecer cumplió con su cometido pues le dirigió una sonrisa cómplice a Rose.

No se porque pero mi humor en los siguientes días era de perros, me irritaba con facilidad y todo me hacia enojar, se quejaban de mi constantemente, el viernes un día antes del cumpleaños de Bella papa me pidió que lo acompañara de compras pues quería hacerle un regalo a Bella, juntos fuimos al centro comercial a una joyería.

"_Dime Edward tu que conoces un poco mas a Bella que seria bueno regalarle?" _pregunto papa, de repente vi como su vista se perdía en cierta área del mostrador el área de los anillos de compromiso.

"_Papa estamos buscando un regalo para Bella o para Esme?" _dijo divertido al ver la expresión de papa.

"_Oh yo lo siento hijo" _dijo papa apenado y siguió buscando.

"_Papa, piensas casarte con Esme?" _le pregunte directamente no quería darle tiempo a papa de pensar mucho las cosas quería una respuesta igual de directa que mi pregunta.

"_Sinceramente hijo, nada me gustaría mas en esta vida" _dijo papa con esa mirada franca en los ojos.

"_Y que estas esperando?" _dije confuso.

"_No piensas que es demasiado pronto?" _me pregunto mi padre con esa expresión en el rostro, que yo conocía perfectamente, de nuevo estaba basando sus decisiones en lo que yo pensara o dijera.

"_Papa lo único que importa es lo que tu y Esme piensen, si ustedes se sienten listos, entonces es el momento, papa se que la quieres, lo veo en tus ojos y se que ella te quiere a ti, se le nota, así que no pienses ni un momento en mi al tomar tu decisión, pase lo que pase yo te apoyo siempre" _me había asombrado de mi mismo, pero eso era lo que realmente sentía.

"_Muchas gracias Edward… y te prometo que en el momento que decida dar ese paso tu serás el primero en saberlo. Y ahora a lo que venimos a buscar el regalo de Bella… mmm que te parece esto?" _pregunto Carlise señalando un pendiente en forma de circulo, tenia muchos diamante pequeños, era de oro blanco al igual que la cadena, era sencillo pero elegante, como Bella.

"_Creo que es perfecto" _dije y papa llamo a la vendedora que lo saco papa lo vio mas de cerca y asintió la vendedora lo paso a la caja para cobrarle, yo me quede viendo el mostrador y entonces me quedo parado, en el mostrador estaba un hermoso brazalete de oro blanco, con 3 dijes uno en forma de nota musical, otro con una bailarina y otro con una mascara de teatro, era perfecto para Bella, me recordó a ella en cuanto lo tuve frente a mi, y aunque no tenia planeado comprarle nada por su cumpleaños supe que ella debía tenerlo, así que le pedí a otra vendedora que me lo mostrara y lo compre.

El día de la fiesta había llegado, las chicas se fueron temprano pues como tenia pase backstege podrían ver a Justin antes de que el concierto iniciara.

Esme, Carlise, Emmett, Jasper y yo fuimos los encargados de decorar el departamento, la fiesta sorpresa era para poca gente, solo los realmente cercanos a Bella.

Finalmente recibimos un mensaje de texto de Alice diciéndonos que estaban abajo, por lo que apagamos las luces, escuchamos que abrían la puerta y que hablaban entonces gritamos.

"_Sorpresa!!" _Bella realmente estaba sorprendida pero sonreíos al vernos a todos ahí, todo mundo comenzó a abrazarla y felicitarla, se veía realmente preciosa, llevaba un vestido en color rosa de tirantes corto con brillos se veía realmente guapa con su cabello suelto y ondulado.

Todos comenzaron a felicitarla, yo era el último en la fila, cuando llego mi turno, sonrío de manera escéptica y me miro fijamente.

"_Tu también planeaste eso?" _me dijo aun parada frente a mi.

"_Básicamente la idea fue de Alice y ya sabes que cuando ella tiene una idea nos arrastra a todos" _dije tratando de justificarme.

"_Sabia que no lo habrías hecho por tu propia voluntad" _dijo, parecía que había tristeza en su voz, pero seguramente me lo imagine, los dos nos quedamos en un silencio incomodo hasta que decidí romperlo.

"_Bueno Bella felicidades" _dije abriendo mis brazos para abrazarla ella se acerco a mi y le di un fuerte abrazo, le dije al odio _"Felicidades Bella, te deseo lo mejor en este día" _dije sin saber que mas decir, nos separamos porque escuche una voz masculina que llamaba a Bella.

"_Feliz cumpleaños de nuevo preciosa" _dijo un tipo alto, de tez blanca pálida, cabello negro, fornido.

"_Alec, que haces aquí? Déjame adivinar Alice te invito?" _dijo Bella un poco sorprendida de la presencia de ese tipo.

"_Ya conoces a tu amiga, además no me perdería por nada del mundo estar aquí contigo y menos cuando te ves así de hermosa" _hasta ahora el tipo me había parecido un hígado, no me gustaba para nada la manera en que veía a Bella, demasiado, demasiado profundamente, había decidido que el tal Alec no me caía nada bien.

"_Oh Alec el es Edward Cullen" _dijo Bella señalándome Alec me miro de pies a cabeza, yo lo encare mientras ninguno de los dos decía nada, finalmente Alec sonreíos y se presento.

"_Mucho gusto Alec Volturi, por tu apellido debo suponer que eres el hijo de Carlise Cullen verdad?" _pregunto el tipo de manera prepotente.

"_así es Carlise es mi padre" _dije secamente, la manera que el tipo me veía no me gustaba nada, pero en ese momento llegaron Alice y Rosalie con Jasper y Emmett.

"_Alec, que bueno que viniste. Deja presentarte a mi novio Jasper Withlock" _dijo Alice mientras le presentaba a Jasper quien lo saludo con un fuerte apretón de manos.

"_Alice no paro de hablarme de ti durante todo el tiempo que estuvimos en backstege, y déjame adivinar tu eres Emmett verdad?" _le pregunto a mi amigo quien se presento.

"_así es soy Emmett McCarthy" _dijo Emmett presentándose, pasamos la velada platicando todos juntos, bueno en realidad solo ellos platicaban el tipo me parecía de lo mas engreído, pero los demás estaban muy a gusto con el, había algo en el que definitivamente no me gustaba, se acercaba demasiado a Bella, la tomaba de la cintura mientras platicaban y eso no me gustaba nada.

La fiesta se estaba terminando Bella abrió sus regalos, todos excepto el mío, lo traía en la bolsa del pantalón, no había querido dejarlo en la mesa junto a los demás, no sabia porque, pero así lo hice finalmente todo mundo se fue, incluido Alec, y solo nos quedamos nosotros 6 mas Esme y Carlise, estábamos ayudando a limpiar cuando encontré una oportunidad Bella estaba sola cerca del balcón así que aproveche para darle su regalo.

"_Que tal tu noche?" _pregunte para romper el hielo.

"_Aunque no me gustan las fiestas sorpresas esta estuvo de maravilla, además que el concierto fue fantastico gracias a Alec, pues le dijo a Justin que era mi cumpleaños y me dedico una canción wow ese fue el mejor regalo que recibí hoy" _ sus palabras sencillas y salidas del corazón me dolieron, no sabia porque, ella y yo solo peleábamos pero me había sentido herido.

"_Me alegro que te la hayas pasado bien" _dije con la mano aun en mi bolsillo.

"_Te pasa algo Edward?" _pregunto Bella con su mirada protectora que usaba a veces.

"_Porque lo preguntas?" _dije confundido se había dado cuenta de mis reacciones?

"_Pues para empezar porque no peleaste conmigo ni una sola vez en la noche y eso es realmente extraño" _dijo sonriendo mientras recogía basura.

"_Ósea que eres masoquista? Te gusta que te trate mal, de haberlo sabido te hubiera atacado toda la noche, pero no te acostumbres, era solo una cortesía por tu cumpleaños considéralo mi regalo" _había decidido no darle su regalo, así que solo bromee con ella quien de inmediato enfureció.

"_Eso se gana uno por preocuparse por los demás" _dijo furiosa y se fue a la cocina.

Papa se me acerco mientras sacaba una bolsa al pasillo.

"_Porque no le diste tu regalo a Bella? Me pareció raro no verlo en la mesa de regalos" _dijo papa cuestionándome.

"_No se… este me dio un poco de pena" _dije sinceramente, definitivamente mi padre era con el único que podía sincerarme.

"_Si te da pena porque lo compraste?" _

"_No lo se… en cuanto vi el brazalete pensé en Bella, pero ahora no se si dárselo no quiero se lleve una errónea impresión de porque se lo regalo" _dije intentando no mirar a papa a los ojos.

"_Mmm, ok te entiendo pero creo que deberías dárselo si el problema es que te da pena, déjalo en su cuarto para que ella lo abra cuando este sola" _

"_Es una buena idea papa, gracias" _dije mientras entraba de nuevo en el departamento, aproveche que la mayoría estaba en la cocina y rápidamente entre a la habitación de Bella y sobre su cama deje la cajita de terciopelo azul con moño blanco.

Cuando me gire para salir de la habitación me llamo la atención una foto que estaba sobre su escritorio, era una fotografía de nosotros 6, la habíamos tomado el día que cantamos Bella y yo cuando salimos de club, un fotógrafo de ahí la tomo, la foto era realmente buena, todos salíamos muy juntos Bella estaba a mi lado y sonreía ampliamente, escuche ruidos afuera, así que decidí salir, dejando tras de mi el pequeño regalo.

**Que les pareció? Sentimientos encontrados no? Celos? Podría ser, pero eso lo averiguaremos mas tarde, aun no es momento, las cosas se están dando despacio, apenas se están conociendo están viendo el lado bueno de cada uno, quiero hacer una aclaración, el concurso de fin de año será en el cierre de cursos como esta escuela se maneja por años escolares y no por semestres el cierre será a finales de mayo, ya que las vacaciones que duran dos meses son en junio y julio.**

**Aclarado este punto las dejo esperando sus maravillosos reviews, por ahí algunas personas me dieron sugerencias, pronto veremos mas Esme & Carlise, no se preocupen.**

**Besos las quiero bye!!**


	11. Chapter 11

**CAPITULO 11**

**Bella's POV**

Este había sido sin duda el mejor cumpleaños que había pasado, el concierto había sido maravilloso, Justin Timberlake me felicito y me dedico una canción, debo admitir que el detalle de Alec había sido muy lindo, las chicas parecían tan entusiasmadas de que hubiera aparecido en mi vida, yo no lo estaba tanto, Alec era una persona que en cierto momento de mi vida creí que podría tener una relación, pero nunca estuve al 100% segura de eso, y esa fue la razón que nunca lo aceptara, creía en mi loca cabeza que el amor era algo que te hacia perder la cabeza, algo que te hacia te olvidaras de pensar y que solo hicieras lo que sintieras y con Alec jamás fue así, siempre me deje guiar por lo que pensaba.

En fin al terminar el concierto nos fuimos al departamento, había algo que me hacia ponerme un poco triste, no había visto a Edward, Emmett y Jasper en todo el día, y no me habían felicitado por mi cumpleaños, últimamente nos habíamos hecho muy amigos los 6 y pues me sentía un poco triste por eso.

Al llegar a departamento Alice tomo su celular y como loca se puso a teclear un mensaje de texto.

"_Ya deja respirar a Jasper te la has pasado toda la noche mensajeandote con el" _dijo un poco divertida, había descubierto que mis amigas eran extremadamente posesivas con sus novios, pobre de la chica que volteara a ver a Jasper o a Emmett porque podían sufrir la ira de mis amigas.

"_Solo le estoy avisando a Jazz que ya llegamos, quería pasar a darte tu abrazo!" _dijo Alice sin dejar de mirar su celular.

"_Pues al menos uno de ellos se acordó de mi" _dije arrepintiéndome al instante de mis palabras, ya que Rose se acerco a mi.

"_Emmett también quiere venir a darte tu abrazo, así que no te preocupes toda la gente que quieres al final del día te habrán felicitado" _dijo Rose, pero su tono de voz quería decir otra cosa.

"_Si yo no estoy preocupada, solo decía" _dije molesta, tome las llaves del departamento y abrí la puerta, cuando encendí la luz un grito ensordecedor me sorprendió.

"_Sorpresa!!" _gritaron todos mis amigos en el departamento, pude ver a mama, a Carlise, Jasper, Emmett y Edward, también a otros amigos de la escuela, pocas personas pero estaban solo las cercanas.

Todos comenzaron a felicitarme en una especie de fila, la verdad aunque no me gustaban las sorpresas, esta realmente era hermosa me sentía feliz, finalmente el ultimo en la fila era Edward, cuando lo vi no pude evitar sonreírle se veía ansioso y eso me dio mucha risa.

"_Tu también planeaste eso?" _le dije aun sin que me diera mi abrazo.

"_Básicamente la idea fue de Alice y ya sabes que cuando ella tiene una idea nos arrastra a todos" _dijo Edward, no sabia porque esas palabras me habían desilusionado un poco.

"_Sabia que no lo habrías hecho por tu propia voluntad" _dije un poco triste inmediatamente me arrepentí y me quede callada hasta que Edward abrió sus brazos para al fin darme mi abrazo de cumpleaños.

"_Bueno Bella felicidades" _ me abrazo fuerte y me dijo al oído.

"_Felicidades Bella, te deseo lo mejor en este día" _sus palabras hicieron que sintiera escalofríos, no sabia porque pero su voz que ya se me hacia tan familiar me había ocasionado eso, en ese momento escuche la voz de alguien a mi espalda que me decía.

"_Feliz cumpleaños de nuevo preciosa" _

"_Alec, que haces aquí? Déjame adivinar Alice te invito?" _dije sorprendida de su presencia, Alice se las vería conmigo por la noche.

"_Ya conoces a tu amiga, además no me perdería por nada del mundo estar aquí contigo y menos cuando te ves así de hermosa" _a veces los halagos de Alec no me gustaban, creo que esas eran las cosas que no me gustaban de el, parecía que no me veía de una manera real, sino como si yo fuera una Barbie ósea una muñeca, en ese momento me di cuenta que Edward seguía parado detrás de mi así que voltee para presentarle a Alec.

"_Oh Alec el es Edward Cullen" _Alec inspecciono a Edward de pies a cabeza, o cual me pareció muy grosero.

"_Mucho gusto Alec Volturi, por tu apellido debo suponer que eres el hijo de Carlise Cullen verdad?" _pensé que Edward le rompería la cara por hablarle de esa manera tan prepotente pero me equivoque.

"_Así es Carlise es mi padre" _en ese momento llegaron Alice y Rosalie con Jasper y Emmett.

"_Alec, que bueno que viniste. Deja presentarte a mi novio Jasper Withlock" _dijo Alice mientras le presentaba a Jasper quien lo saludo con un fuerte apretón de manos.

"_Alice no paro de hablarme de ti durante todo el tiempo que estuvimos en backstege, y déjame adivinar tu eres Emmett verdad?" _le pregunto a Emmett quien se presento.

"_Así es soy Emmett McCarthy" _dijo Emmett presentándose, el resto de la velada la pasamos bien, aunque a veces Alec podía ser tan pretencioso, la mayoría pareció caerle bien a excepción de Edward quien lo miraba de manera desconfiada.

Cuando la fiesta termino abrí mis regalos, había uno de Carlise que era un dije, uno de mama que era una bolsa preciosa, otro Alice y Jasper y finalmente uno de Rose y Emmett, no puedo negar que me sentí un poco decepcionada de que Edward no me regalara nada, después de todo se suponía que ya éramos amigos no? Y los amigos se regalan cosas en su cumpleaños, pero inmediatamente deseche la idea de mi cabecita y junto a los demás me puse a limpiar el departamento, cuando me quede sola limpiando el área del balcón Edward se me acerco.

"_Que tal tu noche?" _me pregunto Edward ayudándome con unos vasos sucios.

"_Aunque no me gustan las fiestas sorpresas esta estuvo de maravilla, además que el concierto fue fantastico gracias a Alec, pues le dijo a Justin que era mi cumpleaños y me dedico una canción wow ese fue el mejor regalo que recibí hoy" _ le dije alegre de que decidiera platicar conmigo, ya estaba tan acostumbrada a su presencia que me sentía rara sino platicábamos.

"_Me alegro que te la hayas pasado bien" _me dijo Edward bastante serio.

"_Te pasa algo Edward?" _le pregunte confundida, en el poco tiempo que llevaba de conocerlo jamás lo había visto así de serio.

"_Porque lo preguntas?" _me dijo Edward al parecer confundido por mi pregunta.

"_Pues para empezar porque no peleaste conmigo ni una sola vez en la noche y eso es realmente extraño" _dije intentando hacerlo reír.

"_Ósea que eres masoquista? Te gusta que te trate mal, de haberlo sabido te hubiera atacado toda la noche, pero no te acostumbres, era solo una cortesía por tu cumpleaños considéralo mi regalo" _sus palabras me hicieron enfurecer, definitivamente Edward Cullen podía sacar lo peor de mi.

"_Eso se gana uno por preocuparse por los demás" _le dije furiosa dirigiéndome hacia la cocina.

Finalmente cuando terminamos de limpiar nos despedimos de los demás, fue un poco incomodo como todas las parejitas se despedían, desde mama y Carlise, pasando por Emmett y Rose y luego Alice y Jasper, así que me fui a mi recamara sin despedirme de nadie, aun seguía molesta con Edward por su comentario.

Al entrar a mi recamara y prender la luz lo primero que vi fue una cajita en el centro de mi cama, me llamo la atención pues estaba segura que no estaba ahí antes de irme al concierto, pero pues tampoco estaba ahí el resto de la decoración, así que tome el sobre que había debajo y leí la nota.

_Bella _

_Este es tu verdadero regalo de cumpleaños, el no atacarte toda la noche considéralo como una cortesía de mi parte._

_Feliz Cumpleaños te desea de corazón._

_Edward Cullen_

Al terminar de leer la nota las manos me temblaban, no tenia idea de porque, abrí la cajita y encontré el brazalete mas hermoso que había visto en mi vida, era sencillo pero elegante y llevaba solo 3 dijes uno con una nota musical, otro con una bailarina y el tercero con el símbolo de teatro, era perfecto, y yo que había sido tan dura con Edward con el brazalete en la mano salí de mi recamara, si tenia suerte, las parejitas aun se estarían despidiendo y Edward aun estaría ahí.

Para mi buena suerte así era, vi como todos aun estaban en parejas despidiéndose pero no podía ver a Edward por ningún lado, así que me acerque a mama y Carlise que eran los menos acaramelados de todos.

"_Carlise disculpa sabes donde esta Edward?" _pregunte en voz baja intentando que nadie mas se diera cuenta de que preguntaba por el.

"_Si, bajo a esperarnos en el coche" _dijo Carlise tranquilamente.

"_Oh… gracias Carlise" _agradecí y camine sin ser vista por mis amigas hasta la puerta, baje al lobby del edificio y estaba a punto de salir hasta la calle cuando una voz me detuvo.

"_Te escapas? Porque si es así déjame decirte que no lo voy a permitir, esta ciudad es muy peligrosa" _dijo Edward levantándose del sillón donde se había sentado.

"_En realidad te buscaba a ti" _al parecer mis palabras lo tomaron por sorpresa, pero al mostrarle lo que traía en mi mano comprendió todo.

"_Ah… eso?" _dijo muy natural.

"_Si Edward, gracias… es realmente hermoso, es perfecto…" _dije mordiéndome el labio inferior, no sabia porque estaba tan nerviosa.

"_No fue nada… es solo que lo vi y pues pensé en ti, tiene tus 3 cosas favoritas… así que lo compre. En serio te gusto?" _pregunto Edward de una manera tan inocente que me hizo sonreír.

"_Si es realmente hermoso… Edward también quiero pedirte disculpas por lo de hace rato, tu solo estabas bromeando y yo me ofusque, me disculpas?" _dije sinceramente esperando que no me respondiera de esa manera que solo el sabia hacer y que podía ponerme furiosa.

"_Yo tuve la culpa, debo de aprender a lidiar contigo, quieras o no eres difícil Isabella Swan y lo digo como un cumplido eh" _dijo protegiéndose de inmediato a mi reacción pero yo solo sonreí.

"_Esta noche no quiero pelear… me ayudas a ponérmelo?" _dije dándole el brazalete y acercando mi mano para que lo colocara, el la tomo y me lo puso, yo levante el brazo para mostrarle como lucia.

"_Y bien como luce?" _dije modelando mi brazo.

"_Perfecto… como lo imagine" _dijo Edward sus palabras hicieron que me sonrojara, en ese momento venían bajando Carlise, Emmett y Jasper, así que antes de que me vieran, me acerque a Edward le di un beso en la mejilla y subí corriendo al departamento.

**Que les pareció? Espero les haya gustado, ya leí sus recomendaciones y prometo presentarles mas de las otras parejitas, sin dejar de lado a Bella y Edward, bueno espero sus reviews besos y así bye.**


	12. Chapter 12

**CAPITULO 12**

**Bella****'s POV**

Sabia lo que me esperaba al subir, iba preparándome mentalmente, para mi sorpresa no había nadie en la sala, al parecer no se dieron cuenta de que baje, agradecí mentalmente a mama que no hubiera dicho nada, esa noche dormí profundamente abrazada de mi precioso brazalete, el cual no sabia porque pero desde este momento era mi preferido.

**Edward's POV**

Lo que acababa de pasar era tan extraño, un momento estaba solo en el sillón esperando a papa y a los chicos, y al otro Bella estaba conmigo agradeciéndome por el regalo, parecía que realmente le había gustado, le ayude a ponérselo, y cuando escuchamos que venían bajando Bella se levanto y me beso en la mejilla en agradecimiento por su regalo, fue extraño, muy extraño, cuando me beso sentí como una descarga eléctrica atravesaba mi cuerpo, pero trate de ignorarlo, así que junto a mi papa y mis amigos nos fuimos a casa.

El domingo lo pase solo en la casa, papa salió a desayunar con Esme y estuvo todo el día fuera, Emmett y Jasper también tenían planes con Alice y Rose así que fue un día de solo dormir, muy aburrido ansiaba que llegara el lunes por la mañana para ir a la escuela.

Finalmente el lunes las clases estuvieron tranquilas, pero Esme dejo tarea en grupos, lo bueno que nos puso a los 6 así que estuvimos en el salón de canto sacando adelante la canción que nos encargo, cuando finalmente lo logramos pedimos un break para poder descansar, fue un grave error pues mis amigos, y cuando digo amigos me refiero a los 4 Jasper, Alice, Emmett y Rose, a ellas también las consideraba ya mis amigas, en fin cada parejita no paraba de besarse, Bella y yo estábamos viéndolos incómodos sentados en el piso recargados en la pared.

"_Cuanto tiempo mas crees que __estarán así?" _me pregunto Bella con cara de pocos amigos.

"_La ultima vez duraron casi una hora hasta que se dieron cuenta que el mundo a su alrededor existía" _dije recordando la ultima ocasión que había estado a su lado y eso me hizo sentir escalofríos al recordarlos besándose.

"_Crees que si finjo un desmayo se separen?" _dijo Bella analizando las opciones.

"_No creo que ni un incendio o desastre natural los separe" _dije ocasionando las risas de Bella.

"_Que podemos hacer? No nos vamos a quedar aquí viéndolos" _dijo Bella con cara de aburrimiento.

"_Tengo una idea, pero es perversa, es algo que Alice haría" _dije recordando la cámara de video de papa.

"_Cuenta conmigo" _dijo Bella dándome su mano, me levante y la ayude a levantarse, caminamos juntos hacia la dirección, seguramente papa todavía estaba en la escuela aunque era tarde sabia que aun lo encontraría trabajando.

"_Hola __Ángela" _Ángela era la secretaria de papa tendría unos 21 como nosotros, era muy amable y parecía llevarse muy bien con Bella.

"_Buenas tardes Edward, Bella" _nos respondió Ángela.

"_Se encuentra papa?"_

"_Si esta en su oficina con la profesora Esme, quieres que le diga que estan aquí?" _se ofreció amablemente Ángela.

"_No es necesario, vamos a pasar" _dije a Ángela y entonces cometí un grave error sin siquiera tocar la puerta la abrí y lo que vimos Bella y yo nos dejo en shock, Esme estaba sentada sobre la orilla del escritorio de papa y tenia sus piernas enredadas en la cintura de papa quien la besaba con pasión mientras Esme lo abrazaba amorosamente, cuando entramos Bella y yo no pudimos evitar gritar.

"_Oh por Dios mama?"_

"_Bella?"_

"_Papa?"_

"_Edward?"_

Y entonces Bella y yos nos miramos y comenzamos a reír como locos, nuestros padres nos miraban con una expresión extraña, nuestra risa era tan fuerte que mejor decidimos salir corriendo de la oficina, llevaba a Bella tomada de sus hombros y ambos reíamos como locos.

Íbamos por el pasillo, cuando nos encontramos con Tanya y sus amigas.

"_Hola Edward" _dijo Tanya con esa voz empalagosa que me hacia temblar de horror.

"_Hola Tanya" _dije de una manera que esperaba entendiera como que ella no me caía bien.

"_Edward estaba pensando que quizás te gustaría salir al cine conmigo el viernes?"_

"_El viernes? Oh yo… este el viernes… no el viernes no puedo… yo tengo este…" _no sabia que inventar Bella me miro y sonrío.

"_El viernes tenemos nuestra cena familiar Edward, lo recuerdas?" _dijo Bella, inmediatamente le agradecí mentalmente por sacarme del apuro.

"_Pero si ustedes no son familia, porque dicen cena familiar?" _dijo Tanya intentando resolver nuestras palabras como una operación matemática.

"_No te has enterado Tanya? Y yo que creía que te enterabas de todo, mi mama y su papa son novios, y a veces tenemos estas cenas, lo siento quizás en otra ocasión, vámonos hermanito" _esas ultimas palabras me dejaron helado, pero Bella no lo noto, pues ya me llevaba de la mano camino al salón de ensayos.

**Rosalie's POV**

No sabia cuanto tiempo llevaba besándome con Emmett, pero usualmente cuando estaba con el no tenia noción del tiempo.

"_Podría pasar toda la vida contigo en mis brazos hermosa" _dijo mi Emmett al oído.

"_Emmett, te puedo preguntar algo?"_

"_Si pregúntame lo que quieras corazón" _dijo Emmett besándome la mano, y haciendo que me dieran escalofríos.

"_Emmett piensas que soy lista?" _dije soltándolo finalmente, era una pregunta que llevaba días rondándome, todos los chicos que se acercaban a mi creían que era una rubia tonta fácil de conquistar, solo quería comprobar que el no era como los demás.

"_Rosalie a que viene eso?" _pregunto Emmett confundido.

"_Respóndeme…"_

"_Pienso que eres lista, no solo eso muy inteligente, decidida, perseverante, dulce, fiel, buena amiga, sin contar que tienes unos ojos preciosos, un cabello hermoso, un cuerpo de tentación, además eres graciosa, sexy, y muy pero muy talentosa" _dijo Emmett besándome de nuevo las manos y mirándome dulcemente a los ojos.

"_E__mmett eres tan dulce, realmente osito" _le dije sin poder evitarlo, sabia que a Emmett no le gustaba del todo ese apodo pero soportaba todo viniendo de mi.

"_Rosalie, desde que te __conocí alteraste mi mundo, jamás conocí a nadie como tu, hermosa, inteligente y dulce a la vez, me vuelves loco, y yo… Rose yo TE AMO" _cuando Emmett pronuncio esas dos hermosas palabras no pude dejar de sonreír, le di un profundo beso y le dije al oído.

"_Yo también te amo Emmett, te amo con todo mi corazón y mi alma" _y volvimos a besarnos fundiéndonos en un hermoso y apasionado beso.

**Alice's POV**

"_Jazz puede haber algo mas perfecto que esto?" _le pregunte a mi novio, quien ahora me tenia abrazada y me daba besos en el cuello y la oreja provocándome la piel de gallina.

"_Por el momento no creo" _dijo el sonriendo de la manera mas perfecta que había visto jamás.

"_Jazz voy a confesarte algo, desde que estoy contigo me siento mas inspirada para componer, como que el ser feliz es algo bueno para mi inspiración" _dije recargándome sobre la pared del salón, Jasper se me quedo viendo de una manera tierna.

"_Antes de __concerté Alice no creí que existiera la mujer perfecta, creía que eran cosas falsas, pero desde que te vi por primera vez supe que había vivido engañado, tu eres perfecta para mi"_

"_En serio? De que manera soy perfecta para ti?" _dije retándolo a profundizar mas con su respuesta.

"_Para comenzar tu tamaño pequeño hace que embones perfectamente en mis brazos, tus manos se entrelazan perfectamente con las __mías, y tus labios se complementan perfectamente con los míos, y eso es solo lo físico porque en lo demás, aunque seamos diferente también nos complementamos, por ejemplo yo tengo la seriedad que a ti te falta y tu tienes la locura que yo necesito, ves somos perfectos el uno para el otro" _dijo Jasper mirándome profundamente como solo el sabia hacerlo.

"_No cabe duda que somos compositores, solo a nosotros se nos ocurren estas maneras para decirnos que nos amamos, porque Jazz yo te amo…" _pero sus labios se posaron sobre los míos interrumpiendo mis palabras.

"_Yo también te amo mi Alice… mi Alice" _dijo besándome profundamente.

**Bella's POV**

Regresamos al salón, nuestros amigos aun se besaban pero al parecer la risa de Edward y la mía los regreso a la realidad, lo cual agradecí profundamente.

"_No van a creer lo que nos paso en la oficina de Carlise" _dijimos aun muertos de la risa, les relatamos con lujo de detalles lo sucedido, no lo podían creer, pero al parecer lo que mas los asombraba era la ligereza con la que tomábamos el asunto.

"_No puedo creer que estén tomando las cosas con tal ligereza" _dijo Alice aun divertida por la anécdota.

"_Creo que hace un par de años la imagen me hubiera traumado pero ahora… pues somos adultos, además mama lo ama y Carlise es un excelente hombre, estoy contenta por mama__" _dije aceptándolo por primera vez ante mis amigos y ante Edward.

Terminamos de ensayar, y Rose se me quedo viendo a mi muñeca percatándose del brazalete.

"_Es Nuevo? No te lo __había visto antes Bella" _dijo Rose causando la atención de Alice quien se acerco a mi junto a Rose tomando el brazalete entre sus manos.

"_De hecho si es nuevo, es un regalo de cumpleaños__" _dije volteando a ver a Edward quien ya se había percatado de que las chicas veían su regalo.

"_Es precioso quien te lo regalo? A caso fue Alec?" _pregunto Alice entusiasmada.

"_No, no es de Alec, es de Edward" _dije tímidamente.

"_Edward realmente tienes buen gusto, el brazalete es precioso" _dijo Rose mirando a Edward vi como los chicos comenzaron a empujar a Edward, preferí no ver mas pues sentía que la cara me ardía.

"_Bueno el ensayo ha terminado, vámonos no aun tenemos tareas por hacer" _dije terminando la conversación.

Constantemente evitaba las preguntas de mis amigas, hacían demasiadas, y todas en relación a Edward, lo único bueno era que pasaban demasiado tiempo con sus novios así que no me cuestionaban tanto, y así sin darnos cuenta pasamos por Halloween donde hubo un baile en la escuela fue de lo mas divertido, Rose y Emmett se disfrazaron de Bonny & Clyde se veían muy a tono Alice y Jasper eran Mickey & Minnie Mouse se veían realmente tiernos, Edward y yo terminamos vistiéndonos de la misma época, y bueno finalmente como pareja, yo me vestí de Helena de Troya con una peluca rubia y ropas de gaza blanca con accesorios dorados y Edward era Paris el príncipe gran amor de Helena.

Aun pienso que la mente malévola de Alice estuvo en esto pero ella se niega a aceptarlo, en fin se que si Alice se lo propone me lo ocultara toda la vida, y aun no entiendo que pretendía con eso, definitivamente ya acepte a Edward, lo considero un amigo, y un excelente compañero de grupo, no necesita insistir en acercarnos.

Hoy es Noche Buena y es la primera vez que la pasare con alguien diferente a las chicas y a mama, esta noche la pasaremos en casa de los Cullen, tengo un buen presentimiento sobre esta noche, siento que algo muy bueno va a pasar.

**Bueno chicos ahí les va el capitulo, no estoy segura de que esta semana pueda subir dos ****capítulos por día como siempre, pero estaré intentando subir mínimo uno, es que pues tengo mucho trabajo, reportes, declaraciones anuales y todo eso, pero no quiero dejar pasar un día porque luego las ideas se me olvidan, en fin besitos y espero muchos pero muchos reviews.**

**Wow no me había fijado que ya llevamos 139 reviews mil gracias síganle vamos por los 200 ya saben que las se consentir.**


	13. Chapter 13

**CAPITULO 13**

**Edward's POV**

Hoy era Noche Buena, y la pasaríamos en casa, era la primera vez desde el divorcio que lo pasaría con papa, y realmente estaba feliz porque esta noche papa le pediría matrimonio a Esme, habíamos ido juntos a elegir el anillo, era precioso muy elegante, ahora todos en la casa andábamos vueltos locos para recibir a nuestras visitas, habíamos instalado un enorme pino junto a la escalera y decorado toda la sala y el comedor de una manera realmente sorprendente, también había habitaciones para todas ya que dormirían aquí, era una habitación para Bella y Esme y la otra para Alice y Rose.

Papa había dado indicaciones de que vistiéramos muy elegantes, así que compre un traje en color gris obscuro, con una camisa blanca y una corbata roja con líneas grises, no acostumbraba mucho usar trajes, pero esta era una ocasión especial, mi cabello como siempre era un desastre intente peinarlo pero desistí en el intento.

Jasper y Emmett también llevaban traje y sin ponernos de acuerdo los 3 llevábamos corbata roja, cuando papa salio de su habitación los 4 nos pusimos a reír pues el también llevaba una corbata en el mismo color, seria la navidad?

En fin bajamos para recibir a nuestras invitadas que no tardaban en llegar, si algo tenía Esme y Bella por lo menos era la puntualidad.

Tocaron el timbre y entraron las 4 mas hermosas mujeres que había visto en mi vida, aunque había una en especial que no podía dejar de ver Bella se veía preciosa, su blanca piel parecía resplandecer con el vestido rojo, entonces mire a las demás y también iban de rojo, casualidad? O Alice había tenido que ver en eso?

Papa avanzo de inmediato a recibirlas.

"_Bienvenidas, siéntanse como en su casa" _dijo papa amablemente tomando el brazo de Esme y guiándola hacia la sala.

Cada uno de mis amigos se acerco a sus novias Bella y yo nos quedamos viendo de la manera que lo hacíamos cuando no nos quedaba mas remedio que estar juntos, camine hacia ella y le hice un ademán como los caballeros antiguos y me incline frente a ella tomando su mano, ella sonrío y tomo mi mano.

"_Mi Lady pase a esta su humilde morada" _dije tomando a Bella del brazo y guiándola a la sala.

"_Humilde morada? Creo que tu casa es todo menos eso Edward" _los dos reímos y buscamos espacio en uno de los sillones, platicamos un rato y finalmente pasamos a la mesa.

La cena estuvo deliciosa, comimos pavo, con puré de papas, arroz, ensalada, y de postre teníamos varios pasteles de chocolate, flan napolitano y de zanahoria.

Finalmente llego la hora de abrir los regalos, papa pidió ser el primero, así que tomo una caja grande que estaba frente al árbol y se la entrego a Esme.

"_Este es tu regalo mi amor, es la primera navidad que pasamos juntos, la primera de muchas mas, y espero que te guste, anda ábrelo" _dijo papa Esme inmediatamente comenzó a abrir la caja era tan grande que no pudo cargarla así que la abrió directamente en el suelo.

Allí al abrirla se encontró con una segunda caja pero esta era mas pequeña, la abrió y se encontró con una tercera caja, continuo así hasta llegar a una décima caja, esta era muy pequeña y era una caja de terciopelo negro, cuando Esme la vio se quedo sorprendida, la tomo entre sus pequeñas manos y la abrió, su rostro se sorprendió aun mas pues la caja estaba vacía, con sus ojos busco a papa, pero el ya estaba frente a ella arrodillado con el anillo de compromiso en su mano.

"_Oh por Dios Carlise!" _exclamo Esme de lo mas emocionada.

"_Esme aquí frente a las personas que mas amamos en el mundo nuestros hijos, quiero decirte que te amo y que deseo con todo el corazón que seas mi esposa, deseo pasar el resto de mi vida contigo, eres la mujer que me hace feliz, Esme te casas conmigo?" _pude ver, pude sentir la felicidad de mi padre en sus palabras, realmente amaba a Esme, y me sentí feliz por el, vi como Esme antes de responderle a papa buscaba a Bella con la mirada, ella tenia los ojos llenos de lagrima y cuando su mama la vio una lagrima de derramo por su rostro y ella sonreí en señal de aprobación, estaba tan envuelto en su reacción, en su delicado rostro, que hasta que Esme hablo de nuevo pude dejar de verla.

"_Si Carlise acepto!" _papa coloco el anillo en el dedo de Esme y la abrazo fuertemente dando vueltas por toda la sala.

Las felicitaciones no se hicieron esperar y en cuanto papa soltó a Esme, Bella corrió con su madre y yo hice lo mismo con papa.

"_Mama, felicidades, estoy realmente feliz" _dijo Bella entre lagrimas.

"_Mi Bella, no debería ser yo la que llorara como magdalena no tu?" _dijo maternalmente Esme.

"_Es que mama jamás te había visto tan feliz, y eso me hace feliz, y ya sabes que cuando me pongo feliz a veces lloro… y mejor me callo y déjame abrazarte mama!!" _no había visto ese lado de Bella, o por lo menos no tan marcado sabia lo que amaba a su madre pero verla llorar de felicidad por ella era diferente.

"_Nosotras también queremos abrazar a la futura novia" _dijo Rose abrazando junto con Alice a Esme, las 4 juntas estaban abrazadas.

"_No sabes Esme, te voy a diseñar un súper vestido de novia, y te voy a ayudar con todo ya veras serás la novia mas hermosa que haya pisado la tierra" _dijo Alice parloteando como siempre lo hacia.

"_Tranquila mi niña, aun no tenemos fecha para la boda" _dijo Esme mirando a Carlise.

"_Eso se arregla rápidamente, que te parece en una semana?" _dijo papa firmemente, todos se sorprendieron ante su respuesta menos yo, ya sabia que papa quería casarse el día primero del año.

"_Pero una semana no crees que es muy rápido?" _pregunto Esme un poco afligida.

"_Será una ceremonia pequeña solo nuestros allegados, además quiero iniciar el año como tu esposo, y de esa manera podemos tenemos todo un mes para irnos de luna de miel antes del inicio de las clases" _

"_Pero…" _comenzó a decir Esme hasta que Bella la interrumpió.

"_Pero nada mama, cuentas con Alice, Rose y conmigo, crees que no podemos organizar una buena fiesta en una semana?" _dijo Bella alentando a Esme.

"_No te olvides que Jasper, Emmett y yo también estamos disponibles, además nuestro jardín es hermoso, podemos hacer ahí la ceremonia" _la idea se me ocurrió de repente espere que les gustara.

"_Tu idea es excelente hijo, que te parece Esme, tu opinión es lo mas importante, si tu crees que seria mejor esperar así lo haremos" _yo sabia que papa esperaba que ella aceptara.

"_Se me hará eterno a que llegue el día primero para ser tu esposa Carlise" _dijo dulcemente Esme.

"_Eso quiere decir que aceptas?" _dijo papa cargando a Esme.

"_Carlise no seas loco bájame ya. Y si acepto casarme contigo en una semana" _

Papá se puso feliz, el resto de la velada la pasamos haciendo planes para la boda, obviamente Bella, Alice y Rose serian las madrinas de honor y nosotros los padrinos, finalmente ya entrada la madrugada todos nos fuimos a dormir.

**Bella's POV**

habíamos tenido una noche maravillosa, mama y Carlise se casaría, estaba tan feliz que había llorado de emoción, por la noche dormí abrazada de mama, quería aprovechar el tiempo que nos quedaba solas al máximo, así que decidí preparar una sorpresa para todos, me di un baño y me puse un pans blanco con letras rojas, me recogí el cabello en una coleta y baje, no llevaba ni una gota de maquillaje, después de todo se tendrían que acostumbrar a verme así, aunque aun no lo habíamos hablado era obvio que mama y yo pasaríamos a vivir a esta casa, me daba miedo pensar que pasaría con Alice y Rose, si se quedarían solas en el departamento, pero aun no quería afrontarlo, lo haría mas tarde cuando mama se hubiera levantado.

Baje a la cocina, sin hacer ruido, busque los ingredientes en las gavetas y comencé a preparar harina para hacer pancakes eran mi especialidad, con fruta y crema batida.

Estaba preparando la mezcla y cantando al mismo tiempo, tenia días que tenia varias frases en mi cabeza con la cual estaba formando una canción, solo que aun no se lo decía a nadie, me daba pena, Alice y Jasper eran las mentes creativas yo solo cantaba, pero de un tiempo para acá me sentía diferente.

_Todo cambio cuando te vi  
De blanco y negro a color me __convertí_

Y fue tan fácil  
Quererte tanto  
Algo que no imaginaba  
Fue entregarte mi amor  
Con una mirada

Todo tembló  
Dentro de mi  
El universo escribió que fueras para mi

Y fue tan fácil  
Quererte tanto  
Algo que no imaginaba  
Fue perderme en tu amor  
Simplemente paso  
Y toda tuya ya soy

Antes que pase mas  
Tiempo contigo amor  
Tengo que decir que eres el amor de mi vida  
Antes que te ame mas  
Escucha por favor  
Déjame decir que todo te di  
Y no hay como explicar  
Pero menos notar  
Simplemente así lo sentí  
Cuando te vi

Me detuve en seco pues sentí una respiración en mi cabello y al voltear me encontré con el rostro de Edward que estaba muy cerca al mío me asusto y tire unos huevos que tenia en la mano.

"_Diablos Edward me asustaste" _dije agachándome a recoger lo que había tirado.

"_No fue mi __intención, solo me asombro verte en mi cocina tan temprano" _me dijo Edward con una extraña expresión en su rostro.

"_Quise hacer algo lindo para mama y Carlise, en realidad es para todos" _dije nerviosa por la manera en que me veía.

"_Edward se puede saber porque me ves __así?" _dije aun mas nerviosa pero intentado aparentar molestia.

"_La __canción que estabas cantando es hermosa, pero no me pareció conocida" _dijo aun mirándome demasiado para mi gusto.

"_Oh eso es porque yo la __escribí… pero aun no me dices porque me miras así, a caso tengo monitos pintados en la cara" _y en ese momento reaccione, recordé que no llevaba puesto maquillaje, seguramente pensaba que me veía horrible y por eso me miraba de esa manera.

"_Hoy te ves diferente" _dijo finalmente, mas le valía a Edward no hacerme enojar en navidad.

"_Todos lucimos __así cuando nos acabamos de levantar usualmente yo…" _pero Edward me interrumpió.

"_No me entiendes, me refiero que __así, al natural te ves mas linda, además como que la felicidad te sienta bien, recuérdame que en lugar de hacerte enojar mejor te haga feliz" _dijo al momento que me daba la espalda y sacaba naranjas del refrigerador.

"_Pues seria una buena idea…" _dije sin saber que mas decir.

"_Te parece si te ayudo, con el jugo de naranja, soy un experto en eso" _dijo mientras tomaba el extractor y me ayudaba.

Terminamos de hacer el desayuno, todos bajaron y estaban gratamente sorprendidos, nos sentamos a la mesa.

"_Chicos anoche cuando le __pedí matrimonio a Esme y le dije que nuestros hijos estaban con nosotros no solo nos referíamos a Bella y Edward, sino también a los demás, y es por eso que queremos proponerles algo, sobre todo a Alice y Rosalie" _dijo Carlise, todos nos quedamos atentos escuchándolo.

"_Te escuchamos Carlise" _dijo Alice seriamente y conmovida por sus palabras.

"_Ayer Esme y yo platicamos sobre ustedes, Esme porque no se lo dices tu?"_

"_Alice, Rosalie, ustedes saben que para mi son como 2 hijas mas, llevo conociéndolas toda mi vida, y viviendo con ustedes varios años, es por eso que quiero invitarlas a vivir con nosotros en esta casa cuando Carlise y yo nos casemos, se que ya son mayores de edad y que pueden vivir solas, pero me estaría preocupando por ustedes a cada minuto, y esta casa es realmente grande y Carlise es un maravilloso hombre que me acepta con mis 3 hijas, como yo lo acepto con sus 3 hijos" _

"_Porque ni crean ustedes dos que se van a ir de aquí eh" _dijo Carlise dirigiéndose a Emmett y Jasper.

"_Esme, Carlise yo encantada de aceptar su __invitación, tu que opinas Rose?" _dijo Alice ahora dirigiéndose a Rosalie.

"_No conozco mas familia que ustedes, claro que acepto" _dijo Rose y todos nos pusimos felices, obviamente nos aclararon que habría ciertas reglas pero no nos importaba, ahora éramos una gran familia, voltee a ver a Edward quien me sonreía y seguía viéndome de la misma manera extraña que antes.

**Les gusto? A poco no les encanto la proposición de Carlise, algo así le acaba de pasar a una amiga y se me ocurrió ponerlo, en fin espero que me dejen muchos reviews, y como ven la cosa se esta poniendo buena no? Próximo capitulo la boda y que pasa durante la ausencia de Carlise y Esme en la casa?**


	14. Chapter 14

**CAPITULO 14**

**Bella's POV**

La boda finalmente llegaba ya era mañana, no podía creer como le hizo Alice para organizarla tan rápidamente, para el día 26 ya estaban las invitaciones listas, como tiempo era muy poco como para diseñar un vestido acudimos a David Bridal's y elegimos el vestido de Esme y los nuestros, también Alice llevo a los chicos para elegir los smokings a juego con nuestros vestidos los cuales eran en color dorado strapless cortos y con una cinta debajo del busco muy sencillos y elegantes, los chicos irían de negro con corbata a juego a nuestro vestido.

Además teníamos encima lo de la mudanza, durante las noches empacábamos para tener todo listo pues Esme y Carlise querían que cuando ellos se fueran nosotros ya estuviéramos instaladas en la Casa Cullen, Alice había convencido a Carlise de dejarla remodelar nuestras habitaciones, se nos habían asignado las 3 del lado sur de la casa que regularmente estaban desocupadas, estas daban al jardín, además como regalo de bodas Alice decoraría la recamara principal pues decía que esta era demasiado masculina y que Esme necesitaba espacio, así que teníamos todo un mes para aprovechar la ausencia de los novios y hacer esto.

La noche anterior a la boda ya estábamos instaladas en la Casa Cullen, todo en nuestras habitaciones era un desastre pero los planes era dormir ahí la noche anterior arreglarnos mientras Carlise dormiría en un hotel, se que era extraño pero decía que está ahora era nuestra casa.

En fin con el poco tiempo que me había quedado libre por las noches finalmente había terminado esa canción que llevaba dándome vueltas en la cabeza por un tiempo, así que ya entrada la noche toque en la puerta de la única persona que podía ayudarme, pues deseaba que la canción fuera un regalo de bodas para mama y Carlise, quería que fuera su vals.

"_Toc, toc" _escuche ruidos dentro de la habitación y entonces la puerta se abrió.

"_Bella? Pasa algo?" _respondió Edward con cara aun de dormido.

"_Perdón por despertarte, es que necesito tu ayuda y pues ahorita es el único momento disponible, ya mañana es la boda y… porque no bajas al cuarto de música y ahí te explico" _ Edward entro a su recamara y yo baje a la sala de música, era muy amplia y Carlise la tenia construida de tal manera que el sonido no salía de la habitación, me senté al piano y espere a Edward no tardo mas de 5 minutos en bajar, se había puesto unos jeans y una camiseta, llevaba el cabello mas despeinado de lo normal, lo cual me causo mucha gracia.

"_Y bien a que debemos a que tu necesites mi ayuda? Es alguna locura más de Alice, porque créeme que he tenido suficientes durante toda la semana, no sabía que el organizar una boda era tan estresante" _dijo Edward, se veía que aun tenía sueño, así que decidí acelerar las cosas.

"_En realidad la idea es mía, recuerdas la canción que cantaba el otro día? En fin termine de escribirla y quiero regalársela a Carlise y Esme en su boda, pero necesito tu ayuda con la música, tengo la tonada pero pues yo no sé escribir música solo letra" _dije dándole la letra de la canción a Edward quien comenzó a leerla.

"_A ver canta un poco" _me pidió y obedecí, mientras comenzó a cantar Edward comenzó a tocar el piano, entonces se detuvo tomo lápiz y papel y comenzó a escribir, repetimos la operación varias veces hasta que al parecer ya lo teníamos.

Edward comenzó a tocar y yo a cantar, ensayamos un par de veces, el me ayudo con los coros al fin lo teníamos, habían pasado horas y nosotros apenas y nos habíamos dado cuenta.

"_Creo que es hora de irnos a dormir, Alice me matara si despierto con ojeras, pero ella es la culpable no nos ha dejado mas remedio que hacerlo a esta hora" _dije tomando las partituras y la letra de la canción.

"_No quiero imaginarme como nos va a traer con la decoración de sus recamaras!" _dijo Edward fingiendo horror.

"_Lo se… Edward muchas gracias por ayudarme… mi mama y tu papa seguro se pondrán felices con el detalle" _dije subiendo la escalera, ambos nos detuvimos en el pasillo donde Edward se iría a la derecha y yo a la izquierda.

"_Les encantara, es una canción preciosa Bella, puedo preguntar en que te inspiraste para ella?" _no podía decirle lo que en realidad sentía, así que decidí mentirle un poco.

"_En el amor de mama y Carlise… después de todo es para ellos… creo que ya debería de irme, de nuevo gracias Edward y hasta mañana" _camine hasta mi habitación y cuando iba a la mitad del camino voltee hacia atrás y Edward había hecho lo mismo los dos reímos y nos metimos en nuestras habitaciones.

La mañana había sido la más ajetreada de toda mi vida, obviamente Alice me regaño por tener ojeras, hizo que me pusiera una crema y pase parte de la mañana con ella bajo los ojos, después a la hora de maquillarme me puso corrector para disimular lo poco que había quedado de ellas.

Mama se veía preciosa, era la novia más hermosa que había visto en toda mi vida, pero sobre todo la mas feliz, la ceremonia fue sencilla y muy emotiva, ya le habíamos avisado a la orquesta que nosotros cantaríamos para nuestros padres, así que en el momento del vals, la orquesta nos llamo, nadie sabia solo Edward y yo, así que a todos les asombro que Edward y yo pasáramos juntos, y mas porque cuando nos llamaron Edward y yo pasamos con los brazos entrelazados, Edward se sentó frente al piano y yo tome el micrófono.

"_Esta canción es nuestro regalo de bodas su primer vals con amor para Carlise y Esme Cullen" _dije orgullosa de llamar a mama por ese nombre, entonces Edward comenzó a tocar el piano y yo a cantar.

_**(Yo)**_

_Todo cambio cuando te vi  
De blanco y negro a color me __convertí_

Y fue tan fácil  
Quererte tanto  
Algo que no imaginaba  
Fue entregarte mi amor  
Con una mirada

Todo tembló  
Dentro de mi  
El universo escribió que fueras para mi

Y fue tan fácil  
Quererte tanto  
Algo que no imaginaba  
Fue perderme en tu amor  
Simplemente paso  
Y todo tuya ya soy

_**(Los Dos)**_

_Antes que pase mas  
Tiempo contigo amor  
Tengo que decir que eres el amor de mi vida  
Antes que te ame mas  
Escucha por favor  
__Déjame decir que todo te di  
Y no hay como explicar  
Pero menos notar  
Simplemente así lo sentí  
Cuando te vi_

_**(Yo)**_

_Me __sorprendió  
Todo de ti  
De blanco y negro al color  
Me convertí_

Se que no es fácil  
Decir te amo  
Yo tampoco lo esperaba  
Pero así es el amor  
Simplemente paso  
Y todo tuya ya soy

_**(Los Dos)**_

_Antes que pase __más  
Tiempo contigo amor  
Tengo que decir que eres el amor de mi vida  
Antes que te ame mas  
Escucha por favor  
Déjame decir que todo te di  
Y no hay como explicar  
Pero menos notar  
Simplemente así lo sentí  
Cuando te vi_

Todo cambio  
Cuando te vi 

Al terminar la canción justo en la última línea, no sé porque pero tuve el impulso de voltear hacia Edward, quien tenía la misma mirada que en navidad, sonreímos y volteamos a ver a nuestros padres que tenían lagrimas de felicidad en sus rostros, Edward me tomo de nuevo del brazo y en esta ocasión al ritmo de la canción _Desde que Llegaste de Reíla _bailamos con nuestros padres, por ser los padrinos de honor lo hariamos primero, Carlise me abrazo era un gran bailarina así que rápidamente nos acoplamos.

"_Bella quiero agradecerte por tan hermoso regalo, y también agradecerte por la confianza que me has otorgado al poner a tu madre en mis manos, ten por seguro que la hare feliz porque la amo" _las palabras de Carlise eran sinceras y venían del corazón.

"_Lo se y ten por seguro que si la haces sufrir te las vas a ver conmigo" _dije amenazandolo, aunque el sabia que seria incapaz de hacerle algo pues ya lo quería como a un padre.

"_Bella se que es difícil pedirte esto, pero quisiera que me vieras como a un padre, porque yo a ti ya te veo como a una hija" _sus palabras me conmovieron, no estaba lista para ellas, pero aun así le respondí con el corazón en la mano.

"_Yo también te veo como a un padre, eres lo mas cercano a uno… gracias Carlise" _le di un beso en la mejilla que el correspondió y me abrazo fuertemente, en ese momento sentí la pequeña mano de Alice en mi hombro pues era su turno para bailar con el novio, le cedí mi lugar, estaba a punto de irme a la mesa cuando Edward me tomo por la cintura.

"_Que no sabes que por ser los padrinos de honor también debemos bailar juntos?" _me dijo Edward mientras me llevaba de regreso a la pista de baile.

"_Es bueno que estés tu para informármelo no crees? Y dime debo bailar solo esta pieza o todas las demás de la noche?" _respondí sonriéndole con una de esas maneras seductoras que solo yo sabia, me sorprendió a mi misma el hecho de haberlo hecho.

"_Creo que las normas marcan que solo esta pieza, pero pienso que para no romper con el protocolo deberíamos bailar toda la noche juntos, después de todo no veo a nadie mas con quien bailar en toda esta fiesta" _ dijo apretando mi mano aun mas, por la manera en la que bailábamos, el tenia su mano y la mía pegada a su pecho muy cerca a su corazón, yo escuchaba cada latido y me sentía muy nerviosa.

"_Así que soy tu pareja porque no hay nadie más interesante no sé si sentirme halagada u ofendida" _dije en fingiéndome ofendida.

"_En realidad…" _pero Edward no pudo terminar su frase pues Alice estaba arrancándome de su lado.

"_Bella necesitamos ir al tocador Esme necesita ayuda con el vestido" _dijo Alice la seguí de inmediato, ayudamos a Esme a ir al baño, y aprovechamos para retocar el maquillaje, Esme salió primero que nosotros, y las chicas me preguntaron.

"_Bell__a esa canción que cantaste con Edward fue realmente hermosa, pero nos parece un poco raro que no nos hayas dicho nada y más raro aun que la hayas cantado con el precisamente, creí que se caían mal" _dijo Alice utilizando ese tono que yo sabía solo utilizaba cuando deseaba información.

"_Bueno pues no les dije nada porque apenas la montamos anoche, y porque era una sorpresa y pues en este tiempo que lo he conocido mejor me he dado cuenta de que no es tan idiota como yo pensaba" _dije intentando no hablar demasiado, aun no me sentía segura de mis sentimientos y sabia que si le decía algo a Alice sería capaz de alguna locura.

"_Bella no necesitas fingir con nosotras te conocemos demasiado, a ti te gusta Edward" _dijo Alice tomándome de la cara para que la encarara.

"_Si definitivamente esa mirada no la había visto __nunca antes, claro que te gusta Edward" _dijo Rose mirándome a los ojos, no podía resistir sus miradas, eran demasiado profundas.

"_Ya confiésalo Bella, te gusta! Te gusta! Te gusta!" _estaba a punto de responderles cuando Esme entro al baño de nuevo buscándonos.

"_Chicas porque tardan tanto? Es hora de lanzar el ramo y la liga" _inmediatamente sin responderles a mis amigas me dirigí a la puerta pero Alice me tomo del brazo antes de salir.

"_Ni creas que te escapaste de esta tan fácilmente, nos debes una __plática Isabella Swan" _ me dijo Alice y después nos fuimos al jardín.

El resto de la boda fue genial, bailamos como nunca, Esme y Carlise se despidieron de los invitados un poco más temprano y se fueron a su luna de miel, nosotros nos quedamos encargados de despedir a los invitados, cuando menos pensamos solo quedábamos nosotros 6, Alice saco una botella de champagne y comenzamos a brindar, poco a poco sentí como el licor hacía estragos en mi dándome más libertad de la que ya tenía.

**Al fin hubo boda, pero lo mejor aun está por venir, en este capítulo utilicé la canción de Todo Cambio de Camila, que fue la que canto Bella con Edward al piano si no la tienen les recomiendo que la busquen y la escuchen es realmente hermosa, bueno el próximo capítulo promete estar muy, pero muy bueno, así que corro a escribirlo, ahorita estoy en mi casa es miércoles pero subiré este capítulo hasta ma****ñana jueves, se preguntan porque? Bueno simple y sencillamente porque tengo mucho trabajo y no estoy segura de poder escribir en mi oficina así que estoy adelantando para tener algo que subirles mañana, bueno besos porque ya me muero por subir el capitulo bye. Besitos y así y espero lograr los 200 con el siguiente capítulo!**


	15. Chapter 15

**CAPITULO 15**

**Edward's POV**

La boda había resultado la mejor fiesta de mi vida, desde haber visto a mi papa tan feliz hasta haber bailado con Bella toda la noche. Bella eso era algo que me tenia inquieto, no quería confesarlo pero desde que cantamos juntos me sentía raro hacia ella, y después cuando la vi en Navidad en la cocina, escucharla cantar, su voz era como un canto de sirena que me llevaba a la perdición, recuerdo que al escucharla camine hacia ella muy despacio y me pare detrás de ella, aspire el aroma de su cabello mojado olía a fresas y entonces cuando volteo vi su rostro, al natural y me pareció un verdadero ángel, imposible Bella era aun mas hermosa sin maquillaje y la expresión que tenia desde hace días, de felicidad la hacia tener una luz en su rostro, recuerdo que me le quede viendo como un verdadero estupido, ya no podía negarlo mas, me gustaba Bella, me gustaba mas de lo que quería admitir.

Nuestros padres se fueron a su luna de miel y cuando menos nos dimos cuenta estábamos despidiendo a los últimos invitados, así que nos habíamos quedado solo nosotros 6, pero Alice no tenia ni la mas minima intención de abandonar la fiesta, así que Alice saco la bocina para el ipod y seguimos bailando en el jardín tomando champagne.

Yo no estaba muy acostumbrado a beber, Emmett era el mas experto en esos casos, así que el licor rápidamente se me estaba subiendo, pero no me importaba, estaba con ella, bailando con Bella quien al parecer el licor se le subía mas rápido que a mi, pues poco a poco sus inhibiciones iban desapareciendo, pues bailaba aun mas sensual conmigo que de costumbre.

La música sonaba y de repente comenzó a sonar una canción, las chicas gritaron y Alice ordeno que nos sentáramos frente a ellas en unas sillas, los 3 obedecimos de inmediato, habíamos aprendido de la manera ruda que a Alice había que obedecerlas.

La música comenzó a sonar era _Man I Feel Like a Woman de Shania Twain _las chicas comenzaron a cantar y bailar la canción, se quitaron sus peinados ajustados y se dejaron el cabello suelto, como cada uno de nosotros estábamos sentados en una silla las chicas comenzaron a bailarnos, Alice a Jasper, Rose a Emmett y Bella a mi, prácticamente quede en shock cuando la vi comenzar a moverse frente a mi, mirándome directamente a los ojos, el corazón me latía a mil por hora, y empeoro cuando las chicas se acercaron mas a nosotros y Bella puso su pierna sobre mi silla, los chicos tocaron a sus novias, pero yo no sabia que hacer, estaba totalmente en shock, Bella me veía de manera expectante y cuando Jasper y Emmett le quitaron los zapatos a Alice y Rosalie entendí e hice lo mismo con Bella, el solo contacto de su pierna me ponía nervioso, cuando las chicas terminaron de bailar se sentaron en las piernas de sus novios y Bella aunque note como vacilo en hacerlo termino imitando a sus amigas y termino en mis piernas, yo coloque mis manos en su cintura y la mire fijamente, voltee a ver que hacían los otros y en este momento se besaban apasionadamente, Bella se sonrojo y comenzó a reír yo hice lo mismo.

"_Eyy sepárense recuerden las reglas de la casa!" _dijo Bella y les aventó con un zapato para que reaccionaran, todos reímos, definitivamente ese baile había sido candente, ayude a Bella a ponerse en pie, pues al parecer el licor comenzaba a hacer estragos en ella.

"_Si mama Bella" _dijeron Alice y Rose al mismo tiempo, Bella corrió detrás de ellas y comenzaron a jugar, se veían tan hermosas las 3 parecían niñas, niñas con unas copas encima.

La música seguía sonando y nosotros bailando, cuando de repente la canción de _Go Girl de Pitbull _comenzó a sonar y Emmett nos dijo, nuestro turno chicos, lo seguimos las chicas estaban tiradas sobre el césped viéndonos bailar, era una canción que me parecía sexy para bailar así que me deje llevar bailando, Emmett llevo las cosas a otro nivel cuando se quito la camiseta, Rose lo miraba de manera picara y Alice grito.

"_Jazz! Edward! No se queden atrás hagan lo que Emmett!" _de manera inmediata Jazz y yo intercambiamos miradas y nos reímos, haciendo al instante lo que Alice nos pidió, nos quitamos la camisa al ritmo de la música, las chicas reían y gritaban, se estaban divirtiendo de lo lindo.

Cuando la canción término, me acerque a Bella para ayudarla a levantarse del césped, pero termine perdiendo el equilibrio y caí sobre ella, Bella no paraba de reír, se notaba que se le habían pasado las copas, yo comencé a reír también.

"_Definitivamente Edward tu y yo estamos destinados a caer uno encima del otro toda la vida?" _pregunto Bella entre risas.

"_Pues siempre y cuando no implique que me abofetees puedo cargar con ese destino" _dije sincerándome en cada palabra, fue obvio que tome por sorpresa a Bella pues se me quedo viendo a los ojos fijamente hasta que fuimos interrumpidos por Emmett y Jasper.

"_Edward definitivamente eres torpe o que es como la tercera vez que atropellas a la pobre Bella" _dijeron mis amigos ayudándome a levantarme y yo hice lo mismo con Bella, quien en cuanto se puso en pie estuvo a punto de volver a caer.

"_Wow soy yo o todo esta dando vueltas jaja" _dijo Bella tuve que sostenerla para evitar que cayera.

"_Creo que Bella tomo un poquitín de mas. Ándale vamos a llevarte a acostar" _dijo Alice acercándose a Bella.

"_Están loca si creen que las voy a dejar aquí solas con sus novios, estoy borracha pero no tanto" _dijo Bella acusando a sus amigas.

"_Vamos Bella nos conoces, no somos de ese tipo de chicas, así que no te resistas y déjanos llevarte a tu recamara" _dijo Alice en voz baja a Bella.

"_Yo la llevo chicas, no se preocupen también me iré a dormir, han sido demasiadas emociones por hoy" _dije tomando la camisa y poniéndomela encima, no la abroche pues no quería tardar mas tiempo en acompañar a Bella.

Como ella no podía caminar bien la tome en mis brazos y la cargue Bella me rodeo con sus brazos mi cuello.

"_Girls just wanna have fuuuuuuuuuuun. Ohh girls just wanna have fuuuuuuuuuun" _Bella cantaba mientras la llevaba a su recamara, era realmente graciosa con unas copas de mas encima. No se como subí las escaleras pues solo la veía, cuando ella se dio cuenta me reto.

"_Edward podrías decirme porque me ves así? Voy a imaginarme cosas que no son así que mas vale que me lo digas de una vez por todas… o sabes que mejor no me lo digas ahorita, porque capaz que mañana no me acuerdo de nada!" _dijo Bella riendo y tenia razón, prefería decirle a Bella lo que sentía cuando ella estuviera en sus 5 sentidos.

"_Que te parece si mañana platicamos?" _le pregunte acercándome a su recamara, ella abrió la puerta y entramos.

"_Y de que vamos a platicar?" _dijo Bella cuando finalmente la senté en su cama, estaba luchando por mantenerse despierta pues ya comenzaba a bostezar.

"_Mmmm mañana lo sabrás ahora acuéstate" _le dije levantando las cobijas y Bella se acostó en su cama.

"_Solo te falta cantarme una canción de cuna para que me quede dormida" _bromeo Bella.

"_Que te parece si mejor te doy un beso de las buenas noches?" _dije mirándome fijamente a Bella a los ojos, yo estaba sentado en el piso junto a su cama, los dos nos miramos profundamente, estuve a punto de besarla, pero me detuve, no quería besarla en su estado, quería que si yo la besaba fuera mutuo y que ella se acordara de todo al día siguiente, por eso rompí nuestra mirada y la bese en la frente, Bella lanzo una mirada angelical y cerro los ojos.

La mire fijamente durante un rato, cuando se quedo dormida Bella comenzó a hablar en sueños.

"_Edward mmm si bésame" _lo dijo claramente, sus palabras me tomaron por sorpresa, no podía creer que ella estuviera soñando conmigo y mucho menos con besarnos, así que no me aguante y le di un suave beso en sus labios, que eran los labios mas hermoso que hubiera visto jamás, ella suspiro y sonrío dormida, decidí que era momento de irme a mi habitación, pero mañana, mañana seria otro día.

**Bella's POV**

Abrí los ojos poco a poco, la luz que entraba por la ventana me lo impedía, me dolía la cabeza de manera horrible, cuando me levante vi que me había quedado dormida en el vestido de dama, me mire al espejo estaba aun maquillada y mi cabello estaba todo revuelto, no recordaba mucho de la noche anterior, tome unas mallas negras y un vestido corto de tela de suéter morado mis botas negras, ropa interior y me metí a bañar el agua caliente relajo mis músculos y revivió mis recuerdos, ahora me acordaba perfectamente, Edward, sentí como mi rostro se torno rojo, y no era precisamente por el agua caliente sino por la forma con que me comporte con Edward y si mal no recuerdo, Edward dijo que hablaríamos hoy, me puse nerviosa, como nunca, en cuanto termine de bañarme, comencé a arreglarme, me maquille ligeramente y seque mi cabello de manera que quedo ondulado, me puse una cinta morada en el cabello y estaba lista, abrí la puerta, no sabia como reaccionar ante el me sentía tan vulnerable, baje las escalera escuche el timbre, me acerque a la puerta, vi a Edward de espaldas abriendo la puerta y lo que vi a continuación me dejo totalmente sorprendida, una chica de cabello largo negro, tez morena y ojos negros abrazo a Edward, me quede parada en las escaleras.

"_Leah? Que haces aquí?" _dijo Edward al parecer sorprendido por la visita.

"_Vine de vacaciones mi amor y decidí pasar a verte" _mi amor? Acaso esa chica acababa de llamar mi amor a Edward?

"_Pero porque no llamaste?" _respondió Edward.

"_Te molesta que haya venido amor?" _pregunto la chica abrazándose a Edward aun mas.

"_No es eso, es que me tomaste por sorpresa" _respondió Edward.

"_Y no me vas a invitar a pasar a tu casa?" _dijo parada aun en la puerta.

"_Oh si perdóname Leah pasa" _dijo Edward indicándole el camino a la sala, en ese momento Edward volteo a las escaleras y me vio parada, se quedo estático y la chica esa se dio cuenta.

"_No nos vas a presentar Edward?" _dijo ella avanzando hacia mi que aun estaba sin moverme en la escalera.

"_Mi nombre es Leah soy la novia de Edward mucho gusto" _había dicho novia, mire de inmediato hacia Edward que me miraba preocupado, no me había dado cuenta que la chica me daba su mano así que la tome.

"_Creí que cuando nos fuimos de Chicago terminaron, pero veo que Leah eres difícil de alejar!" _dijo Emmett a la recién llegada que corrió y lo abrazo.

"_Emmett" _grito Leah, detrás de Emmett venían, los demás, yo aun seguía estática en las escaleras, Edward aprovecho que Leah estaba distraída con los demás y se acerco a mí.

"_Bella puedo explicártelo solo…" _pero no lo deje terminar, tome las llaves del auto de Rosalie de la mesa junto a la puerta y me fui corriendo, no llevaba bolso, celular nada, solo me subí al auto y comencé a llorar, no sabia que otra cosa hacer.

**Se que algunas me mataran por esto, pero lo siento, así deben de ser las cosas, aun deben pelear mas, además imagínense que cuando llegaran Esme y Carlise estos ya fueran novios, que iban a pensar, no mejor nos esperamos un poquito mas, lo siento, ahora si gracias por sus reviews ya llegamos a los 203 reviews hasta el momento en que subí este capitulo, mil gracias, que bueno que les gusta el fic, y bueno las canciones ya les puse de quienes eran, bájenlas en serio e imagínense a los chicos y chicas bailándola jaja.**


	16. Chapter 16

**CAPITULO 16**

**Edward's POV**

Todo había demasiado rápido estaba en la cocina esperando a que Bella despertara, realmente quería hablar con ella, en eso escuche el timbre y fui a abrir.

Ahí parada en la puerta estaba Leah mi exnovia de Chicago, habíamos terminado antes de mudarme, realmente no era una relación que tuviera futuro, habíamos sido amigos por algún tiempo, y después nos hicimos novios, pero era obvio que no sentía amor por ella así que decidimos terminar, ella no quería decía que podíamos hacer que lo nuestro funcionara a distancia pero yo insistí, no había sabido nada de ella desde entonces y ahora justo en el peor momento había elegido para venir a verme.

"_Leah? Que haces aquí?" _le dije totalmente sorprendido de verla.

"_Vine de vacaciones mi amor y decidí pasar a verte" _me llamaba mi amor? Eso no estaba bien.

"_Pero porque no llamaste?" _dije intentando ganar tiempo Bella no podía verla.

"_Te molesta que haya venido amor?" _me pregunto poniendo cara de niña pequeña.

"_No es eso, es que me tomaste por sorpresa" _no sabia que mas decir.

"_Y no me vas a invitar a pasar a tu casa?" _dijo parada aun en la puerta.

"_Oh si perdóname Leah pasa" _necesitaba hablar con ella, así que la deje pasar a la sala, después de todo Leah había sido mi amiga, seguro entendería que ahora yo me sentía atraído, no mas que eso por otra persona, le iba indicando el camino cuando sentí una mirada y voltee hacia las escaleras, ahí estaba Bella estática, mirándome de una manera horrible, Leah la vio y fue a presentarse con ella.

"_No nos vas a presentar Edward?" _dijo Leah quien avanzo hacia Bella, y se presento pero de la peor manera que podía haber elegido.

"_Mi nombre es Leah soy la novia de Edward mucho gusto" _Bella me miro de inmediato, con una mirada fría, dura, tomo la mano de Leah para presentarse pero Emmett llego.

"_Creí que cuando nos fuimos de Chicago terminaron, pero veo que Leah eres difícil de alejar!" _dijo Emmett, solo podía dejarle a el los comentarios imprudentes.

"_Emmett" _grito Leah, detrás de Emmett venían, los demás, pero Bella aun seguía estática, necesitaba explicarle las cosas.

"_Bella puedo explicártelo solo…" _pero me dejo terminar, tomo las llaves del auto de Rosalie y salio corriendo, intente alcanzarla pero era demasiado tarde.

Cuando regrese a la casa Alice traía el teléfono en la mano y Rose llevaba la bolsa y el celular de Bella, bien, fantástico había salido de casa sin nada.

"_Alguien me puede explicar que paso aquí?"_Pregunto Leah confundida.

"_Ven Leah necesitamos hablar" _le dije llevándola al jardín.

"_Edward que pasa, acaso es ella tu novia? No me digas que la regué?" _comenzó a hablar Leah, se notaba preocupada, después de todo Leah era mi amiga.

"_Pues la verdad si la regaste!" _dije sincerándome.

"_Entonces esa chica Bella es tu novia?" _me pregunto Leah con la mirada un poco triste.

"_No ella no es mi novia, pero hoy pensaba confesarle mi amor, y cuando te vio y le dijiste que eras mi novia, seguramente pues se molesto mucho, o eso quiero creer, las cosas con ella son un poco confusas" _dije sinceramente pues yo aun no sabia que era lo que ella sentía por mi.

"_Porque son confusas? Y podrías explicarme mejor? Ella vive contigo?" _dijo evidentemente confundida por la situación.

"_Bella es la hija de la esposa de papa" _dije finalmente lanzando un gran suspiro esas palabras lo decían todo.

"_Tu papa se caso? No puedo creerlo, y tu, estas enamorado de tu hermanastra? Es poco ortodoxo no lo crees?" _dijo Leah intentando describir lo que pensaba.

"_Leah yo no lo planee, además creo que Bella me gusto desde que la conocí, solo que empezamos de la peor manera, ambos tenemos carácter muy explosivo y bueno nos llevábamos muy mal, pero ya hemos aprendido a superar eso y hoy yo iba a…"_

"_Lo siento Edward en verdad lo siento, yo… ya sabes como soy… me deje llevar. Fui tonta al pensar que llegaría aquí y te encontraría solo para mí. Pero no puedes culparme por intentarlo, después de todo te deje muy claro cuando rompimos que yo te seguía y seguiría amando" _dijo Leah mirándome con esos ojos que antes creía hermosos y que ahora pensaban no eran ni la minima parte de bellos que los de Bella.

"_Leah siempre te he querido mucho eres mi amiga, pero ahora, me has complicado bastante las cosas, no se como Bella va a reaccionar, seria mejor que te fueras, discúlpame si soy rudo… pero así son las cosas" _dije esperando no herir sus sentimientos.

"_Te entiendo y si quieres yo hablo con ella, le explico…" _

"_No es necesario Leah, yo lo haré" _dijo interrumpiéndola.

"_Entonces creo que no me queda nada por hacer aquí, me voy Edward" _dijo Leah dándome un beso en la mejilla.

Acompañe a Leah a la puerta y en cuanto regrese a la casa Alice y Rose comenzaron a bombardearme.

"_Se puede saber que diablos le hiciste a Bella para que saliera así?" _dijo Alice totalmente molesta, estuve a punto de responderle cuando Rose dijo.

"_A caso crees que no la vimos, estaba a punto de llorar, que le hiciste?" _dijo Rose acercándose a mi de manera retadora, las dos me tenían contra la pared.

"_No le hice nada, y estoy tanto o mas preocupado por ella como ustedes" _dije caminando rápidamente hacia la puerta.

"_Aquí hay algo muy raro? Esa chica era tu novia?" _pregunto Alice inquisitivamente.

"_Exnovia" _respondí al mismo tiempo que Emmett y Jasper.

"_Y no tienes ni la menor idea de porque Bella salio corriendo de esa manera?" _pregunto Alice de nuevo.

"_Alice… intente hablar con ella… explicarle que Leah ya no es mi novia pero se fue" _dije cediendo finalmente.

"_Maldito carácter impulsivo de Bella" _dijo Alice sentándose en la sala a esperar noticias de Bella.

Habían pasado ya varias horas todos estábamos muy preocupados, cuando se escucho el auto de Rosalie entrando a la casa, todos nos levantamos y en cuanto Bella entro la empezamos a bombardear con preguntas.

"_Bella estas bien? Estábamos tan preocupadas por ti" _dijo Alice, ella y Rose corrieron a abrazarla.

"_Tranquila chicas estoy bien, solo necesitaba aire fresco, me dolía mucho la cabeza y necesitaba ir a despejarme, eso es todo" _dijo Bella tranquilamente.

"_Pero… parecía que ibas a llorar" _dijo Alice en voz baja pero yo alcance a escucharla.

"_Estas loca Alice, imaginaciones tuyas" _dijo Bella en ese momento su celular que Rose traía en la mano comenzó a sonar, se lo extendió a Bella y ella respondió.

"_Bueno? Alec que sorpresa. Si es una lastima que no hayas podido llegar a la boda de mama. Oh si me parece perfecto, dame tiempo de cambiarme. Ok a las 7 perfecto, por cierto déjame darte mi nueva dirección tienes donde anotar?" _sentía como hervía mi sangre, después del susto que nos había metido Bella se atrevía a citarse con ese tipo, vi como colgó el teléfono y subió a su recamara.

"_Que diablos fue eso? Yo estaba segura de haberla visto a punto de llorar y ahora se presenta así? No entiendo nada, voy a subir a hablar con ella vamos Rose" _dijo Alice pero yo las detuve.

"_Si me permiten yo voy a hablar con ella" _dije impidiendo que subieran y como alma que lleva el diablo me metí a su habitación sin tocar, grave error, pues Bella se acababa de quitar la ropa y estaba solo en ropa interior.

"_Que te pasa Edward? Sal de inmediato" _dijo Bella intentándose tapar con una almohada, me salí de la habitación y espere afuera un par de minutos, cuando Bella salio la mire de arriba abajo.

"_A donde crees que vas con esa ropa" _Bella llevaba un Levis a la cadera, botas negras y un suéter de manga larga pero corto que dejaba ver todo su vientre, la tome del brazo y la metí a su cuarto cerrando la puerta detrás de mi.

"_Que te pasa? Quien te crees que eres para hablarme así? Te recuerdo que no eres mi hermano en la vida real así que no estés jugando al hermano sobré protector y déjame en paz" _dijo Bella duramente, yo estaba que echaba chispas no podía creer lo que escuchaba.

"_Bella sabes muy bien que no te veo como a una hermana. No entiendo porque te vas con ese, anoche quedamos en hablar" _dije desesperado por su actitud.

"_Anoche? De que hablas? Mira Edward lamento decirte que no recuerdo nada de lo que paso anoche, por si no lo recuerdas bebí demasiado, y no creo que tu y yo tengamos nada de que hablar. En lugar de estar aquí molestándome deberías estar atendiendo a tu novia que vino de visita" _dijo Bella avanzando hacia la puerta.

"_Tú no vas a ningún lado hasta que hablemos" _dije impidiéndole el paso de nuevo y tomándola del brazo para que no se fuera, pero ella fue más rápida y me abofeteo.

"_Te dije que me soltaras, tu y yo no tenemos nada que hablar, deja de estar jugando al hermano protector de una vez por todas Edward. Me voy tengo una cita" _ dijo Bella avanzando hacia la puerta, pero yo no podía permitir que Bella se fuera, así que tome el teléfono y el celular que estaban sobre su mesita de noche y me le adelante cerré la puerta por fuera, tome la llave y la guarde.

"_Ábreme!!! Ábreme la puerta Edward!!! Déjame salir de inmediato!!!" _me gritaba Bella desde su habitación, obviamente los gritos llamaron la atención de los demás que subieron de inmediato.

"_Que pasa aquí?" _pregunto Alice.

"_Si crees que estoy jugando al hermano protector Bella entonces eso haré, así que no vas a salir de esta casa con ese tipo, me escuchaste no vas a salir" _dije bajando las escaleras, faltaba media hora para que Alec llegara, cuando escuche el timbre salí a recibirlo, impidiéndole el paso a la casa.

"_Buenas noches Edward vine a recoger a Bella" _dijo el tipo fingiendo amabilidad.

"_Lo siento Alec pero Bella esta indispuesta y no podrá salir contigo, lo siento y si fueras inteligente te alejarías de ella" _dije amenazándolo esperaba que me entendiera perfectamente.

"_Y porque no sale ella a decírmelo" _me enfrento Alec, lo sentía mucho por el pues yo en ese momento estaba muy molesto y no respondía por mis actos.

"_Alec, no me agradas, y no voy a permitir que te acerques a Bella, así que vete y no la busques, menos en mi casa, adiós" _dije dejándolo con un palmo de narices y azotándole la cara en la nariz, subí y vi como todos intentaban abrir la puerta de Bella con cuchillos y desarmadores, Emmett y Jasper me veían de manera extraña, los ignore y me fui a mi recamara.

Pasaron horas, y finalmente deje de escuchar ruidos, yo estaba acostado en mi cama y entonces la puerta de mi recamara se abrió dando paso a una Bella que parecía poseída, se me hecho encima a golpes.

"_Quien diablos te crees que eres para encerrarme, idiota" _y no paraba de golpearme, tuve que tomarla de las muñecas para que dejara de golpearme y de un movimiento me puse sobre ella, aun intentaba golpearme pero no podía hacerlo pues yo se lo impedía, sus ojos ardían de coraje tenia lagrimas en ellos, y no pude evitar verla fijamente y después de eso la bese, fue un beso lleno de pasión, sentí como ella me respondió al beso nuestros labios encajaban perfectamente, el beso era hermoso, el sabor de sus labios era la mas dulce miel que hubiera probado nunca, cuando sentí que la presión de sus brazos ya no era tanta le solté las muñecas y en ese momento Bella me empujo y me lanzo una bofetada, saltando inmediatamente de la cama, tenia los ojos llenos de lagrimas.

"_Eres un idiota Edward, no quiero que te vuelvas a acercar a mi nunca, jamás lo escuchaste te odio, te odio" _y salio llorando de mi habitación, intente detenerla pero esta vez fueron Emmett y Jasper quienes me lo impidieron.

"_Esta vez no Edward, creo que es mejor que la dejes sola" _dijo Jasper, Alice y Rose siguieron a Bella y se encerraron con ella en su habitación.

Como podían haberse cambiado las cosas así de drásticamente, ayer era feliz le iba a confesar mi amor y yo la besaba a la fuerza y Bella me decía que me odiaba, esas palabras retumbaban en mi cabeza y sentía como cada letra rompía mi corazón.

**Si se que soy mala, lo siento, se que muchas dirán que porque bofetea a Edward, pero lo siento me puse en su lugar y eso me darían a mi ganas de hacer, bueno dejando eso de lado, quiero muchos reviews chicas, tomen en cuanta que por mas trabajo que tenga me doy un ratito para escribirles, así que consiéntanme de la misma manera que yo a ustedes con un reviews por capitulo, rompamos nuestro record de 500 reviews por capitulo anden yo se que podemos!**


	17. Chapter 17

**CAPITULO 17**

**Bella's POV**

Entre llorando a mi habitación, lloraba de coraje, de impotencia, de dolor, Alice y Rose entraron tras de mi, yo me tire a mi cama a llorar y ellas me abrazaron para consolarme, recordaba el momento del beso con Edward, al principio había luchado contra el, pero luego no pude resistirme sus labios contra los míos, su dulce aliento, me entregue totalmente a ese beso, pero después vino a mi mente el rostro de ella de Leah diciéndome que era la novia de Edward y en ese momento explote de nuevo.

"_Bella porque lloras, habla con nosotras" _me decía Alice desesperada por ayudarme.

"_Es un idiota, un imbecil, un mentiroso…" _no podía dejar de llorar me sentía frustrada el primer amor no se suponía debía ser así.

"_Y lo amas verdad?" _me dijo Rose acariciando mi cabello.

"_Con toda mi alma" _respondí llorando aun mas.

"_Bella pero que paso? Ayer se veían tan bien, y hoy. Fue por esa chica?" _pregunto Alice acariciándome, lentamente estaba logrando calmarme.

"_Es su novia Alice su novia… Edward resulto ser un farsante… me dijo que hoy íbamos a hablar de nosotros y en su lugar se presenta esa tipa" _dije furiosa al recordar esa mañana.

"_Bella creo que debes hablar con el, hasta donde entendí ella es su exnovia no su novia" _me dijo Rose intentando hacerme entrar en razón.

"_Y porque cuando se presento conmigo no la corrigió? Porque ella se presento ante mi como su novia? Yo vi cuando lo abrazo, como le dijo mi amor, lo vi chicas no estoy ciega y mucho menos soy tonta" _dije firmemente secándome las lagrimas.

"_Bella, no puedes volver a lo de antes, a pelearte con el todo el tiempo, si tu lo amas díselo, y averigua si el siente algo por ti" _me dijo Alice como siempre insistente.

"_Chicas diré esto por ultima vez y hablo en serio, a partir de hoy será como si Edward no existiera, me voy a olvidar de lo que siento por el, y no quiero que me vuelvan a hablar de el por favor" _dije a mis amigas esperando su respuesta.

"_Pero Bella si tu lo amas" _insistió ahora Rose.

"_Rosalie, Alice, les estoy pidiendo algo, no me vuelvan a hablar de el, no quiero saber nada de Edward Cullen por favor para mi será como si nunca hubiera existido" _cada palabra era cierta, así seria.

"_Pero Bella, lo único que te pedimos es que hables con el…" _

"_Pero no quiero, respeten mis decisiones apóyenme" _les rogué a mis amigas con lagrimas en los ojos.

"_Bella no te podemos apoyar cuando sabemos que lo que estas haciendo esta mal" _dijo Alice con expresión conflictuada.

"_De eso no pueden estar seguras… por favor… estoy lastimada… necesito su apoyo" _dije llorando de nuevo, lo menos que quería escuchar era que hablara con el no ahora, no por el momento.

Finalmente las chicas aceptaron apoyarme en contra de su voluntad pero lo hicieron, prometieron no hablarme de el.

Los siguientes días pasaron casi sin que los notaran, estuvimos muy ocupados con la remodelación, dos días antes de que llegaran mama y Carlise ya habíamos terminado, finalmente podía llamar mía a esta recamara, las cosas con Edward eran tal y como las pensé, para mi era como si no existiera, retomaba mi vida como antes, mi animo había mejorado, por lo menos en lo exterior, intentaba aparentar fortaleza.

A veces cuando estábamos comiendo sentía las miradas de Edward, pero nunca lo miraba, y lo que mas dolía era que el tampoco intentaba hablarme, me sentía una ilusa por haber pensado que el intentaría hablarme, tenia la ilusión en el fondo de mi corazón, pero cada vez estaba mas enterrada.

Llego el día de el regreso de nuestros padres, fuimos por ellos al aeropuerto, quedaron fascinados con la remodelación de su alcoba matrimonial como le decía Alice, mama noto el cambio entre Edward y yo pero no lo cuestiono, sabia que cuando yo no quería hablar de algo simple y sencillamente no lo hacia.

El inicio a la escuela fue difícil y mas los ensayos de grupo, Alice y Jasper habían compuesto varias canciones y estábamos ensayando mas de 10, porque no sabíamos cual elegir, en el concurso debíamos de presentar 2 canciones una balada y una pop, así que aun estábamos en ese proceso.

Durante todo el mes y lo que ya llevábamos de clases no había visto ni oído de esa chica de la tal Leah, estaba llegando a pensar que las chicas tenían razón y que no era su novia sino su ex pero realmente estaba tan molesta porque no me lo hubiera dicho antes, me sentía dolida y mi orgullo me impedía hablar con Edward.

Hoy era viernes y las clases habían terminado, estaba con las chicas en los vestidores.

"_Rose ya te dijo Emmett a donde te va a llevar hoy?" _pregunto Alice, no tenia de la menor idea a que se referían.

"_No, por mas que he intentado que me lo diga no ha soltado prenda, y créeme que lo he intentado eh" _dijo Rose en tono seductor.

"_Ash Rose no quiero tantos detalles. Pero te entiendo yo también he intentado que Jazz me diga algo, sobre todo porque necesito saber que vestir, no me gustaría llevar algo demasiado formal o viceversa" _dijo Alice como siempre consternada por la moda, pero yo aun no entendía de que diablos hablaban lo cual me irrito.

"_Podrían decirme de que hablan? Porque sus novios andan con tantos secretitos?" _dije al punto de la total irritación.

"_Bella no sabes que día es hoy?" _pregunto Alice de manera obvia.

"_Claro que lo se es viernes y eso que?" _dije aun mas irritada.

"_Bella hoy es 14 de Febrero, día de San Valentín, día del Amor y la Amistad, y nuestros novios están planeando una sorpresa para nosotras" _dijo Rose.

"_Bella en que mundo vives, no te has dado cuenta de los globos y rosas que han circulado por la escuela todo el día?" _me pregunto Alice de manera obvia, la verdad es que yo había estado tan distraída que ni lo había notado.

"_En verdad no… pues espero que sus sorpresas sean fascinantes, yo voy a quedarme un rato mas en la escuela, las veo en la noche después de sus citas para que me lo cuenten todo" _bese a mis amigas en la mejillas y me fui a la oficina de mama, en realidad no tenia nada que hacer en la escuela pero no deseaba ver como mis amigas se arreglaban felices de la vida para salir con sus novios, solo les arruinaría con mi humor.

Toque en la oficina de mama y ella me abrió.

"_Hola mi amor, que haces aquí, pensé que ya te habías ido a la casa con las chicas?" _

"_No mama me quedare un rato mas, me puedo ir contigo a la casa?"_

"_En realidad tengo una cita con Carlise, pero que te parece si te llevas mi coche?" _mama me dio sus llaves y yo acepte.

"_Esta bien, no te molesta que no me vaya directo a la casa, quiero dar una vuelta antes" _dije avisándole a mama sabia que si desaparecía como lo hice la ultima vez ella si llamaría hasta al FBI con tal de encontrarme.

"_Esta bien pero no llegues muy tarde, yo aun tengo un asunto pendiente, tengo una reunión con el papa de tu amiga Tanya, como la reprobé en el ultimo examen su papa quiere hablar conmigo, conociendo a Tanya su papa querrá chantajearme pero no sabe que conmigo se topa con pared" _mire a mama estaba muy orgullosa de ella, regrese a los lockers, cuando me despedí de las chicas no termine de recoger mis cosas, así que las tome y ahí me di cuenta que había olvidado mis llaves de la casa, como era bastante incomodo tener que tocar el timbre, y como probablemente el único que estaría en la casa seria Edward decidí regresar a la oficina de mama para pedirle sus llaves.

Me acerque a la puerta y toque, nadie respondió, volví a hacerlo y gire la perilla para abrir la puerta, vi a mama que estaba llorando, ella se encontraba de pie tras su escritorio y frente a ella estaba Tanya y un hombre que seguramente seria su padre, era rubio de ojos azules, muy parecido a ella, cuando entre todos se quedaron en silencio.

"_Mama pasa algo" _dije con la voz entrecortada, había algo en el ambiente que no me gustaba para nada.

"_Pasa que tu mama es una cualquiera… una zorra" _me dijo Tanya, sentí que la sangre me hervía.

"_Como te atreves a insultar a mi mama?" _le dije furiosa no importándome que su padre estuviera ahí, lo raro era que el me miraba a mi y no a ella, y lo hacia de una manera extraña y mama lloraba cada vez mas.

"_Que acaso no sabes que tu mama se metió con mi papa? No sabes que cuando eran jóvenes, trato de arruinar el matrimonio de mis padres y que de esa situación nació una bastardita ósea tu" _las palabras de Tanya me golpearon como un balde de agua fría.

"_Eso es mentira, mama dime que no, dime que ella no, que ella no es mi media hermana" _dije con lagrimas en los ojos, mirando a ese extraño, que al parecer era mi padre.

"_Tu no eres nada mío, eres un error de la naturaleza, y sabes que por primera vez estoy feliz de haberte ganado en algo Isabella, porque el es mi papa mío, solo mío, lo he tenido toda mi vida, me cuido de bebe, me consuela cuando estoy triste y me ama, mientras tu viviste toda tu vida sola" _y entonces la abofetee, descargue toda mi frustración en ese golpe y salí corriendo, escuche como mama me llamaba pero no podía, no podía estar ahí, corrí y me encerré en el primer salón que encontré, mi salón de ensayo, el mío y el de Edward.

**Edward's POV**

Después de haber discutido con Jasper y Emmett sobre cual era la mejor sorpresa para sus novias, decidí que al fin era hora de irme a la casa, me sentía cansado y deprimido, había pasado mas de un mes desde lo de Bella y cada día me dolía mas, creo que no dolería tanto si ella peleara conmigo, si me abofeteara y me dijera que era un idiota, no pero lo que ella hacia era ignorarme, como si yo no existiera, eso dolía en el alma, dolía mas.

Iba pasando frente a la oficina de Esme cuando la escuche llorar.

"_Esme que te pasa porque lloras?"_

"_Bella, Bella" _el pánico me invadió, algo le había pasado definitivamente.

"_Le paso algo?" _dije invadido por el terror de que algo le hubiera sucedido.

"_Necesito encontrarla ayúdame, Bella… acaba de conocer a su padre" _oh no, sabia lo que eso significaba sabia que ella se encontraría mal.

"_Pero? Como…." _dije en mi intento de conocer un poco mas de la situación para saber como se encontraba ella.

"_Yo…. no sabia que era el… me dijo otro nombre y cuando estuvo aquí frente a mi…. Con su hija… Edward, Bella se entero que Tanya Denali es su media hermana" _entendí de inmediato, si había alguien que Bella detestara era Tanya y ahora ella resultaba su hermana.

"_Tranquila Esme, te ayudare a encontrarla, pero primero ve con papa, cuéntale todo, necesitas su apoyo, yo encontrare a Bella por eso no te preocupes" _ dije encaminando a Esme a la oficina de papa.

Me fui corriendo, necesitaba encontrarla, mi primer instinto fue buscarla donde la había visto llorando por primera vez y mi instinto no estaba mal, pues en cuanto me acerque escuche su llanto, me partía el corazón verla así.

Abrí la puerta y la encontré tirada en el piso abrazando sus piernas llorando, en cuanto me vio, se levanto, camino hacia a mi, yo no sabia que decirle, por un momento pensé que me correría que me diría que la dejara sola, estaba preparado para eso, pero para lo que no estaba preparado fue para lo que hizo.

Corrió hacia mí y me abrazo, me abrazo fuerte llorando.

"_Edward por favor, sácame de aquí, llévame lejos, por favor" _me dijo con su voz entrecortada, llorando, mi corazón sentía partirse al verla así de triste, la acaricie y la abrace.

"_Bella hago lo que quieras por ti, pero por favor ya no llores, por favor, por favor, porque eso no lo puedo soportar" _

Sentía a Bella entre mis brazos, tan frágil, tan vulnerable, ella me miro a los ojos, y esta vez no supe que hacer, no quería volver a lastimarla, no podía hacerlo menos en ese momento, pero ella fue la que se acerco a mi y ambos cerramos los ojos y dejamos que nuestros sentimientos nos guiaran, dándonos un hermoso y maravilloso beso de amor.

**Ahora si, díganme que soy buena, aunque Bella sufrió por enterarse de lo de su papa y de Tanya, pues ella sale ganando con Edward no creen? Les seré sincera y me inspire en este capitulo en una escena entre Mía y Miguel de la novela Rebelde, si quieren búsquenlo en Internet y lo encontraran como el primer beso de Mía y Miguel y ahí verán la manera en que pensé como Edward abrazo y beso a Bella, wow entonces ya saben please déjenme muchos reviews rompamos record de reviews en este capitulo, yo se que podemos, besos las quiero mucho y así.**


	18. Chapter 18

**CAPITULO 18**

**Bella's POV**

A pesar de todo el dolor que sentía, lo estaba olvidando todo en brazos de Edward, no me importaba nada, el saber que mi padre era el de Tanya y que eso la hacia mi media hermana, no me importaba, pues estaba en brazos del amor de mi vida, el me estaba consolando, me besaba porque me amaba a mi solo a mí, o por lo menos eso quería pensar.

"_Bella…" _me dijo Edward aun sin abrir los ojos y con sus labios muy cerca de los míos.

"_Si?" _dije débilmente casi en un susurro.

"_Quizás este no sea el mejor momento, pero ya no puedo más con esto, Bella te amo, con todo mi corazón, eres el amor de mi vida" _pero ya no pudo continuar porque lo bese, aun con lagrimas en los ojos, pero esta vez con lagrimas de emoción, de felicidad.

"_Yo también te amo Edward, con toda mi alma, mi corazón, y mi vida" _dije sincerándome, ya no podía mas debía decirle lo que sentía.

"_Vámonos de aquí. Pero antes le mandare un mensaje de texto a tu mama para que deje de preocuparse por ti" _Edward tomo su celular y rápidamente le aviso a mama que estaba bien, me abrazo y juntos salimos de la escuela, nos subimos a su auto, todo el camino me llevaba tomado de la mano y me sonreía, finalmente llegamos a Central Park, había olvidado que hoy era día de San Valentín, todo el parque estaba lleno de parejas, de globos y de flores.

"_Bella… quiero pedirte perdón… por lo de Leah, por besarte a la fuerza y encerrarte en tu recamara, por…" _pero lo interrumpí, porque si seguía recordándome todo lo que me había hecho el enojo volvería a mí.

"_Edward no quiero que me pidas perdón, que tal si mejor me explicas porque no me habías hablado de Leah? Porque te llamo mi amor y dijo que era tu novia?" _pregunte recordando ese horrible momento.

"_Ok Leah era nuestra amiga, __quizá la única que teníamos, un día se dio lo nuestro, duramos un par de meses y finalmente la oportunidad de venir a Nueva York se dio, y yo decidí que era mejor terminar esa relación, después de todo me di cuenta que no era amor lo que sentía por ella, pero Leah no pensaba lo mismo, al parecer siempre había estado enamorada de mi y no quería separarse, pero yo no podía seguir con ella y terminamos, si no te hable de ella, fue porque realmente no le di importancia, y jamás pensé volverla a ver, me crees Bella, te juro que nunca había sentido esto por nadie, Bella tu eres la primera persona a quien realmente amo, me crees verdad?" _Edward me miraba dulcemente, estaba seguro de la sinceridad en sus palabras, y yo también quería sincerarme con él, quería estar en paz, desahogarme para poder iniciar nuestro hermoso amor.

"_Si te creo mi amor, y quiero que de ahora en adelante, no nos ocultemos nada, absolutamente nada, quiero que no existan secretos entre nosotros, quiero vivir nuestro amor al máximo, porque te amo Edward te amo" _y entonces lo abrace, los brazos de Edward eran el mejor lugar para estar, siempre me había sentido vulnerable, por eso solo podía ser quien realmente era junto a las personas que me amaban y con Edward me sentía protegida, amada, en sus brazos era feliz.

Pasamos el resto de la tarde caminando por Central Park, Edward me compro una rosa, un oso de peluche y un globo, paseamos en una carreta por el parque, subimos a un bote en el lago, fue el mejor día de mi vida, sin tomar en cuenta que tenía una media hermana la cual me odiaba de la misma o mayor intensidad que yo a ella.

Finalmente llegamos a la casa, antes de bajarnos del auto, Edward me pregunto.

"_Piensas hacer algo acerca de tu papa y Tanya?"_

"_Realmente no, ese señor no es mi papa, ni siquiera deseaba que yo naciera, y respecto a Tanya, ella estaba equivocada, yo soy la que salgo ganando, porque gracias a Dios me parezco a mama y no a su papa, sino imagínate cantaría y bailaría como ella" _dije en tono de horror, Edward rio muy fuerte, me tomo del rostro para acercarme a él.

"_Bella solo __tú eres capaz de pensar así en estos momentos" _me dijo Edward besándome la punta de la nariz.

"_Pero así me amas no?" _pregunte dándole un suave beso en los labios, sus dulces y deliciosos labios.

"_Con toda mi alma, mi corazón y para siempre mi Bella" _volvió a besarme esta vez de manera más apasionada, los dos salimos del auto abrazados, la casa estaba sola, había un recado en la entrada era de Carlise y Esme, el la había convencido de salir a su cena, claro que después de que mama hablo conmigo y yo la convenciera de que estaba bien, prometimos hablar en la noche después de su cena.

Entramos tranquilamente a la casa, Edward y yo íbamos besándonos, habíamos descubierto en las últimas horas que nuestros besos eran adictivos, por lo menos yo encontraba difícil separarme de él, no sabía cómo había podido sobrevivir los últimos días sin besarlo, el solo contacto con sus labios hacia que me olvidara del mundo entero.

Pasamos a la sala y aun con las luces apagadas, estuvimos ahí, en la obscuridad diciéndonos cuanto nos amábamos, y besándonos con mucho amor.

"_Bella, debo confesarte que estoy encontrando verdaderamente imposible el separarme de ti, va a ser realmente duro estar sin ti por las noches, mas sabiéndote tan cerca" _Edward me dijo esas palabras al oído lo cual me hizo que me estremeciera.

"_Edward __tú crees que nuestros padres acepten nuestra relación?" _de repente me surgió esa idea, sabía que no se habían opuesto a la relación entre los chicos y las chicas pero al fin y al cabo ellos no eran sus hijos.

"_No tendrían porque no aceptarlo, creo que para nadie en esta casa era un secreto lo mucho que nos amamos, solo que saben lo __cabezotas que somos, sobre todo tu…" _me dijo ocasionando que comenzara a darle pequeños golpes fingiéndome ofendida, pero él me tomo por las muñecas suavemente, colocando mis manos en su cuello, y besándome yo correspondí al beso, y tome su cabello, era algo que me obsesionada y sentirlo entre mis manos mientras lo besaba era lo más hermoso del mundo.

Estábamos tan absortos en nuestros besos que no escuchamos la puerta abrirse, sino hasta que alguien encendió la luz de la sala.

"_Parece que ustedes no pierden el tiempo" _dijo Emmett de manera imprudente como siempre, por lo cual Rosalie le dio un golpe en la cabeza.

"_Finalmente estan juntos" _dijo Alice quien corrió a abrazarme, lo hizo muy fuerte, después Rose ocupo su lugar, Emmett y Jasper se acercaron a nosotros y también nos felicitaron, se sentaron en la sala junto a nosotros, Alice en las piernas de Jasper y Rose en las de Emmett.

"_Y bien podemos saber __cómo fue que se decidieron a estar juntos? Quien dio el primer paso, porque los dos son los más cabezas duras que hemos conocido!" _dijo Emmett mientras Rosalie le daba otro golpe en la cabeza.

"_Ouch, te lo juro Rose que un __día de estos me ocasionaras una contusión cerebral" _dijo Emmett y todos rieron.

"_Como te quejas Emmett que tanto daño te puede hacer alguien como Rose a un tipo como __tú?" _pregunto Jasper burlándose de su amigo.

"_No te dejes guiar por las apariencias Rose no es lo que parece. Pero aun así te amo mi amor" _dijo Emmett al parecer temeroso de la reacción de Rose, todos reímos.

"_Resumiéndolo, conocí a mi verdadero padre y a mi media hermana" _no tenía sentido que se los ocultara, si se lo decía a Rose y a Alice ellas se lo dirían a sus novios, además yo les tenía también confianza a ellos así que debía decírselos.

"_Pero estas bien Bella y eso que tiene que ver con su reconciliación?" _me pregunto Alice preocupada.

"_Pues que Edward me __consoló cuando iba corriendo por eso y ahí nos reconciliamos" _mientras hablaba, Edward no paraba de abrazarme y acariciarme.

"_Pero Bella como fue que lo conociste, donde?" _me pregunto Rose confundida por tanta información.

"_En la oficina de mama, resulta que mi papa es…. el papa de Tanya" _dije suspirando aun sin poder concebir a esa oxigenadita como mi media hermana.

"_Tanya es tu media hermana?" _pregunto incrédula Alice, todos se quedaron muy callados hasta que como siempre Emmett rompió la tensión con uno de sus comentarios.

"_La oxigenadita tu hermana…. definitivamente el talento te viene por parte materna Bella" _todos se quedaron callados pero yo comenzó a reír como loca, estaba totalmente de acuerdo con Emmett, todos al ver que yo reía comenzaron a reír junto conmigo, en ese momento me fije en un detalle en el cual no había reparado antes, en la mano izquierda, en el dedo anular de Alice.

"_Oh Dios __mío Alice que es eso?" _dije levantándome de el sillón y apuntando a su mano, Alice la estiro y cuando Rose vio lo mismo que yo comenzó a hiperventilarse.

"_Amigos, amigas, esta noche le he pedido a Alice que sea mi esposa, vamos a casarnos" _dijo Jasper besando la mano de Alice, inmediatamente Rose y yo gritamos de emoción y abrazamos a Alice, Edward y Emmett abrazaron a su amigo.

"_Jazz no sabes en lo que te metes con esta pequeña demonio" _dijo Rose en tono de broma, ambos amábamos con todo nuestro corazón a Alice y estábamos felices por la noticia.

"_Y para cuando será la boda?" _pregunte aun sorprendida y emocionada por la noticia.

"_Por mi seria mañana mismo, pero debemos decirles a nuestros padres, así que esperemos que sea después del concurso de fin de año, en julio, Alice quiere que sea en la playa así que así será__" _se notaba que Jasper era capaz de todo por Alice, quien no paraba de sonreír.

Ahí junto a mis amigos y al amor de mi vida, me sentía feliz, aunque aun había pesares en mi corazón heridas, en este momento me sentía agradecida por la vida, pues tenía a mi lado, una madre amorosa, un padre que también era mi suegro, dos amigas que eran como mis hermanas, y dos amigos que eran como mis hermanos mayores, y lo mejor de todo tenia a Edward el amor de mi vida, ahora solo faltaba saber como tomarían mis padres la noticia de nuestro noviazgo y del compromiso de Alice y Jasper.

**Que les pareció se esperaban eso? En el próximo capítulo nos enteraremos de cómo le pidió Jasper a Alice que se casaran, también sabremos que pensaran Esme y Carlise, se opondrán a la relación? Bueno espero sus reviews, estoy bien feliz porque ya casi llegamos a los 300, en serio que espero que superemos los reviews del fic anterior, y déjenme decirle que a este todavía le falta un rato para terminarse, quizás rompa record en el numero de capítulos, bueno chicas, ahí nos vemos el lunes con otro capítulo, besitos y las quiero, las adoro por leer mi fic y hacerme súper feliz con sus reviews.**


	19. Chapter 19

**CAPITULO 19**

**Edward's POV**

Por mucho el día de hoy había sido el mejor de mi vida, finalmente Bella y yo nos habíamos declarado nuestro amor, aunque la situación no fue la que me hubiera gustado, finalmente estábamos juntos y nada ni nadie nos separarían, sin importar las circunstancias.

Seguíamos en la sala, escuchando los planes de Alice y Jasper.

"_Alice yo me muero por saber como fue que Jasper te pidió matrimonio?" _dijo Bella muy emocionada, yo la tenia tomada de la mano.

"_Si tienes que contarnos Alice…" _rogó Rose.

"_Les digo yo o tu?" _pregunto Alice abrazada de Jasper, feliz, el asintió dándole a entender que lo hiciera ella.

"_Bueno Jasper me llevo a cenar a un restaurante muy hermoso y exclusivo de comida china, llegamos y teníamos una mesa reservada, pedimos nuestra cena, la verdad estaba delicioso, después de comer, la mesera nos llevo unas galletas de la fortuna, Jasper abrió la suya primero, y decía ERES EL MAS AFORTUNDADO DEL MUNDO, yo comencé a bromear y le dije que lo era porque me tenia a su lado, entonces yo abrí mi galleta, y al sacar el papelito y leerlo, casi me caigo de espaldas pues decía ALICE TE QUIERES CASAR CONMIGO: JASPER, no pude evitarlo y las lagrimas comenzaron a correr, y entonces Jasper ya estaba arrodillado junto a mi con el anillo en la mano, no puedo creer lo nerviosa que me puse, me temblaba todo, pero claro que acepte y lo abrace y bueno aquí estamos" _se notaba la emoción en las palabras de Alice, y el amor en los ojos de Jasper que no podía dejar de mirarla, me sentía muy feliz por mis amigos.

Mas tarde Esme y Carlise llegaron, Esme estaba mas tranquila pero aun así hablo con Bella, nos impusieron algunas reglas para nuestro noviazgo, pero fuera de ahí se pusieron muy felices, lo que no les gusto mucho fue la noticia del compromiso de Alice y Jasper, decían que eran muy jóvenes y que debían esperar hasta terminar la escuela, pero después de todo no se opusieron pues ellos no eran sus hijos y ambos eran mayores de edad.

El próximo fin de semana los padres de Alice irían a la ciudad y aprovecharían para avisarles, el papa de Jasper viajaba mucho y como su mama había muerto cuando era niño dejándole una herencia, no era mucho pero el había sabido administrarla, así que la mayor preocupación era saber como tomarían las cosas los padres de Alice.

El sábado y domingo los pasamos en parejas, fue muy padre poder salir con Bella así, de esa manera, tenerla tan cerca, besarla y abrazarla, realmente me estaba volviendo adicto a ella, a sus maravillosos y deliciosos besos.

El lunes había llegado, era un día difícil, Bella y Esme debían enfrentarse de nuevo a Tanya, Bella no tenia ni la menor idea de que iba a hacer, como enfrentarla, pero era fuerte y contaba con mi apoyo.

Así que nos fuimos todos en el auto de Emmett, cuando nos bajamos y toda la escuela nos vio a Bella y a mi abrazados comenzaron a hablar, Bella sonreía se veía feliz, así que no le importaba lo que la gente pensara.

Bella y yo íbamos caminando por la entrada principal y al pie de las escaleras comenzamos a besarnos.

**Tanya's POV**

había pasado el peor fin de semana de mi vida, enterarme que la odiosa de Bella Swan mi peor enemiga era mi media hermana, y eso no era todo, papa me había dicho que deseaba conocerla, yo estaba furiosa, porque ella tenia todo lo que yo quería, tenia una mama hermosa que la adoraba y de la cual había heredado su talento, cuando a mi, mis propios madre y mi padre apenas y me hacían caso, me daban el dinero que les pedía, pero nunca se preocupaban por mi, jamás iban y me veían a los conciertos de la escuela, tenia amigas que eran capaz de todo por ellas, cuando yo sabia que ni Jessica ni Lauren eran realmente mis amigas, sino que solo andaban tras de mi por conveniencia, también tenia la mejor voz de la escuela y lo peor el chico que a mi me gustaba estaba enamorado de ella, por lo menos me quedaba el consuelo de que no eran novios, eso era lo único bueno.

Cuando entre a la escuela, iba sola por primera vez, no quería saber nada de mis "amigas" así que camine y cuando estaba a punto de subir las escaleras los vi, maldita sea su suerte, era Bella besándose con Edward, sentí como un nudo se apoderaba de mi garganta, quería arrancarle los cabellos, pero no podía hacerlo, así que decidí lastimarla con mi único talento, mi lengua.

"_Miren a quien tenemos aquí, la bastardita. Veo que eres igual de trepadora que tu mama y ya estas buscando un joven, guapo y rico heredero. Nada mas asegúrate que el si se case contigo no como le paso a tu mama" _había pensado que le diría cuando la viera, y ahora que la tenia frente a frente descargue toda mi frustración, estaba segura que saldría corriendo llorando de nuevo y eso lo disfrutaría mucho.

"_Mira Tanya deja en paz a mi novia, sino quieres vértelas conmigo" _sus palabras me dolían en el fondo de mi corazón.

"_No te preocupes mi amor, aquí mi hermanita y yo tenemos que hablar. Mira Tanya si crees que tus palabras me lastiman estas muy equivocada, el otro día me dijiste que me habías ganado, pero sabes no lo creo, no habré tenido papa, pero tengo una mama que todas las noches que me enferme estuvo conmigo cuidándome, ella no una sirvienta ok, además ha estado conmigo en cada logro, en cada éxito, apoyándome y orgullosa de mi, tu puedes decir lo mismo? Alguna vez te vinieron a ver tus padres? también tengo 2 amigas que serian capaces de todo por mi y finalmente lo tengo a el, Edward me ama y yo a el, con todo mi corazón, algo que no creo que tu seas capaz de conocer el amor, el verdadero, así que Tanya yo soy la que salgo ganando" _Bella beso a Edward frente a mi, el la abrazo y yo sentí que mi alma se destrozaba, salían lagrimas de dolor y de coraje, me di la media vuelta y me fui.

"_Maldita Bella, pero me las vas a pagar te voy a quitar lo que mas te importa en la vida, a tu Edward, así sea lo ultimo que haga, te veré llorar lagrimas de sangre" _y cumpliría mi palabra como que me llamaba Tanya Denali.

**Bella's POV**

Me había sentido de maravilla al enfrentar a Tanya, la cara que había puesto valía oro, yo estaba tan feliz que nada mas me importaba.

La semana había pasado realmente rápido, había pasado todo el tiempo con Edward, además de escuchar a Alice toda la bendita semana como quería que fuera su boda, finalmente, sus papas le habían avisado que ya estaban en la ciudad, así que la invitaron a cenar al restaurante mas exclusivo de la ciudad, Jasper estaba realmente nervioso, Alice lo había vestido elegantemente, y ella se veía preciosa en su vestido negro Chanel, se dieron las 7 y media y la limousine de los papas de Alice paso por ellos.

Como queríamos saber que les decían los papas de Alice nos quedamos viendo películas en la sala, había sido todo un drama encontrar que película ver, para que al final ni Rose y Emmett o Edward y Yo le pusiéramos ni una pizca de atención.

Aproximadamente a las 10 de la noche escuchamos como la puerta se abrió y cerro de golpe, alguien subiendo las escaleras corriendo y Jasper gritando como loco.

"_No, Alice por favor mi amor espera, no te pongas así. Diablos!!" _dijo Jasper maldiciendo, era tan raro verlo así, el no era violento, pero se veía muy molesto.

"_Jasper que paso? Que tiene Alice?" _pregunte totalmente alarmada.

"_Sus papas se opusieron a nuestro matrimonio" _dijo solemnemente Jasper.

"_Pero ello no pueden oponerse tu y Alice son mayores de edad" _dijo Emmett, como intentando no sonar muy obvio.

"_Ya lo se Emmett, pero han desheredado a Alice" _dijo Jasper realmente molesto.

"_Ok Jasper cálmate, necesitas estar calmado, nosotras vamos a subir a hablar con Alice, y tu quédate aquí" _mientras subía le hice una seña a Edward quien entendió y junto a Emmett abrazaron a su amigo y lo llevaron a la sala, Rose y yo subimos a la habitación de Alice.

Alice estaba tirada en su cama, llorando, jamás la había visto así, ni siquiera cuando estaba triste porque sus papas no le hacían caso, ella era fuerte, porque se había derrumbado en este momento?

"_Alice, que paso porque estas así?" _pregunte abrazándola, ella inmediatamente se abrazo a mi cintura como una niña pequeña.

"_No los entiendo, realmente no los entiendo, porque me hacen esto, si jamás me han hecho caso, porque ahora si les importa a quien amo o dejo de amar? Ahora resulta que quieren que me case con el hijo de un socio de mi papa, están locos? Creen que vivimos en el siglo XVIII? Yo me voy a casar con quien yo quiera" _dijo Alice empuñando sus pequeñas mano.

"_Alice tranquilízate amiga" _dijo Rose acariciando su cabello.

"_Es que me da tanto coraje, han pasado 21 años de mi vida si hacerme caso, y ahora cuando realmente necesito su apoyo me dan la espalda, me desheredan, créeme que el dinero es lo que menos me importa si estoy con Jasper, pero tengo coraje, dolor, porque son así, porque no pueden ser como Esme o Carlise, porque no son ellos mis papas?" _y Alice volvió a llorar, no sabia que decirle, en ese momento la puerta se abrió, mama y Carlise estaban ahí, al parecer escucharon lo ultimo que dijo Alice.

"_Bella, Rose, nos permiten hablar con Alice y Jasper" _no me había percatado que detrás de ellos venia Jasper, así que Rose y yo salimos de la habitación dejándolos solos.

**Alice's POV**

Jasper se acerco a mi, se sentó a mi lado y me abrazo, mientras Carlise y Esme se sentaban en el pequeño sillón que tenia en la esquina de mi recamara.

"_Alice, tus padres acaban de llamarnos, están muy molestos y nos amenazaron, dicen que si te seguimos dando asilo, bueno de manera elegante nos dijeron que cosas malas pasarían" _Carlise hablaba seriamente, no podía creer que mis papas se atrevieran, cada palabra que Carlise decía, sentía como Jasper me apretaba la mano a manera de apoyo.

"_Entiendo Carlise, yo me iré de inmediato" _dije tristemente pero Esme me interrumpió.

"_A donde crees que vas Alice?" _dijo Esme con su dulce voz.

"_Acabas de decir que mis papas les dijeron…"_

"_Se perfectamente lo que tus padres nos dijeron y si te lo estamos diciendo no es para que te vayas, solo para que estés enterada. Alice tu eres una hija mas para mi, jamás permitiría que te fueras, por lo menos no así. Chicos deben de entender que son muy jóvenes, y que sin el apoyo monetario de tus padres su situación será difícil, pero van a contar con nuestro apoyo total" _Esme hablaba con dulzura con amor, era como si realmente fuera mi madre.

"_Esme, Carlise…" _pero no podía continuar pues las lagrimas me nublaban la vista.

"_Muchas gracias, es muy importante para nosotros su apoyo, realmente creo que hablo por Alice cuando digo que ustedes son lo mas cercano a unos verdaderos padres, gracias por su apoyo" _mi Jasper también estaba emocionado lo podía ver en sus ojos.

"_Ahora vamos a lo verdaderamente importante, están seguros de su decisión? Realmente quieren casarse al terminar el año escolar. Seria posible que esperaran hasta el próximo año cuando se gradúen?" _pregunto Carlise seriamente.

"_Esme, Carlise, amo a Alice y quiero estar con ella toda la vida, por eso no quiero esperar mas, si es necesario buscare trabajo, yo tengo la herencia de mama, no es una gran fortuna pero es suficiente para empezar una nueva vida junto a la mujer que amo, no será la vida a la que ella esta acostumbrada, pero como se que Alice me ama, se que juntos formaremos un hermoso hogar" _yo Alice aun seguía sin poder hablar, pero que mas podía decir si Jasper ya lo había dicho todo.

"_Entonces cuenten con nuestro apoyo, por lo pronto trabajaras conmigo en el instituto, después de clases puedes ayudarme en asuntos que quedan pendientes y créeme no te doy este trabajo por lastima lo hago porque se que eres capaz, y tu Alice estoy seguro que puedo acomodarte en alguna escuela de baile dando clases a amateurs, les parece nuestra idea chicos?" _dijo Carlise, la idea me sonaba fantástica, Jasper volteo hacia a mi y con su mirada me lo dijo todo.

"_Si aceptamos, gracias Carlise, gracias Esme" _y corrí a abrazarlos Jasper hizo lo mismo, ellos correspondieron a nuestro abrazo, en sus brazos me sentía tan segura, y todo el dolor que había sentido por el desprecio y la imposición de mis padres se había esfumado pues tenia a mi lado al hombre mas maravilloso del mundo que era capaz de enfrentarse a todo por mi y además tenia a una familia que aunque no era de sangre nos unía un lazo aun mayor el amor.

**Por ahí alguien me dijo que todo lo bueno traía algo malo, y aquí presente un poquito de lo malo, pero aun vienen cosas buenas para los chicos, sobre todo Bella y Edward que ahorita están mas unidos que nunca, bueno chicas ya casi nos acercamos a los 300 vamos a romper nuestro record, sale? Besitos y así las quiero mucho y déjenme sus maravillosos reviews!**


	20. Chapter 20

**CAPITULO 20**

**Bella's POV**

Después de todo lo que había pasado con Alice y Jasper las cosas se habían calmado un poco, todos los estábamos apoyando, hasta habíamos conseguido empleo, Rose y yo junto con Alice, dábamos clases de baile y los chicos apoyaban a Carlise en asuntos relacionados a las clases en la escuela.

Jasper había descubierto que su herencia ya no era tan cuantiosa como el pensaba, así que las cosas monetariamente se les ponían mas difícil, pero tenían fe en que saldrían adelante.

El año escolar se estaba yendo rapidísimo, el concurso de fin de año estaba a la vuelta de la esquina y ya teníamos bien ensayadas nuestras dos canciones, por supuesto eran composiciones de nuestros talentosos Alice y Jasper, la canción romántica se llamaba _Inalcanzable _y hablaba de cuando te enamoras de alguien que consideras imposible de que te haga caso, y la otra canción se llamaba _Nuestro Amor, _y aunque también era romántica pues hablaba de la magia del amor, era mas movida y habíamos puesto una increíble coreografía en parejas, pero antes del concurso que era el 30 de Junio cerrando con eso el ciclo escolar, pero antes venia el cumpleaños numero de Edward el 20 de Junio, debía prepararle una sorpresa, durante estos 4 meses que llevábamos de novios, nos habíamos unido mas que nunca, así que debía prepararle una sorpresa para su cumpleaños pero la verdad no tenia ni la menor idea de que hacer, ya estábamos a día 15 y yo aun sin ninguna idea.

"_Bella porque estas tan inquieta?" _me pregunto Alice mientras nos cambiábamos de ropa en los vestidores de mujeres.

"_Alice faltan solo 5 días para el cumpleaños de Edward y yo aun no se que regalarle, eso me frustra" _dije colocándome los calentadores para la clase de danza.

"_Yo se de un regalo que le encantaría a Edward" _dijo Rose coquetamente.

"_Dime estoy tan desesperada que tomaría cualquier idea" _dije calzándome las zapatillas de baile.

"_Realmente es muy sencillo, te colocas un enorme moño rojo encima y te acuestas en su cama, estoy seguro que eso le encantara" _dijo Rose riendo, yo no pude evitar ponerme de todos colores.

"_Rose, estas loca? Por si no lo recuerdas vivimos con nuestros padres" _dije intentando justificarme.

"_Eso se arregla muy fácilmente" _dijo Rose intentando ayudarme con su idea pero la verdad a mi me daba pánico pensar en eso, se que ya no soy una niña, pero aun no me creo lista para dar ese paso con Edward.

"_No Rose, no le voy a regalar eso a Edward estas mal ok?" _dije molesta, pero al analizar las palabras de Rose me entro la curiosidad de si ella y Emmett ya habían estado juntos, así que me acerque pues había mas gente en el vestidor Alice hizo lo mismo.

"_A ver Rose, eso fue lo que tu le regalaste a Emmett en su cumpleaños?" _dije en voz baja, Rose se puso colorado y evito mirarme a la cara por lo que Alice la tomo del rostro y la vio a los ojos.

"_Rosalie Lilian Hale, porque no nos lo habías dicho?" _pregunto Alice convencida de que la respuesta era afirmativa.

"_Decirles que?" _decía Rose con cara de inocente.

"_No te hagas Rosalie, te conocemos perfectamente, pero ahora dinos porque no nos habías contado" _dijo Alice un poco triste.

"_Les voy a platicar pero no aquí, saliendo de la escuela nos vamos a tomar un café esta bien?" _dijo Rose terminándose de vestir y salimos a la clase.

Tomamos la clase, Edward me pregunto varias veces que tenia pues me miraba que reía nerviosamente con Alice y Rose quien hablaba en secreto con Emmett, Jacob los regaño un par de veces porque no lo obedecían, finalmente, las siguientes clases pasaron sin ningún acontecimiento importante, finalmente las clases terminaron y nos fuimos a nuestro famoso café, como no traíamos auto, los chicos nos llevaron al café y quedaron en recogernos cuando nosotros les habláramos.

Pedimos un café cada una, y nos sentamos en la mesa mas alejada en el rincón del café.

"_Ahora si es hora de la verdad Rosalie" _dijo Alice cruzando las piernas sobre el sillón donde se encontraba sentada.

"_Primero que nada chicas, no quiero que vayan a pensar que no les platique esto por no tenerles confianza, es solo, que bueno estas son cosas entre Emmett y yo, y nosotros decidimos que eran privadas, pero ahora que bueno evidentemente ustedes se dieron cuenta, quiero pedirles discreción" _me parecía raro escuchar a Rose hablar así.

"_Rose, eso esta demás con nosotras, sabes que somos tus amigas y que jamás revelaríamos nada de tus cosas" _dije apoyando a mi amiga.

"_Bueno, ustedes saben que aunque yo soy así, liberal, y un poco alocada, sexy y todo eso, pero bueno yo jamás había tenido relaciones con nadie, no me había sentido segura, pero con Emmett, todo es tan diferente, la sorpresa del día de San Valentín que me tenia Emmett…" _un grito terrorífico interrumpió a Rose.

"_San Valentín? Pero eso fue hace 4 meses?" _dijo Alice sorprendida por o haberse dado cuenta antes.

"_Me vas a dejar platicarte Alice?" _dijo Rose utilizando su voz dura que rara vez usaba.

"_Shhh Alice… Anda continua" _dije yo realmente interesada en la historia.

"_Esta bien, como les decía la sorpresa de Emmett, fue… el rento un estudio de baile, en Queens, era un edificio antiguo, y el estudio era realmente hermoso, con muebles antiguos muy lindo, además que lo lleno de globos que decían TE AMO, flores, pétalos y velas rojas por todo el lugar, había una manta en el piso con una pequeña mesa en el centro pues había comprado comida japonesa, todo era tan hermoso, tan perfecto, que simplemente sucedió, no lo planeamos solo se dio, Emmett y yo hicimos el amor, y chicas fue tan maravilloso entregarme a el en cuerpo y alma, sin temores, porque se que lo amo y que el me ama, y porque ese era el momento perfecto nuestro momento" _describió Rose aun suspirando al recordar su momento con Emmett.

"_Rose te puedo hacer una pregunta muy personal?" _dijo Alice con cautela era extraño escucharla hablar así.

"_Mmm dime…" _dijo Rose esperando la pregunta.

"_Te dolió?" _pregunto Alice casi al instante arrepintiéndose de pregunta.

"_Un poco… solo al principio, pero Emmett es muy dulce conmigo, así como lo ves de rudo, es maravilloso en ese aspecto. Bueno ahora me toca a mi preguntarte algo, sobre todo a ti Alice, aun no lo hacen con sus novios verdad? Alice piensas llegar virgen al matrimonio con Jasper?" _esperaba que la conversación no se inclinara hacia nosotras, y temía que después de interrogar a Alice lo haría conmigo.

"_Jasper y yo hemos hablado mucho de eso, yo la verdad es que me muero de ganas de estar con el, pero si ya nos vamos a casar, tan pronto, creo que seria mas hermoso que nuestra primera vez fuera en la noche de bodas, no es que tenga algo de malo hacerlo antes, es solo que creo que para mi, eso es lo mejor" _termino diciendo Alice.

"_Y tu Bella? Que piensas de todo esto?" _dijo Rose acorralándome, no tenia para donde hacerme debía sincerarme.

"_Chicas mi situación es diferente, apenas llevo 4 meses con Edward, nos estamos conociendo, se que lo amo y que el me ama a mi, pero no creo estar lista para dar ese paso aun. Ustedes creen que estoy mal? Que Edward se molestara conmigo? Digo hasta ahorita no hemos hablado de eso y el no ha intentado nada conmigo, pero se que lo hará y yo no quiero lastimarlo" _la angustia comenzaba a invadirme.

"_Tranquila Bella, es normal lo que sientes, a cada persona le llega su momento y el tuyo aun no llega. Y en cuanto a Edward claro que en su momento intentara algo contigo, es obvio que te ama y que le gustas, pero como el te ama, no se molestara contigo, porque va a entender que aun no estas lista y no querrá obligarte a nada" _me dijo Rose intentando tranquilizarme.

"_Y si no me entiende? Si se enoja conmigo?" _dije angustiada pensando en la posibilidad que el se enojara conmigo.

"_Entonces quiere decir que no te ama como tu a el. Pero no creo que eso pase Bella y deja de pensar así" _me dijo Rose, pero sus palabras ya estaban dando vueltas en mi cabeza.

Cuando terminamos nuestra instructiva platica, nos fuimos al centro comercial, buscaba algo para Edward pero por mas que lo hacia no encontraba nada, recorrimos todas las tiendas hasta que lo vi, en una tienda de antigüedades, era un reloj, de estilo antiguo, a veces me burlaba de el porque le decía que a veces tenia actitudes del siglo pasado, y ese era un lindo regalo, entramos a la tienda, y el vendedor me dijo que si quería podía ponerle un grabado en la parte trasera del reloj, así que le pedí que grabara nuestras iniciales: E&B FOREVER dentro de un corazón, me dijo que estaría listo en 2 días, así que tenia resuelto el asunto del regalo, pero quería entregárselo de una manera especial, así que Alice me dio una idea, estaba nerviosa porque eso indicaba estar a solas con Edward pero confiaba en las sabias palabras de mis amigas, así que la llevaría a cabo, era un poco riesgosa pues la idea era secuestrar a Edward, no un secuestro real solo vendarle los ojos y llevarlo sin que el supiera a donde, de eso se encargarían Emmett y Jasper.

El lugar era nuestro lugar, el salón de ensayo de la escuela, las llaves pues las teníamos en la casa solo era cuestión de tomarlas, y pues como el cumpleaños de Edward caía en sábado no habría problemas, yo misma había preparado la comida, y además había orneado un delicioso pastel de chocolate con fresas encima.

Había decorado el salón con muchos globos de colores, y en el centro de salón una mesa elegantemente decorada y en la esquina un sillón donde sentarnos, además de velas y música de fondo, nuestra música, las canciones que habíamos ensayado como grupo.

Temprano habíamos ido todos a desayunar juntos, pero al medio día escape para preparar todo, tenia varias llamadas perdidas de Edward en mi celular, pero finalmente cuando todo estaba listo llame a los chicos y ellos llevaron a Edward.

Yo los esperaba, sentada un poco nerviosa, llevaba puesto un vestido halter color morado y unos zapatos de tacón del mismo tono.

Edward entro al solon iba con los ojos vendados y gritaba cosas a los chicos porque lo habían vendado y amarrado las manos a su espalda, ese ultimo detalle fue algo que yo no pedí, pero por la manera que Edward venia discutiendo me imagine que no les fue fácil convencerlo de que fuera y por eso lo amarraron, los chicos lo dejaron en la puerta y yo me acerque lentamente a el.

"_Jasper, Emmett!! Diablos ni porque es mi cumpleaños me dejan en paz? Desatenme"_gritaba Edward me daba mucha risa verlo así, por lo que decidí jugar con el un poco me acerque a el y sople en su oreja.

"_Bella?" _dijo cambiándole el semblante, no sabia como me había reconocido pero eso se lo preguntaría mas tarde.

Me coloque tras de el y me puse de puntillas de esta manera le di un besito en la nuca, Edward permanecía muy quieto pero con una sonrisa en los labios, con delicadeza desamarre el nudo en las manos de Edward liberándolo, de inmediato, sus brazos me rodearon y si quitarse la venda de los ojos comenzó a besarme, yo coloque mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y en su cabello, la venda me estorbaba si que la quite, entonces vi esos maravillosos ojos verdes viéndome con tanto amor y Edward me levanto sin dejar de besarme.

"_Como supiste que era yo?" _pregunte sin dejar de abrazarlo.

"_Tu aroma es inconfundible" - _me respondió y se acerco a oler mi cabello y mi cuello – _"si te reconocería en cualquier parte solo por tu aroma, es sencillamente delicioso, casi tanto como tus besos" _me dijo coquetamente y volvió a besarme.

"_Feliz cumpleaños amo" _dije señalando el salón de clases.

"_Gracias mi amor" _me dijo siguiéndome rumbo a la mesa, tome la caja con su regalo y se la entregue.

"_Espero que te guste Edward, te lo doy con todo mi amor" _le dije mientras el abría lentamente su regalo, cuando lo saco, sus ojos se iluminaron y me dijo.

"_Es hermoso mi amor, mil gracias" _se puso el reloj y me beso, serví la comida pues se iba a enfriar la lasagna me había quedado deliciosa, la acompañamos con pan de ajo y una ensalada, finalmente partimos el pastel pero los dos estábamos satisfechos y decidimos dejarlo para después.

"_Te gusto la cena?" _pregunte mientras íbamos a sentarnos al sillón.

"_Estaba deliciosa Bella, no tanto como tu pero si me gusto muchas gracias" _las palabras de Edward no sabia porque pero me estaban poniendo realmente nerviosa, nos sentamos en el sillón e inmediatamente Edward me acorralo en la orilla y muy cerca me dijo.

"_Muchas gracias mi amor, esta ha sido la mejor sorpresa de cumpleaños que haya recibido jamás, te amo, gracias por ser tan linda conmigo"_

"_Mi amor no tienes nada que agradecer yo te amo y quería darte un cumpleaños inolvidable" _dije tomándolo del rostro y dándole un pequeño beso en los labios que poco a poco Edward fue profundizando, cuando menos nos dimos cuenta Edward ya estaba sobre mi y tenia su mano en mi pierna.

**Que onda? Como las deje? Como las deje? Picadas? Jajaja lo siento así debe de ser jaja, bueno espero que no se enojen conmigo por dejarlas así y mejor me dejen muchos reviews muchos muchos, porque realmente estamos rompiendo nuestro record personal y pienso que si vamos a superar los 500 del anterior fic, pero eso solo lo pueden lograr ustedes que se dan el tiempo de leerme y dejarme un comentario u opinión de esta historia que es para ustedes, gracias y las dejo para que me escriban el reviews besitos y así las quiero.**


	21. Chapter 21

**CAPITULO 21**

**Edward's POV**

Estaba pasando el mejor momento de mi vida, tenia a mi preciosa novia en mis brazos, estábamos solos, completamente solos, que mas podía pedir? Durante los 4 meses que llevábamos de novios, no había intentado hacer nada con Bella, no porque no quisiera, porque en realidad me moría de ganas de estar con ella así, era tan hermosa, tan sexy, que en verdad ansiaba el momento en que hiciéramos el amor, yo había estado con un par de chicas, pero estaba seguro que el momento en que estuviera con ella seria mágico, maravilloso por todo el amor que nos teníamos.

Nos sentamos en el sillón que había en el salón, Bella se veía endemoniadamente hermosa y sensual, con ese vestido púrpura, me acerque a ella y comenzamos a besarnos, en este momento me estaba dejando llevar por mis sentimientos, besaba a Bella un poco mas apasionado de lo normal, y comencé a bajar mi mano por sus hermosas piernas y luego subiéndola por sus muslos y entonces Bella me detuvo.

"_No Edward espera" _me dijo mientras se levantaba del sillón y acomodaba su vestido, mi corazón latía a mil por hora y mi respiración era entrecortada y agitada.

"_Que pasa Bella?" _las palabras apenas me salían sentía como si me hubieran aventado un balde de agua fría.

"_Edward… yo aun no estoy lista para esto…" _dijo Bella mientras bajaba su mirada al suelo, pude ver como le costaba trabajo expresarse.

"_Mi amor… ven aquí por favor" _le dije señalándole el sillón, ella camino lentamente y se sentó junto a mí.

"_Creo que debemos de hablar de esto no crees?" _–dije mientras Bella seguía mirando al piso – _"Bella por favor me mata que no me mires a los ojos, en este momento me gustaría leer tus pensamientos para saber que piensas" _dije frustrado dándome un golpe en las piernas.

"_Estas enojado?" _pregunto Bella débilmente.

"_Bella lo único que me molesta es que no tengas la confianza para hablar conmigo y eso me frustra y por eso estoy enojado" _dije intentando respirar profundo no quería darle a Bella una mala impresión.

"_Lo siento Edward es solo que me cuesta trabajo hablar de esto, me da un poco de pena" _dijo mirándome finalmente a los ojos, era hermosa, en todo es esplendor de la palabra.

"_Mi amor, te amo, te deseo y quiero hacer el amor contigo… pero si tu aun no estas preparada yo te voy a esperar el tiempo que sea necesario… habla conmigo dime lo que piensas, lo que sientes" _dije tomándola de las manos, Bella dio un respiro profundo y comenzó a hablar.

"_Bebe no quiero que dudes de mi amor por ti, porque es enorme, inmenso yo te amo, confío en ti, y te juro que quiero entregarme a ti en cuerpo y alma, es solo que aun o estoy preparada para entregarte mi cuerpo, me estoy explicando o estoy dejando las cosas peores?" _me dijo totalmente nerviosa, sonreí para infundirle valor.

"_Bella hermosa no dudo de tu amor, eso jamás" _dije dándole un beso en el dorso de su mano.

"_Veras Edward, yo nunca antes… pues tuve novio formal, salí con un par de chicos pero nada mas, y bueno por lo mismo yo… jamás he tenido relaciones con nadie… soy virgen, y pues es por eso que me da miedo… tengo miedo no me siento lista, Edward me comprendes?" _dijo bajando de nuevo la mirada, no podía creer que tuviera la suerte de tener a esta divina mujer como mi novia, mía y de nadie mas y así seria para siempre.

"_Mi amor, no quiero que tengas miedo, no quiero que te sientas presionada por nada, el momento en que tu y yo decidamos hacer el amor por primera vez va a ser maravilloso, y será cuando no tengas ni miedos ni dudas" _dije abrazándola, ella me respondió el abrazo fuertemente y me dijo al oído.

"_No te importa que yo sea virgen?" _sentí como se ponía roja, la vi fijamente a los ojos.

"_Mi niña tontita, porque habría de importarme? Para mi seria igual si no lo fueras, porque estoy seguro de tu amor, y pues claro que será aun mas especial porque yo seré tu primera y única persona, mi amor te amo" _le dije mientras le daba un dulce beso que ella correspondió, aunque la deseaba con todo mi corazón, sabia que debía terminar nuestro beso porque sino pronto volveríamos al lugar donde todo esto había iniciado.

"_Gracias por comprenderme Edward, te amo" _me dijo Bella y juntos nos fuimos rumbo a la casa, cuando llegamos otra reunión sorpresa, papa, Esme, Jasper, Alice, Emmett y Rosalie, me decían sorpresa, había un pastel y música, pasamos la tarde de manera divertida.

Pasamos la semana y media siguiente ensayando como locos, ya teníamos perfeccionadas nuestras dos canciones.

Y el día había llegado, el concurso de fin de año era hoy.

**Bella's POV**

Estaba de lo mas nerviosa, tras bambalinas, todos corrían de un lado para el otro, cambiándose de ropa, cargando instrumentos, moviendo escenografias, en fin era un caos, entre el publico había muchísima gente, para el concurso utilizamos no el auditorio de la escuela sino que habíamos rentado una sala de conciertos adjunta al Madison Square Garden era enorme, pues los boletos se habían sobrevendido habría mas de 5000 personas para vernos, entre padres de familia, amigos, alumnos y lo mas importante agentes, sabia que Carlise había movido todas sus influencias para traer a productores de discos a esta presentación, era por eso que estaba tan pero tan nerviosa.

La primera canción que cantaríamos era _Inalcanzable _era la canción romántica, por lo cual habíamos optado por vestir ropas color claro tonos blanco y beige, Alice había sido la diseñadora de vestuario, nosotras utilizábamos vestidos y faldas cortas con telas ligeras y bordados, además de maquillaje en tonos claros, las 3 llevábamos el cabello en rizos de manera muy angelical, los chicos pantalones claros y camisas del mismo tono, con saco y sin corbata, era casi nuestro turno, se había hecho una tómbola y no podíamos creer nuestra suerte pues en la primera ronda seriamos los primeros y en la segunda los últimos, así que nos tocaba abrir y cerrar el concierto, Esme y Carlise serian los conductores del evento, ahora mismo estaban ya presentando el concierto y agradeciendo la presencia del grupo.

"_Ahora si chicos, esta es nuestra gran oportunidad" _dije acercándome a mis amigos a quienes veía aun mas nerviosos que a mi.

"_Amigos, no hay que estar nerviosos, piensen que estamos solos, en nuestro salón de ensayos, piensen que cantamos para nosotros mismo" _dijo Edward intentando animar al grupo, Alice dio un gran suspiro y dijo.

"_Así es, todos para uno y uno para todos, arriba los rebeldes" _dijo Alice sonriendo y poniendo una mano en el centro todos la imitamos.

"_Arriba los rebeldes" _dijimos todos al unísono, y en ese momento escuchamos como éramos llamados al escenario.

"_Y con nosotros para abrir este magnifico concierto de la Academia Twilight los dejamos con 6 maravillosos chicos ellos son: Edward, Bella, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie y Emmett LOS REBELDES" _dijo Esme y escuchamos como todo el lugar aplaudía y gritaba, la música comenzó a sonar y tomamos nuestros lugares.

_**Bella**__  
Te siento tan distante y tan cerca a la vez  
Descifrando tu silencio_

_**Edward**_

_Y entonces me imagino dentro de tu piel  
Pero pierdo en el intento_

_**Rosalie & Emmett**_

_Y por más que busco darte amor  
Nunca te fijaste en mí  
Si supieras que puedo morir por ti, por ti_

_**Todos**_

_Inalcanzable como estrella, tan distante  
Un amor casi imposible  
Invisible como el aire  
Eres tan inalcanzable tan sublime como un ángel  
Un amor casi imposible  
Como fuego que no arde  
Te me has vuelto inalcanzable... inalcanzable_

_**Alice**_

_Vivo en la vereda de tu soledad  
Cuando alguien te lastima_

_**Jasper**_

_Y ya no se decirte que no hay nadie mas  
Que te ame sin medida_

_**Rosalie & Emmett**_

_Como duele verte suspirar por quien no te hace feliz  
Si supieras que puedo morir por ti, por ti_

_**Todos**_

_Inalcanzable como estrella, tan distante  
Un amor casi imposible  
Invisible como el aire  
Eres tan inalcanzable tan sublime como un ángel  
Un amor casi imposible  
Como fuego que no arde  
Te me has vuelto inalcanzable... inalcanzable_

_**Todos**_

_Inalcanzable como estrella, tan distante  
Un amor casi imposible  
Invisible como el aire  
Eres tan inalcanzable tan sublime como un ángel  
Un amor casi imposible  
Como fuego que no arde  
Te me has vuelto inalcanzable... inalcanzable_

Inalcanzable...

Cuando terminamos de cantar, me sentía como en las nubes el lugar entero estaba de pie y todos nos aplaudían, mire a mi lado a Edward que me tenia tomada de la mano y sonreía igual que yo, a nuestro alrededor nuestros amigos sonreían también felices, los 6 nos tomamos de la mano y nos inclinamos ante el publico.

"_Ellos fueron Rebeldes, démosles un fuerte aplauso!" _animo Carlise al publico, nos fuimos tras bambalinas y nos comenzamos a abrazar fuertemente todos, habíamos sido un éxito.

"_No puedo creer como toda esa gente gritaba por nosotros" _decía Rosalie totalmente emocionada.

"_Si fue maravilloso, totalmente maravilloso, increíble, lo máximo!" _decía Alice quien parecía que le hacían falta palabras para expresarse.

"_Y aun falta la otra canción, y agarrense porque somos una bomba!" _dijo Emmett todos reímos, y comenzamos a buscar el vestuario para la próxima canción, en esta nos habíamos decidido por un look mas rockero, cada pareja iba en combinación las chicas llevábamos faldas negras de piel cortas y blusas de cierto color mientras los chicos un pantalón también de piel y una camiseta del mismo color que su pareja, además que nuestro maquillaje era mas dramático y cambiamos un poco mas el peinado, Edward y yo íbamos de azul, Rose y Emmett de rojo, Alice y Jasper de morado.

Finalmente estábamos listos, escuchamos como Carlise daba la indicación para entrar a escena.

"_Y para cerrar este magnifico concierto con ustedes REBELDES" _la gente gritaba como loca y nosotros tomamos nuestros lugares en el escenario.

_**Alice **__Es tan mágico como todo paso  
Nuestro amor  
Nuestro dulce amor  
_

_**Jasper**__  
Es tan fácil que ya nada me sorprende  
en nuestro amor  
este increíble amor  
_

_**Rosalie & Emmett**__  
Todo fue como en un sueño  
En nuestro amor todo va sucediendo  
_

_**Todos**__  
Y es así, así es  
y no hay nada que hacerle_

Y es así, así es  
es así como sucede  
este amor  


_**Edward**__  
Es tan sencillo que no se como explicar  
nuestro amor  
nuestro dulce amor  
_

_**Bella**__  
Y no se cuanto tiempo dure el amor  
pero hoy no hay nada mejor  
_

_**Rosalie & Emmett**__  
Todo fue como en un sueño  
En nuestro amor todo va sucediendo  
_

_**Todos**__  
Y es así, así es  
y no hay nada que hacerle_

Y es así, así es  
es así como sucede  
este amor  
y no hay nada que hacerle

Es así, así es  
es así como sucede,  
nuestro amor, es así, así es  
y no hay nada que hacerle  
y es así, así es,  
es así como sucede  
este amor

Y es así, así es  
y no hay nada que hacerle  
Y es así, así es  
es así como sucede  
este amor  
así es  
y no hay nada que hacerle

_Nuestro Amor…._

El lugar se había vuelto loco, todos de pie aplaudiendo y gritando aun mas que en la primera canción, lagrimas de alegría caían por mi rostro al igual que por los de Alice y Rose.

Los demás grupos nos acompañaron al escenario mientras los jueces deliberaban para anunciar al ganador.

"_Muy bien, aquí tengo el sobre del grupo o solista ganador, quiero agradecerle a nuestros jueces, muchas gracias por estar con nosotros esta noche, y a continuación leeré el nombre del ganador" _dijo Carlise, nosotros los 6 estábamos tomados de la mano, teníamos los nervios a flor de piel, no habíamos escuchado a los demás grupos, decidimos no hacerlo para evitar los nervios.

"_Y el grupo ganador es… REBELDES!!!!" _

Los 6 gritamos de la emoción y nos abrazamos, habíamos ganado, no podíamos creerlo, habíamos ganado.

"_Si!!! Ganamos!!! Ganamos!!!" _gritaba Emmett quien ahora cargaba a Rosalie y le daba vueltas en el escenario, había tanta gente a nuestro alrededor felicitándonos, Edward y yo recibíamos abrazos por todos lados, primero Carlise, luego Esme y finalmente un hombre que no conocía se acerco a mi.

"_Felicidades, tu eres Bella verdad?" _me dijo el hombre que parecía cordial, del otro lado del escenario Edward me miraba extrañado.

"_Si así es, disculpe lo conozco?" _dije extrañada por la actitud de ese hombre.

"_No creo pero aquí esta mi tarjeta" _la leí y me sorprendí al leer su contenido.

"_Es usted Nicolas George, el productor de discos?" _dije emocionada.

"_Así es y me gustaría hablar con ustedes, que es parece si llaman a mi secretaria y hacen una cita, realmente me interesan son muy talentosos y creo que ustedes y yo podemos hacer un gran trabajo juntos" _dijo dándome la mano.

"_Claro que si Sr. George le llamaremos, claro que si" _dije algo nerviosa.

"_Estaré fuera de la ciudad por dos semanas, pero después estaré disponible para ustedes, hasta luego Bella y por favor no dejen de llamarme, en realidad estoy interesado" _se despidió de mi dejándome prácticamente con la boca abierta.

Edward llego por detrás de mí y me abrazo.

"_Quien era ese hombre amor?" _me pregunto al oído.

"_Ese hombre es solo el productor mas importante del país, Edward quieren hablar con nosotros, creo que vamos a grabar un disco" _dije mientras Edward me abrazaba y cargaba de la felicidad, este día se había convertido en un maravilloso día.

**Que tal mis chicas, siento decepcionar a aquellas que creyeron que pasaría todo, pero ya saben aun no es momento, y bueno que tal les pareció el concierto? Las canciones son las 2 de RBD se llaman Inalcanzable y Nuestro Amor, para que las escuchen, como creen que les vaya a los chicos? Grabaran su disco? Se lo permitirán Esme y Carlise? Recordemos la regla de Esme. Hará una excepción? Esas y más respuestas a sus preguntas hechas y no hechas en el próximo capitulo de este su emocionante fic. Besos y así las amo mil jaja. Ah casi lo olvido no se les pase dejar su reviews me hacen muy feliz y con mas ganas de escribir.**


	22. Chapter 22

**CAPITULO 22**

**Bella's POV**

Habíamos llamado a la secretaria de Nicolas George quien nos puso una cita para dentro de dos semanas exactamente al día siguiente de su regreso, como las vacaciones ya se acercaban Esme y Carlise estaban preparando una escapadita a la playa se irían dos semanas, para mi sorpresa mama había aceptado que fuera a la cita con el productor a pesar de su regla, pero claro que ella iría con nosotros, había sido nombrada algo así como nuestra agente-representante además que últimamente nos ayudaba con la música, mi mama era excelente.

Mama y papa se habían ido a su segunda luna de miel, en menos de 1 año? Si así era, estábamos en la sala sin mucho que hacer, cuando Alice y Jasper llegaron muy tristes.

"_Que les pasa chicos? _Pregunte cuando Jasper y Alice se sentaron en la sala cabizbajos.

"_Estuvimos buscando departamentos y todos están muy caros, hubo uno en especial que nos gusto, pero si lo compramos nos quedaríamos sin dinero para la boda" _dijo Jasper triste abrazando a Alice.

"_Y porque no rentan?" _dijo Emmett mientras abrazaba a Rose.

"_Alice y yo decidimos que es mejor comprarlo, después de todo el dinero de mi herencia no es mucho y de esa manera lo invertimos en una buena manera, no tendríamos que preocuparnos por la renta y el dinero de nuestro trabajo podemos usarlo para nuestros gastos pero no hemos encontrado nada mas accesible que aun nos deje dinero para la boda" _suspiro Jasper, realmente veía que Alice estaba frustrada, no estaba acostumbrada a lidiar con cosas monetarias, pero estaba apoyando mucho a Jasper e intentaba no entristecerlo mas.

"_Estoy muy cansada de caminar Jasper, me acompañas a mi cuarto?" _pregunto Alice, Jasper inmediatamente subió con ella.

"_Chicos tenemos que hacer algo para ayudarlos!" _dije en cuanto perdí de vista a Alice y Jasper.

"_Que propones?" _pregunto Rose.

"_No lo se, yo cuento con algo de dinero ahorrado por el trabajo, pero no es mucho" _dije haciendo cuentas mentales de mis ahorros.

"_Yo también tengo un poco, además de mi cuenta personal, mama y papa me depositan una cantidad cada mes, puedo tomar algo de ahí" _dijo Edward, oh cuanto lo amaba sabia que el también haría cualquier cosa por sus amigos.

"_Si se trata de eso cuenten conmigo, he ahorrado todo lo que he ganado trabajando" _dijo Rose orgullosa de si misma, de todos era la que menos necesitaba trabajar pero obviamente lo hacia para apoyarnos.

"_también cuenten conmigo pero que vamos a hacer con ese dinero? Dárselos así nada mas?" _pregunto Emmett.

"_No lo aceptarían, debemos organizar algo de tal manera que no puedan rehusarse, pero que?" _dije pensando no encontraba una idea útil en mi cabeza.

"_Seria bueno organizar su boda, pero no creo que ni con los ahorros de los 3 podamos hacer una boda aquí en Nueva York es muy caro" _dijo Rosalie lamentándose.

"_Para lo único que nos alcanzaría seria para una boda en Las Vegas" _dijo Emmett, Rosalie le dio un golpe en la cabeza.

"_Emmett eres un…" _comenzó diciendo Rose pero yo la interrumpí.

"_Un genio…." _

"_Que???" _dijeron Rose y Edward al mismo tiempo.

"_Lo soy?" _me pregunto Emmett confuso por mi afirmación.

"_Eso es lo que necesitamos organizar su boda en Las Vegas!" _dije emocionada.

"_Mi amor, se que tu conoces mas a Alice que yo, pero dudo que quiera ser casada por Elvis" _dijo Edward viéndome como si estuviera loca.

"_Por Dios Edward claro que no pensaba en eso, mira la mayoría de los hoteles ofrecen el servicio de una capilla matrimonial, son hermosas, las vimos la ultima vez que estuvimos en Las Vegas, recuerdas Rosalie? En fin me acuerdo que Alice se emociono mucho cuando vio salir a una novia, dijo que era un lugar hermoso para casarse, y bueno si ella no puede tener la enorme boda que quería, por lo menos tendrá una hermosa boda" _dije emocionada.

"_Me parece excelente Bella, pero que hacemos primero organizamos? O les preguntamos?" _pregunto Rose emocionada.

"_Creo que definitivamente debemos organizarlo todo primero, conozco a Jasper y se que si se lo proponemos no aceptara, así que mejor organicemos todo, y así este fin de semana podrán casarse" _Edward sonaba tan emocionado como yo.

"_Y sus padres?" _pregunto Rose.

"_Van a avisarles de la boda?" _pregunto Emmett.

"_No se, creo que si papa se entera no lo permitirá, yo diría que no les digamos, nuestros amigos quieren casarse ya, hagamos su sueño realidad" _

Así que comenzamos a organizar todo, Edward y Emmett se encargaron de los boletos de avión, y el transporte en Las Vegas, además del traje del novio, ellos no lo elegirían solo buscarían la tienda en Las Vegas para poder comprarlo.

Rosalie y yo nos encargamos de lo demás, reservar la capilla para el sábado, las habitaciones, y el vestido de Alice, ya sabíamos exactamente donde lo íbamos a comprar, además estábamos matando 2 pájaros de un tiro, boda y luna de miel.

Reservamos 3 habitaciones, llegaríamos mañana jueves, y regresaríamos el lunes temprano.

Nuestro plan era el siguiente de las 3 habitaciones utilizaríamos 2 desde el viernes, una para nosotras y otra para ellos, pero a partir del sábado Jasper y Alice se quedarían en la Suite Bellagio, las mas linda para los recién casados en todo el hotel, Rose y yo nos quedaríamos en una habitación y Emmett y Edward en la otra.

Al cabo de 2 horas ya teníamos todo listo, habíamos impreso todos los boletos, reservaciones y folletos, nos disponíamos a decirles la sorpresa a nuestros amigos.

Tocamos en la habitación de Alice y Jasper nos abrió la puerta, Alice estaba acostada en su cama, se notaba que había llorado, Jasper tenia el rostro con expresión frustrada.

"_Podemos hablar con ustedes?" _dije y Jasper nos pidió que pasáramos, Alice se sentó en el borde de la cama y abrazo a Alice.

"_Que pasa?" _pregunto Jasper mirando los rostros de los 4 que estábamos frente a ellos.

"_Tu Bella" _me alentó Rose.

"_Amigos, ustedes saben lo mucho que los queremos, y la verdad nos pone muy tristes verlos sufrir, así que les tenemos un regalo" _dije y les entregue un sobre a cada uno con sus boletos reservaciones e información de la boda, los abrieron y comenzaron a leerlo, en la cara de Jasper pude ver confusión pero en la de Alice mucha alegría.

"_Chicos no entiendo nos están regalando una boda en Las Vegas?" _pregunto Jasper confundido.

"_Chicas… esto es… "comenzó_ a decir Alice pero Jasper la interrumpió.

"_Es lindo de su parte, pero Alice quiere una boda diferente y yo se la voy a dar" _dijo Jasper besando la mano de Alice.

"_Jazz yo lo único que quiero es casarme contigo, lo demás no me importa, la boda bien podría ser precedida por Elvis y yo aun seria feliz si me estoy casando contigo" _dijo Alice tomando el rostro de Jasper entre sus manos.

"_Pero Alice tu querías una boda…" _

"_Jasper entiéndelo quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo, y quiero comenzar a estar a tu lado ya… no quiero esperar mas… casémonos…. por favor…. aprovechemos este maravilloso regalo de nuestros amigos" _dijo Alice con una sonrisa en sus labios.

"_Alice estas segura, no quiero que después te arrepientas por no haber tenido la boda de tu sueños" _dijo Jasper mientras tomaba de las manos a Alice.

"_Tendré la boda de mis sueños, porque lo que siempre soñé fue casarme con el amor de mi vida y ese eres tu Jazz" _dijo Alice mientras ella y Jasper se besaban, nosotros nos sentíamos un poco raro viendo como resolvían sus diferencias, pero felices porque sabíamos la respuesta.

"_Que esperamos… vamos a casarnos!" _dijo Jasper, todos gritamos, Rose y yo corrimos a abrazar a Alice, mientras Edward y Emmett abrazaban a Jasper.

Esa tarde comenzamos a hacer las maletas, pues los boletos estaban para el día siguiente, Alice estaba muy nerviosa, no quería olvidar absolutamente nada, llevaba mas maletas que nadie 2 para ella sola, el vuelo salía a las 9 de la mañana por lo que a las 7 ya estábamos en el aeropuerto documentando maletas y listos para esperar el vuelo.

"_Muy bien mis niños hoy tomaran ese avión como novios y regresaran como marido y mujer, así que disfruten estos dos últimos días como solteros y ya saben lo que pasa en Las Vegas se queda en Las Vegas" _dijo Emmett y juntos subimos al avión rumbo a la ciudad del pecado.

**Que tal se nos casan en Las Vegas, como ven? Que creen que pase en Las Vegas? Recuerden que lo que pase allá, se queda allá, habrá un acercamiento del 3er tipo entre Bella y Edward? Nuestro querido Edward seguirá siendo tan respetuoso y nuestra querida Bella seguirá siendo tan recatada en ese aspecto? No se pierdan el próximo capitulo para resolver esa y mas dudas. Besitos las quiero y así no olviden dejar su review!!**


	23. Chapter 23

**CAPITULO 23**

**Bella's POV**

En el aeropuerto nos esperaba un auto que habíamos rentado, subimos nuestras maletas y llegamos al hotel Bellagio, nos registramos y subimos a nuestras habitaciones, las 2 que utilizaríamos estaban en el piso 10 uno junto al otro y la Suite Nupcial estaba en el piso 15, los 3 tenían una hermosa vista a las fuentes y a la Strip la calle principal de la ciudad.

Quedamos de desempacar y los chicos vendrían a nuestra habitación en 30 minutos para ponernos de acuerdo en nuestras actividades del día.

"_Chicas mil gracias, estoy tan feliz, aun no puedo creer que en dos días seré la Sra. Whithlock que emoción!" _dijo Alice mientras desempacaba sus cosas, solo estaba desempacando una de sus maletas, pues la otra era la que se llevaría a la suite, estábamos seguras que estaría llena de lencería y productos de belleza pero no preguntamos.

"_Nosotras también estamos emocionadas Alice, y mas porque iremos a comprar tu vestido de novia!!" _dijo Rose totalmente emocionada _"Ustedes creen que pueda emborrachar a Emmett y lograr una boda doble?" _todas reímos imaginándonos a Rose y Emmett casándose totalmente borrachos nos recordaron a un episodio de Friends donde Rachel y Ross terminan casándose.

Terminamos de desempacar y los chicos nos alcanzaron, nos fuimos juntos en el auto, ellos nos dejaron en la tienda de novias y pasarían a recogernos mas tarde mientras tanto se fueron a elegir los tuxedos.

Vimos varios vestidos hasta que Alice encontró el vestido perfecto para ella, era strapless con un corsette bordado y la parte de abajo era estilo princesa de Disney ampón, Alice se veía muy hermosa en el.

"_Como me veo chicas?" _preguntaba Alice mirándose en los espejos, dando vueltas y vueltas para apreciarse en todos los ángulos.

"_Preciosa, pareces una princesa, a ver ponte esto" _dije tomando una corona del aparador y un hermoso bello.

"_Ahora si estas perfecta" _dije apreciando mejor a Alice.

"_Y ustedes mis madrinas de honor ya eligieron sus vestidos?" _pregunto Alice bajando de los escalones para entrar al vestidor.

"_Aun no tu debes elegir el color a combinar para nosotras elegir los vestidos y decirle a Edward y Emmett para que elijan sus tuxedos" _dijo Rosalie revisando un catalogo.

"_Esta bien me quito el vestido y elegimos un color" _dijo Alice entrando al vestidor, salio en un par de minutos con el vestido y se lo entrego a la vendedora quien comenzó a meterlo a una bolsa grande para que no se viera.

Alice se decidió por un rojo Apple así que les avisamos a los chicos, Rosalie y yo elegimos nuestros vestidos, el mismo modelo para combinar mejor, tardamos un poco en encontrar uno que nos gustara a las dos y se nos viera favorable pero al fin lo encontramos un vestido era sencillo strapless pegado en la parte del busto pero suelto a partir de ahí, con una pequeña cola en la parte trasera del vestido.

Habíamos pasado todo el día en la tienda, así que ya nos estábamos muriendo de hambre, los chicos pasaron por nosotras para irnos a comer, fuimos al bufette del hotel Wynn, la comida estuvo deliciosa, subimos a arreglarnos pues ya teníamos todo un itinerario, hoy iríamos a bailar y mañana viernes serian las despedidas de solteros, chicos solos y chicas solas, y finalmente el sábado la boda, que emoción.

Estábamos en el club, Rose, Emmett, Jasper y Alice bailaban, yo me sentía cansada así que Edward y yo estábamos en nuestra mesa platicando.

"_No me vas a decir que tienen planeado para mañana?" _pregunto Edward quien desde que supo que tendríamos una noche solo de chicas había estado preguntándome que harías.

"_Tu me dirás que harás tu?" _sabia que era un golpe bajo, pero conocía las costumbres de los hombres en las despedidas de soltero.

"_Si tu quieres te lo diré, fue todo idea de Emmett…"_

"_No, no quiero saberlo si involucra a Emmett seguramente habrá chicas desnudas o semidesnudas y no quiero saberlo" _dije negando con la cabeza, el solo hecho de imaginarme a Edward cerca de otra mujer me ponía furiosa.

Seguimos en el club y bailamos un poco mas, estuvimos ahí hasta las 4 de la mañana, de ahí comimos algo en un restaurante de la calle principal, comida rápida, y al final nos terminamos acostando a las 5 de la mañana, caí como piedra, me toco dormir con Rose, pues queríamos que Alice tuviera todas las comodidades y ella tenia su propia cama, a las 2 de la tarde comencé a sentir que el cuerpo me dolía de tanto estar acostada, así que me levante tome algo de ropa y me di un baño, mi estomago comenzó a crujir de hambre, cuando termine de bañarme Alice y Rose ya estaban despiertas y esperando su turno para bañarse también.

Los chicos nos llamaron como una hora después y bajamos a comer al hotel, al terminar jugamos un poco en el casino, el Black Jack era realmente divertido, Edward y yo tuvimos suerte ganamos cerca de $500.00 dlls. cada uno.

Finalmente nos despedimos pues era hora de nuestras celebraciones privadas, a Jasper y Alice les estaba costando trabajo despedirse pero al fin lo hicieron, llevamos a Alice a su habitación y le dimos la camiseta que mandamos a hacer que era negra y con letras rosas decía BRIDE las de nosotras eran iguales pero decían BRIDEMAIDS además que a ella le pusimos un pequeño velo, los chicos quedaron que no estarían en el hotel, así que nosotras salimos a explorarlo, jugamos en las maquinas y bebimos, estuvimos en uno de los bares del hotel y finalmente subimos a la habitación de nuevo y ahí estaba una enorme sorpresa, Rosalie me había convencido aun no se como, pero lo hizo 1 chico verdaderamente guapo con cabello castaño rubio, en una coleta, con ojos azules y tez blanca, llevaba un traje de policía.

"_Que es esto chicas?" _pregunto Alice sonrojada.

"_Esto es tu despedida de soltera, necesitas soltarte un poco cariño deja que la ley te seduzca" _dijo Rosalie y el chico comenzó a bailar, no podía negarlo era realmente guapo, y bailaba muy bien, lo bueno que le estaba bailando solo a Alice, veía como mi amiga se ponía de todos colores, comenzó a bailarle un poco a Rose quien entusiasmada gritaba animándolo y tomaba de su bebida, vi como le pido al chico que se acercara y le dijo algo al oído, entonces el chico comenzó a acercarse a mi, para bailarme, trate de huir pero me atrapo, me sentó en una silla y me bailo, gracias a Dios que no estaba desnudo y que no me toco ni me pido tocarlo, después de todo pasamos un buen rato.

Al final el chico se acerco a mí.

"_Tu eres Bella verdad?" _me dijo ya vestido con su ropa de civil.

"_Si así es!" _me ponía nerviosa que me viera de esa manera, no estaba acostumbrada a eso.

"_Esta es mi tarjeta por si algún día te interesa no se salir" _me entrego su tarjeta, pero no era una tarjeta de negocios sino una personal.

"_Ohh James" _– dije viendo su nombre en la tarjeta – _"lo siento pero tengo novio" _dije regresándole la tarjeta.

"_Era de esperarse una chica tan hermosa como tu no podía ser soltera en fin hice el intento, ojala nos veamos de nuevo Bella" _me dijo James y se fue, finalmente abrimos una botella y bebimos platicamos hasta que nos quedamos dormidas, en la sala las 3 juntas.

**Edward's POV**

Emmett era el mas emocionado de los 3 por esto de la despedida de soltero, por mas que habíamos intentado disuadirlo no lo habíamos logrado, no había querido decirnos sus planes, estábamos asustados sinceramente pensando lo peor, pero se nos quito ese temor en cuanto entramos al MGM allí Emmett nos entrego nuestros boletos veríamos el show Crazy Horse Paris, debo decir que Emmett tenia muy buen gusto el lugar era de lo mejor y nuestra mesa estaba frente a la pista, no sabia realmente de que trataba el show pero imaginaba que no seria vulgar pues se llevaba a cabo en un hotel de renombre, antes de comenzar el show pedimos nuestras bebidas, y el show comenzó, por Dios nos habíamos quedad con la boca abierta, las chicas eran preciosas y si, estaban medio desnudas, pero a pesar de eso no era nada vulgar, todo de mucha clase y muy pero muy sensual.

Salimos del show realmente sorprendidos, felicitamos a Emmett por su excelente gusto, después de ver ese show los 3 estábamos un poco, como decirlo, inquietos, y aunque deseábamos ir a ver a nuestras novias, ellas nos lo tenían terminantemente prohibido ir a su cuarto, así que estuvimos jugando en el casino y casi al amanecer nos fuimos a dormir, pues al día siguiente seria el gran día.

**Alice's POV**

Fui la primera en despertar, algo raro en mi, pero realmente estaba nerviosa, la boda seria a las 5 en la capilla del hotel, y ya eran las 12, sentía que se me hacia tarde, así que desperté de inmediato a las chicas.

"_Despierten flojas que se nos hace tarde para la boda!" _dije moviendo a mis amigas que estaban abrazadas en el sillón.

"_Un ratito mas mama!" _dijo Bella aun dormida.

"_Mmmm no ya es hora?" _decía Rose apenas y pudiendo abrir los ojos.

"_Chicas son las 12, recuerden que a las 2 de la tarde tenemos la cita en el salón del hotel, aun debemos bañarnos y desayunar algo, no puedo ir a mi boda con el estomago vacío, de por si estoy nerviosa, no se que pasaría si no comiera nada" _las palabras salían rápidamente de mi boca, no podía ocultar mi nerviosismo.

"_Tranquila cariño, métete a bañar en lo que Rosalie y yo encargamos servicio a la habitación, necesitamos mucho pero mucho café, después nos bañamos nosotras y estaremos listas para el salón, así que relájate es tu boda pequeña!" _me dijo Bella finalmente despertando y abrazándome, respondí a su abrazo la quería tanto como a mi propia hermana al igual que a Rose.

El agua cayendo sobre mi cuerpo me hizo relajarme, pensaba tantas cosas, estaba feliz, y al mismo tiempo triste, pues mis padres no estarían en mi boda, pero yo no los necesitaba, lo único que necesitaba era a Jasper y el me amaba y era capaz de todo por mi, además tenia a mis 2 fabulosas hermanas, porque mas que amigas eran mis hermanas, y 2 hermanos porque eso eran Emmett y Edward, los 4 eran una verdadera familia para mi.

Termine de bañarme, cuando salí el desayuno ya estaba en la mesa, tome una taza de café y me comí todo lo que había en el plato, realmente tenia hambre, Bella fue la primera en bañarse y de ahí le siguió Rosalie, a las 2 de la tarde ya estábamos en el salón de belleza, me moría de ganas de hablar con Jasper pero mis amigas me lo impidieron, para las 4 de la tarde bajamos a la capilla, ahí nos terminaríamos de arreglar.

"_Chicas estoy muy nerviosa, creen que a Jasper le gustara mi vestido?" _pregunte viéndome al espejo.

"_Alice tonta, si te ves preciosa claro que le gustaras, pero así fueras vestida en un saco de papas igual le gustarías porque te ama, así que deja de preocuparte y déjame terminar de abrocharte el vestido" _me dijo Rose que intentaba abrocharme el corsette.

"_Perfecta…. estas perfecta amiga, ahora déjame ver si el novio ya llego" _dijo Bella y salio de la habitación, pasaron aproximadamente 5 minutos, cuando regreso.

"_Ya llego Jasper?" _dije nerviosa, Bella asintió con la cabeza.

"_Amiga llego el momento" _me dijo Bella tomándome de la mano.

"_No puedo creer que vayas a casarte" _me dijo Rose con lagrimas en los ojos.

"_Amigas no tienen idea de cuanto las quiero, gracias por su amistad, su apoyo y por este regalo tan hermoso, las quiero como si fueran mis hermanas" _dije intentado evitar las lagrimas eso no le haría nada bien a mi maquillaje.

"_Somos hermanas, hermanas de amor, nos une ese lazo, Alice se feliz, se feliz porque te lo mereces te quiero amiga" _y Bella me abrazo Rose hizo lo mismo pues tenia ya lagrimas en su rostro.

"_Ok estoy lista vámonos!" _dije limpiándome la lagrima que deje escapar, tome mi ramo y las 3 salimos rumbo a mi boda.

**Tan, tan, tan, boda, boda!! Ya hubo despedida de soltera y soltero, y ahora viene la tan esperada boda y la mas aun esperada noche de bodas!! Muchas cosas pasaran esa noche! Estén sintonizadas para el o los capítulos de mañana. Besitos las quiero ya llevamos 411 reviews, me gustaría decir que no subiré hasta los 500 jaja pero no creo que aguante tanto, así que solo les pediré que superemos ese numero pronto, pues a este fic todavía le faltan muchas locuras y una que otra tragedia, lo siento así es la vida, pues recuerden todavía anda por ahí una tal Tanya y 2 nuevos personajes.**


	24. Chapter 24

**CAPITULO 24**

**Bella's POV**

Íbamos abriendo la puerta del vestidor a punto de salir a la capilla cuando alguien se paro frente a nosotras y nos paro en seco.

"_A donde creen que van?" _dijo esa persona, muy enojada mirándonos con furia en los ojos.

"_Mama?" _pregunte absolutamente asombrada de su presencia.

"_En que diablos estaban pensando al venirse aquí sin avisarnos?" _mama estaba absolutamente molesta jamás la había visto así.

"_Mama… yo… no te enojes con Alice por favor, fue mi idea y yo…"_

"_Así que fue tu idea no avisarme? Dejarme fuera de la boda de mi otra hija? así lo vas a hacer con la tuya Isabella?" _las palabras de mama me dolían pero sabia que en parte tenia razón.

"_No mama, claro que no es que yo pensé que tu y Carlise no lo permitirían y…"_

"_Probablemente tienes razón, esta idea es una locura" _dijo mama, pensé que todo se había ido abajo, veía el pequeño rostro de Alice que se ponía triste y nervioso.

"_Esme, perdóname… debí avisarte…" _dijo Alice apenada por la situación.

"_Lo bueno es que te vas a casar con el hombre mas considerado del mundo, y el mas maduro de ustedes 6" _

"_Quieres decir que Jasper fue el que te aviso?" _pregunte confundida.

"_Chicas en verdad piensan que somos tan intransigentes, no los apoyamos desde el principio? Pero creo que esta platica la tendremos en otro momento, por ahora venimos a estar con ustedes. Carlise pasa" _y entonces Carlise entro vestido de smoking.

"_Me permitirías tener el honor de entregarte en matrimonio Alice?" _dijo Carlise tomando la mano de Alice a quien el rostro le había cambiado completamente ahora irradiaba felicidad de nuevo.

"_Si Carlise… gracias… gracias…."_ Dijo Alice al punto de la lágrima.

"_Este es tu día feliz, no quiero verte derramando ni una sola lagrima"_ dijo mi madre y salimos ahora si rumbo a la capilla.

**Jasper's POV**

Estaba muy nervioso, aun no llegaban Esme y Carlise, estaba seguro de haber hecho lo correcto, sabia que Alice estaría feliz de tenerlos con nosotros el día de nuestra boda, eran como nuestros padres, se preocupaban mas por nosotros que los verdaderos.

A pocos minutos de comenzar la boda ambos entraron por la puerta, Edward y Emmett se sorprendieron pues no les había dicho que les avise.

"_Papa? Esme? Que hacen aquí? Como se enteraron?" _dijo Edward sorprendido.

"_Yo les llame" _admití finalmente.

"_Al parecer Jasper es el único que entiende la importancia de un matrimonio, pero en este momento no vamos a discutir, así que Esme adelántate te alcanzo en un minuto" _Esme se fue a buscar a las chicas, me sentía un poco culpable por echar de cabeza a mis amigos, pero esto era importante para Alice y quería que ella fuera feliz en nuestro día.

"_Papa yo…" _comenzó Edward pero fue interrumpido por Carlise.

"_Hijo no estoy enojado, solo triste… en verdad pensaste que nos opondríamos? O fue mas emocionante la idea de hacer esto solos? No me respondas, cuando lleguemos a Nueva York hablaremos, con los 4 no creas que esto se va a quedar así, pero ahora a lo importante, vayan a sus lugares que debo ir por la novia" _dijo Carlise y yo camine al altar nervioso Edward y Emmett se colocaron a mi lado.

La música comenzó a sonar, la primera en salir fue Bella, quien caminaba lentamente, después le siguió Rosalie, ambas tomaron sus lugares, se veían hermosas pero yo no tenia ojos mas que para la belleza que venia entrando en ese momento, Alice venia del brazo de Esme y Carlise, era la criatura mas hermosa que hubiera pisado la tierra, con su vestido blanco parecía un verdadero ángel bajado del cielo.

Carlise y Esme juntos me entregaron la mano de Alice, quien sonreía de la manera mas hermosa que hubiera podido ver alguna vez, el ministro comenzó con la ceremonia, la cual apenas y puse atención, estaba absorto en Alice, finalmente era la hora de decir nuestros votos.

"_Alice, desde la primera vez que te vi me enamore de ti, se que sonara cursi pero así fue, yo te vi y aun sin conocerte supe que eras la persona mas maravillosa del planeta, con una sensibilidad increíble, con una locura inimaginable, me haces sonreír, me haces sentirme bien con la persona que soy y cada día quiero esforzarme mas por ser mejor por ti y para ti, Alice te amo y me has hecho el hombre mas feliz del mundo al aceptar pasar el resto de mi vida a tu lado" _lagrimas corrían por el rostro de Alice, quien no podía comenzar a decir sus votos.

"_Prometí que no lloraría, pero créanme que estas lagrimas son de felicidad, Jasper, en ti he encontrado todo lo que siempre he necesitado, amor, apoyo, comprensión, hace poco te dije que mi boda de sueño seria casarme con el amor de mi vida, y hoy lo estoy cumpliendo, Jasper te prometo pasar todos y cada uno de mi vida amadote, y haciéndote feliz, te amo" _limpie sus lagrimas, y entonces el juez nos dijo.

"_Jasper aceptas a Alice como tu esposa?"_

"_Si, acepto" _dije con todo el amor que me era posible.

"_Y tu Alice aceptas a Jasper como tu esposo?" _mi hermosa novia me respondió.

"_Si, acepto" _

"_Por el poder embestido en mi por el estado de Nevada los declaro marido y mujer, felicidades Sr. Y Sra. Whitlock ahora ya puede besar a la novia" _aun no terminaba de decirlo cuando tome a Alice en mis brazos, estaba tan feliz al fin éramos marido y mujer, al fin ella era mía y yo era suyo, para siempre.

Los abrazos de nuestros amigos comenzaron a rodearnos, todos nos felicitaban, definitivamente hoy era el día más feliz de mi vida, y aun faltaba un paso que nos uniría aun más, la noche de bodas.

**Bella's POV**

La boda había sido de lo mas hermosa, después de la ceremonia, reservamos un salón privado de uno de los restaurantes del hotel y ahí pasamos aproximadamente 2 horas comiendo y bailando, finalmente los novios se despidieron para irse a su Suite Nupcial, nos quedamos temiendo que mama y Carlise nos regañaran pero en su lugar dijeron que lo harían en casa, y que ellos también se retiraban pues tenían boletos para un espectáculo en su hotel, se encontraban hospedados en el MGM que estaba al principio de la calle así que estaban un poco lejos de nosotros.

"_Y ahora que hacemos?" _pregunte a los demás, los 4 estábamos afuera del restaurante de inmediato Emmett respondió.

"_Black Jack es la palabra, anden vamos a jugar!" _dije Emmett y tomo de la mano a Rosalie, quien sonrío.

"_Vamos amor?" _le pregunte a Edward quien aunque un poco renuente acepto, estuvimos un par de horas jugando con altas y bajas, hasta que vi que Rose y Emmett estaban algo sospechosos.

"_Bella me acompañarías al baño?" _me pregunto Rose, tome mi bolso y camine junto con ella al baño.

"_Que pasa Rose, te noto sospechosa" _dije mientras me retocaba el maquillaje, aunque llevaba varias copas encima no estaba tan ebria como en la boda de mama.

"_Bella me quieres mucho verdad?" _dijo Rose poniendo una carita suplicante.

"_Que quieres Rose?" _sabia que necesitaba algo de mi.

"_Es que, hace tiempo que Emmett y yo no estamos juntos y… podrías darnos un poco de tiempo solos en nuestra habitación?" _

"_Pero Rose… a donde me voy a ir?" _dije pensando en mama, el hecho que estuviera en Las Vegas me perturbaba un poco.

"_Solo serán un par de horas, mientras pasea con Edward, por favor!" _cuando Rose era así de suplicante no le podía negar nada.

"_Esta bien Rose pero no me vayas a dejar afuera toda la noche, que solo sean un par de horas, entendido?" _dije severamente.

"_Por eso te quiero linda, ahora me voy a adelantar, te parece?" _mientras yo me quedaba en el baño Rose prácticamente salio corriendo, cuando salí Edward estaba sentado solo en la mesa de Black Jack.

"_Parece que ahora somos solo tu y yo" _dijo Edward tomando sus fichas y abrazándome por la cintura.

"_Te he extrañado, estos últimos días, casi no hemos tenido tiempo para estar juntos" _dije mientras me abrazaba a su pecho, el correspondió mi abrazo y me beso el cabello.

Caminamos por el hotel abrazados, Edward se había quitado su saco ya que había refrescado un poco, recorrimos el hotel, vimos las fuentes del Bellagio y al cabo de un par de horas subimos a la habitación, estaba a punto de tocar cuando vi el letrero de no molestar en la puerta.

"_Creo que nuestros amigos están un poco ocupados" _me dijo Edward, yo asentí con la cabeza, esto Rosalie me lo iba a pagar.

"_Si creo que si, que hacemos ahora?" _dije un poco nerviosa.

"_Porque no pasamos a mi habitación, y en un rato intentas de nuevo" _acepte y camine con Edward rumbo a su habitación, nos sentamos en el sillón, y comenzamos a besarnos.

"_Bella te amo, tengo tantas ganas de besarte" _me dijo Edward, mientras besaba mis labios y poco a poco bajaba a mi cuello, las caricias de Edward eran tan ardientes que sentía que mi piel se quemaba, había momentos en los que quería que pasara todo entre nosotros, pero me daba miedo llegar hasta el final.

"_Ed… Edward" _pude decir apenas entre dientes, mi voz se escucho mas que un susurro.

"_Bella te amo, te deseo mi amor" _dijo Edward besándome con mas pasión, me sentía en las nubes, los labios de Edward besaban mi cuello, subían de nuevo a mis labios, sentía que ardía, pero cuando su mano subió mi vestido, el terror se volvió a apoderar de mi.

"_No… Edward no, yo no quiero por favor" _dije casi temblando, no sabia porque, pero temía, tenia miedo, Edward me miro con la respiración de nuevo agitada.

"_Porque?" _me pregunto con la mirada perdida.

"_Ed… Edward… yo ya te lo dije tengo miedo" _

"_Pero miedo a que? No estas segura de nuestro amor?" _me pregunto con la mirada triste y perdida.

"_No es eso amor, yo te amo, es solo que…" _no sabia como explicarle lo que sentía, en realidad no estaba segura de lo que sentía, mi cuerpo gritaba una cosa, y mi cabeza otra, había un grave conflicto entre los dos.

"_Bella tu y yo… nos amamos, y cuando una pareja se ama tanto como tu y como yo… se entregan en cuerpo y alma, hacer el amor, es algo maravilloso, algo que quiero experimentar contigo, porque eres el amor de mi vida Bella" _

"_Edward yo también quiero… pero aun no me considero preparada, por eso quiero pedirte que me esperes por favor…" _sabia que estaba llegando a un punto peligroso en mi relación con Edward, pero aun no quería cruzarlo.

"_Bella… no quiero que tengas miedo, no quiero que… te sientas presionada, perdóname si te hice sentir así, pero quiero que tengas claro que te amo… con todo mi corazón… y te deseo, deseo hacerte el amor, lo deseo con cada fibra de mi ser… y si a veces me es difícil controlarme no pienses mal de mi, es solo… que me cuesta controlarme" _dijo Edward finalmente admitiendo.

"_No tengo miedo de ti… es solo toda esta situación… jamás pase por esto… eres mi primer novio, mi primer amor… no quiero sonar como una niña, pero quiero que mi primera vez sea algo mas romántico…" _no sabia que mas decir, de mi boca solo salían palabras que a veces parecían no tener sentido.

"_Y lo será, te lo prometo mi amor…" _me beso ligeramente en la punta de la nariz.

"_Creo que es hora de que me vaya…" _dije tomando mi bolsa y saliendo de la habitación.

**Edward's POV**

En cuanto Bella salio de la habitación me sentí frustrado, enojado conmigo mismo, por una parte deseaba estar con Bella con todo mi corazón, la amaba y además que volvía loco, y por otra parte me sentía un tonto, sabia que ella era virgen y esas cosas son muy importantes para las mujeres, además yo también deseaba que nuestra primera vez fuera algo muy romántico.

Me estaba calmando, debía controlarme mejor, Bella había salido hacia apenas un par de minutos, entonces se escucho el sonido de la puerta, seguramente era Emmett que había sido echado de la habitación, abrí la puerta con expresión molesta para encontrarme a Bella parada ahí.

"_No me abrieron… puedo quedarme aquí?" _pregunto Bella cabizbaja.

"_Pasa…" _le dije, deseando tener palabras que decirle, Bella camino hacia la habitación y dejo su bolsa en la mesita de la sala.

"_Rosalie me las va a pagar!" _dijo Bella casi en un gruñido.

"_Bella… estamos enojados?" _pregunte al ver su expresión, odiaba estar así con ella.

"_Yo no lo estoy, tu lo estas?" _me respondió a mi pregunta.

"_No… así que mejor dejemos esto, y que te parece si te traigo algo para que duermas" _dije entrando a la habitación, y sacando de la maleta un jersey de mi equipo favorita de football americano se la entregue.

"_Esto me va a quedar enorme" _sonrío Bella pero se metió al baño y se cambio, mientras yo tomaba mi pijama y esperaba que saliera para ponérmela, cuando al fin salio, tuve que evitar mirarla demasiado pues se veía endemoniadamente sensual, me metí a cambiar y cuando salí, Bella estaba metida en la cama abrazando la almohada tapada con la sabana.

"_Me voy a dormir en el sillón" _dije tomando una almohada, pero Bella tomo mi mano.

"_Seria mucho pedir que te quedaras aquí conmigo, necesito que me abraces Edward, por favor" _sus palabras me mataban, ansiaba que las dijera en otro sentido pero sabia que por el momento significaban exactamente lo que ella decía, camine y me metí entre las sabanas junto a ella, coloque mi brazo bajo su cabeza mientras ella me daba la espalda, con el otro brazo la rodee y ella tomo mi mano, coloque mi rostro en el hueco de su cuello y la bese ligeramente.

"_Te amo Bella, con todo mi corazón, jamás lo dudes" _dije abriéndole mi corazón.

"_Yo también te amo Edward, gracias por comprenderme, por tenerme paciencia… se que tu amor borrara mis miedos y que pronto estaré lista…" _sus palabras me daban esperanza y esa noche con ella entre mis brazos me sentí el hombre mas afortunado del mundo.

**Pobre Edward tendrá que darse otro baño de agua fría, sorry, pensé que me alcanzaría el capitulo para la noche de bodas pero les prometo que se las pondré en el próximo capitulo, por ahora déjenme sus maravillosos reviews, gracias por ayudarme a pasar los 400 ya vamos por los 500 y de ahí pues hasta donde se pueda, mas adelante vienen mis 2 personajes, y también el disco, y el ultimo año en la academia, estén pendientes.**


	25. Chapter 25

**CAPITULO 25**

**Alice's POV**

La boda había sido tal y como la había soñado, era la mujer mas feliz del mundo, justo ahora, iba en el elevador, junto a mi esposo, si mi esposo mi Jasper, íbamos rumbo a nuestra suite nupcial, iba de lo mas nerviosa, tanto que Jasper lo noto.

"_Alice estas bien? Creo que estas temblando" _me dijo mientras sostenía mi mano y depositaba un beso en su dorso.

"_Estoy un poquito nerviosa" _dije sinceramente.

"_Mi amor, tranquilízate, ahora somos marido y mujer, no tienes nada a que temer" _me dijo Jasper dulcemente.

"_Lo se, no tengo miedo, solo un poco de nervios" _admití, mientras finalmente llegábamos al piso de nuestra suite, salimos del elevador y Jasper me levanto entre sus brazos.

"_Es una tradición que el novio lleve en brazos a su esposa por el umbral" _me dijo mientras abría la puerta y entrábamos juntos por primera vez.

Jasper me deposito suavemente en la entrada de la habitación, la cual era hermosa, pero lo mas hermoso, era que estaba toda decorada con pétalos de rosas blancas y velas, estaba segura que esto había sido obra de nuestros amigos, sonreí cuando vi todo.

"_así es como me gusta verte, Alice no quiero que estés nerviosa, no quiero que tengas miedo" _sus palabras me hacían sentir mas segura, el era el hombre de mi vida, y lo amaba con toda mi alma.

"_No tengo miedo, te lo aseguro, te parece si voy y me pongo cómoda?" _le pregunte mientras el me besaba la mejilla y yo me iba rumbo al enorme baño, saque de mi maleta que ya se encontraba ahí un camisón blanco que había elegido para esa noche, era de seda y encaje, tenia un amplio escote en la espalda y en la parte delantera tenia encaje en la parte del pecho, era corto y con dos aberturas en el área de las piernas, me lo puse y me vi al espejo, realmente me veía radiante pero no por la ropa sino por la felicidad que me embargaba, solté mi cabello y retoque mi maquillaje, finalmente me prepare para salir.

Respire hondo y profundo, abrí la puerta y me encontré a Jasper recargado mirando hacia donde yo estaba, tenia dos copas en la mano, y me veía de una manera hermosa, lentamente camine hacia el.

"_Hola" _le dije suavemente, Jasper no me quitaba la mirada de encima.

"_Definitivamente me case con la mujer mas hermosa del mundo" _

Me dijo mientras dejaba las copas sobre la mesa y me tomaba en brazos para llevarme rumbo a la cama, ahí en sus brazos comenzó a besarme, yo respondí con todo mi amor a sus besos que poco a poco fueron bajando hacia mi cuello.

Sus caricias, estaban haciendo que un calor inmenso invadiera todo mi cuerpo, me deposito suavemente sobre la cama mientras con cuidado se colocaba sobre mi, tomo mis manos entre las suyas mientras me besaba dulce y apasionadamente en el cuello, yo me sentía en las nubes, dejo libre una de mis manos solo para llevar su mano a mi pierna, su solo contacto con mi piel hacia que mi cuerpo se estremeciera, poco a poco fui llevando mi mano libre hacia su camisa el se percato de eso pues soltó mi otra mano y el mismo se desabotono la camisa, su pecho ardiendo en deseo por mi era tan calido que no pude evitar mirarlo, el me sonrío de esa manera tan hermosa que tenia.

"_Jasper te amo soy la mujer mas feliz del mundo aquí en tus brazos" _le dije mientras el me abrazaba fuerte y me besaba como si no hubiera mañana.

Suavemente Jasper fue subiendo mi camisón y coloco su mano sobre mi vientre mientras finalmente me despojo de mi camisón dejándome solo en mis pantis, cuando Jasper me vio sus ojos emitieron una luz maravillosa, yo sentía que mis mejillas ardían, el sonrío.

"_Alice eres la mujer mas hermosa del mundo, te amo mi amor. Te deseo tanto" _

Sus palabras encendieron mi pasión, mis manos se dirigieron hacia su pantalón el lo noto y me ayudo desprendiéndose de esa prenda que nos mantenía tan alejados, después de eso no supe como paso lo demás, me deje llevar totalmente por mis sentimientos por mis instintos, no supe cuando Jasper me despojo de mi ultima prenda ni cuando hizo lo mismo con la suya.

Me beso y acaricio mucho tiempo, hasta que los dos estuvimos listos para la entrega total, Jasper fue muy cuidadoso conmigo, lentamente fuimos uno solo, al principio hubo dolor pero su dulzura y cuidado lo borraron todo, reemplazándolo solo por placer y amor, subimos a la cima del mismo cielo juntos, convertidos en uno mismo, como seria de ahora en adelante.

**Jasper's POV**

Alice estaba dormida entre mis brazos, parecía un verdadero ángel, dormida, tan tranquila, la amaba tanto y me sentía tan feliz junto a ella, apenas hace un rato nos habíamos entregado en cuerpo y alma y yo me sentía tan emocionado, mas enamorado que nunca, tener a Alice en cuerpo y alma había sido lo mas maravilloso que jamás me hubiera podido imaginar, sabia que cuidaría de ella, que siempre lo haría y que jamás, jamás podría hacerle daño ni dejaría que nadie mas lo hiciera, de ahora en adelante y para siempre Alice seria mi prioridad en la vida, seria la vida misma, y así con ella entre mis brazos me quede profundamente dormido.

**Rosalie's POV**

Sentía como la tenue luz se colaba por la ventana, los pesados brazos de Emmett estaban a mí alrededor y entonces lo recordé.

"_Oh Dios Mio Bella!! Emmett despierta nos quedamos dormidos!! Bella va a matarme!!" _dije intentando despertar a Emmett, me libere de sus brazos y comencé a buscar mi ropa.

"_Que pasa Rose porque tanto escándalo?" _me decía Emmett mientras se estiraba, yo jale la sabana para que se despertara.

"_Nos quedamos dormidos Emmett, Bella va a matarme! Le prometí que solo serian un par de horas!" _Emmett pareció entender mi pesar y comenzó a vestirse.

Terminamos de vestirnos y fuimos a la habitación de Emmett, probablemente Bella estaría ahí con Edward, donde mas, Emmett abrió la puerta y entramos a la habitación, para encontrarnos a Bella y Edward acostados en la cama abrazados, después de todo mi amiga no la había pasado tan mal.

"_Y yo que creía que ibas a matarme" _dije mientras reía y jalaba sus sabanas, Bella despertó de inmediato y me miro con unos ojos asesinos.

"_Oh y voy a hacerlo rubia, ni creas que vas a escapar de mi furia" _oh no Bella si estaba molesta, se levanto de la cama, mientras entraba al baño, en busca de la ropa que traía la noche anterior, Edward se levanto y solo le dedico una mirada picara a Emmett quien sonrío.

"_Tu crees que tendré que cuidarme de Bella cuando duerma? La vi tan enojada que me da miedo me ataque con un cuchillo" _dije entre broma, pero en eso Bella salio del baño.

"_Oh no Rose no tendras que cuidarte mientras duermes pues lo haré de frente, mal amiga" _Bella prácticamente me llevo a rastras hacia nuestra habitación, ahí me platico lo que había pasado en la noche con Edward sus dudas y miedos, el coraje contra mi ya se le había pasado y ahora solo buscaba mi consejo.

"_Rose estoy confundida, no se que hacer" _me preguntaba Bella terminándose de cambiar.

"_Bella tu amas a Edward verdad?" _

"_Lo adoro, es… es el amor de mi vida"_

"_Entonces porque no quieres hacer el amor con el?" _le pregunte pues se me hacia un poco difícil entenderla, para mi hacer el amor con Emmett era la máxima expresión de nuestro amor.

"_Rose claro que quiero, es solo que… tengo miedo" _

"_Pero miedo a que Bella? A quedar embarazada? Existen métodos para evitar eso"_

"_No, bueno también eso, pero no se miedo a fallarle, a defraudarlo a no ser lo que el espera, a que me deje, a no ser suficiente para el a…"_

"_Tranquila, Bella estas mal, no existe manera de defraudarlo, Edward te ama, se nota, y jamás te dejaría después de eso, hacer el amor, en una pareja que realmente se ama, solo los une mas" _dije recordando mi propia relación con Emmett.

"_Pero y si…."_

"_Bella si tienes tantas dudas, entonces quiere decir que Edward no es el adecuado para ti, que realmente no lo amas como dices"_

"_No… yo lo amo" _dijo mi amiga, podía ver la confusión en sus palabras, y adivine de donde venia el miedo.

"_Bella, Edward no es como tu padre y tu lo sabes, el no te dejara, no te abandonara como el lo hizo con ella, Bella lo conoces, sabes como es, no te oculta nada, absolutamente nada"_

"_Como supiste que pensaba en eso?" _pregunto mi amiga, al fin había dado en el clavo.

"_Bella, soy tu amiga, te conozco, no te pongas en los zapatos de otra persona, vive tu vida, vive tu amor, y si no estas lista para el sexo que sea por razones propias no por miedos de otra persona y háblalo con Edward, porque amiga lamento decírtelo, pero tu novio es un chico muy guapo y existen mujeres con pocos escrúpulos que se aprovechan de cualquier cosa para meterse en la cama de hombres como el, así que habla con el dile lo que sientes"_

"_Gracias Rose, gracias por el consejo" _Bella me abrazo.

Pasamos nuestro ultimo día en Las Vegas, Esme y Carlise comieron con nosotros, obviamente de la pareja de casados no supimos nada hasta el día siguiente cuando nos íbamos al aeropuerto para regresar a casa.

Todos nos burlamos de ellos pero ellos solo sonrieron se veían radiantes.

Al llegar a Nueva York, Jasper se comunico de inmediato con las personas del departamento e hicieron la transacción de inmediato, Carlise y Esme les regalaron los muebles del departamento así que en menos de una semana gracias a la ayuda de todos su nuevo hogar estaba listo.

Ahora venia lo mejor teníamos la cita con Nicolás George, al fin sabríamos si este importante productor quería hacernos un disco.

**Les gusto la noche de bodas? Y los consejos de Rosalie para Bella? Al fin sabemos de donde viene tanto miedo de Bella a estar con Edward, pero pronto se le van a quitar, por cierto sorry por no actualizar antes pero pues por el puente no había tenido tiempo, pero espero por la tarde poder subir otro capitulo, donde al fin conoceremos a uno de los dos personajes que entraran a complicarnos la vida.**

**Bueno besitos y espero muchos pero muchos reviews!! Besitos y así.**


	26. Chapter 26

**CAPITULO 26**

**Bella's POV**

Lo que había pasado en Las Vegas se había quedado en Las Vegas, ahora estábamos en casa y después de un buen regaño de mama y Carlise habíamos ayudado a Alice y Jasper a que se instalaran en su nuevo hogar, ahora solo quedaba nuestra cita con el productor.

Estábamos los 6 y mama sentados esperando a que nos atendieran, a los 5 minutos de nuestra llegada la secretaria nos permitió entrar, nos sentamos frente al amplio escritorio, donde ya se encontraba Nicolás George.

"_Buenas tardes muchachos, les ofrezco algo de beber? Un café quizás?"_

"_No gracias estamos bien. Creo que no tenemos el gusto mi nombre es Esme Cullen soy la mama de Isabella y estoy aquí para escuchar su oferta" _mama se manejaba muy bien y muy segura se notaba que había estado en este medio antes.

"_Me agrada Esme que sea directa, esta bien mi oferta es la siguiente, este grupo tiene mucho talento y quiero lanzarlos oficialmente al mundo artístico, discos, giras, todo eso" _cuando Nicolás dijo eso todos sonreímos pero mama hablo.

"_Estoy de acuerdo con usted Sr. George pero me gustaría dejar claro que estos jóvenes aun están estudiando en la Academia Twilight y no quisiera que dejaran incompleta su educación" _dijo mama firmemente.

"_Esme, puedo hablarte de tu verdad? Bueno podemos llegar a un acuerdo, primeramente esta la grabación, dura aproximadamente 3 meses para sacar un buen material, después de esto comenzamos con las presentaciones, las cuales podemos agendar exclusivamente para los fines de semana o fuera de sus horarios de clases y al termino de su carrera nos concentraremos en lo demás, quiero ser sincero con ustedes, me interesan chicos, y mucho, no quiero perderlos por precipitarme, por eso acepto todas sus condiciones, así que firman conmigo?" _las palabras de Nicolás me sonaban a gloria, mama sonrío y supe que había aceptado, a la semana siguiente habíamos firmado nuestro contrato exclusivo para grabar un disco, lo mejor de todo era que Nicolás respetaba nuestro talento y grabaríamos nuestras canciones.

Hoy seria nuestro primer día en el estudio de grabación, todos estábamos de lo más nerviosos.

"_Bella amor tranquila todo va a salir bien" _me dijo Edward besándome y abrazándome, dándome la tranquilidad que solo el podía.

"_Es que este es el sueño de toda mi vida, no puedo creer que se vaya a hacer realidad"_ en ese momento Nicolás George entro al estudio.

"_Chicos bienvenidos a su primer día de grabación, Esme gracias por estar aquí, me parece excelente que estés con nosotros montando las voces quien mejor que tu que los conoces, y también quiero presentarles a mi hija Victoria George ella será la encargada de todo lo que tenga que ver con la publicidad y relaciones publicas, se pondrá en contacto con ustedes para sesiones fotográficas y armara las giras de medio en cuanto estén listas las canciones" _Victoria era muy guapa pelirroja y ojos azul cielo, y no me gusto para nada la mirada que le lanzo a Edward.

"_Mucho gusto chicos como ya les dijo papa yo soy Victoria, y poco a poco me iré presentando con cada uno de ustedes para ir armando la imagen del grupo" _nos saludo a todos de mano excepto a Edward a quien lo beso en la mejilla, mi mano se aferro mas a la de el, y sentí que me hervía la sangre de coraje.

Después del mal rato, todo se borro pues comenzamos con las grabaciones, las primeras semanas fueron tranquilas pues podíamos grabar todo el día, pero cuando entramos a la escuela las cosas se pusieron mas pesadas, para finales del primer mes todos estábamos muertos, realmente muertos, pero yo mas que muerta estaba furiosa, ese día Victoria había colmado mi paciencia, se la había pasado todo el día coqueteándole a Edward, estuvo sentado con ella mientras nosotras grabábamos tuvimos que repetir varias veces pues no me podía concentrar, cuando llegamos a la casa yo iba furiosa, entre aventando la puerta y subí a mi recamara, me deje caer sobre mi cama boca abajo e inmediatamente sentí como la puerta se abría y alguien se sentaba junto a mi.

"_Estuviste muy callada todo el camino, puedo saber que te pasa?" _me pregunto Edward con su voz dulce e inocente.

"_Te parece callada? Si quieres alguien con quien hablar puedes irte con Victoria, se nota que tienen mucho tema de conversación pues te la pasaste todo el día platicando con ella" _dije sin darle la cara llena de celos, Edward comenzó a reírse, lo cual hizo que volteara a verlo llena de coraje.

"_Estas celosa?" _me dijo aun riéndose, furiosa me levante de mi cama dispuesta a salir pero el fue mas rápido y cerro la puerta atrapándome entre el y la puerta.

"_Celosa de esa pelos de zanahoria?" _dijo mirándolo a los ojos.

"_Sabes que te ves endemoniadamente hermosa cuando te enojas?" _me dijo con una mirada muy sexy que me hizo sentir mariposas en el estomago, pero no podía ceder.

"_Te parece muy gracioso? O porque te ríes de mi?" _le dije esperando que respondiera a mi pregunta.

"_Bella no seas tonta, cuantas veces te he dicho que solo tengo ojos para ti? Solo te amo a ti" _me dijo mientras me besaba, esta vez no me pude resistir y le respondí el beso, lo abrace con mucha pasión hasta que los dos nos quedamos sin aliento.

"_Te amo" _le dije con la respiración entrecortada.

"_Te amo mi Bella, te he extrañado mucho, demasiado" _dijo mientras me volvía a aprisionar entre su cuerpo y la puerta, podía sentir sus respiración agitada junto a la mía.

"_Edward… puede venir alguien" _dije pero mi fundamento parecía no tener bases, mi voz salía demasiado débil, estaba a punto de perder la razón.

"_Mi amor sabes que no pasara nada, solo déjame besarte y acariciarte no me quites esa dicha" _dijo Edward mientras abandonaba mi boca y se internaba en mi cuello.

En ese momento me vinieron a la mente las palabras que Rosalie me había dicho hace unos meses, no quería que nadie me quitara a Edward y por lo que había visto y aunque Edward no lo aceptara Victoria quería todo con el, y si yo me descuidaba un poco haría cualquier cosa por quitármelo, además que objeto había con esperar deseaba esto igual o mas que Edward.

"_Edward… aquí no!" _conseguí decir levemente, mis palabras parecieron hacer efecto pues Edward dejo de besarme y me miro a los ojos.

"_A que te refieres con que aquí no?" _pregunto Edward algo confundido, mi sonrisa se lo dijo todo.

"_Pues… que aquí no… quizás en otro lugar mas privado… donde no tengamos que temer a que alguien nos interrumpa…"_

"_Bella eso quiere decir que… tu y yo? Ayúdame por favor porque no quisiera decir algo que no es" _dijo Edward mientras me llevaba junto a el a sentarnos en mi cama, yo respire profundo y le respondí.

"_Edward quiero estar contigo… lo deseo con todo mi corazón, quiero que hagamos el amor" _aun no terminaba la frase cuando Edward ya me estaba besando, sus besos tan calidos tan apasionados.

"_Bella estas segura? Totalmente? Yo no quiero que te sientas presionada" _esta vez yo le interrumpí a el lo bese mostrándole totalmente mis sentimientos.

"_Quieres que? Ah no se ni que decir! Te parece si hoy en la noche planeo algo para nosotros?" _se notaba nervioso, me había dado cuenta que mi proposición le había tomado por sorpresa.

"_Pero donde?..."_

"_No te preocupes por eso yo lo organizo… Bella te amo" _me beso y se fue, cuando cerro la puerta me deje caer en la cama, no podía creer lo que estaba apunto de hacer, estaba nerviosa, fui al closet, busque ropa que ponerme, encontré finalmente un hermoso vestido azul, el color favorito de Edward, me metí a bañar y me arregle, Rose se había ido al cine con Emmett, no le había dicho mi decisión aun, les diría a ella y a Alice después.

Edward toco a mi puerta a las 8 p.m. cuando abrió la puerta me vio de pies a cabeza, y sonrío.

"_Te ves hermosa mi amor" _me dio un leve beso en los labios, me tomo la mano y me llevo al jardín, me coloco un pañuelo en los ojos.

"_Que haces Edward?" _

"_Es una sorpresa, como papa y Esme salieron de la ciudad por el fin de semana, se me ocurrió esto" _me quito la venda y vi a donde me había llevado, en la casa, en el jardín había una pequeña casa, que mas bien era como una cabaña, estaba en la parte trasera de la casa y por lo general nadie nunca iba ahí, vi que Edward la había limpiado y que ahora estaba llena de velas y flores, sonreí.

"_Es perfecto Edward" _dije mientras Edward me tomo entre sus brazos y encendió la música a nivel bajito, bailamos lentamente al ritmo de la música, mientras sus manos se deslizaban por mis hombros hasta llegar a mi cintura y pasando por el escote de mi espalda.

Suavemente Edward me deposito en la cama, mientras acariciaba mis piernas, y bajaba uno de los tirantes de mi vestido besando con desesperación mis hombros, puse mis manos sobre el pecho de Edward y comencé a desabotonar su camisa, el me ayudo y se la quito, Edward la pasión estaba ardiendo, nuestros cuerpos se deseaban, y entonces pude escuchar como mi radio nextel comenzaba a sonar, el altavoz estaba encendido, y escuche la voz desesperada de Rose.

"_Bella…. Estas ahí por favor respóndeme" _mi amiga estaba llorando lo cual me saco de mi concentración.

"_Bella no respondas por favor" _dijo Edward sin dejar de besarme pero yo estaba totalmente distraída.

"_Edward es Rose y se escucha mal" _dije mientras me levantaba y tomaba el radio.

"_Rose que te pasa?" _pregunte a mi amiga quitando el altavoz mientras Rose me decía.

"_Es Emmett el… ay Bella te necesito ven por mi por favor…" _

"_Tranquila Rose, dime donde estas y Edward y yo vamos por ti" _dije buscando mi bolsa y mis zapatos.

"_No… por favor ven tu sola… te necesito amiga ven, estoy en el centro comercial, pero no quiero que Emmett me encuentre, márcame cuando hayas llegado y yo te encontrare a ti" _me dijo aun llorando me había alarmado Rose nunca lloraba algo raro había pasado.

"_Que paso?" _pregunto Edward poniéndose la camisa, podía ver el enojo en su rostro.

"_Edward lo siento Rose tiene una… emergencia me necesita…"_

"_Y yo? Yo también te necesito Bella, te necesito" _me dijo Edward su voz llena de reclamo.

"_Edward te prometo que mañana… ahora debo ver que le pasa a Rose" _bese los labios de Edward pero el no devolvió el beso, corrí en busca de Rose dejando a Edward ahí solo.

**Edward's POV**

Cuando Bella salio de la habitación y me dejo ahí, mi corazón latía a mil por hora, estaba furioso, sentía que esto era otro pretexto, sentía coraje, tome las llaves de mi auto y cuando estaba a punto de subir a el, mi celular sonó, pensé que seria Bella pero al ver el identificador no reconocí el numero.

"_Bueno?" _

"_Edward? Soy yo Victoria" _me dijo la voz al otro lado del teléfono.

"_Que tal buenas noches, que pasa?" _le dije tratando de controlar mi voz del coraje.

"_Me preguntaba si pudieras venir al estudio, intente llamar a los demás pero no encontré a nadie, tengo unas cosas que mostrarles, vienen?" _me dijo Victoria, decidí que necesitaba despejarme así que acepte ir.

"_Los demás están ocupados pero yo iré para allá, te parece?" _

"_Me parece perfecto… te espero"_

Maneje hasta el estudio, cuando llegue Victoria me esperaba con una botella de champagne.

"_Tenia esto para que celebremos todos pero veo que solo seremos nosotros dos, así que no tienes que tomar sino quieres" _pero inmediatamente abrí la botella lo que necesitaba en este momento era alcohol y si era posible en toneladas industriales.

"_Necesito un trago si no te molesta Victoria" _tome la botella y serví dos copas, tome la mía de un solo golpe y volví a servirla.

"_Bueno pues aquí esta lo que quería mostrarles, su primer single lo enviaremos mañana a la radio, y taran es la canción de Aun hay Algo" _tome el cd y lo puse en la consola, la canción se escuchaba de maravilla, pero escuchar la voz de Bella me hacia daño, en ese momento me había sentido rechazado por ella, yo la amaba era capaz de cualquier cosa por ella y ella me había dejado así como así, pronto la botella se había terminado, y Victoria trajo otra, la cual también se termino.

"_Edward puedo decirte algo?" _Victoria estaba demasiado cerca de mi yo trate de alejarme pero ella me interrumpió _"Se que esto no esta bien, que tu tienes novia, pero yo… me gustas desde el primer momento que te vi…" _después de decir esto me beso, intente alejarla de mi y cuando finalmente lo conseguí, no era Victoria sino Bella, la que estaba frente a mi.

"_Bella? Mi amor?" _dije tallándome los ojos para comprobar si era ella, y me respondió.

"_Hazme el amor Edward, quiero ser tuya" _y en ese preciso instante yo le obedecí.

**No me maten por favor!!! Mejor déjenme muchos reviews y díganme que creen que paso en este capitulo?**


	27. Chapter 27

**CAPITULO 27**

**Edward's POV**

Un dolor de cabeza horrible, sentía que la cabeza me iba a estallar, voltee a ver el reloj de mi cómoda, solo para darme cuenta que no estaba en mi cama, las imágenes de la noche anterior me invadieron, Bella y yo en la casa del jardín, la llamada de Rose, la llamada de Victoria, en ese momento me percate que estaba en el suelo del estudio de grabación y había un cuerpo junto al mío, cubierto por un saco, lo levante y me di cuenta que era Victoria, estaba desnuda, oh no que había hecho.

Comencé a tomar mi ropa y en ese momento Victoria se despertó, eran las 6 de la mañana.

"_Edward? A __dónde vas? Te ibas a ir así como así?" _me pregunto Victoria cubriéndose con su ropa.

"_Victoria yo… esto fue un error… yo tengo novia… amo a Bella…" _no sabía que mas decir, estaba confundido, no podía creer que le había hecho eso a Bella, engañarla de esa manera.

"_Edward… yo no planee nada de lo de anoche… __yo te quiero… pero no… no voy a obligarte a nada, Bella no se enterara por mí, te lo prometo"_ me sentía tan apenado, como había sido capaz de lastimar a dos personas de esa manera, termine de vestirme y me fui a mi casa, me di cuenta que el carro de Esme no estaba lo cual quería decir que Bella no había llegado a dormir, revise mi celular y tenía un mensaje de ella que decía que dormirían en casa de Alice pues Rose no quería ver a Emmett, cuando estaba a punto de subir las escaleras una voz me sorprendió.

"_Que horas son estas de llegar? __Creí que Rose estaba contigo y con Bella pero ahora me doy cuenta que no, dónde estabas Edward?" _me pregunto Emmett, quien evidentemente se dio cuenta de mi estado.

"_Emmett… soy el idiota __más grande del mundo y si Bella se entera de lo que paso anoche me va a dejar, la voy a perder…"_me había derrumbado, me deje caer en el piso, el llanto me invadía, estaba como loco, Emmett me ayudo a levantarme y me llevo a mi habitación.

"_Edward __explícame que paso? Porque dices que vas a perder a Bella?"_ obviamente Emmett no entendía nada.

"_Anoche Bella y yo… bueno yo me enoje porque se fue y me dejo… y Victoria me llamo, tome demasiado y me acosté con ella…"_ en eso un mensaje sonó en su celular Emmett lo leyó y me dijo.

"_Es de Bella dice que vienen para __acá, Edward metete a bañar tienes que quitarte ese aliento a alcohol que traes, voy a traerte un café y unas gotas para los ojos, tienes 30 minutos para que lleguen, después me cuentas bien que paso, ahora tranquilízate, te voy a ayudar cuentas conmigo amigo…"_

"_Emmett soy tan egoísta no te he preguntado que paso con Rose"_

"_Lo mío es solo un malentendido, cuando estábamos Rose y yo en el cine ella entro al baño y yo la espere en el lobby me encontré con Susana mi ex, y ya la conoces como es de expresiva en cuanto me vio me planto un beso en la boca, ni siquiera me dio tiempo de reaccionar porque Rosalie ya me estaba cacheteando, salió corriendo y no la he visto desde entonces, llame anoche a Alice y ella me dijo que estaban en su departamento pero que era mejor que hablara con ella hasta hoy, no te preocupes se va a solucionar, ahora haz lo que te dije" _

Le obedecí a Emmett, me bañe, me vestí, me puse unas gotas para los ojos y me tome el café, Emmett estaba sentado en mi cama, escuchando todo lo que tenía que decirle, desde lo que había estado a punto de pasar con Bella, hasta lo que paso con Victoria.

"_Edward no se __qué decirte, esto es muy grave, creo que lo mejor es que hables con Bella"_

"_Estas hablando en serio? Bella me dejaría, si se entera me dejaría!"_

"_Tarde o temprano se va a enterar, tarde o temprano Edward, esas cosas siempre se saben, debes hablar con ella"_

"_Hablar con quien?" _dijo Bella mientras entraba a mi recamara y se sentaba junto a mí.

"_Con Rose, Emmett me __pedía que le dijera a Rose lo de Susana de cómo es y todo eso" _Emmett me vio con reprobación pero no me delato.

"_Por eso no te preocupes Emmett, Jasper ya la hizo entrar en razón, ya le explicamos que no fue tu culpa, pero eso si vas a tener que reafirmar que la amas, al principio se __hará la difícil pero veras que te perdonara, te ama, además todo fue un malentendido, ándale ve, está en su recamara" _Emmett se fue casi corriendo yo me quede a solas con Bella, me sentía extraño, ella se abrazo a mí.

"_Tu crees que en __realidad Rose perdone a Emmett?" _pregunte, intentando averiguar qué pasaría si Bella estuviera en el lugar de Rose.

"_No tendría porque no hacerlo fue solo un malentendido, pero Edward no quiero hablar de Rose, quiero hablar de nosotros" _me dijo nerviosa, revolviéndose las manos y tocándose el cabello como lo hacía cuando se ponía nerviosa, me dolía hasta verla.

"_Dime lo que sea amor" _

"_Edward anoche yo… perdóname… se que te molestaste…. no quiero que pienses que lo tome como pretexto para irme… no fue así… perdóname mi amor no quiero que te enojes conmigo, por favor" _Bella lloraba, no podía ser más estúpido, pero lo era, la había engañado me había enojado con ella por ser una buena amiga.

"_Bella….no llores amor…. __perdóname tu a mi yo soy un idiota… no debí enojarme fui un estúpido por favor no llores"_ mientras le pedía a ella que no lloraba las lagrimas me brotaban a mí, pero Bella no se dio cuenta pues me abrazaba, me limpie las lagrimas y me jure a mi mismo que haría lo que fuera pero no la perdería jamás.

Bella tuvo razón, Rose perdono a Emmett, después de todo el no le hizo absolutamente nada, papa y Carlise llegaron antes de tiempo pues su conferencia fue pospuesta para el siguiente fin de semana, seguimos con nuestro itinerario de grabación, y en la escuela, me fue difícil ver a Victoria, pero ella había cumplido su promesa, no había mencionado lo que paso entre nosotros, quizás Bella jamás se enteraría y no tendría porque perderla.

El sábado siguiente cuando nuestros padres se fueron ahora si a su conferencia, tuvimos un respiro de la grabación y salimos temprano, Bella me dijo que nos veríamos en la noche, y se fue de compras con Alice y Rose, yo me fui a mi habitación, estuve escuchando música, pensando en las palabras de Emmett, el era el único que sabía no le había dicho nada a Jasper mientras menos gente supiera mejor.

Emmett estaba en el departamento de Jasper, tenían torneo de Xbox al cual yo me rehusé a acudir, prefería esperar a Bella.

Me estaba impacientando cada segundo que pasaba separado de Bella me dolía, cuando obscureció, mi teléfono sonó era un mensaje de Bella:

_ASOMATE AL JARDIN_

Obedecí y mire un camino de velas desde la entrada de la casa hasta la puerta de la casita en el jardín, inmediatamente otro mensaje me llego:

_SIGUE EL CAMINO_

Baje y seguí las instrucciones, camine por el lugar indicado y abrí lentamente la puerta, había más velas ahora mas dispersas por toda la sala, otro mensaje llego.

_ABRE LA PUERTA __AL FINAL DEL PASILLO Y ENCONTRARAS UN REGALO_

Camine con curiosidad hacia la puerta indicada y la abrí.

"_Sorpresa!" _Me dijo Bella quien estaba recostada sobre la cama, llena de pétalos de rosas, llevaba un diminuto camisón azul, totalmente de encaje que se pegaba a su cuerpo de la manera más sensual que hubiera visto jamás, me acerque lentamente a la cama, caminando con miedo pero sin poder dejar de mirarla.

"_Bella… que significa esto?" _dije con la cabeza llena de dudas.

"_Significa que te amo __más que a la vida misma, y que quiero estar en tus brazos esta noche, quiero ser tuya y que seas mío" _

Bella se había puesto de rodillas sobre la cama y me estiraba los brazos, vacile en tomarlos, sentía un enorme sentimiento de culpa, pero la mirada cálida y sincera de Bella fueron más fuertes que cualquier otra cosa, tome sus brazos y Bella se aferro a mi cuello, sus caricias, tan únicas tan de ella me hicieron perder la razón, ya solo me importaba tenerla entre mis brazos y hacerle el amor.

**Bella's POV**

Edward me tenía entre sus brazos, me sentí la mujer más amada del mundo, ahora entendía lo que me habían dicho Alice y Rose, yo sabría cuando seria el momento adecuado y ahora lo era, que tonta había sido al tener miedo, era Edward, mi Edward, me amaba y yo lo amaba a él solo importaba eso.

Edward aun seguía de pie junto a la cama mientras yo lo abrazaba de rodillas, comencé a poner fuerza en mis brazos y juntos caímos a la cama, Edward sin querer me golpeo con la cabeza, comencé a reírme como loca.

"_Bella te amo… pase lo que pase jamás lo dudes. Te amo hoy y para siempre" _

"_Jamás lo voy a dudar Edward. Te amo. Hazme el amor" _

Con la mirada más llena de amor que jamás le había observado, Edward acaricio mi rostro, y comenzó a besarme dulcemente, su aliento embriagador me invadió y me dejo alucinada, despacio comencé a desabotonar su camisa, cuando al fin lo despoje de ella, trace con la yema de mis dedos todos y cada uno de los cuadros que formaban su abdomen.

Edward me quito el camisón suavemente y despacio me puso boca abajo comenzó a besar mi espalda y mi cuello, cada beso, cada caricia me ponía en las nubes.

Ahora era mi turno de tomar la iniciativa, así de de un rápido pero sensual movimiento me puso sobre él, le desabotone el pantalón dejándolo solo en bóxers, bese su cuello, y su pecho mientras Edward se maravillaba por mi desnudo pecho y vientre.

De nuevo Edward me puso debajo de él y retiro con cuidado mi ropa interior y la suya también, con cuidado se puso entre mis piernas y al mismo tiempo que me besaba con pasión, entro en mi, al principio lo hizo despacio, para evitar el dolor que el sabia yo estaba sintiendo pero cuando sintió mis uñas enterarse en su espalda supo que era momento para acelerar el ritmo y así lo hizo poco a poco, jamás dejo de besarme, y cuando lo hizo fue solo para decirme al oído lo mucho que me amaba.

Finalmente una ola de placer venia desde el centro de mi vientre, me abrace a Edward y pude sentir como él sentía lo mismo que yo, ambos subimos hasta la cima del placer.

"_Te amo Edward… eres el amor de mi vida…" _dije con la respiración agitada y sonriendo de la manera más feliz que había sonreído en toda mi vida.

"_Te amo mi amor, te amo bebe" _me dijo Edward mientras me abrazaba fuerte y sin soltarme me coloco junto a él, nos tapamos con una sabana y así juntos no quedamos profundamente dormidos.

**Ahí les va este capítulo, les gusto? Que les pareció la entrega de Bella y Edward? Ustedes creen que Victoria se va a quedar callada? Se enterara Bella de lo que paso? Esas y otras respuestas en el próximo capítulo!! Ah por cierto lo olvidaba ya casi llegamos a los 500 reviews lo vamos a pasar wow mil gracias por todos y cada uno de los mensajes que me dejan, en verdad me hacen sentir de lo mejor besos y me leen ma****ñana esperemos doble de nuevo bye besos!!**


	28. Chapter 28

**CAPITULO 28**

**Edward's POV**

No había dormido en toda la noche, me daba miedo cerrar los ojos y pensar que lo que había pasado era solo un sueño, pase prácticamente toda la noche viendo a Bella dormir, se veía tan hermosa, su cuerpo desnudo junto al mío, sus brazos rodeándome parecía un ángel, todavía recordaba la noche anterior:

_**Flashback**_

"_Bella… que significa esto?" _dije con la cabeza llena de dudas.

"_Significa que te amo más que a la vida misma, y que quiero estar en tus brazos esta noche, quiero ser tuya y que seas mío" _

Bella se había puesto de rodillas sobre la cama y me estiraba los brazos, vacile en tomarlos, sentía un enorme sentimiento de culpa, pero la mirada cálida y sincera de Bella fueron más fuertes que cualquier otra cosa, tome sus brazos y Bella se aferro a mi cuello, sus caricias, tan únicas tan de ella me hicieron perder la razón, ya solo me importaba tenerla entre mis brazos y hacerle el amor.

Mientras tenia a Bella entre mis brazos, me sentí feliz, hubo un momento en el que dude, debía detenerme, tenia que hablar con ella, pero Bella puso fuerza en su abrazo y caí sobre ella en la cama golpeándola con mi brazo, Bella comenzó a reírse como loca, lo cual me hizo reír a mi también.

"_Bella te amo… pase lo que pase jamás lo dudes. Te amo hoy y para siempre" _ mis palabras eran sinceras la amaba mas que a nadie en mi vida, y era capaz de todo por ella hasta ocultarle lo que había hecho.

"_Jamás lo voy a dudar Edward. Te amo. Hazme el amor" _

No podía creer que tuviera tanta suerte y que esa extraordinaria creatura fuera mía, la observe intentando demostrarle mi amor con una sola mirada, acaricie su rostro, y comenzó a besarla dulcemente, sentí a Bella mas entregada que nunca no había ni una gota de duda en su entrega, despacio comenzó a desabotonar mi camisa, cuando me la quito sentí como las yemas de sus dedos acariciaban mi abdomen dejándome sin aliento.

Le quite quito el camisón suavemente y la puse boca abajo para besar su blanca espalda y su tentador cuello, su aroma, su piel me volvían loco.

Bella tomo la iniciativa y se coloco sobre mí, desabotonando mi pantalón cada caricia suya me dejaba sin aliento, Bella beso mi cuello y mi pecho mientras no podía dejar de ver su cuerpo desnudo.

Estaba llegando a lo máximo del placer y coloque de nuevo a Bella debajo de mi, delicadamente le quite su ultima prenda e hice lo mismo con la mía, me coloque con cuidado entre sus piernas, no quería lastimarla, comencé a besarla mientras entraba en ella, suavemente, despacio, quería evitarle cualquier dolor, pero cuando Bella enterró sus uñas en mi espalda y arqueo su cuerpo supe que era momento para acelerar el ritmo, y así poco a poco sin dejar de besarla le hice el amor, de la manera mas amorosa y apasionada que jamás lo hubiera hecho, le dije al oído lo mucho que la amaba mientras los dos nos entregábamos al mismo tiempo a nuestro amor.

"_Te amo Edward… eres el amor de mi vida…" _dijo Bella con la respiración agitada y sonriendo de la manera más feliz que había visto alguna vez.

"_Te amo mi amor, te amo bebe" _le dije la abrazaba fuerte y sin soltarla la coloco junto a mi, nos tapamos con una sabana cerré los ojos y cuando volví a abrirlos vi como Bella se había quedado profundamente dormida.

_**Fin Flashback**_

Después de esa maravillosa noche y teniendo a Bella entre mis brazos tenia mucho miedo, no podía perderla, no lo soportaría.

**Bella's POV**

Había despertado de la manera mas maravillosa entre los brazos de Edward, pasamos el día entero en la piscina, Rose y Alice me miraban pues querían que les diera los detalles de mi noche, sentía pena pero eran mis mejores amigas, así que encontramos un momento para platicar, les confesé como estuvo todo, ambas se emocionaron mucho.

Esa noche vimos películas y nos quedamos dormidos en la sala, el domingo temprano llegaron papa y mama de su viaje, esa noche extrañe mucho dormir en los brazos de Edward pero tenia que respetar las reglas de mama.

El lunes por la mañana nos fuimos a la escuela, Edward y yo estábamos al pie de las escaleras, yo en un escalón mas arriba mientras el me abrazaba.

"_Te he dicho hoy lo mucho que te amo y lo hermosa que te ves?" _me pregunto Edward tomándome por la cintura.

"_Mmm creo que un par de veces pero realmente nunca esta de mas que me lo digas" _dije mientras acariciaba su cabello, en ese momento una voz nos interrumpió.

"_Hola chicos" _la cabellera pelirroja de Victoria era inconfundible.

"_Victoria que haces aquí?" _no podía evitar sentir celos de ella, me chocaba la manera en que miraba a Edward, pero lo que no me gustaba es que hacia unos días que notaba a Edward muy nervioso en su presencia.

"_Vine a traerles esto, son las fotografías que les tome para el disco, quería mostrárselas y que eligieran las que mas les gusten" _extendió un sobre y yo lo tome, realmente no la soportaba así que lo tome y le dije.

"_Eres muy amable o te hubieras molestado en traerlas, las revisaremos y por la tarde te diremos cuales elegimos, y pues… discúlpanos pero se nos hace tarde para las clases adiós" _tome de la mano a Edward y lo lleve conmigo, mientras aprovechaba para plantarle un beso dejándole claro a Victoria que Edward era mío.

**Tanya's POV**

Odiaba a Bella con toda mi alma, la muy idiota tenia todo lo que quería, una mama que la adoraba, amigos, un novio guapísimo que la amaba y estaba grabando su primer disco, a pesar de llevar meses pensando que hacer para vengarme de ella no encontraba nada con que hacerle daño, hasta hoy, Bella estaba como siempre con Edward haciéndose cariñitos, cada vez que los veía se me revolvía el estomago, vi como una chica que no había visto antes se acercaba a ellos, había algo raro pues Edward se puso inmediatamente rígido, nervioso diría yo, vi como Bella se puso toda territorial intercambiaron palabras la chica les entrego algo y luego Bella y Edward pasaron, cuando la chica paso junto a mi alcance a escuchar como dijo.

"_Maldita Bella engreída si supieras que tiene unos cuernos que no la dejan pasar por la puerta, idiota!" _había escuchado bien, había dicho cuernos, definitivamente hoy era mi día de suerte.

"_Disculpa mi nombre es Tanya Denali" _dije dándole la mano, la chica me miro y se presento.

"_Victoria George, te conozco?" _dijo mirándome de arriba abajo.

"_No lo creo pero por lo que te acabo de escuchar decir las dos tenemos algo en común, el odio hacia Isabella Swan" _tenia que arriesgarse y si mis instintos no se equivocaban esta chica sabia algo que me podía ayudar a hacer sufrir a mi hermanita.

"_Quien te dijo que yo odio a Bella?" _me pregunto mirándome con sus fríos ojos azules.

"_quizás no la odies pero si deseas algo que es suyo a Edward, o me equivoco" _dije directamente no me quería andar por las ramas debía conocer lo que ella sabia.

"_Suyo? Esa niñita no tiene ni la menor idea" _dijo Victoria mientras se alejaba, la seguí y la detuve en la puerta.

"_Es obvio que tu sabes algo de esos dos, y te voy a ser sincera, odio a Bella con toda mi alma, deseo que se muera, que sufra y si tu me puedes ayudar a separarlos soy capaz de lo que sea" _Victoria sonrío, juntas salimos de la escuela y fuimos a un café.

"_Bien ahora dime que sabes de esos dos?" _pregunte directamente.

"_Primeramente Tanya lo que te voy a decir nadie me escuchaste nadie debe saber que yo te lo dije, si vas a hacer que Bella se entere debes hacer como que tu te enteraste por tus propios medios, no se inventar que lo escuchaste cuando Edward se lo decía a un amigo o algo así"_

"_No te preocupes digo el pecado pero jamás el pecador" _dije recordando todos los chismes que había difundido a lo largo de los años.

"_Bien me agradas Tanya, ahí te va, se de muy buena fuente que Edward le fue infiel a Bella"_ las palabras sonaban en extremo buenas demasiado buenas para ser verdad lo que me hizo dudar de su veracidad.

"_Si no te importa que te pregunte, estas segura? Porque Edward quiere demasiado a Bella no creo que sea capaz de engañarla…"_

"_La engaño conmigo, Edward y yo hicimos el amor" _mi boca se había abierto por completo, no podía creer lo que escuchaba, esta era la mejor noticia que había recibido en mi vida.

"_Estas hablando en serio?"_

"_Totalmente, mira Tanya, Edward me gusta y cuando algo me gusta soy capaz de todo, pero también se jugar bien mis cartas, le prometí a Edward que Bella no se enteraría de nada, al menos no por mi y pienso cumplirlo, no voy a perderlo Edward será para mi, así que mientras mas rápido corras el rumor mejor, de esa manera las dos salimos ganando tu destruyes a Bella y yo me quedo con Edward" _eso ultimo no me gustaba del todo, después buscaría la manera que Edward no fuera de ella sino mío, pero eso seria después, por ahora tenia mucho que hacer, debía comenzar ligeramente a esparcir el rumor que Edward le era infiel a Bella, definitivamente la venganza es un plato que se come frío y yo estaba a punto de disfrutarlo.

**Y Victoria cumplió su promesa, Bella no se enterara por ella, sino por otras personas, he recibido muchos reviews diciéndome que la historia se parece mucho a la de Miguel y mía, y pues si así es, me he basado bastante en esa historia, pero descuiden Edward no caerá en coma, eso no pasara, le meteré cosas diferentes, pero si esta basado en esa novela, para las que ya las vieron saben por donde va el asunto, y para las que no disfruten de este fic, pero a todas gracias por leerme y gracias por dejar sus comentarios.**

**Lo olvidaba también muchos me han dicho que mi Edward es un idiota, pero bueno lo siento no todos pueden ser como el Edward perfecto del libro el mío es mas imperfecto quizás mas real y mas tonto jaja, hombre al fin y al cabo, bueno no olviden demostrarme su amor, o su odio, lo que sea pero déjenme un reviews, las quiero y sorry por no actualizar pero tuve que ir a cubrir al Stand que tenemos en la Serie del Caribe y de ahí pues a comer no, bueno besitos las dejo y si puedo actualizo en la noche y sino hasta mañana bye.**


	29. Chapter 29

**CAPITULO 29**

**Bella's POV**

Después de haberles mostrado las fotografías a los demás, finalmente elegimos las que más nos gustaron, y las llevamos al estudio de grabación, hoy era nuestro último día, lo cual me ponía feliz pues dejaríamos de verla la cara a Victoria o por lo menos eso pensaba yo.

Nicolás nos dijo que en un par de semanas comenzaríamos con las presentaciones de grupo, así que por el momento descansaríamos un poco, nos encontrábamos en la escuela, y sentía que todo mundo me veía raro, era extraño me veían y murmuraban, estaba en los vestidores y preparándonos para irnos a la casa.

"_Chicas __díganme tengo monitos en la cara? Siento que todo mundo me ve y habla de mi, sé que estoy siendo paranoica, pero en la mañana entre al baño y habían un par de chicas y juro que en cuanto entre dejaron de hablar y se rieron"_

"_Bella tranquila deja de ver moros con tranchete la mayoría en esta escuela estan muertos de envidia por lo de nuestro disco, no les hagas caso" _me dijo Alice pero realmente sentía que todo mundo hablaba de mi a mis espaldas, decidí hacerles caso e ignorarlos, salimos y los chicos ya nos estaban esperando, hoy tenía una cita con Edward quien hacia un par de días me había dicho que quería hablar conmigo, pero por cuestiones del disco y la escuela no habíamos podido hablar.

"_Lista?" _me dijo mientras me tomaba de la mano, y juntos nos íbamos hacia su coche, de nuevo vi como varias chicas y chicos nos miraban y parecían burlarse.

"_Bueno que diablos le pasa a esta maldita escuela? Juro que ya me tienen vuelta loca, Alice y Rose dicen que estoy paranoica pero estoy casi segura que estan hablando de mi" _dije subiendo al auto de Edward quien no me dijo absolutamente nada, fuimos a Central Park, era nuestro lugar, aquel donde finalmente aceptamos nuestro amor.

Nos sentamos en una banca, Edward parecía nervioso y yo lo estaba aun mas, no sabía que quería decirme, aunque tenía una idea, quizás, me pediría matrimonio, contaba con eso pues no había nada que quisiera más en la vida que pasarla a su lado.

"_Bella… antes que nada quiero que sepas que te amo por siempre y para siempre" _dijo Edward con voz solemne que me asusto.

"_Edward me estas asustando que te pasa? Tienes días comportándote muy raro, de hecho desde que tu y yo…"_

"_Bella debo confesarte algo…" _sentía como mi corazón latía rápidamente y una sensación muy incómoda se hacía cargo de mi estomago, era como si algo malo estuviera a punto de suceder.

"_Edward… que pasa estas __pálido… habla" _dije con la voz temblándome, Edward dio un gran suspiro y comenzó a hablar de nuevo.

"_Recuerdas la noche en la que me enoje por lo de Rosalie, cuando tu y yo casi hacemos el amor?" _como podía olvidarlo, el estaba tan enojado pero yo debía ayudar a mi amiga.

"_Claro que lo recuerdo. Pero que paso esa noche?"_

"_Esa noche yo… Bella yo te fui infiel… yo tome demasiado y me acosté… con otra" _sus palabras parecían no tener sentido, mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, pero contrario a lo que siempre pensé que pasaría no podía moverme, estaba congelada, no podía hablar, pasaron varios minutos los dos estábamos en silencio, Edward intento tomar mi mano y eso fue lo que me hizo reaccionar.

"_No me toques… quien fue? Porque lo hiciste? Como te atreviste? Como fuiste tan cobarde de hacer el amor conmigo después de irte a revolcar con otra?!" _no me había dado cuenta que estaba gritando, tenía las manos empuñadas y lo estaba golpeando en el pecho.

"_Bella estaba dolido… tome mucho no __sabía lo que hacía… te juro que te amo… te lo juro"_

"_No me salgas con esas estupideces Edward, me amas? Me amas y te acuestas con otra?" _estaba furiosa, estaba dolida deseaba sacarme el corazón para ya no sentir para no recordar que lo amaba.

"_Bella perdóname, __debí habértelo dicho antes… pero yo tenía miedo a perderte, Bella yo no puedo vivir sin ti"_

"_Tenias miedo a perderme? No puedes ser más estúpido Edward, como te atreves a pedirme que te perdone, como eres capaz de hacerlo?"_

"_Bella por favor recuerda todo lo que nos prometimos las muchas veces que nos juramos amor eterno"_

"_Cuando uno se jura amor eterno por lo general va incluida la fidelidad Edward y tu… tú no sabes nada de eso" _me di la media vuelta dispuesta a huir necesitaba llorar desahogarme, salir de ahí, alejarme de él, pero él me detuvo.

"_Bella por favor no te vayas… no me dejes… no lo hagas no puedo vivir sin ti… __perdóname… por favor" _

"_Quien es ella? Con quien te acostaste?" _necesitaba saberlo, sabía que sería peor pero necesitaba saberlo.

"_Bella… no creo que…"_

"_Habla ya… dímelo deja de ser un cobarde y dímelo!" _dije furiosa derramando lagrimas de frustración y dolor.

"_Victoria fue Victoria"_

"_Sabia que esa tipa quería algo contigo, lo que no sabia era que tu serias tan estúpido como para caer en sus juegos" _

"_Bella…"_

"_Déjame en paz y no me sigas"_

Salí corriendo de Central Park, tome mi celular y llame a Alice.

"_Alice… te necesito… las necesito…" _dije finalmente derrumbándome.

"_Bella? Cariño que te pasa__? Que tienes? Donde estas?" _me dijo Alice totalmente preocupada, mi voz totalmente quebrada solo pudo decirle.

"_Central Park… Alice ven por mi" _dije cerrando el celular, seguí caminando, las lagrimas me invadían, no podía ver, mi corazón estaba rompiéndose en mil pedazos, Edward mi Edward el ser que para mí era perfecto, que no sería capaz de engañarme jamás, lo había hecho, me había entregado a él en cuerpo y alma, había cambiado gracias a él y todo era una mentira, una vil mentira.

Voltee al cielo y vi como se había nublado, reflejaba a la perfección mis sentimientos, gruesas gotas comenzaron a caer, pero no me importo, seguí caminando bajo la lluvia, veía como la gente corría y corría a cubrirse pero yo no hacía nada, me sentía ida, me sentía vacía, no sabia cuanto tiempo llevaba caminando, cuando a lo lejos escuche una voz que me llamaba.

"_Bella… Bella…." _de repente una mano tomo mi hombro me di la vuelta para ver a Alice y Rose quienes me abrazaron.

"_Me engaño… Edward me engaño… se __acostó con Victoria! Y yo me quiero morir del dolor… me quiero morir!"_

"_Bella no digas eso… no digas eso…." _

Después de eso, no recuerdo bien lo que paso, me sentía ida, me di cuenta que llegamos al departamento de Alice, tenia frio, estaba empapada.

"_Bella estas helada, ven para quitarte esa ropa" _dijo Alice mientras entrabamos en la habitación de huéspedes, y ella iba a su recamara por ropa seca y toallas para secarme.

Sentía que me quitaban mi ropa y me ponían otra, pero mi mente estaba en otro lado otro lugar más feliz, un lugar donde no había sido engañada, donde Edward me amaba.

"_Dios __mío Alice, Bella está ardiendo en fiebre, tenemos que llamar a un doctor" _y eso fue lo último que escuche antes de ceder ante la negrura que me invadió.

**Hola, muchas gracias por todos sus reviews y comentarios, créanme que los estoy tomando en cuenta, todos por eso cambiare un poco el rumbo que tenía pensado, y si tienen razón estaba basándome demasiado en Mia y Miguel y sus historias así que habrán cosas diferentes, pero denme un poco de tiempo para pensarlas, para comenzar aquí Bella no tuvo que enterarse por otros y Edward se lo dijo directamente, de aquí en adelante las cosas se pondrán difíciles y esperemos ver a un Edward más maduro y menos estúpido tiene que ponerse las pilas para convencer a Bella de que la ama, pero eso si Victoria seguirá por aquí y ya pronto estará nuestro nuevo personaje, aunque bueno no es tan nuevo jiji.**

**Espero que me sigan leyendo y me dejen reviews mil gracias por todo, besitos y las quiero gracias porque juntas llegamos y pasamos los 500 reviews vamos por mas gracias!!**


	30. Chapter 30

**CAPITULO 30**

**Alice's POV**

Bella estaba ardiendo en fiebre y había perdido el conocimiento, llame inmediatamente a Esme sabia que se armaría un escándalo pero esto era grave.

El doctor llego casi al mismo tiempo que Esme y Carlise, tras de ellos venia Edward le di paso al doctor y a Esme pero salí de la habitación y detuve a Edward, tenia tanto coraje que le di una bofetada.

"_Como te atreviste Edward? Eres un verdadero estupido!" _Jasper tuvo que detenerme para evitar que le siguiera pegando a Edward que seguía congelado en la puerta, tenia la cara desencajada y los ojos rojos, se notaba que había llorado que estaba sufriendo pero no me importaba se lo merecía por idiota.

"_Alice… yo se que fui un imbecil… pero necesito saber como esta Bella…" _en ese momento salio Esme llorando y el doctor tras de ella con el teléfono en la mano.

"_Urgente la ambulancia un posible caso de neumonía" _el doctor colgó, neumonía, Bella tenia neumonía por culpa de Edward.

"_Edward se puede saber que le hiciste a Bella para que se quedara horas en la lluvia?" _pregunto Carlise que estaba furioso.

"_No creo que sea el momento Carlise, debemos concentrarnos en Bella, en llevarla al hospital, sea lo que sea que haya pasado Edward o Bella nos lo explicaran después"_

Esme y Carlise volvieron a entrar a la habitación donde se encontraba Bella por lo que yo pude aprovechar para hablar con Edward.

"_No te quiero volver a ver en mi casa, no vuelvas a poner un pie aquí, lárgate ahora mismo, y mas te vale no poner un pie en el hospital aléjate de mi amiga" _dije duramente, Rose estaba junto a mi, mirando de la misma manera que yo miraba a Edward.

"_Tienes razón en correrme, pero no me pidas que no vaya al hospital necesito saber de Bella, que esta bien"_

"_Y a ti que te importa su bienestar? Si hubieras pensado antes en su bienestar no te hubieras acostado con la zorra de Victoria" _dije gritando estaba totalmente furiosa, me sentía yo también traicionada.

Edward se quedo frío, se dio la media vuelta y salio del departamento, Emmett lo siguió, Rose molesta fue tras el y detuvo a Emmett en la puerta.

"_A donde vas?" _le pregunto Rose a Emmett.

"_Rose no ves el estado de Edward, necesita mi apoyo, soy su amigo" _dijo intentado salir pero ella se lo seguía impidiendo.

"_Ósea estas con el en esto? Dime lo sabias? Sabias que había engañado a Bella y no dijiste nada?" _Rosalie estaba furiosa y yo en ese momento entre en razón y voltee a ver a Jasper seguramente si Emmett lo sabia también mi marido, le dedique una mirada asesina y el solo negó con la cabeza.

"_Rose lo que Edward hizo esta mal, yo le pedí que hablara con Bella, pero no lo hizo antes, que querías que hiciera? Ahora déjame ir con el no puedo dejarlo solo, es capaz de cometer una locura como lo que hizo Bella quedándose en la lluvia" _Emmett se soltó del brazo de Rose y salio del departamento, yo me acerque a Jasper.

"_Tu lo sabias?" _le dije a Jasper furiosa.

"_Me entere hoy… y le aconseje a Edward que hablara con Bella… toda la escuela lo sabe, no se quien y regó el rumor"_

"_Porque no me lo dijiste?" _dije molesta.

"_Alice no me correspondía a mi hacerlo, esto es una situación entre ellos, además si lo hacia tu irías a decírselo de inmediato a Bella y eso solo le correspondía a Edward" _

"_Pero Bella es mi mejor amiga, debí estar cerca de ella para ayudarla"_

"_Alice no sabíamos que esto iba a pasar, ahora dejemos de pelear debemos preocuparnos por nuestros amigos"_

"_Edward ya no es mi amigo, después de lastimar así a Bella no quiero saber mas de el"_

"_Alice… yo no voy a abandonar a Edward, se que lo que hizo esta mal, pero aun así seguiré apoyándolo, aunque no quieras aceptarlo el también esta sufriendo"_

Iba a decirle a Jasper que su amigo era un idiota que no se merecía nada pero la ambulancia llego, los paramédicos se llevaron a Bella que tenia aun mas fiebre que antes, sudaba y deliraba.

Seguimos la ambulancia en silencio, Rose iba con nosotros, Esme y Carlise habían subido a la ambulancia, todo el camino fuimos en silencio, al llegar al hospital Bella fue llevada a la sala de urgencia, pasados unos minutos llegaron Emmett y Edward estuve a punto de armar un escándalo pero Jasper me detuvo, pues el doctor había salido a darnos noticias de Bella.

"_Como esta mi hija" _pregunto Esme totalmente preocupada.

"_Tiene principios de neumonía, pero le acabamos de aplicar un medicamento para bajarle la fiebre, vamos a ver como evoluciona durante la noche y mañana por la mañana tendremos un diagnostico mas claro, por ahora no hay nada que hacer" _dijo el doctor entregándole a Esme unas formas que debía llenar.

"_Puedo pasar a ver a mi hija?" _pregunto Esme, el doctor asintió y ella paso a verla, cuando salio se le veía mas tranquila, dijo que al parecer la fiebre estaba bajando pero que aun se le veía muy pálida.

Pasamos la noche en el hospital, debía admitir que Edward estaba destrozado, pálido, con el rostro desencajado, dolido, pero se merecía eso y más.

A la mañana siguiente Bella respondió favorablemente a los medicamentos y por la tarde nos permitieron pasar a verla.

"_Bella!" _dije y corrí a abrazar a mi amiga, estaba un poco pálida, y tenia tubos en su nariz para respirar.

"_Como estas Bella?" _pregunto Rose tomando de la mano a Bella.

"_Estoy bien… tranquilas no se van a deshacer de mi tan fácilmente" _dijo Bella esbozando una leve sonrisa que no le llego a los ojos.

"_Realmente estas bien? Anoche estabas tan distante en shock" _dijo Rose, yo no podía hablar, tenia de la mano a Bella, si abría la boca cometería una imprudencia y ahora no era el momento.

"_Anoche… me sentía morir… pero hoy es otro día… y yo jamás he sido de las que se rinden… tengo mucho porque vivir… y no voy a dejar que una desilusión amorosa lo cambie" _dijo Bella derramando una lagrima y limpiándola inmediatamente.

"_así se habla amiga, esa eres tu, la que jamás se deja de nadie!" _la animo Rose.

"_Por otro lado, quiero saber si mama sabe lo que paso? Exactamente lo que paso… el porque Edward y yo peleamos y terminamos? Lo sabe?" _

"_Nosotros no se lo hemos dicho y dudo mucho que Edward o alguno de los chicos lo haya hecho" _dijo Rose que miraba extrañada a Bella.

"_Bien… porque no quiero que se enteren? Ni mama ni Carlise, entendido?" _

"_déjame entenderlo bien? Estas protegiendo a Edward?" _dije ahora si estallando, esto ya era el colmo.

"_No… estoy protegiendo a mis padres, no quiero saber que pasaría si se enteran, mama lo ve como a un hijo, y Carlise me ve como una hija, que creen que pasaría entre mama y Carlise? Cada uno tomaría partido por sus hijos y ellos pelearían, yo no quiero eso, mama al fin es feliz no quiero arruinar su felicidad" _definitivamente Bella era demasiado buena.

"_Pero tu no eres la que arruino las cosas fue Edward, fue ese idiota…" _Dios estaba furiosa, pero Bella se veía tan tranquila.

"_Créeme que lo se y no lo hago por el, así que les pido, les ruego que no les digan nada, y vayan afuera y díganle a esos dos que tampoco lo hagan" _ordeno Bella quien aun estando en la cama daba ordenes.

"_Dirás a esos 3, porque Edward también esta afuera" _dijo Rosalie, le dedique una dura mirada indicándole que había metido la pata.

"_Mejor… díganle también a el que se calle la boca" _

Salimos de la habitación y hablamos con los 3 Edward por supuesto se sorprendió pero le dejamos bien claro que Bella no lo hacia por el sino por sus padres.

Bella duro una semana internada, tuvimos que cancelar las presentaciones que la bruja de Victoria había agendado para nosotros, de hecho no podríamos hacerlas hasta aproximadamente un mes que Bella se repusiera totalmente.

El doctor había ordenado reposo durante 3 semanas así que Esme se ausento de la escuela por ese tiempo para cuidarla y nosotras en cuanto salíamos de las clases corríamos a cuidarla, varias veces detuvimos a Edward rondando por su habitación pero no permitimos que pasara a verla, la ultima tarde que Bella estaba obligada a estar en reposo, Bella estaba comiendo un caldo de pollo, cuando Esme entro a la habitación con una noticia.

"_Hola chicas, ya que hoy es el ultimo día oficial en cama de usted señorita, acabo de recibir una llamada" _dijo Esme sonando muy feliz, como hacia tiempo no la escuchaba, no desde que Bella enfermo.

"_Que pasa mama?"_

"_El próximo fin de semana en 9 días para ser exactos tienen su primera presentación en televisión, Victoria la hija de Nicolás George me acaba de avisar" _en cuanto menciono el nombre de Victoria, Bella se quedo fría, se borro la sonrisa de su rostro.

"_Que pasa niñas? Creí que se iban a poner felices y que tu Bella ibas a brincar de emoción" _

"_No me malinterpretes mama es una excelente noticia, solo me tomo por sorpresa" _dijo Bella disimulando un poco.

"_Bueno las dejo voy a avisarle a los chicos de la noticia!" _en cuanto Esme salio me dirigí a Bella.

"_No tenemos porque hacerlo, si tu no quieres ir nosotras te apoyaremos verdad Rose" _

"_así es!" _Bella se quedo pensativa.

"_Se que en cuanto vea a Victoria voy a querer arrancarle su rizada cabellera, pero que ganaría con eso? Me quitaría el dolor? Regresaría las cosas a su lugar? No creo, además Victoria logro quitarme a Edward, no estoy dispuesta a que me quite también la música, no la dejare, vamos a ir a esa presentación, y le vamos a demostrar a Victoria y a Edward quien es Isabella Swan!" _dijo Bella levantándose de la cama.

"_Esa es mi amiga! Cuentas con nosotros para todo Bella, para todo!" _dije abrazándola, Rose se unió a ese abrazo.

"_así es, para todo..." _dijo Rose, y aunque Bella no vio su mirada yo si y la conocía a la perfección era tiempo de una pequeña venganza, esa bruja nos la pagaría por hacer sufrir a mi amiga, nadie se mete con una de nosotras y sale impune.

**Que les pareció el capitulo, Bella is back, no se dejara de nadie y no va a caer en depresión, pero del dicho al hecho, hay mucho trecho y que pasara cuando vea de nuevo a Edward, como reaccionara el cuando la vea? Como reaccionara cuando vea a Victoria? **

**En el próximo capitulo esperen todo un Edward POV necesitamos saber que ha pasado durante todo este tiempo con el y después de ese capitulo al fin conoceremos al nuevo personaje, bueno espero que les haya gustado y me dejen review.**


	31. Chapter 31

**CAPITULO 31**

**Edward's POV**

Después de que Bella había salido corriendo yo me quede parado, llorando, estaba destrozado acababa de perder a la mujer de mi vida, al amor de mi vida y todo por estupido, por beber demasiado por dejarme llevar por el coraje, comenzó a llover pero no era una lluvia ligera era como si el cielo se cayera a pedazos igual que yo, mi celular comenzó a sonar, era Jasper.

"_Edward que paso? Estas bien? Bella acaba de llamar a Alice se escuchaba muy mal" _maldita sea, como la había lastimado, era un verdadero idiota.

"_Yo… la perdí… le dije todo y ella no me perdono… no me perdono… la perdí Jasper la perdí" _dije llorando no me importaba que la gente me viera, no me importaba mojarme, simplemente quería que la tierra se abriera y me tragara.

"_Edward estamos en la casa de tu papa, tranquilízate y vente para acá y maneja con cuidado" _Jasper colgó, camine hacia donde había dejado el auto, y maneje, estuve a punto de estrellarme con un trailer pero dio un giro y termine desviándome, estacione mi auto y llore, llore hasta casi quedarme seco, cuando finalmente me tranquilice un poco me fui rumbo a la casa, todos iban de salida, Esme y papa estaban preocupados pero pude ver que no era por mi, se subieron al auto e inmediatamente entre a la casa y pregunte a Emmett y Jasper que había pasado.

"_A donde iban papa y Esme? Paso algo?" _pregunte alarmado.

"_Es Bella" _dijo Emmett en voz baja.

"_Que le paso?" _el terror me había invadido si a Bella le había pasado algo la vida ya no tenia sentido para mi, no sin ella.

"_Al parecer se mojo demasiado y tiene mucha fiebre, Alice esta muy preocupada" _dijo Jasper, mientras yo salía rumbo a mi auto.

"_A donde vas Edward?" _pregunto Jasper impidiéndome salir.

"_Necesito ver a Bella, saber como esta" _dije mientras Jasper negó.

"_Edward no creo que sea…"_

"_No les estoy pidiendo permiso me iré con o sin ustedes" _subí a mi auto, Emmett me quito las llaves pensé en negarme pero realmente estaba demasiado nervioso para manejar, así que me senté en el asiento del copiloto mientras Jasper iba atrás y Emmett manejaba.

Llegamos casi detrás de Esme y junto con el doctor ambos entraron a la habitación de huéspedes yo iba tras de ellos pero Alice me impidió entrar con una bofetada.

"_Como te atreviste Edward? Eres un verdadero estupido!" _Jasper tuvo que detenerla pues estaba seguro que si no lo hacia ella era capaz de matarme.

"_Alice… yo se que fui un imbecil… pero necesito saber como esta Bella…" _en ese momento salio Esme llorando y el doctor tras de ella con el teléfono en la mano.

"_Urgente la ambulancia un posible caso de neumonía" _el doctor colgó, neumonía, Bella tenia neumonía por mi culpa.

"_Edward se puede saber que le hiciste a Bella para que se quedara horas en la lluvia?" _pregunto papa que estaba furioso, baje la mirada me sentía horriblemente culpable, pero era hora que aceptara mis errores estaba a punto de hablar cuando Esme lo interrumpió.

"_No creo que sea el momento Carlise, debemos concentrarnos en Bella, en llevarla al hospital, sea lo que sea que haya pasado Edward o Bella nos lo explicaran después"_

Esme y Carlise volvieron a entrar a la habitación donde se encontraba Bella, Alice se acerco a mí para amenazarme.

"_No te quiero volver a ver en mi casa, no vuelvas a poner un pie aquí, lárgate ahora mismo, y mas te vale no poner un pie en el hospital aléjate de mi amiga" _Alice y Rose me miraban de una manera retadora.

"_Tienes razón en correrme, pero no me pidas que no vaya al hospital necesito saber de Bella, que esta bien"_ dije con la voz entre cortada.

"_Y a ti que te importa su bienestar? Si hubieras pensado antes en su bienestar no te hubieras acostado con la zorra de Victoria" _Alice grito esto ultimo, ella tenia razón me di la media vuelta y me fui del departamento, baje y estaba a punto de subir a mi auto cuando Emmett me lo impidió.

"_Edward no puedes manejar en este estado, dame las llaves" _ Emmett extendió su mano para tomar las llaves pero en lugar de dárselas lo abrace, no éramos el tipo de amigos que hacían eso pero en este momento necesitaba apoyo, consuelo.

La ambulancia llego y Emmett me pregunto.

"_Quieres que vayamos al hospital o a la casa?"_

"_Se que no soy bienvenido ahí pero necesito asegurarme que Bella estará bien, vamos al hospital"_

Seguimos la ambulancia al igual que Alice, Rose y Jasper, llegamos pocos minutos después, vi como Alice se dirigía de nuevo a mi, seguramente para correrme pero la llegada del doctor y Jasper se lo impidieron.

"_Como esta mi hija" _pregunto Esme totalmente preocupada.

"_Tiene principios de neumonía, pero le acabamos de aplicar un medicamento para bajarle la fiebre, vamos a ver como evoluciona durante la noche y mañana por la mañana tendremos un diagnostico mas claro, por ahora no hay nada que hacer" _dijo el doctor entregándole a Esme unas formas que debía llenar.

"_Puedo pasar a ver a mi hija?" _pregunto Esme, el doctor asintió y ella paso a verla, cuando salio se le veía mas tranquila, dijo que al parecer la fiebre estaba bajando pero que aun se le veía muy pálida.

Esa noche fue la peor de mi vida, no sabia como estaba Bella, lo único que sabia es que estaba así por mi culpa, solo por mi culpa era un imbecil y me merecía lo que me estaba pasando yo no merecía tener a Bella, ella era demasiado para mi.

A la mañana siguiente Bella respondió favorablemente a los medicamentos y por la tarde Alice y Rose entraron a verla, sabia que no podía pedir verla, Esme aun me miraba con recelo, al parecer aun no sabia la verdad pues si lo supiera yo ya tendría mas de un ojo morado.

Tardaron un poco en salir, cuando finalmente lo hicieron lo que nos pidieron me sorprendió.

"_Necesitamos hablar con ustedes" _dijo Alice, Rose estaba muy molesta con Emmett me daba cuenta de eso y al parecer Alice también lo estaba con Jasper, yo me levante para dejarlos hablar pero Rose me detuvo.

"_también necesitamos hablar contigo Edward" _me sorprendió pero regrese a sentarme.

"_Bien iremos al grano, Bella nos acaba de pedir a todos, incluyéndote a ti Edward que guardemos silencio, no quiere que Carlise y Esme se enteren de lo que le hiciste, y antes de que pienses que lo hace por ti Edward, deja aclararte que lo hace por sus padres, ellos no merecen verse separados por tus estupideces, así que si preguntan solo digan que son cosas entre ustedes, privadas y nadie dirá nada, entendido?" _Alice tenia ese don de mando por lo que solo asentí, finalmente tenia razón.

Bella estuvo hospitalizada una semana y cuando finalmente fue dada de alta la llevaron a la casa, pero debía estar en reposo, no pude verla pues me encontraba en la escuela, Esme dejo sus clases para cuidarla y después Alice y Rose se encargaban de ella, nunca la dejaban sola, incluso por las noches Rose dormía con ella de manera que no existía forma de verla.

Sabia que pronto llegaría el momento pues hoy era el ultimo día que Bella debía estar oficialmente en cama, sabia por Emmett y Jasper que se encontraba bien, finalmente las chicas los habían comprendido y se habían reconciliado, así que ellos también estaban a veces encargados de cuidar a Bella, pero ninguno de los dos me harían el favor para verla.

Esme nos aviso de la primera presentación en televisión del grupo, no estaba seguro que fuéramos a hacerla, yo personalmente no deseaba ver a Victoria, su presencia me hacia recordar lo estupido que había sido, como pude? En cuanto Victoria se entero de que termine con Bella, comenzó a llamarme, me acosaba, y en parte usaba la culpabilidad para intentar hablar conmigo pero esta vez no había caído en su juego.

Había hablado seriamente con ella, le deje claro que lo sucedido fue un error que yo amaba a Bella y que aunque ella ya no quisiera nada conmigo no iba a ser tan estupido como para andar con ella, se mostró muy comprensiva, pero algo me decía que no era sincera, definitivamente me daría cuenta de eso pues si seguíamos con esto pasaríamos mucho tiempo juntos.

Nicolás George nos llamo, nos dijo que quería hablar con nosotros al día siguiente, que tenia mas noticias además de la presentación de t.v. hasta ahora no había visto a Bella, todos estábamos esperando a que bajara, solo ella y Rose hacían falta pues Alice y Jasper nos verían directamente en la disquera.

"_Bella, Rose apúrense, se nos va a hacer tarde" _grito Esme viendo el reloj.

"_Ya vamos!" _escuche la voz de Rose que gritaba desde arriba.

En ese momento levante la vista y ahí estaba ella, Bella y Rose venían bajando, lentamente, ambas venían sonriendo, la mirada de Bella se cruzo por un segundo con la mía, pero inmediatamente la desvío, se veía tan hermosa que me partía el corazón el solo hecho de saber que nunca mas seria mía.

"_Listas nos vamos?" _dijo Bella, Esme asintió y las 3 salieron rumbo al auto, iríamos en el de Emmett que era mas amplio.

"_Cierra la boca que se te va a caer la baba" _me dijo Emmett desde la puerta, reaccione y lo seguí, me subí al auto de copiloto mientras atrás iban Esme, Rose y Bella.

Llegamos a la disquera, en todo el camino Bella ni me dirigió la palabra, si siquiera me miro, definitivamente esto iba a ser más difícil de lo que pensé.

Entramos a la oficina de Nicolás y ahí ya nos esperaban Alice y Jasper, Alice tenia una cara de pocos amigos pues Victoria se encontraba ahí, en cuanto me vio, se acerco a saludarme intento hacerlo de beso pero la detuve, no alcance a ver la reacción de Bella, pues venia detrás de mi, pero en cuanto voltee ella ya hablaba con Nicolás quien le preguntaba por su salud.

"_Buenas tardes a todos, les pedí que vinieran pues les tengo buenas noticias, se que Victoria ya les platico de la presentación en tv pero yo les tengo una mejor, nos han pedido que hagamos presentaciones en vivo, solo serian un par de canciones en los conciertos de una reconocida estación de radio, serian los fines de semana, antes de que me veas así Esme" _dijo Nicolás pues Esme ya lo estaba viendo feo cuando dijo presentaciones en vivo.

"_Cuando iniciaremos?" _pregunto Bella, el solo hecho de escuchar su voz hacia que mi corazón latiera desesperadamente.

"_La próxima semana, y para eso quiero también darles otra noticia, yo no puedo viajar con ustedes, y Victoria pues habrá ocasiones en las que tampoco pueda, pero tengo una persona que será su podría decirse acompañante? Promotor? Bien el hará de todo para ustedes, para organizar sus presentaciones, les presento a mi hijo James George" _

Un joven alto y rubio, de cabello largo acomodado en una coleta, ojos azules musculoso, casi tanto como Emmett, entro a la habitación, vi como de inmediato sus ojos se posaron en Bella, en mi Bella, ella sonreía, se quedaron viendo y Bella le dijo.

"_Tu?" _acaso ellos se conocían.

"_Un placer volver a verte Bella" _dijo James mientras le sonreía a Bella y besaba tu mano, ella se sonrojo, de la manera que solía hacerlo conmigo.

Sentí que mi corazón dolía, y los celos me invadían, deseaba írmele encima a golpes y destrozarle su cara al idiota que se atrevía a mirar con semejantes ojos a mi Bella.

**Que tal? Alguien se veía venir esto? James el mismo de Las Vegas el stripper es hermano de Victoria y ahora viene a trabajar con ellos, se preguntaran que hacia el hijo de un importante productor de stripper en Las Vegas, nos enteraremos en el próximo capitulo, y no crean que Victoria y Tanya se darán por vencidas tan fácilmente, ambas desean que Edward sea de ellas, y será capaces de muchas cosas para lograrlo, pero eso si nuestro Edward esta determinado a no ser tan estupido, pero los celos hacen que a veces uno pierda la cabeza.**

**Espero sus reviews chicas, ya le andamos pegando a los 600 yuju! Gracias sigamos así y yo seguiré actualizando muy seguido.**


	32. Chapter 32

**CAPITULO 32**

**Bella's POV**

Estaba nerviosa tenia cerca de un mes que no veía a Edward, bueno lo había visto una tarde desde la ventana de mi habitación, estaba nadando en la alberca, pero cerré de inmediato la cortina, no sabia como iba a reaccionar, me estaba terminando de arreglar para ir a la disquera, debía verme preciosa, demostrarle a esos dos que no me importaban que yo era fuerte era Bella Swan y pronto seria una gran artista junto a mis amigos y a el.

"_Bella ya deja de estar nerviosa te ves espectacular, ya vámonos que se nos va a hacer tarde" _me dijo Rose mirándose al igual que yo en el espejo, de abajo escuchamos el grito de mama.

"_Bella, Rose apúrense, se nos va a hacer tarde" _podía adivinar el rostro de mama llamándome, finalmente di un gran respiro y me arme de valor, Rose me tomo de la mano y grito.

"_Ya vamos!" _

Rose me apretó la mano y yo sonreí junto a ella, mi zapato se enredo con la alfombra y estuve a punto de caer las dos estallamos en risas, dimos la vuelta al pasillo y solo por un segundo antes de que el levantara la vista y me mirara yo lo vi a el, inmediatamente quite mi mirada y seguí caminando, mi maldito corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente, porque tenia aun que amarlo tanto, porque las imágenes de nuestros últimos momentos juntos y sobre todo de nuestra entrega venían a mi mente, los silencie de inmediato y subimos al auto de Emmett.

"_Listas nos vamos?" _dije mientras mama se unía a nosotros, subimos al auto y llegamos rápido a la disquera donde ya nos esperaban Alice y Jasper, vi que mi amiga tenia el rostro descompuesto y pude ver porque: Victoria, cuando la vi sentí un instinto animal de matarla a golpes, pero que ganaría si lo hacia? Edward y Emmett venían frente a mi, en cuanto la tipa esa lo vio prácticamente se le hecho encima, no sin antes echarme una sonrisa fugaz de esas que dicen te gane, los ignore por completo y aunque sentí mi corazón quebrarse me fui directo a platicar con Nicolás, quien me pregunto sobre mi salud, cuando todos estuvimos en la oficina comenzó.

"_Buenas tardes a todos, les pedí que vinieran pues les tengo buenas noticias, se que Victoria ya les platico de la presentación en tv pero yo les tengo una mejor, nos han pedido que hagamos presentaciones en vivo, solo serian un par de canciones en los conciertos de una reconocida estación de radio, serian los fines de semana, antes de que me veas así Esme" _dijo Nicolás pues mama ya lo estaba viendo feo cuando dijo presentaciones en vivo.

"_Cuando iniciaremos?" _pregunto sentí como Edward reacciono ante el sonido de mi voz pero lo ignore totalmente.

"_La próxima semana, y para eso quiero también darles otra noticia, yo no puedo viajar con ustedes, y Victoria pues habrá ocasiones en las que tampoco pueda, pero tengo una persona que será su podría decirse acompañante? Promotor? Bien el hará de todo para ustedes, para organizar sus presentaciones, les presento a mi hijo James George" _

En ese momento todos volteamos a la puerta y no pude creer lo que veía, aquel joven guapo y musculoso el stripper de Las Vegas estaba ahí, enfundado en un pantalón sastre negro y una camisa blanca que lo hacían verse guapísimo, me miro e inmediatamente sonrío yo le respondí la sonrisa estaba sorprendida, en cuanto se acerco a mi le dije.

"_Tu?" _no pude evitar notar que Edward se ponía de repente rígido.

"_Un placer volver a verte Bella" _me dijo mientras besaba mi mano, no entendía que hacia aquí, el era un stripper no? Definitivamente tenía muchas preguntas.

Nicolás nos dijo un poco más acerca de nuestras actividades y dijo que mas tarde James se comunicaría con Esme que era el contacto para darnos el calendario de presentaciones.

Cuando Nicolás dio por terminada la junta James se acerco a mí y juntos salimos al pasillo.

"_Parece que decidiste cambiar radicalmente de carrera James" _el sonrío tenia una sonrisa franca y transparente.

"_Si te lo cuento prometes no decirle a papa nada de las condiciones en que me conociste?" _dijo mientras me recargaba en la pared y el colocaba una mano en la pared y se acercaba a mi.

"_Lo de Las Vegas fue una apuesta… veras estaba de vacaciones con unos amigos… y una cosa llevo a la otra y terminaron apostándome que no me atrevía a hacer un striptease, la verdad es que no me gusta perder y termine aceptando su oferta, después todo fue demasiado fácil tu amiga Rose se acerco a una chica del hotel preguntando por un stripper para una despedida de soltera, yo la escuche y pues termino contratándome" _finalizo alejándose de mi oído, apenas me había percatado que estábamos tan cerca.

"_Me da gusto que hayas ganado la apuesta… y cuenta con mi discreción tu papa no sabrá nada" _dije sonriendo por su anécdota, pero esto lo tenían que saber Alice y Rose.

"_Mmm creo que tu novio esta un poco molesto" _dijo James voltee para seguir su mirada y vi a Edward parado en la puerta del estudio no muy lejos de nosotros, con una cara de enojado, lo cual me molesto pues eso quería decir que Edward aun se sentía con derechos sobre mi.

"_Edward ya no es mi novio" _dije secamente y desviando la mirada de donde el se encontraba.

"_Entonces eso quiere decir que quizás ahora si me aceptes un café quizás?" _me dijo Edward recordándome que en Las Vegas alguna vez intento salir conmigo.

"_Podría ser… que te parece si para empezar ahora si acepto tu tarjeta, y quizás, quizás podamos salir a tomar un café" _

"_Me parece excelente, pero sabes soy un hombre mas bien tradicional, me gusta ser yo el que llame, te molestaría darme tu numero?" _me tomo por sorpresa pero accedí, James saco su celular y yo lo tome, anote mi numero y el me tomo una fotografía para guardarlo.

"_Entonces hasta luego James creo que estaremos en mucho contacto" _dije percatándome que Edward aun seguía parado en la puerta.

"_Ha sido un verdadero placer encontrarte de nuevo Bella, un verdadero placer" _dijo James mientras besaba mi mano, yo me aleje de el y camine hacia la puerta del estudio donde aun se encontraban los demás, camine desviando totalmente la mirada de Edward, quien tenia el brazo en la puerta y bloqueaba mi acceso, lo menos que quería era hablar con el pero quería pasar y el no me lo iba a impedir.

"_Con permiso" _dije fríamente y sin verlo a los ojos.

"_De donde conoces a ese tipo?" _me pregunto fríamente Edward, sentí un coraje inmenso no tenia derecho a preguntarme eso.

"_Lo siento Edward pero perdiste el derecho a preguntarme ese tipo de cosas, por si no te quedo claro no quiero saber nada de ti, nada, así que por favor me dejas pasar" _repetí, esta vez mirándolo a los ojos, sus ojos ese par de ojos verdes que ahora me miraban con dolor, pero no me importaba lastimarlo se lo merecía, me sostuvo la mirada por un par de segundos, hasta que quito su brazo dándome paso.

Alice y Rose se acercaron a mi y juntas salimos caminando, atrás de nosotros venían Edward, Jasper y Emmett y mas atrás Esme platicando con Nicolás.

"_Ahora si Isabella dilo todo, como es que James resulto ser el hijo de un productor?"_ pregunto Alice.

"_Larga historia" _dije sintiendo los pasos de los chicos muy cerca de nosotros.

"_Pero te invito a salir verdad?" _dijo Rose a manera de confirmación.

"_Si y no, la invitación esta hecha desde hace tiempo, solo falta ponerle fecha, hora y lugar" _dije intentando no revelar mucha información, pero consiente que Edward lo escuchaba todo a mis espaldas.

"_Te pidió tu teléfono? Ahora si le recibiste la tarjeta?" _me dijo Alice demasiado alto, estaba segura que quería que Edward escuchara.

"_Si y si… pero tranquila Alice no tomes esto como un proyecto personal ok?" _esto lo dije bajito pues no quería que nadie mas lo escuchara ella lo noto pues se acerco mucho a mi.

"_Bella soy tu amiga y quiero tu felicidad, y James es un chico guapo, simpático y obviamente le gustas, que mas quieres?" _pregunto Alice extrañada.

"_Alice lo que paso aun esta muy reciente, no estoy segura de querer iniciar una relación y menos con alguien del trabajo" _dije firmemente, no quería añadir que aunque deseaba con todo mi corazón que no fuera así pero aun amaba a Edward.

"_Bueno mi consejo es el siguiente, deja que el tiempo decida, trátalo, y si las cosas se dan que padre, sino pues no has perdido absolutamente nada" _dijo Rose, su consejo me pareció considerable.

Estuvimos ensayando para la presentación en la tv mi trato hacia Edward era de total indiferencia, pero cada vez que teníamos que cantar juntos sentía que mi corazón latía muy rápido, pero estaba en mucho control.

Victoria era una encimosa, debo admitir que las pocas veces que podía acercarse a Edward el la rechazaba lo cual me daba un placer inmenso, un día antes de la presentación, vi como Edward le decía algo a Victoria que no alcance a escuchar y ella se quedo furiosa, yo estaba recogiendo las partituras de una canción y ella se acerco a mi.

"_Sabes Bella no había tenido la oportunidad de hablar contigo" _me dijo con una voz cínica.

"_Victoria no creo que tu y yo tengamos algo de que hablar, lo del grupo lo puedes tratar con mama" _dije intentando irme pero ella me tomo del brazo y me di la vuelta para encararla.

"_Suéltame" _le dije mirándola fríamente a los ojos, me obedeció de inmediato.

"_No te vas a ir hasta que me escuches" _

"_Sabes que habla, escupe tu veneno" _le dije cansada de este juego, quería humillarme no lo iba a lograr.

"_Solo quería darte las gracias… por dejarme el camino libre con Edward" _ sus palabras me dejaron fría no me esperaba que fuera tan directa.

"_Veras Edward se dio cuenta que a tu lado solo tenia una niña tonta y que yo soy una verdadera mujer… porque si sabes que Edward y yo hicimos el amor verdad? Pero que va a saber una niña como tu lo que es la pasión? Déjame decirte que Edward es un excelente amante… mmm pero de nuevo tu que sabes de eso… esa es la razón por la que te dejo, porque yo soy mas mujer que tu" _sus palabras eran duras, sentí como mi corazón, latía rápidamente, quería salir corriendo y llorando, pero no, yo no me iba a dejar humillar por ella, ahora iba la mía.

"_Que raro, si Edward piensa que eres TAN MUJER porque en la primera oportunidad que tuvo se metió a MI CAMA? No soy ninguna niña puedes preguntárselo a Edward, porque esa noche ten por seguro, que Edward solo pensó en mi, no vi en el ni un solo rastro de ti… ah y solo para aclararte la que dejo a Edward fui yo no al revés… así que si quieres quedarte con mis sobras pues adelante" _me di la media vuelta y salí de ahí, dejando a Victoria callada y derramando lagrimas, mientras caminaba por el pasillo sentía el latido de mi corazón en mis oídos, y peleaba contra las lagrimas que querían salir de mis ojos, abajo ya me esperaban los demás me limpie la lagrima que escapo y me subí al auto, mas tarde les contaría a mis amigas que había regresado por lo menos una de las que Victoria me hizo sufrir a mi.

**Tómala Victoria, para que no andes de habladora… Si nuestra Bella no va a dejar que la pisoteen jamás… pero aquí viene lo bueno… verdades serán reveladas, nuevas ilusiones y el resurgimiento de un amor, que es como el fénix y renace de las cenizas.**

**Las amo déjenme mil reviews jaja bueno exagere pero si dejen muchos please ya llegamos a los 600 ahora pongamos de meta los 700.**


	33. Chapter 33

**CAPITULO 33**

**Edward's POV**

Toda la junta me la pase inquieto sin quitarle la vista encima a Bella y a ese tipo que intercambiaban miraditas, cuando Nicolás dio por terminada la junta James se acerco a Bella y juntos salieron al pasillo, me mantuve cerca de ellos en el marco de la puerta, no alcanzaba a escuchar nada, pero sentía que mil puñales se clavaban en mi pecho al ver como James se acercaba y le decía algo al oído a Bella, ella muy atenta lo escuchaba y sonreía con esa maravillosa y única sonrisa suya.

Cuando al parecer termino de decirle algo al oído James volteo hacia donde yo estaba y le dijo algo a Bella quien volteo a verme y le respondió lo que James había preguntado antes, pude leer los labios de Bella que decía que yo ya no era su novio, después de eso James saco una tarjeta y se la entrego a Bella y el saco su celular, Bella lo tomo anoto su numero y James le tomo una fotografía, estaba furioso Bella estaba intercambiando números con ese idiota, de donde diablos lo conocía?

James beso la mano de Bella, y ella camino hacia la puerta donde yo me encontraba bloqueando el acceso, pero jamás me miro en todo el trayecto, cuando iba a pasar seguí con mi brazo en la puerta.

"_Con permiso" _dijo fríamente y sin verme a los ojos.

"_De donde conoces a ese tipo?" _le pregunte furioso, sabia que ya no tenia derecho pero no podía evitar sentir celos, unos celos que me comían por dentro.

"_Lo siento Edward pero perdiste el derecho a preguntarme ese tipo de cosas, por si no te quedo claro no quiero saber nada de ti, nada, así que por favor me dejas pasar" _sus ojos se clavaron en los míos, eran unos ojos tan diferentes a los que yo había conocido, eran unos ojos llenos de dolor y de odio hacia a mi, me sentí triste y quite mi brazo para dejarla pasar.

Alice y Rose se acercaron a Bella cada una a su lado, nosotros las seguimos, me acerque pues quería escuchar de que hablaban y de donde conocían a ese tipo, pues parecía que también Alice y Rose lo conocían.

"_Ahora si Isabella dilo todo, como es que James resulto ser el hijo de un productor?"_ pregunto Alice.

"_Larga historia" _dijo Bella, creo que se dio cuenta que veníamos muy cerca de ellas.

"_Pero te invito a salir verdad?" _sentí como si mis orejas se extendieran para escuchar su respuesta.

"_Si y no, la invitación esta hecha desde hace tiempo, solo falta ponerle fecha, hora y lugar" _desde hace tiempo? Tenia que averiguar de donde diablos conocían a ese tipo.

"_Te pidió tu teléfono? Ahora si le recibiste la tarjeta?" _ahora si? Definitivamente la duda me estaba matando, después de esto las chicas bajaron la voz y ya no pude escuchar nada de lo que dijeron, por lo que me atrase un poco y les pregunte a los chicos que sabían de ese James.

"_Alguno de ustedes sabe de donde conocen a ese tipo?" _pregunte furioso y ambos se rieron.

"_Celoso Edward?" _dijo Emmett burlándose.

"_Obviamente que estoy celoso y furioso, pero respondan mi pregunta" _dije mientras Jasper desviaba la mirada.

"_A ver a ver Jazz, tu sabes algo? Alice no tiene secretos para ti, dinos de donde lo conocen porque la verdad yo también tengo duda" _pregunto Emmett mientras los dos acorralábamos a Jasper.

"_Diablos… se los voy a decir porque jamás acorde con Alice no mencionarlo… pero creo y no estoy seguro solo estoy sacando conclusiones que James es el stripper que les bailo en la despedida que le hicieron a Alice en Las Vegas" _soltó rápidamente Jasper.

"_Stripper?" _dije furioso, pero había alguien aun más furioso que yo y ese era Emmett.

"_Estas diciendo que nuestras chicas tuvieron a un stripper en su cuarto? En Las Vegas?" _dijo Emmett totalmente furioso.

"_Emmett no seas mojigato, nosotros fuimos a un show de chicas medio desnudas, ellas no hicieron algo muy diferente, y no te atrevas a reclamarle a Rosalie porque es capaz de arrancarte la cabeza" _dijo Jasper con la razón pero yo aun no encontraba lógica en todo esto un stripper hijo de un productor?

"_así que ese James se intereso por Bella?" _pregunte indignado por la idea.

"_Eso me dijo Alice… si no se los dije fue porque Bella no lo tomo en cuenta era tu novia y bueno no le hizo caso, pero al parecer el si se intereso mucho en ella" _dijo Jasper, decidí mejor tranquilizarme, en este momento si me enojaba perdida, y definitivamente aun tenia la esperanza de recuperar a Bella.

Estuvimos ensayando para la presentación en la tv Bella me trataba con total indiferencia, lo cual era peor que si me hubiera gritado o insultado, pero cada vez que teníamos que cantar juntos sentía que el pulso de Bella se aceleraba estaba seguro que ella aun sentía algo por mi, por lo que no me daría por vencido, estábamos a punto de iniciar la gira duraría casi dos meses que era lo que duraban las vacaciones de la escuela.

Victoria había intentado en varias ocasiones acercarse a mí y a veces intentaba manipularme hablando sobre lo que había pasado, pero yo la rechazaba, un día antes de la presentación, Victoria se acerco a mí.

"_Edward, por favor necesito hablar contigo… por favor dame una oportunidad… Bella obviamente no te ama… sino ella te hubiera perdonado… yo si te amo te lo demostré al entregarme a ti, por favor Edward" _me estaba cansando, realmente estaba perdiendo la paciencia, pero respire profundo y le dije.

"_Victoria por favor deja de molestarme, creí haberte dejado claro que no quiero nada contigo, lo que paso fue un error déjame en paz!" _dije mientras caminaba hacia el estacionamiento, me encontré que estaban todos menos Bella.

"_Donde esta Bella?" _pregunte a las chicas, últimamente me hablaban un poco mas, pero definitivamente podía ver que seguían molestas conmigo por lastimar a Bella y tenían razón.

"_Se quedo en el estudio recogiendo unas partituras de las nuevas canciones… ah pero mira ahí viene" _voltee a ver a Bella y casi podía jurar que venia llorando.

**Bella's POV**

El día de la presentación llego seria un viernes por lo que ese día en la escuela todo mundo hablaba de ello, yo venia pasando con mis eternas amigas rumbo a los vestidores cuando escuche a Tanya quien obviamente hablaba para que yo la escuchara.

"_Que pena me dan aquellas que su novio las engaña, aquellas que fingen una enfermedad con tal de que no ser burlen de ella, debe de ser patético saber que no puedes retener un hombre" _dijo Tanya demasiado fuerte, me quede parada en mi lugar no iba a permitir que nadie me humillara y mucho menos esa, Alice y Rose me tomaron del brazo, hasta que la carcajada de la oxigenada se escucho, me di la vuelta y le encare.

"_Sabes Tanya lo que es realmente patético? Vivir deseando lo que la hija ilegitima de tu padre tiene. Imagínate patético, desear la carrera y el talento que JAMAS tendrás, eso querida hermanita, si es realmente PATETICO" _dije mirándola de arriba abajo mientras me daba la vuelta y mis amigas me seguían todos los que escucharon reían pues ya era un secreto a voces que nosotras dos éramos hermanas, algo que me tenia sin cuidado, pero esta vez la había dejado con un palmo de narices.

Terminando la escuela nos fuimos al estudio de televisión de MTV donde nos presentaríamos, cuando llegamos había dos camerinos para que nos arregláramos, uno para nosotras y otro para ellos.

Entramos y había unos maquillistas los cuales Alice rechazo dijo terminantemente que solo ella tocaba nuestros rostros y cabello, a los minutos entro Victoria echa una furia.

"_Quienes se creen que son para rechazar al maquillista? Ahorita mismo van a permitirle que las arregle" _dijo gritándonos poniéndose altanera.

"_Mira Victoria, yo soy la encargada de la imagen de este grupo, lo dejamos muy claro con tu papa en el contrato, así que no vamos a permitir que nadie nos maquille ni nos peine, solo yo, así que deja tus dramas y ve a molestar a otro lado" _dijo Alice poniéndose al tu por tu con ella, en ese momento entro James y los chicos que seguramente escucharon los gritos.

"_Que pasa aquí porque los gritos Victoria?" _le pregunte James a su hermana.

"_Estas niñitas que no dejan que nuestro maquillista las arregle!" _dijo furiosa Victoria.

"_James, ya le deje claro a tu hermana que cuando firmamos el contrato muy claramente establecimos que la imagen del grupo la manejo yo, y solo yo me encargo de vestirnos, maquillarnos y peinarnos, esta establecido en el contrato, pueden revisarlo" _dijo Alice en tono de autosuficiencia.

"_Si es así entonces cual es el problema? Victoria sabes muy bien que los contratos son algo muy delicado, debiste checar antes con las chicas si iban o no a necesitar un maquillista, es obvio que no lo necesitan así que limítate a proveerlas de lo necesario para su arreglo personal" _Victoria salio furiosa del camerino mientras James se disculpaba con nosotras.

"_No se preocupen chicas, y disculpen el altercado no va a volver a suceder. Si he de ser sincero con ustedes, no creo que necesiten maquillaje ni peinado pues son realmente preciosas" _dijo dirigiéndome una mirada.

Olvidamos el altercado y nos preparamos para salir, cantaríamos 3 canciones, aun no se decidían por cual seria el primer sencillo del disco por eso entre James, Nicolás y mama eligieron 3 canciones: Nuestro Amor, Aun hay Algo y Este Corazón, esta ultima era romántica y como todas las demás la cantábamos en pareja, salimos a cantar las primeras dos canciones y el publico que estaba en el estudio se volvió loco, era maravilloso escuchar como coreaban nuestras canciones.

Finalmente era hora de presentar la ultima canción, romántica, lo único que no me gustaba era que la cantábamos Edward y yo pues así la habíamos grabado originalmente.

_**(Edward) **__Cómo poder recuperar tu amor  
Cómo sacar la tristeza de mi corazón  
Mi mundo solo gira por ti_

_**(Bella) **__Cómo sanar este profundo dolor  
Siento correr por mis venas tu respiración  
Estoy tan conectada a ti  
Que hasta en mis sueños te veo, sin ti yo me muero_

_**(Todos) **__Y este corazón que te robaste cuando te marchaste  
Y te marchaste con mis besos  
Con mis besos y mis sueños_

_**(Todos) **__Y este corazón está latiendo cada vez más lento  
Y estoy sintiendo en mis adentros  
Cómo el fuego no se apagó  
No se apagó_

_**(Edward) **__Cómo calmar esta profunda obsesión  
Cómo le explico a mi alma que se terminó  
__**(Bella) **__Me estoy volviendo loco por ti  
Y hasta en mis sueños te veo  
Sin ti yo me muero_

_**(Todos) **__Y este corazón que te robaste cuando te marchaste  
Y te marchaste con mis besos  
Con mis besos y mis sueños_

_**(Todos) **__Y este corazón está latiendo cada vez más lento  
Y estoy sintiendo en mis adentros  
Cómo el fuego no se apagó_

Sigue ardiendo, sigue ardiendo  
Mientras exista el amor  
No se apagó el amor

_**(Bella) **__Uooooo uoooooo  
Y este corazón_

_**(Todos) **__Y este corazón que te robaste cuando te marchaste  
Y te marchaste con mis besos  
Con mis besos y mis sueños_

_**(Todos) **__Y este corazón está latiendo cada vez más lento  
Y estoy sintiendo en mis adentros  
Cómo el fuego no se apagó_

La interacción entre Edward y yo en la canción debía ser desgarradora, al terminar la canción Edward se acerco a mi y me beso, por unos segundos me deje llevar sus ojos y su boca, aquella boca que tan feliz me había hecho con sus besos, el publico aplaudió se volvió loco, me quite un poco violentamente de el para terminar el beso, y cuando el presentador nos despidió y salimos del escenario me acerque a Edward e hice lo que tantas ganas tenia de hacer abofetearlo.

"_No me vuelvas a besar Edward, escuchaste? No te vuelvas a aprovechar, porque si lo haces no me va a importar armar un escándalo frente a las cámaras o en un concierto, te lo advierto" _dije y me fui furiosa al camerino, furiosa no solo con el sino conmigo misma, por haberlo permitido, cerré los ojos y sentí en mis labios el rico sabor de sus labios aun impregnados en los míos.

**Wow hubo beso!! Que tal? Se paso nuestro Edward? Podemos culpar a Bella por dejarse besar? Que les pareció como encaro James a su hermana? Toma para que se te quite Victoria, por andar de altanera ese James si sabe como tratar a las mujeres no creen? Bueno espero que dejen muchos reviews, no creo que pueda actualizar este fin, creo que será hasta el lunes, igual y en la noche les doy una sorpresa pero no aseguro nada, así que espero ver mi correo lleno de reviews el lunes, besos las quiero gracias por hacer esta historia una de sus consentidas.**


	34. Chapter 34

**CAPITULO 34**

**Bella's POV**

Entre corriendo al camerino con los ojos llenos de lagrimas, tenia un coraje inmenso, iba tan absorta en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta cuando choque con alguien.

"_Lo siento" _dije alzando la vista para encontrarme con un par de ojos azules que me miraban con cariño.

"_Bella te encuentras bien?" _me dijo James con expresión preocupada.

"_No… realmente no" _dije aun con lagrimas en los ojos.

"_Quieres hablar? Te parece si vamos a tomar ese café?" _su mirada me daba paz, una paz inmensa que hacia mucho no sentía por lo que acepte.

"_Deja me cambio y nos vamos" _dije entrando a mi camerino, comencé a cambiarme de ropa cuando Alice y Rose entraron.

"_Bella estas bien?" _pregunto Alice.

"_Estoy furiosa, como se le ocurre besarme en televisión, Edward es un idiota, un estupido, un… un…" _ya no encontraba mas insultos que decirle, bueno si los encontraba pero era demasiado decente para pronunciarlos.

"_Te Ama Bella" _dijo Rosalie de repente.

"_Que diablos dices Rose?" _dije furiosa y extrañada por las palabras de mi amiga, desde que paso lo de Edward y Victoria ellas habían sido mi apoyo total.

"_Si estas loca? Edward es el idiota mas grande del mundo engaño a Bella con la bruja esa y tu dices que la ama?" _dijo Alice aun mas furiosa que yo.

"_Edward fue un idiota al acostarse con Victoria, pero la ama, lo se, puedo verlo en la manera en que la mira, además deben reconocer que esta arrepentido, si quisiera algo con la bruja esa ya anduviera con ella, pero no, siempre la rechaza, admítanlo" _

"_No me importa si la rechaza o no… y ya no quiero hablar de Edward es lo menos que quiero escuchar ahorita" _dije mientras terminaba de vestirme.

"_A donde vas?" _pregunto Alice.

"_Voy a salir con James" _dije terminantemente.

"_Maravilloso eso es lo que necesitas" _dijo Alice feliz, mientras vi desaprobación en el rostro de Rose.

"_Rose se puede saber que te pasa?" _pregunte molesta.

"_Dijiste que no querías escuchar hablar sobre Edward así que…"_

"_Maldita sea Rose habla ya dime lo que piensas…" _en ese momento estaba muy molesta.

"_Esta bien lo voy a decir… creo que deberías darle otra oportunidad a Edward o por lo menos hablar con el dejarlo que te explique como pasaron las cosas" _no podía creer que Rose me dijera eso, Alice tampoco porque fue la primera que comenzó a hablar.

"_Darle una oportunidad? Que te tomaste o que Rosalie Lilian? Como le pides a Bella que le de una oportunidad a ese… a ese!" _grito Alice ofendida yo definitivamente me había quedado sin palabras.

"_Mira Alice no estoy justificando lo que Edward hizo pero basta verlo para darse cuenta de que esta arrepentido y que esta sufriendo mucho, ama a Bella y ella lo ama a el, y no intentes negarlo Bella lo sigues amando, porque tienen que sufrir los dos separados, no entiendo? Amiga las personas no son perfectas todos cometemos errores"_

"_Si Rose pero hay errores que no se pueden perdonar, que viven para siempre en nuestros corazones, que duelen… que duelen demasiado… yo no puedo perdonarlo… no puedo…" _dije llorando, había prometido no llorar mas por el.

"_Pero puedes vivir sin el? Bella pon en una balanza lo que paso… si eres feliz sin el adelante sino ya sabes que el esta ahí, por ahora, porque tampoco creo que te vaya a esperar toda la vida Bella" _

"_Sabes que Rose mejor cállate, estas confundiendo mas a Bella" _dijo Alice enfrentando a Bella.

"_Lo siento Alice pero alguien tenia que decirle la verdad a Bella y se que duele, pero lo hago porque te quiero y odio verte infeliz" _dijo Rose mientras caminaba y se metía al baño a cambiar, yo me seque las lagrimas y mire a Alice.

"_Crees que tiene razón?" _pregunte con voz ronca por mi llanto.

"_En parte… pero también creo que sino intentas olvidarlo por lo menos un poquito, no sabrás si realmente lo necesitas… Bella, sal con James, intenta una relación con el, si funciona y te enamoras de el quiere decir que Edward fue solo el primer amor y ya, y que James es tu futuro"_

"_Y si no logro olvidar a Edward?" _pregunte confundida.

"_Esa decisión tendrás que tomarla tu Bella, solo tu. Amiga yo al igual que Rose odio verte infeliz, quiero que seas feliz, porque te quiero como a una hermana, y sea quien sea tu felicidad yo te voy a apoyar, así sea James o el idiota de Edward" _dijo Alice mientras reía y me secaba las lagrimas.

"_Gracias Alice… tomare en cuentas ambos consejos" _dije mientras me limpiaba las lagrimas y salía a reunirme con James.

"_Estas lista?" _me pregunto James extendiéndome su brazo.

"_Si vámonos" _dije mientras entrelazaba su brazo con el mío, vi como Edward me miraba desde la puerta de su camerino, unos ojos tristes iguales a los míos.

Llegamos al café, y nos sentamos en una mesa al fondo de este, pedimos un par de capuchinos y nos sentamos a platicar.

"_Bella te pusiste así por el beso?" _pregunto James directamente.

"_Me tomo por sorpresa" _admití _"y también me hizo remover recuerdos Edward y yo no terminamos en los mejores términos" _

"_Si algo escuche, también se que mi hermana tuvo algo que ver en el asunto" _dijo James un poco avergonzado.

"_Si, ella fue la razón principal… la única… por eso me es tan difícil trabajar con ella" _admití no quería hablar muy mal de ella después de todo era su hermana.

"_Para mi también es difícil trabajar con ella" _el comentario me sorprendió.

"_Pero es tu hermana?" _dije confundida.

"_Victoria y yo nunca hemos tenido la mejor relación, veras somos medios hermanos mi mama murió cuando yo nací y papa conoció al poco tiempo a la mama de Victoria, quien gracias a Dios ha sido como una madre para mi, pero lamentablemente Victoria fue muy malcriada todo el tiempo, siempre se la pasaba haciendo travesuras y culpándome y por supuesto papa siempre le creía a ella, además el siempre fue mas estricto conmigo, lo cual ahora agradezco me obligo a estudiar una carrera y gracias a eso hoy puedo encargarme de los negocios sin que digan que soy un hijo de papi, no como Victoria, quien no aprecia lo que tiene y solo es una niña caprichosa" _

"_No tenia idea James. Pero veámoslo por el lado amable tu no eres como ella, Gracias a Dios no lo eres" _dije riendo el me sonrío.

"_Tu risa es maravillosa, no dejes nunca de sonreír, jamás Bella" _me sonroje y no supe que responder.

"_Bella, se que sigues enamorada de Edward, pero también se que estas dolida y no quieres regresar con el… Bella te pido una oportunidad para conocernos, déjame demostrarte lo bello que puede ser el amor, déjame hacerte feliz" _por una extraña razón sentí miedo, pero al mismo tiempo escuchaba las palabras de Alice sino me daba otra oportunidad para ser feliz sin Edward nunca superaría este dolor.

"_Que te parece si nos conocemos y dejamos que el tiempo decida?" _

"_Es lo único que te pido Bella, lo único" _dijo James mientras besaba mi mano.

Las vacaciones de Navidad llegaron y nuestra gira de vacaciones fue todo un éxito, estuvimos todo Diciembre y Enero de ciudad en ciudad, James y yo salíamos a cenar, a comer y casi todo el tiempo estábamos juntos, estaba sintiendo por el mucho cariño, era un caballero, atento, cariñoso un estuche de monerías, pero no era Edward y realmente me dolía no poder olvidarlo.

La gira termino y regresamos a la escuela, todo mundo nos felicitaba y preguntaban porque aun seguíamos yendo claro que les decíamos que después de 5 años queríamos graduarnos.

La segunda semana de clases el día de San Valentín para ser exactos, me sentía muy triste sino hubiera pasado nada cumpliría un año de novia con Edward, además que también hacia un año que sabia que era hermana de Tanya y mi "papa" en todo ese tiempo jamás había intentado buscarme.

Me encontraba en el salón de música, en la clase de mama cuando tocaron a la puerta.

"_Buenas tardes profesora puedo entregar estas flores?" _pregunto un chico al parecer mensajero de la florería.

"_Claro que si pase" _dijo mama cortésmente.

"_Quien es Isabella Swan?" _pregunto el joven, toda la clase comenzó a chiflar y gritar, las flores eran hermosas, era el arreglo mas grande que había visto jamás debían ser mínimo 2 docenas de rosas rojas y blancas, cuando levante la mano el mensajero fue hasta mi lugar y me las entrego, por respeto no abrí la tarjeta en la clase hasta que mama termino, Alice y Rose se acercaron de inmediato a mi, pero también me percate que 3 personas mas estaban atentas a mi, eran Jasper, Emmett y Edward.

"_Bella te envío estas flores que palidecen ante tu belleza, esperando me des una cita para esta noche: James, wow Bella si que lo traes loquito" _dijo Alice leyendo la tarjeta en voz alta de manera que todos los que estaban cerca escucharon incluyendo a Edward.

"_Dame acá Alice Brandon Whitlock" _dije reprendiéndola.

Mi celular comenzó a sonar, vi la pantalla y me di cuenta que era James.

"_Te llegaron mis flores?" _pregunto James galantemente.

"_Si James gracias son realmente hermosas" _dije callando a Alice y Rose que hacían escándalo.

"_Tu lo eres mas, y que dices paso por ti para ir a cenar?" _me levante de mi asiento y sali al pasillo, lo que iba a decirle no lo podía escuchar nadie o mejor dicho Edward.

"_James… recuerdas que hace tiempo te dije algo sobre este día, hoy realmente no quisiera salir, pero que te parece mañana?" _dije esperando no herir sus sentimientos, lo menos que quería era lastimar a James.

"_Será mañana preciosa… y será muy especial…" _me dijo y después colgó, como las clases habían terminado, tome mis rosas y nos fuimos a la casa, las chicas tenían obviamente compromiso con sus parejas, al igual que mama con Carlise, lo que me dejaba sola en casa, bueno relativamente pues no sabia si Edward tenia o no compromiso, lo mejor seria que no nos encontráramos por lo que subí a la recamara y ahí pase toda la tarde, escribiendo, tenia varias ideas para canciones por lo que no quería dejar pasar la inspiración, mire por la ventana y ya había obscurecido, mis tripas comenzaron a crujir, decidí bajar a comer algo, escuche ruidos raros y una luz proveniente de la sala, me asuste un poco por lo que baje sigilosamente, pero en el ultimo escalón me tropecé y caí al suelo haciendo un escándalo cuando un florero cayo al piso, me asuste cuando escuche un grito aterrador proveniente de la sala.

"_Ahhh!"_

"_Ouch!" _dije sobandome un pie que me había torcido.

"_Diablos! Bella eres tu?" _la inconfundible voz de Edward proveniente de la sala.

"_Por si no lo recuerdas vivo en esta casa, ay…" _dije mientras me quejaba, no podía levantarme por el dolor en el tobillo, Edward se acerco a mi y me ayudo a levantarme, no me percate que no me había negado, y cuando sus manos me tomaron de la cintura y me cargo sentí corrientes eléctricas atravesando todo mi cuerpo.

"_Ya se que vives en esta casa… es solo que pensé que no había nadie" _dijo educadamente y evitando mirarme a los ojos.

"_Estuve en mi recamara desde que salimos de la escuela y tampoco sabia que hubiera alguien mas, porque tenias todas las luces apagadas?" _

"_Es la mejor manera de ver una película de terror" _dijo Edward mientras me miraba fijamente al tobillo que comenzaba a hincharse.

"_Una película de terror en San Valentín?" _dije algo incrédula, de repente el dolor me aquejo y lance un grito.

"_Bella estas bien? Quizás debería llamar al doctor tu tobillo se ve bastante hinchado" _dijo analizándolo pero sin tocarme.

"_Estoy bien, se que no esta roto, solo debe de estar torcido un poco de hielo y una venda lo arreglaran" _dije intentado levantarme pero Edward me lo impidió.

"_Yo los traigo, no te muevas" _y sin darme oportunidad a negarme me trajo una pomada, una venda y una bolsa con hielos.

"_Puedo?" _pregunto Edward señalando sus instrumentos, asentí con la cabeza, Edward tomo mi tobillo y puso la bolsa con hielos dolió un poco pero al poco rato la inflamación bajo, después coloco la pomada frotando suavemente mi tobillo, de nuevo las corrientes eléctricas, coloco la venda después.

"_Gracias Edward" _dije sin saber que mas decir.

"_De nada, creo que deberías tomar una aspirina para que baje el dolor y la inflamación" _dijo preocupado, al parecer tampoco le salían las palabras.

"_Gracias en mi recamara tengo un frasco" _dije e intente levantarme pero no podía apoyar así que regrese a mi lugar.

"_Quieres que te ayude a subir?" _la idea de Edward tocándome de nuevo me hacia estremecerme, pero algo vergonzoso ocurrió mis tripas comenzaron a crujir de nuevo lo cual me hizo reír al igual que a Edward relajando un poco lo tenso de la situación.

"_Veo que tienes hambre?" _

"_Si… de hecho venia a hacerme algo de comer pero mi maravilloso equilibrio lo arruino todo" _dije sonriendo.

"_Me sobro un poco de lasagna y pizza si quieres la caliento para ti?" _deseaba negarme decirme que me dejara en paz pero mi hambre, bueno eso era lo único que deseaba admitir, fue mas grande que mi voluntad.

"_Si no es mucha molestia, te lo agradecería" _dije finalmente, mientras Edward se levantaba a la cocina y en un par de minutos estaba de regreso con un plato que olía exquisito y un vaso con refresco.

Comí en silencio, tenia mucha hambre, además que no sabia que decirle a Edward llevaba meses sin hablarle, por lo menos no en una conversación civilizada, solo cruzábamos palabras en los ensayos pero nada mas.

"_Tenias hambre" _dijo Edward mientras daba el ultimo sorbo a mi bebida.

"_Si.. bastante" _admití.

"_Quieres que te ayude a subir a tu recamara? O si quieres puedes quedarte a ver una película conmigo?" _

"_Creo que subiré a mi recamara, a descansar, me duele un poco el pie" _admití tímidamente, no deseaba pasar demasiado tiempo a solas con Edward, tenia miedo.

"_déjame ayudarte, no debes apoyarte en el pie o lo lastimaras mas" _dijo dándome su mano, dude en tomarla pero finalmente lo hice debía admitir que me dolía el pie y que no podría subir sola, no al menos sin lastimarme de nuevo.

Caminamos en silencio mientras subíamos las escaleras y yo iba en brazos de Edward, abrió la puerta y me dejo en la orilla de mi cama.

"_Gracias…" _le dije sin saber que mas decir.

"_Bella… gracias" _

"_Gracias? Porque?" _pregunte totalmente extrañado.

"_Por hablarme, por dejar que te ayudara… básicamente por eso, quizás podamos ser amigos?" _amigos la idea me dolía, no sabia si podía soportarlo.

"_No lo se Edward… aun no lo se" _dije sinceramente.

"_Bueno al menos podemos vivir sin gritarnos no crees?"_

"_Querrás decir sin que yo te grite a ti? Y creo que si por lo menos"_

"_Con eso me conformo" _dijo saliendo de mi habitación estaba dispuesta a tomarme una aspirina cuando entro de nuevo y me dijo.

"_Por cierto feliz día Bella" _sus palabras llegaron directamente a mi corazón pues sabia que tenían otro significado uno muy diferente al que todo mundo celebraba.

**Ahora si que me salio larguito el capitulo, pero díganme les gusto? Me extrañaron? Yo si, pero estoy feliz porque ya casi llegamos a los 700 y eso me hará muy feliz, lo estamos logrando chicas así que sigamos así con su apoyo lo lograremos, bueno las dejo corro a escribir lo que sigue pues aun ando inspirada, déjenme muchos reviews y seguiré así lo prometo, besos bye.**


	35. Chapter 35

**CAPITULO 35**

**Bella's POV**

Al día siguiente mi pie amaneció mucho mejor aunque aun me dolía un poco al apoyarlo, por lo que volví a aplicar el vendaje y la pomada, cuando baje a desayunar Edward me dio los buenos días.

"_Buenos días Bella, como sigue tu pie" _todos en la mesa voltearon a vernos visiblemente extrañados pues hacia meses que no nos dirigíamos la palabras.

"_Aun duele un poco pero ya no esta tan hinchado" _dije mientras todos se asombraban aun más de que respondiera.

"_Que te paso en el pie Bella?" _pregunto mama.

"_Anoche me caí de las escaleras y me lastime un poco el tobillo, pero Edward me ayudo, no fue nada grave mama" _dije continuando con mi desayuno, al terminar nos fuimos a la escuela, hoy tenia mi cita con James, sabia que hoy nuestra relación caería de un lado o del otro de la navaja solo que aun no tenia decidido de que lado.

En cuanto subimos al auto las chicas preguntaron.

"_Bella podrías explicarnos que fue eso de que te caíste y Edward te ayudo?" _pregunto Alice.

"_Eso… anoche baje por las escaleras la luz estaba apagada me asuste y caí del ultimo escalón Edward me ayudo eso es todo" _dije intentando sonar convincente.

"_Eso quiere decir que ya son amigos?" _pregunto Rose.

"_Solo quiere decir que estoy cansada de pelear… no quiero sentir mas rencor… después de todo debo convivir con Edward todos los días, no estaría de mas que nuestra relación fuera cordial" _dije terminando la platica.

Nuestro día de clases fue como cualquier otro, regresamos a la casa y comencé a arreglarme para mi cita, realmente tenia miedo no sabia que haría llegado el momento, puntualmente James paso por mi, se mostró preocupado por mi tobillo y ofreció a cancelar pero me negué, finalmente llegamos al restaurante que había reservado, era hermoso estaba en una torre alta y teníamos una hermosa vista de la ciudad entera, nuestra mesa era la mejor, el mesero llego y nos ofreció bebidas, James eligió un vino blanco y pedimos nuestra comida, al terminar la cena James me dijo.

"_Pretendía invitarte a bailar pero por esta ocasión veo que será imposible" _dijo señalando mi tobillo.

"_Lo bueno que no es nada grave, sino tu padre me mata por lesionarme" _dije riendo.

"_Jamás permitiría que nadie te lastimara Bella incluso alguien de mi propia sangre" _dijo solemnemente por alguna extraña razón le creí.

"_Lo se James y te lo agradezco mucho" _dije sinceramente.

"_Bella te gustaría acompañarme a la terraza?" _dijo dulcemente y yo acepte, cuando llegamos la vista era hermosa las luces de la ciudad se observaban a la perfección desde esa altura.

"_La vista es hermosa" _dije mirando a la ciudad mientras el viento soplaba en mi rostro.

"_La mía es aun mejor" _me dijo, yo voltee a verlo y el me miraba fijamente me sonroje.

"_James no exageres" _dije aun sonrojada.

"_Bella, soy un hombre sin rodeos, y debo confesarte mis sentimientos, Te Amo, desde el primero momento que te vi, supe que serias alguien especial en mi vida, se que aun no me amas, pero se que me quieres, lo puedo ver en tus ojos, acepta ser mi novia y dame la oportunidad de que te enamores de mi, se que puedo lograrlo, aceptas?" _su mirada era expectante, era el momento de la verdad, sabia que sentía un gran cariño hacia James y atracción física no podía negarlo, pero no lo amaba, aun así quería darme la oportunidad, sino me la daba jamás sabría si era capaz o no de olvidar a Edward.

"_Acepto James, acepto ser tu novia" _James me dedico una enorme sonrisa y tiernamente me tomo en sus brazos dándome un tierno beso.

James me llevo a la casa, todo el camino me llevo tomada de la mano y cuando llegamos a la casa bajo para abrirme la puerta, cuando baje del carro me abrazo y me dijo.

"_Bella estoy feliz, feliz te juro que no te arrepentirás de ser mi novia" _me dijo y me dio otro tierno beso en la boca mientras me daba vueltas en el aire, estuvimos un par de minutos despidiéndonos, James era un excelente hombre, sabia que me amaba me lo hacia sentir en cada movimiento suyo, deseaba con todo mi corazón corresponderle.

Cuando James se fue entre lentamente a la casa, y escuche a lo lejos un piano tocando, la música venia del salón de ensayo, la puerta estaba un poco abierta por eso salía el sonido, me acerque lentamente a la puerta, la luz estaba apagada pero al fondo del salón frente al piano se encontraba Edward, su rostro reflejaba tristeza, la música continuo y el comenzó a cantar.

_You've been alone  
You've been afraid  
I've been a fool  
In so many ways  
But I would change my life  
If you thought you might try love me_

So please give me another chance  
To write you another song  
Take back those things I've done  
Cause I'll give you my heart  
If you would let me start all over again

I'm not a saint  
I'm just a man  
Who had heaven and earth in the palm of his hand  
But I threw it away  
So now I stand here today asking forgiveness  
And if you could just

Please give me another chance  
To write you another song  
Take back those things I've done  
Cause I'll give you my heart  
If you would let me start all over again

Little girl, you're all I've got  
Don't you leave me standing here once again  
Cause I'll give you my life (yes I would)  
If you would let me try to love you

So please give me another chance  
To write you another song  
And take back those things I've done  
Cause I'll give you my heart  
If you would let me start all over again  
Again oh  
No no  
Oh oh

You know I love you (yeah)  
Give me one more chance  
No No  
No No No No

Cuando la canción termino tenia lagrimas en los ojos y escuche con Edward lloraba, no pude contenerme y me fui lo mas rápido que pude a mi recamara, sentía mi corazón echo un nudo, no sabia que pensar que sentir, esa canción había sido hermosa y ahí decía que me amaba, pase la noche llorando hasta que me quede dormida.

**Edward's POV**

El tiempo sin Bella parecía eterno, me sentía bastante miserable, había sido muy estupido al besar a Bella en la televisión, solo había logrado distanciarla aun mas de mi, era un verdadero idiota, pero la oportunidad que se dio en San Valentín había logrado acercarnos un poco mas, por un momento sentí que quizás podríamos empezar de nuevo, pero ahora me daba cuenta que no, por la ventana veía como Bella y James llegaban de su cita, cuando Bella bajo del carro James la tomo entre sus brazos y la beso, ella respondió a ese beso, sentí que mi corazón se quebraba en mil pedazos, Bella me había olvidado, ahora estaba con James y yo no podía reprocharle nada, el era una buena persona y la amaba, deseaba que ella fuera feliz y si James era esa felicidad yo no haría nada para impedirlo, pero aun así dolía, deje de ver por la ventana, ya no quería torturarme, me fui al salón de música y me senté frente al piano, tocar era lo único que me relajaba.

Comencé a tocar una canción que hacia unos días había compuesto para Bella, no pretendía que ella la escuchara solo expresaba lo que sentía por ella, cante y cuando termine comencé a llorar, escuche un ruido y vi la puerta entreabierta, me asome pero no vi a nadie, seque mis lagrimas y subí a mi recamara.

Después de haber pasado la noche pensando en Bella, me arregle para ir a la disquera, teníamos una junta para ver los próximos compromisos, me dolía el solo hecho de pensar que vería a Bella con James pero debía ser fuerte, cuando baje Bella y Esme ya se habían ido juntas, Rose y Emmett me esperaban para irnos.

Llegamos a la junta pero como no había mucho estacionamiento disponible Emmett y Rose se bajaron para no llegar tarde mientras yo encontraba donde dejar mi auto, finalmente encontré un lugar y subí rápidamente a la junta pero en el pasillo me tope con Victoria.

"_Edward espera necesito hablar contigo" _me dijo Victoria.

"_Victoria tenemos una junta a la cual ya voy retrasado" _dije tajantemente.

"_Lo se solo quería… pedirte una oportunidad, ahora que mi hermano y Bella andan quizás tu y yo…"_

"_Victoria ni aun cuando el infierno se congele saldría contigo, de que manera quieres que te lo explique Victoria no quiero nada contigo, absolutamente nada" _había perdido la paciencia cuando Victoria menciono a James.

"_Pero Edward lo que paso entre tu y yo..." _

"_Lo que paso entre tu y yo fue el peor que pude haber cometido en mi vida, estaba borracho y a lo único que recuerdo es que creí estar con Bella, la amo a ella y siempre la amare y me voy a arrepentir toda la vida de haberme acostado contigo" _

"_De que te sirve arrepentirte? Bella ya te ha olvidado, por lo menos eso me queda de consuelo, porque Edward si no eres mío no serás de nada… te lo advierto" _dijo y se dio la media vuelta, iba que echaba chispas y entre a la oficina de Nicolás, todos estaban menos Bella quien llego a los pocos minutos, la junta comenzó y nos dieron nuestra nuevas presentaciones, en semana santa tendríamos presentaciones ya personales es decir sin compartir escenario con nadie, tendríamos conciertos en 4 ciudades, Los Ángeles, Orlando, Las Vegas y Miami, 4 días 4 ciudades, teníamos que montar un show completo con todas nuestras canciones y si era necesario grabaríamos nuevas canciones para acompletar el show, teníamos mucho trabajo y solo 2 meses para prepararlo, los ensayos comenzarían al día siguiente en cuanto terminaran nuestras clases.

Al salir de la junta vi a Bella un poco rara, quise acercarme a hablar con ella pero vi como James la abrazaba así que decidí mejor irme al carro a esperar a mis amigos.

**Que tal? Les gusto? quizás algunas quieran lanzarme tomates otras algo peor pero bueno déjenme sus reviews en este capitulo y en el anterior please. La canción que utilice la otra vez que se llama Este Corazón efectivamente es de RBD y la de este capitulo se llama Another Song/All Over Again y es de Justin Timberlake esta realmente hermosa, bueno las dejo para que lean mis capítulos y me dejen sus súper reviews que tanto amo y adoro besos bye.**


	36. Chapter 36

**CAPITULO 36**

**Bella's POV**

Al día siguiente baje muy temprano y me fui con Esme a la junta, no quería toparme con Edward aun seguía pensando en la canción de anoche, cuando llegue Alice y Jasper ya estaban ahí, Alice me noto seria pero como llegaron James y Nicolás evito preguntarme, James se me acerco para platicar y yo decentemente me excuse para ir al baño, aun no había señales ni de Emmett, Rose o de el.

Me mire al espejo durante buen rato, tome aire y dispuesta a salir abrí la puerta del baño la cual cerré inmediatamente pues ahí estaba Edward y no deseaba encontrarme con el a solas en el pasillo.

Vi como Victoria detuvo a Edward.

"_Edward espera necesito hablar contigo" _dijo Victoria en tono imperioso.

"_Victoria tenemos una junta a la cual ya voy retrasado" _me percate que Edward sonaba aburrido y molesto.

"_Lo se solo quería… pedirte una oportunidad, ahora que mi hermano y Bella andan quizás tu y yo…" _

"_Victoria ni aun cuando el infierno se congele saldría contigo, de que manera quieres que te lo explique Victoria no quiero nada contigo, absolutamente nada" _Edward había perdido la paciencia lo conocía muy bien.

"_Pero Edward lo que paso entre tu y yo..." _sentí como la furia me invadía, la tipa seguía recordándole lo que había pasado entre ellos.

"_Lo que paso entre tu y yo fue el peor que pude haber cometido en mi vida, estaba borracho y a lo único que recuerdo es que creí estar con Bella, la amo a ella y siempre la amare y me voy a arrepentir toda la vida de haberme acostado contigo" _sus palabras comenzaron a dar vueltas en mi cabeza sentía como si el piso hubiera desaparecido apenas y fui conciente de la amenaza de Victoria.

"_De que te sirve arrepentirte? Bella ya te ha olvidado, por lo menos eso me queda de consuelo, porque Edward si no eres mío no serás de nada… te lo advierto" _

Edward se fue y Victoria se quedo maldiciendo pero nada de eso me importaba solo me importaba escuchar que Edward me amaba, que aun me amaba, lagrimas me invadían, estaba confundida, sentía que había cometido el peor error de mi vida al aceptar ser novia de James, me mire de nuevo al espejo y me limpie las lagrimas respire de nuevo profundamente y llegue a la junta, sentí como Edward me miraba y yo trataba de esconder mi rostro de el.

La junta comenzó y nos dieron nuestra nuevas presentaciones, en semana santa tendríamos presentaciones sin compartir escenario con nadie, tendríamos conciertos en 4 ciudades, Los Ángeles, Orlando, Las Vegas y Miami, 4 días 4 ciudades, teníamos que montar un show completo con todas nuestras canciones y si era necesario grabaríamos nuevas canciones para acompletar el show, teníamos mucho trabajo y solo 2 meses para prepararlo, los ensayos comenzarían al día siguiente en cuanto terminaran nuestras clases.

Al salir de la junta intente escabullirme necesitaba hablar con Alice y Rosalie pero me tope con James quien me abrazo.

"_Buenos días preciosa" _me dijo mientras me daba un ligero beso en los labios.

"_Hola James" _dije intentando contenerme.

"_Te pasa algo" _demonios mi rostro era demasiado expresivo, necesitaba inventar un pretexto rápidamente.

"_Es solo que tengo un dolor horrible de cabeza, y no me siento muy bien probablemente me voy a enfermar de gripa" _dije esperando sonar convincente, mi plan resulto pues James respondió.

"_Deberías ir a recostarte y tomar un te y un caldo de pollo, quieres que yo te lleve?" _dijo amablemente, definitivamente la actitud de James dificultaba mi decisión.

"_No te preocupes por eso James yo voy a cuidar a Bella, bueno Rose y yo hoy es noche de chicas así que te la robaremos" _Alice me había salvado sonreí y me fui con las chicas al auto.

En cuanto me subí al auto de Jasper, que Alice le había pedido prestado, les dije a mis amigas.

"_Chicas por favor no quiero ir ni a tu casa Alice ni a la mía, llévenme a otro lado, necesito hablar con ustedes" _dije con la voz entre cortada.

Alice manejo y nos estacionamos lejos del ruido de la ciudad.

"_Que te pasa Bella cuando entraste a la junta pareciera que hubieras visto un muerto estabas pálida y con los ojos llorosos" _pregunto Alice totalmente preocupada.

"_Chicas anoche, James se me declaro… y yo acepte" _dije con voz entrecortada.

"_Y porque creo que no estas feliz por eso?" _dijo Rose suspicazmente.

"_Porque no lo estoy… chicas me acabo de enterar de algo que… no se como tomarlo… no se si afecta a mi decisión no…. no se nada!" _dije finalmente quebrándome.

"_Bella que paso de que te enteraste?" _pregunto Alice.

"_Primero que nada debo confesarles que el día de san Valentín, cuando me caí… no les dije toda la verdad… yo bueno si me caí y Edward me ayudo pero omití el hecho que cuando me toco sentí como mi cuerpo se estremecía, quise besarlo, probar sus labios lo desee con todo mi corazón, pero no lo hice porque aun me duele lo que me hizo… por eso acepte ser novia de James para ver si era capaz de olvidarlo… pero en el momento en que me beso no sentí ni la milésima parte de lo que sentía cuando Edward me besaba… cuando me trajo de regreso a la casa escuche ruido en el salón de música así que fui a ver quien era, la puerta estaba entreabierta y Edward estaba al piano, me quede ahí viéndolo y entonces el comenzó a tocar y a cantar una canción para mi… donde me decía que aun me amaba y que le diera otra oportunidad, al terminar de cantar lloro, me rompió el corazón y subí llorando hasta mi habitación… hoy por la mañana no podía verlo por eso me fui temprano, y bueno para evitar a James me fui al baño ahí escuche… escuche como Edward le decía a Victoria que me amaba, que lo suyo fue el peor error de su vida, que toda la vida se arrepentiría de perderme… que me ama… que siempre me amara…" _y entonce mi voz se quebró y ya no pude mas llore, saque todo el dolor y la frustración que tenia, el me amaba y todo lo demás no me importaba, no me importaba.

"_Bella tu sigues amando a Edward verdad?" _me pregunto Alice con voz ronca había llorado igual que yo.

"_Con toda mi alma… y por mas que ha pasado el tiempo no lo he podido olvidar… y se que esta arrepentido ahora lo se… y que me ama… y yo… no se que hacer… y si lo perdono y me vuelve a engañar?" _

"_No puedes pensar así Bella, no debes tener miedo…" _me dijo Rose abrazándome.

"_Pero lo tengo… no se si volvería a soportar sufrir por Edward… no lo soportaría" _dije llorando aun mas.

"_Bella respira hondo, y tranquilízate solo te haces mas daño llorando de esa manera" _dije Alice respirando profundamente para infundirme valor.

"_Amiga mírame, si amas a Edward no seas tonta, dale una oportunidad, no lo pierdas por orgullo o por miedo, llevas meses sufriendo, siendo infeliz, es hora de que salgas adelante Edward es tu felicidad no lo dejes ir" _me dijo Rose mirándome fijamente no pude evitar voltear a ver a Alice su opinión me importaba mucho.

"_Ella tiene razón Bella, tu amas a Edward y el a ti, vive tu amor, vívelo, pero eso si, si vas a hacerlo debes dejar el pasado atrás, empezar de nuevo saca junto con esas lagrimas el rencor, el odio y el miedo de tu corazón, comienza limpia" _dijo Alice mientras me abrazaba.

Duramos buen rato mientras me tranquilizaba, finalmente decidimos ir a la casa de Alice por nuestra noche de chicas, pero cuando llegamos ahí estaban ya los chicos jugando Xbox, nos voltearon a ver cuando entramos con bolsas llenas de botanas, cargando 2 pizzas y una bolsa llena de películas. Alice puso cara de horror cuando entro y vio platos sucios en su cocina.

Alice vio fijamente a Edward quien hacia meses que no pisaba su casa y que hoy era la primera vez en mucho tiempo, en cuanto Edward nos vio llegar se levanto.

"_Chicos me voy nos vemos mañana" _dijo Edward dirigiéndose hasta la puerta.

"_A donde crees que vas?" _pregunto Alice ofendida.

"_A… mi casa?" _dijo Edward tartamudeando.

"_Claro que no, trajimos pizza, botanas y películas para 6 personas, así que te quedas, ah y bienvenido de nuevo" _esto ultimo lo dijo bajito solo Edward y yo que estaba junto a Alice lo escuchamos, Edward sonrío y regreso a su lugar, mientras yo me llevaba las bolsas de botanas a la cocina para ponerlas en recipientes.

"_Como sigue tu pie?" _la voz de Edward me tomo por sorpresa tanto que tire un recipiente, gracias a Dios era de plástico sino Alice me hubiera matado, me agache a recogerlo pero Edward ya estaba ahí y los dos lo tomamos al mismo tiempo provocando que nuestras manos se tocaran, Edward me miro a los ojos y luego retiro la mirada y sus manos.

"_Me asustaste… si mi pie ya esta mucho mejor, pero aun así deberé tener cuidado en los ensayos para no lastimarlo de nuevo" _dije mientras metía los paquetes de palomitas al microondas.

"_Oye se puede saber que le paso a Alice? Para que cambiara de actitud conmigo?" _pregunto ayudándome con las demás botanas.

"_Mmm digamos que se dio cuenta que había sido demasiado dura contigo y que a ella jamás le hiciste nada" _dije intentando no mirarlo, en ese momento mi celular sonó y lo saque de la bolsa del pantalón mire el identificador y mejor lo deje en la barra frente a mi Edward se percato que era James.

"_No le vas a responder a tu novio?" _sentí que decía la palabra con dolor y solo negué con la cabeza.

"_No… ahorita solo quiero estar con mis amigos y despejarme un poco mañana será otro día" _dije y me dirigí a la sala me senté en un sillón y junto a mis mejores amigos y el amor de mi vida vi películas.

**No se ustedes pero yo casi lloro al escribir este capitulo, imagínense lo que siente Bella, bueno chicas gracias llegamos a los 700 reviews es mas ya los sobrepasamos ahora que vamos por los 800? Gracias por leer este fic y yo sigo inspirada solo que no he podido escribir tanto por exceso de trabajo, les adelanto que en el o los próximos capítulos tendremos una muerte… no se asusten no es nadie acá súper importante o bueno si cambiara un poquito las cosas y un par de personajes cambiaran su forma de ver la vida. Bueno ya no les adelanto más y las dejo para que comiencen a escribir el maravilloso review que me dejaran.**


	37. Chapter 37

**CAPITULO 37**

**Bella's POV**

Había pensado mucho toda la noche y finalmente llegue a la conclusión que no podía seguir adelante con mi noviazgo con James, realmente lo quería mucho pero mas como un amigo que como otra cosa.

Por la mañana me arregle para ir a la escuela y de ahí al ensayo, durante la escuela se me hizo raro no ver a Tanya, nunca faltaba a la escuela pero no puse mas atención pues realmente había pasado toda las clases intercambiando miradas con Edward.

Cuando llegamos al ensayo me dirigí de inmediato a la oficina de James para pedirle que habláramos.

"_Hola Judith no ha llegado James?" _le pregunte a Judith la secretaria de James.

"_Ay Bella fíjate que James tuvo que salir de la ciudad por un par de días, anoche te estuvo hablado a tu celular pero no respondiste me pidió que en cuanto te viera el día de hoy te avisara, estaba un poco preocupado porque no respondiste, me dijo que te había visto un poco decaída" _dijo Judith mostrándose preocupada por mi era una muy buena persona.

"_Estaba un poco agripada y apague el teléfono, pero gracias por avisarme"_

"_En el transcurso del día te hablara, me pido que te lo dijera" _dijo Judith obedeciendo las ordenes de James.

Llegue al salón de ensayo donde ya estaban todos preparando el equipo.

"_Y bien?" _pregunto Alice.

"_James tuvo que salir de viaje estará fuera un par de días" _dije sonando un poco triste al parecer Edward malinterpreto mi tristeza pues agacho la cabeza.

"_Bueno vamos a comenzar con el ensayo, ayer platicamos con Nicolás y nos dio carta blanca para experimentar con nuevas canciones, dijo que las montáramos para el show y si eran buenas nos darían permiso para utilizarlas" _dijo Alice mientras Jasper nos entregaba algunas hojas con nuevas canciones escritas por ellos.

"_Alice y yo escribimos un par de canciones, en cada una vienen arriba de la estrofa la persona que deberá cantarla, que les parece si comenzamos con Te Necesito, es romántica, muy romántica"_ dijo Jasper viendo en complicidad a su Alice, estudiamos las letras un poco, me di cuenta por donde iba el asunto en cuanto leí la primera estrofa y solo sonreí y vi a Alice, después de una media hora Jasper comenzó a darnos el tono de la canción y Edward comenzó a cantarla.

_**(Edward) **__No digas que es tarde__e  
__que mucho esperaste, ya no piensas volver  
di que aun hay tiempo  
para recobrar lo que perdimos ayer  
porque yo... nunca te olvide..._

_**(Bella) **__Te fuiste de pronto  
poniéndole fin sin previo aviso a este amor  
y al verme sola  
jure arrancarte de raíz pero no...  
la verdad... yo tampoco pude olvidar_

_**(Todos) **__Te necesito, no hay mas que hablar  
que harán mis manos si jamás te vuelvo a tocar  
te necesito, no hay mas que hablar  
sin ti las horas duran mas que la eternidad_

_**(Bella & Edward) **__Fue todo un mal sueño  
tan solo me importa que ahora estés junto a mi  
rompe el silencio  
y seña mis labios con un beso sin fin  
esta vez prométeme que jamás te voy a perder_

_**(Todos) **__Te necesito, no hay mas que hablar  
que harán mis manos si jamás te vuelvo a tocar  
te necesito, no hay mas que hablar  
sin ti las horas duran mas que la eternidad  
_

_**(Todos) **__Te necesito, no hay mas que hablar  
que harán mis manos si jamás te vuelvo a tocar  
te necesito, no hay mas que hablar  
sin ti las horas duran mas que la eternidad_

_**(Edward) **__Yo no tengo vida sin ti  
y por eso estoy aquí  
rescatando el tiempo que viví lejos de ti  
_

_**(Todos) **__Te necesito, no hay mas que hablar  
que harán mis manos si jamás te vuelvo a tocar  
te necesito, no hay mas que hablar  
sin ti las horas duran mas que la eternidad  
_

_**(Todos) **__Te necesito, no hay mas que hablar  
que harán mis manos si jamás te vuelvo a tocar  
te necesito, no hay mas que hablar  
sin ti las horas duran mas que la eternidad  
_

Cuando la canción termino Edward y yo nos quedamos viendo a los ojos no importaba nada alrededor, nada, estábamos a punto de besarnos cuando mama entro al ensayo.

"_Bella hija necesito hablar contigo" _rompí contacto visual con Edward y seguí a mama al pasillo.

"_Que pasa mama te ves preocupada. Te peleaste con Carlise?" _conocía a la perfección el rostro de mama, tenia los ojos rojos de haber llorado.

"_No hija no tiene nada que ver con Carlise, tiene que ver con tu padre?"_

"_De que hablas mama, no hemos sabido nada de ese señor desde que lo conocí hace un año" _dije firmemente.

"_Tu no… pero yo si"_

"_Que? A que te refieres mama?"_

"_Tu padre Tomas Denali, estuvo muy enfermo durante todo este año, tenia cáncer y bueno me pidió que lo fuera a ver y finalmente ayer falleció" _me quede en shock aunque definitivamente no sentía nada por ese señor el hecho de saber que había muerto me hacia sentir algo en el pecho.

"_Pero tu… porque fuiste a verlo?" _pregunte aun sin entender la enorme bondad de mi madre.

"_Hija estaba muriendo, estaba arrepentido, quería saber cosas de ti, quería reparar sus errores, lastimo a mucha gente en su vida y en sus últimos días quiso reparar sus errores, iba a… íbamos a pedirte que lo fueras a ver pero… bueno murió y ya no fue posible" _dijo mama con un nudo en la garganta.

"_El quería saber de mi?" _pregunte ahora con lagrimas en los ojos.

"_Isabella el no era tan malo, cometió errores, pero estaba arrepentido de todo, te llevo a ti y a Tanya en su mente hasta el ultimo momento de su vida" _

"_Mama!" _no aguante mas y la abrace, sentí como mis amigos se aproximaban a nosotros y escuche una voz no se de quien que preguntaba que pasaba, escuche como mama decía que mi padre había muerto, sentí como Esme intentaba decirme algo, por lo que deje de abrazarla.

"_El funeral será por la tarde, creo que deberíamos ir por lo menos un momento, Kate Denali, la viuda de Tomas esta de acuerdo, creo que deberíamos ir a la casa a cambiarnos Bella" _yo asentí, mientras Alice decía.

"_Nosotras la llevamos Esme porque no te adelantas?" _dijo mientras me abrazaba, mama accedió y se fue al estacionamiento.

Me quede sentada en un sillón, pensaba en las palabras que había dicho mama, mi padre me había llevado en su corazón hasta el último día, tenía ganas de llorar, pero las lágrimas no salían.

Frente a mi Edward estaba hincado y me miraba con sus dulces ojos verdes.

"_Bella te encuentras bien?" _antes de que me hablara tenia la mirada perdida pero en cuanto escuche su voz mi vista se fijo en el y me quebré me lance a sus brazos llorando, solo con el me sentía tan segura de desahogarme totalmente.

No supe cuanto tiempo dure en sus brazos llorando, hasta que finalmente las lágrimas se terminaron y lo solté, solo para darme cuenta que estábamos solos.

"_Y los demás?" _dije con voz ronca de tanto llorar, Edward me seco las lagrimas con sus manos y yo cerré los ojos al sentir el contacto de su mano sobre mi rostro.

"_Quisieron darte espacio, pero si te molesta voy y los llamo, o quieres que llame a James?" _dijo intentando levantarse del sillón, pero tome su mano y lo impedí.

"_No! Por favor solo quiero estar aquí un poco mas… seria mucho pedir que me abrazaras un poco, para serte sincera solo en tus brazos me tranquilizo" _al parecer mi declaración lo tomo por sorpresa pero me abrazo yo me recargue en su pecho aspire su maravilloso aroma y sentí como su corazón latía rápidamente.

"_Bella tu puedes pedirme lo que sea, lo que sea, lo que quieras de mi lo tendrás" _dijo y me abrazo, quise decirle que lo quería todo, todo de el pero primero debía terminar con James, ser sincera con el pues, el no se merecía otra cosa.

"_Tengo miedo, se que será difícil ir a ese funeral, no solo por lo que sentiré, sino por lo que sentirá Tanya cuando me vea, se que ella nunca ha sido la mejor persona conmigo pero es su padre el que murió, y el verme ahí, la hará sentir aun peor. Pero yo quiero despedirme de el y también era mi padre" _

"_Tanya debe de entenderlo, después de todo como tu dices el también fue tu padre, y si ella dice o hace algo yo estaré ahí para ti, siempre Bella siempre estaré cuando me necesites, no lo dudes" _

"_Gracias Edward…" _

Después de pasar abrazada a Edward por un buen rato mas, los chicos entraron mama había llamado preocupada preguntando por mi, me llevaron a la casa para cambiarme, subí a mi recamara y elegí sobra en color negro, me mire al espejo intentando darme valor, decidida salí de mi recamara para dirigirme al funeral de mi padre.

**Hola sorry por no haber actualizado ayer pero tenia un mundo de trabajo, y aun lo tengo pero no quería dejar pasar un día mas sin actualizar, bueno la canción de este capitulo se llama Te Necesito y es de OV7 la verdad a mi me encanta y me pareció que reflejaba un poco los sentimientos de nuestros protagonistas, en fin, como ya vieron quien murió fue Tomas Denali padre de Bella, y aunque no era el momento hubo un acercamiento muy grande entre Bella y Edward, veremos que pasa en los próximos capítulos, espero que me dejen miles y miles de reviews debemos llegar a los 800 jiji bueno gracias y espero saturen mi correo jaja.**


	38. Chapter 38

**CAPITULO 38**

**Bella's POV**

La capilla se encontraba repleta, no conocía a nadie, mama y yo caminamos entre la gente, ella iba tomada de la mano de Carlise y yo de Edward, a pesar de no habernos dicho nada sobre nosotros no podía evitarlo lo necesitaba a mi lado y el lo sabia.

Al final de la capilla estaba Tanya y junto a ella una mujer rubia que se parecía mucho a ella, cuando Tanya me vio intento decirme algo pero su madre se lo impidió, e indico con la cabeza a mama el lugar donde debíamos sentarnos, así lo hicimos, el sermón comenzó fue muy emotivo, pero yo permanecía estática sin decir o hacer nada, cuando el sermón termino la gente comenzó a pararse mama y Carlise salieron de la capilla yo estaba a punto de hacer lo mismo cuando sentí una mano que me lo impidió voltee y vi a Tanya, tenia los ojos rojos de tanto llorar estaba pálida y demacrada jamás la había visto así me dio mucha pena.

Tanya se me quedo viendo fijamente con la mirada llena de dolor, estuvo a punto de decirme algo pero su madre la tomo de la mano y se la llevo, estuvimos otro rato mas y después nos trasladamos junto al cortejo fúnebre al panteón donde finalmente fue enterrado, Tanya estaba destrozada lloraba como jamás la había visto, solo abrazada por su madre, parecía tan frágil, tan humana no como siempre la había visto.

Nos fuimos en cuanto termino la ceremonia, pase toda la tarde en mi cuarto me sentía deprimida y cansada, me dormí temprano pues al día siguiente venia un paso muy difícil la lectura del testamento.

Solo tenia permitido entrar con el notario mama y yo, afuera nos esperaban Carlise y Edward, mama y yo entramos a la oficina, Tanya y su mama se encontraban sentadas frente al escritorio, Tanya vestía unas enormes gafas color negro, un vestido negro y a diferencia del día anterior iba maquillada y peinada pero aun así se notaba la tristeza en su rostro, estaba sufriendo mucho.

Llegamos y nos sentamos, vi como Tanya respiraba hondo y profundo sabía que se estaba controlando para no irse encima de mí, el notario comenzó a hablar.

"_Buenos días, gracias por venir tan rápido, el Sr. Tomas quería que la lectura de su testamento se hiciera a la brevedad posible, antes de empezar con la lectura del testamento, el Sr. Tomas me pidió que leyera una carta que escribió para sus hijas Tanya e Isabella:_

_Hijas mías, se que voy a morir, me he enterado hace tiempo, los doctores no pueden hacer nada por mi, así que antes de irme quiero decirles mis mas profundos sentimientos por ustedes, primero tu Tanya, mi hija mayor, mi alegría desde el momento que naciste, pase toda mi vida consintiéndote y buscando lo mejor para ti, te di todo lo que me pediste, y aunque se que hubo ocasiones que solo quisiste mi amor, quiero que sepas que todo lo hice por ti, para lograr tu bienestar, ahora se que aunque no eres perfecta tienes carácter y no te dejaras pisotear por nadie, y también se que tienes un gran corazón que no muestras por temor a ser lastimada, Tanya te amo y te amare por siempre" _las lagrimas de Tanya salían a borbotones, y entonces el notario continuo conmigo.

"_Isabella, no se como dirigirme a ti, apenas y te conozco, y lo poco ha sido a través de tu madre, hija mía, quiero que sepas que cometí muchos errores, pero el mayor fue ser un cobarde, tu madre fue uno de los mas grandes amores de mi vida, pero yo no podía estar a su lado, muchas cosas me lo impedían, cuando me dijo que estaba embarazada le pedí que abortara, pero conocía bien a tu madre sabia que no seria capaz de hacerlo, pero necesitaba que me odiara, ahora que te conozco se que tu mama hizo un excelente trabajo contigo, que eres igual de buena que ella y ojala hubiera vivido lo suficiente para que me perdonaras, pero no fue así y en su lugar te dejo a tu hermana Tanya quiérela mucho, sean como las hermanas que son y que la vida y yo no permitimos, las amo hijas sean felices"_

Para cuando el notario termino de leer la carta Tanya y yo llorábamos, mama me tenia tomada de la mano al igual que la mama de Tanya a ella, no sabia que decir, estaba sintiendo demasiadas emociones al mismo tiempo, estaba emocionada, triste, conflictuada, el notario comenzó a leer ahora el testamento.

"_Ahora procederemos a leer el testamento: Yo Tomas Denali en pleno uso de mis facultades mentales dejo todos mis bienes en partes iguales a mis dos hijas Tanya Denali e Isabella Swan, también dejo mi casa ubicada en la dirección previamente establecida y una mensualidad también previamente establecida a mi esposa Kate Denali, también dejo a la disposición para reconocer legalmente a mi hija Isabella Swan como tal. Eso es todo" _finalizo el notario.

"_Tanya… a mi no me interesa el dinero… puedes quedarte con todo" _dije con voz entrecortada, Tanya se quito los lentes y me miro fijamente.

"_De todas las personas en el mundo… tenias que ser tu Bella, tu, la que fuera mi hermana… mi hermana" _dijo y se tapo el rostro llorando, no sabia que hacer así que hice lo que mi corazón y la carta de mi padre me decían.

"_Tanya… nosotros no pedimos ser hermanas y aunque nunca nos hemos llevado bien si podemos hacer algo para remediarlo, tuvimos el mismo padre y somos hermanas, deberíamos por lo menos intentar conocernos, pero conocernos de verdad, tratarnos y quizás en un futuro poder ser amigas, realmente hermanas"_

"_Porque tienes que ser así de buena Isabella? Porque?" _me dijo mientras se abrazaba a mi, eso no me lo esperaba pero respondí a su abrazo, después de todo siempre desee tener una hermana y uno no las elige simple y sencillamente Dios nos manda a nuestros familiares.

"_Sabes Tanya… siempre quise tener una hermana y aunque nunca pensé que esa serias tu… pues no nos queda de otra mas que aceptarnos no crees?" _

Tanya sonrío, pero lo hizo de una manera sincera, jamás había apreciado la belleza de su rostro, pero la verdadera belleza que venia de adentro de ella.

Después de la lectura del testamento lleve a Tanya a la casa, Rose y Alice se sorprendieron mucho pero no me dijeron nada, estaba segura que después hablarían conmigo, Tanya y yo comenzamos a platicar y para mi sorpresa Tanya era muy agradable, sin esa careta que manejaba en la escuela.

"_Bella hay algo que quiero decirte… no se como empezar… bueno tu sabes que en el pasado no he sido muy buena contigo… pero hice algo muy feo, por envidia y por coraje"_

"_Tanya ya no tiene caso hablar del pasado… en su momento yo también dije cosas horribles de ti, pero eso ya no importa estamos comenzando desde cero" _dije sin querer escuchar cualquier cosa que me hubiera hecho antes.

"_Porque quiero que comencemos de cero debo decirte esto… Bella yo fui la que regó el chisme de que Edward te engaño con Victoria… tenia coraje, celos y caí en la trampa de esa tipa, discúlpame por favor"_

"_Ya lo sabia, bueno no estaba segura pero me imaginaba que habías sido tu, pero eso ya no importa que mas da quien lo dijo, al fin y al cabo fue cierto, pero ya lo supere y ya no me importa" _dije dándole la mano a Tanya quien me miro de una manera curiosa.

"_Bella perdonaste a Edward? Ya regresaste con el? Te vi en el funeral de papa de la mano con el?"_

"_No he regresado con el, aunque podría decirse que ya lo perdone… es complicado y con todo esto no lo he podido resolver, sumado a que cometí un gran error al aceptar andar con James el hermano de Victoria"_

"_Andas con el hermano de esa tipa?"_

"_Si te sirve como consuelo James no se parece en nada a su hermana, es todo lo contrario, creo que ella heredo todo lo malo y el todo lo bueno, en fin debo hablar con el aclararle mis sentimientos y que solo amo a Edward"_

"_Pues hazlo rápido porque por mas bueno que sea ese James puede que tenga algo que su hermana tiene y es que no acepta perder"_

"_Lo se es solo que el salio de la ciudad y yo no pude hablar con el y luego paso lo de papa y pues… se complico todo pero en cuanto lo vea hablare con el"_

En ese momento se escucho el timbre y unos segundos mas tarde Rose toco a mi puerta.

"_No quisiera interrumpirlas Bella pero James esta abajo esperándote" _dijo Rose.

"_Hablando del Rey de Roma creo que llego el momento hermanita" _dijo Tanya sin una gota de sarcasmo en su voz me agrado escuchar como me llamaba hermanita.

"_Ven, quiero que James te conozca" _dije mientras tomaba de la mano a Tanya.

"_Esta bien pero ya me voy, debes hablar con el, pero nos llamamos después te parece? Quiero que me cuentes todo!" _ambas bajamos mientras Rose nos miraba de manera rara, aun no confiaba en Tanya, no después de tanto tiempo de conocerla pero yo estaba segura que su cambio era genuino, entramos a la sala y James se encontraba ahí esperándome, cuando me vio me abrazo fuertemente.

"_Bella supe lo de tu padre… intente venir antes pero me fue imposible"_

"_No te preocupes estoy bien… hablando de eso James quiero presentarte a mi hermana Tanya" _James poso los ojos en mi hermana y ella le extendió la mano se quedaron viendo fijamente hasta que James le dijo.

"_Es un placer conocerte Tanya"_

"_Igualmente James… los dejo yo ya iba de salida… Bella nos vemos mañana?"_

"_Claro" _y le di un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla, después de fui a sentar con James a la sala.

"_Bella necesito hablar contigo, pero no aquí, quizás pudiéramos ir al jardín" _me tomo por sorpresa, yo era la que necesitaba hablar con el pero accedí a salir, estaba de acuerdo que el mejor lugar para hablar era el jardín.

"_James… yo también necesito hablar contigo" _comencé pero James me interrumpió de nuevo.

"_Bella creo que yo debo hablar primero… me entere de algo que puede cambiar nuestra relación por completo y aunque me he debatido entre decírtelo o no, se que no podía vivir conmigo mismo si no lo hiciera"_

"_A que te refieres James?"_

"_A la noche en que Edward y Victoria estuvieron juntos" _mi corazón comenzó a latir a mil por hora mientras me disponía a escuchar a James.

**Estoy aquí de nuevo, se que no tengo perdón por haber actualizado hasta hoy pero he tenido mil de trabajo, además déjenme decirles que sus reviews han estado flojitos eh jaja no es verdad, bueno aquí les dejo un capitulo, que les pareció Tanya? Se le ablando el corazón y solo diré otra cosa huele a reconciliación, ahora díganme como la quieren?**


	39. Chapter 39

**CAPITULO 39**

**Bella's POV**

"_James habla ya no entiendo que me puedes decir tu de lo que paso esa noche" _dije sin entender, ya había decidido dejar eso atrás ahora ya no quería saber nada.

"_Bella me he debatido entre decírtelo o no, se que llevo todas las de perder, que en cuanto te lo diga correrás a brazos de Edward pero no puedo ocultártelo, no cuando se que tu felicidad esta en juego"_

"_James no te entiendo, ahora si que no te entiendo nada habla de una buena vez"_

"_Aunque se que al hablar le hare daño a mi hermana, no me puedo quedar callado, Bella hace unos días escuche a mi hermana hablando por teléfono con una amiga, estaba hablando de Edward de la noche que estuvieron juntos"_

"_Alto! Yo ya no quiero saber nada de eso James, ya lo he dejado en el pasado"_

"_No Bella esto debes saberlo, lo que escuche fue que esa noche no paso nada entre ellos, Edward estaba muy borracho y se quedo dormido"_

"_Que??!!" _sentía el latido de mi corazón en mis oídos no podía creer lo que escuchaba.

"_así es Bella mi hermana de aprovecho de la situación e hizo creer a Edward que habían tenido relaciones para separarlo de ti y así quedarse con el, pero ni así lo logro"_

"_Pero… pero… no entiendo… cuando te enteraste? Por… porque me lo dices?"_

"_Bella yo te amo sinceramente, y solo quiero tu felicidad, me encantaría que en este momento me dijeras que no te importa lo que te acabo de decir y que tu también me amas, pero se que eso no sucederá, se que amas a Edward y que lo que te acabo de decir cambia todo, pero tenia que hacerlo, tenia que decírtelo, y créeme que lo pensé, por eso me fui de viaje debía aclarar mi pensamiento, decidir que hacer"_

"_James… eres el hombre mas bueno que conozco y ten por seguro que si te hubiera conocido antes estaría locamente enamorada de ti, pero…" _

"_Pero lo amas a el… lo se Bella siempre lo supe, pero tenia la esperanza de lograr que lo olvidaras pero fui un tonto, ahora Bella te dejo libre habla con Edward aclaren las cosas y se feliz"_

"_James, gracias… espero que esto no haga que tu dejes de ser mi amigo" _dije esperando sinceramente seguir teniendo a James en mi vida.

"_Eso jamás Bella quiero ser tu amigo y de los demás, además estamos trabajando juntos" _James me abrazo y me dio un beso en la frente yo le correspondí, estaba feliz, todo era perfecto Edward jamás había estado con Victoria, ella se aprovecho.

James se despidió de mi y yo me quede junto a la piscina, el agua estaba calientita, así que me quite los zapatos y metí los pies al agua, me quede viendo al jardín no sabia que hacer, quería hablar con Edward pero no sabia como, primeramente debíamos aclarar todo, pero no sabia que hacer lo único que pensaba era en lanzarme a los brazos de Edward y decirle cuanto lo amaba y besarlo por todo el tiempo que habíamos estado separados.

Seguía viendo el agua, jugando con mis pies cuando sentí a alguien tras de mi, voltee para encontrarme a Edward en cunclillas tras de mi con sus ojos verdes fijados en los míos.

"_Edward me asustaste" _dije en voz baja.

"_Lo siento… me encontré con James hace un momento y me dijo que viniera contigo, estas bien Bella, paso algo?" _sus ojos me miraban expectantes, pero había cautela en ellos y yo sabia que era porque temía acercarse demasiado a mi y que yo lo rechazara.

"_Siéntate Edward, quiero platicar contigo" _Edward me obedeció y se sentó junto a mi, no sabia como empezar pero debía ser directa y terminar rápido con este tormento.

"_Bella me asustas, que te pasa?"_

"_Edward quiero saber… que paso la noche que estuviste con Victoria?" _mi pregunta lo tomo por sorpresa, pero aun así me respondió.

"_Bella creo que… ya no tiene caso hablar de eso… yo fui un idiota y…"_

"_Edward quiero saber como fue que fuiste a parar con ella en la disquera, porque?"_

"_Bueno… después de que te fuiste con Rose, yo… estaba furioso pensé que era solo un pretexto para no estar conmigo, iba a subir a mi habitación cuando sonó mi celular era Victoria me dijo que tenia noticias para el grupo pero que nadie le había respondido, así que por eso fui a la disquera, hablamos me enseño las fotografías para la portada del álbum y…"_

"_No paras Edward quiero saber lo demás"_

"_Pues brindamos, yo tome demasiado y… termine acostándome con ella" _Edward se agacho al decir esto ultimo, que idiota fui, debía escucharlo antes, mucho antes.

"_Que fue exactamente lo que paso? Cuando brindaron?"_

"_Bella no tengo justificación para lo que hice pero te lo voy a decir cuando tome me puse muy mareado y comencé a besarla, me di cuenta que estaba mal lo que hacia y me separe de ella en ese momento ya no era Victoria sino tu… se que sonara ridículo pero realmente lo creí y bueno la bese de nuevo ahora con mas intensidad y… la verdad no recuerdo nada hasta las 5 de la mañana que me desperté desnudo junto a ella… Bella para que quieres saber esto? Ahora ya no tiene caso, tu andas con James… ya no tiene caso" _

"_Te equivocas, claro que tiene caso, Edward, no paso nada entre tu y Victoria todo fue una trampa de esa zorra se aprovecho de que estabas muy borracho y que te dormiste"_

"_Pero… quien te dijo eso? Yo…. no entiendo, desperté desnudo y… ella también y…"_

"_Edward todo fue una trampa, Victoria se aprovecho de ti para separarnos" _

"_Pero como te enteraste?"_

"_James me lo dijo, escucho a Victoria y el me lo dijo"_

"_James? Pero si el es tu novio como… porque?"_

"_En primer lugar ya no es mi novio eso fue un error, y en segundo lugar James es demasiado bueno y solo hizo lo correcto. Es demasiado bueno en otras circunstancias de mi vida me hubiera enamorado de el, pero no pude enamorarme de el porque ya estaba enamorada de otro"_

"_Pero Bella eso… quiere decir que…"_

"_Que fuimos unos tontos, que… perdimos mucho tiempo por mi orgullo, mi dolor, tu estupida borrachera, las trampas de esa idiota…" _pero no pude terminar de hablar pues los labios de Edward estaban sobre los míos, el no estaba dispuesto a perder mas tiempo sin mi y yo tampoco, saque los pies de la piscina y me hinque frente a el abrazándolo con todas mis fuerzas.

"_Bella… te amo… jamás te he dejado de amar… todo este tiempo sin ti, viéndote sufrir por mi culpa, perdóname"_

"_Edward fuimos muy tontos, pero te prometo que jamás nada ni nadie nos separara, no de nuevo" _nos besamos de nuevo sentir sus manos en mi cuerpo, sus caricias, sus besos me hacia perder la cabeza, y en un mal movimiento ambos caímos a la piscina.

"_Mi amor estas bien?" _me dijo Edward mientras me abrazaba y me ayudaba a flotar.

"_De maravilla, estoy en tus brazos te amo y me amas, que mas le puedo pedir a la vida" _dije mientras lo abrazaba y besaba de nuevo, lo extrañaba tanto que no quería dejar pasar un solo instante sin perderme en el.

Pasamos otro rato besándonos en la piscina, hasta que nos dio un poco de frío.

"_Deberíamos de salir, no quiero que te vayas a enfermar, ven" _Edward y yo salimos de la alberca y nos fuimos a la casita del jardín, Edward saco toallas enredo una a mi alrededor y el se enredo en otra, estaba temblando por el frío, Edward se acerco y me puso las manos en los brazos para calentarme.

"_Creo… que si esta helado…" _dijo con los dientes temblándome.

"_Deberías quitarte esa ropa mojada Bella, la ultima vez que estuviste así no te fue muy bien, quieres que le diga a Rose que te traiga ropa? Porque si entramos así de empapados a la casa Esme nos mata" _dijo Edward dulcemente.

"_No… no le hables a Rose no quiero separarme de ti, porque mejor no buscamos una manera para calentarnos?" _dije intentando ser sensual y al ver la reacción de Edward me di cuenta que lo había conseguido.

"_Tengo una idea en mente pero no estoy seguro de que quieras llevarla a cabo" _me dijo mirándome a los ojos, en ese momento solo desee que me hiciera suya.

"_Edward… estuve demasiado tiempo sin ti, sin tus besos, sin tus caricias, en este momento necesito que me ames, y que compensemos el tiempo que estuvimos separados" _

Edward solo necesito de mis palabras para llevarme cargando a la recamara, las toallas quedaron tiradas en el camino, y en la recamara camino a la cama, nuestras ropas mojadas, Edward beso cada rincón de mi cuerpo, demostrándome lo mucho que me amaba, cuando finalmente los dos juntos llegamos al máximo placer, nos abrazamos aun mas fuerte y mientras estaba en los calidos y fuertes brazos de Edward me quede dormida.

**Edward's POV**

"_Deberías quitarte esa ropa mojada Bella, la ultima vez que estuviste así no te fue muy bien, quieres que le diga a Rose que te traiga ropa? Porque si entramos así de empapados a la casa Esme nos mata" _no quería que Bella se enfermara, no por mi culpa de nuevo y además necesitaba dejar de verla, se veía preciosa su ropa se transparentaba y su cabello mojado le daba un aire inocente y seductor a la vez.

"_No… no le hables a Rose no quiero separarme de ti, porque mejor no buscamos una manera para calentarnos?" _a caso Bella estaba pensando en lo mismo que yo? Yo la deseaba con todo mi corazón, la necesitaba pero no estaba seguro de que ella quisiera lo mismo, después de todo apenas nos habíamos reconciliado, pero sus palabras decían lo contrario así que decidí asegurarme de su significado.

"_Tengo una idea en mente pero no estoy seguro de que quieras llevarla a cabo" _la mire directamente a los ojos buscando en ellos algún indicio de duda o de miedo pero lo siguiente que me dijo fue suficiente.

"_Edward… estuve demasiado tiempo sin ti, sin tus besos, sin tus caricias, en este momento necesito que me ames, y que compensemos el tiempo que estuvimos separados" _la tome en mis brazos y le quite la toalla, al llegar a la recamara lentamente comencé a desnudarla e hice lo mismo conmigo, la bese toda, Bella era perfecta, inocente, seductora a la vez, tan entregada, además que la extrañaba tanto, solo había estado con ella una vez y esa vez fue suficiente para volverme adicto a ella, finalmente Bella y yo nos entregamos a nuestra pasión y subimos al mismo cielo, no quería dejar de abrazarlo así que cuando terminamos de hacer el amor, la abracé fuerte mientras ella se quedaba dormida en mi pecho.

Mientras veía a Bella dormir comencé a cantar una canción que me gustaba mucho, y que en este momento reflejaba perfectamente lo que sentía por Bella al verla dormir.

_I could stay awake just to hear you breathing  
Watch you smile while you are sleeping  
While __you're far away dreaming  
I could spend my life in this sweet surrender  
I could stay lost in this moment forever  
Every moment spent with you is a moment I treasure_

Don't want to close my eyes  
I don't want to fall asleep  
Cause Id miss you baby  
And I don't want to miss a thing  
Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream will never do  
Id still miss you baby  
And I don't want to miss a thing

Lying close to you feeling your heart beating  
And I'm wondering what you're dreaming  
Wondering if its me you're seeing  
Then I kiss your eyes  
And thank God were together  
I just want to stay with you in this moment forever  
Forever and ever

Don't want to close my eyes  
I don't want to fall asleep  
Cause Id miss you baby  
And I don't want to miss a thing  
Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream will never do  
Id still miss you baby  
And I don't want to miss a thing

I don't want to miss one smile  
I don't want to miss one kiss  
I just want to be with you  
Right here with you, just like this  
I just want to hold you close  
Feel your heart so close to mine  
And just stay here in this moment  
For all the rest of time

Don't want to close my eyes  
I don't want to fall asleep  
Cause Id miss you baby  
And I don't want to miss a thing  
Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream will never do  
Id still miss you baby  
And I don't want to miss a thing

Don't want to close my eyes  
I don't want to fall asleep  
I don't want to miss a thing

Y era verdad me daba miedo cerrar los ojos y ver que todo había sido un sueño, no quería separarme de mi amor, jamás, haría feliz a Bella por el resto de nuestras vidas, mientras Bella entre sueños decía mi nombre y se abrazaba a mi, yo la abrace aun mas y le dije cuanto la amaba.

**A poco no aman a Edward porque yo si jaja, esa canción me encanta se llama I Don't Want to Miss a Thing es de Aerosmith de la película Armaggedon, la amo, en fin refleja a la perfección lo que siente Edward por Bella, y bueno espero que ahora si tenga muchos reviews y espero mañana poder actualizar, últimamente se me dificulta un poco mas por el work y aunque ya no actualizare tan seguido mínimo 3 veces a la semana sabrán de mi y aun así se que seguiré siendo de las que actualizan mas, así que espero que terminen de leer esto y corran a dejar su reviews las amo chicas let's go for the 900 reviews!**


	40. Chapter 40

**CAPITULO 40**

**Edward's POV**

Aun me parecía un sueño tenia a Bella en mis brazos, no había pasado nada entre Victoria y yo, no había nada que nos separara. había pasado aproximadamente una hora desde que Bella se había quedado dormida, y yo no podía dejar de mirarla, ella comenzó a despertar, estirando un poco sus piernas desnudas y enredándolas aun mas en las mías, aun sin abrir los ojos lanzo una hermosa sonrisa y entonces sus maravillosos ojos chocolate se enlazaron con los míos.

"_Es un sueño o en verdad estoy en tus brazos?" _dijo Bella con la voz aun ronca.

"_Es verdad, a menos que los dos estemos soñando lo mismo, y si es así jamás quiero despertar Bella, jamás quiero tenerte para siempre en mis brazos" _dije mientras besaba dulcemente los labios de mi Bella.

"_Mmm definitivamente no es un sueño porque ni el mas maravilloso sueño podría asemejarse a tus dulces besos" _dijo Bella mientras me besaba.

Estaba absorto besando a Bella que no nos dimos cuenta cuando alguien entro a la habitación hasta que escuchamos su voz.

"_Bella? Edward? Oh… yo lo siento… no quería interrumpir… pero tampoco me imagine encontrarlos así… este…" _decía Rosalie mientras se tapaba los ojos, Bella y yo nos tapamos con una sabana.

"_Que pasa Rose?" _pregunto Bella sonrojada.

"_Es que Esme esta buscándote como loca, esta preocupada por ti, no respondes tu celular, en fin esta como loca!" _

"_Ok déjanos vestirnos, espéranos ahí en la salita ahorita vamos" _dijo Bella, Rose le hizo caso y en cuanto se salio comenzarnos a vestirnos, la ropa aun estaba húmeda.

Bella comenzó a reírse lo cual era como música para mis oídos, la abrace y juntos salimos donde nos esperaba Rosalie.

"_Que le vas a decir a Esme?" _le pregunto Rosalie a Bella.

"_Que Edward y yo estábamos arreglando... nuestra relación… solo no explicaremos detalles" _Bella rió pícaramente y se abrazo aun mas a mi, Rose sonrío feliz por su amiga.

Entramos a la casa, allí estaban todos incluidos Alice y Jasper, en cuanto Esme vio a Bella respiro profundo y cuando la vio abrazada a mí sonrío aun mas igual que papa, Bella me soltó y abrazo a su mama quien le dijo algo al oído que no pude escuchar y Bella solo asintió.

"_así que ya se reconciliaron?" _dijo Esme sonriendo felizmente.

"_Y esta vez para siempre" _dije de manera segura y firme, todos nos comenzaron a felicitar, incluso Alice quien aunque de un tiempo para acá me trataba mejor había sido quien después de Bella había mostrado un odio horrible por mi.

Después de un rato de estar platicando en la sala, decidimos salir a cenar fuera, todos incluidos Carlise y Esme, nos la pasamos de lujo, yo por supuesto estaba feliz radiante tenia a Bella conmigo y nada podía ir mejor por los menos eso pensaba yo.

Por la noche extrañe mucho a Bella pero pues no podía estar con ella, no sabia aun como iba a resolver ese detalle pues me era difícil saberla cerca y no poder tenerla todas y cada una de mis noches, además Rosalie y Alice la tenían atrincherada en su habitación seguramente platicando de todos los detalles de nuestra reconciliación.

Emmett y Jasper habían sido un poco mas discretos y solo platicamos lo básico, eso si se asombraron bastante de lo que había pasado con Victoria y James.

Al día siguiente debíamos ir a la disquera pues finalmente nos darían la fecha para el lanzamiento de nuestro primer disco, salí temprano de la casa para preparar una sorpresa para Bella y llegue con tiempo para que nadie notara mi ausencia.

Bella y yo nos fuimos solos en nuestro auto, pues deseaba pasar todo el día con ella, le tenía una sorpresa. Llegamos a la disquera abrazados muy felices cuando nos topamos con Victoria.

"_Que diablos hacen ustedes dos juntos?" _pregunto Victoria furiosa.

"_Mira maldita zorra" _dijo Bella pero yo le impedí hablar ella no se iba a rebajar a su nivel.

"_No mi amor no te rebajes a su nivel" _enfatice la palabra mi amor para que Victoria le quedara claramente lo que era Bella para mi _"Mira Victoria, ya sabemos la verdad, que nada paso entre tu y yo esa noche, tus malditas mentiras nos habrán separado pero ahora estamos juntos para siempre, porque Bella es el amor de mi vida lo entiendes el amor de mi vida, y nada ni nadie nos podrá separar de nuevo, así que mantente alejada de nosotros Victoria" _Bella estaba abrazada a mi, demostrándole a Victoria que yo era suyo, ella se quedo estática, viéndonos con lagrimas en los ojos, Bella y yo nos dimos media vuelta para entrar al salón de juntas cuando Victoria nos dijo.

"_Edward, ya te lo advertí antes y lo repito sino eres mío, no serás de nadie" _y se fue en dirección contraria a la de nosotros, Bella me miro muy seria.

"_Crees que sea capaz de hacer algo para separarnos?" _había miedo en su mirada y me daba coraje pensar que Victoria hiciera sentir de esa manera a Bella.

"_Bella, nada de lo que Victoria diga o haga va a lograr separarnos, nada" _dije mientras la besaba, entramos a la junta y aunque me dio un poco de pena ver a James yo estaba demasiado feliz, además necesitaba agradecerle por lo que hizo.

"_Bien chicos tenemos grandes noticias, el disco sale a la venta a finales de junio, pero el primer sencillo comenzara a sonar a partir de mañana en la radio, lo cual significa que tendremos mucho trabajo de promoción, Esme quiero que te coordines con James quien de ahora en adelante será el único que se hará cargo del grupo, Victoria esta fuera de este proyecto y quiero que confíen plenamente en el buen juicio de James" _Nicolás George nos había dado las mas maravillosas noticias del mundo nuestro disco y que Victoria ya no estaría con nosotros, todos nos sorprendimos y estábamos felices, la junta termino y antes de que Esme se fuera con James, me acerque a el.

"_James quería darte las gracias, realmente fue… no puedo creer que le hayas dicho a Bella lo que escuchaste, muchas gracias, en verdad te lo agradezco"_

"_Edward yo… solo quiero la felicidad de Bella y como se lo dije a ella ayer me encantaría que yo hubiera sido su felicidad pero no lo soy eres tu y me da gusto que estén juntos"_

"_De cualquier manera gracias James y espero poder contarte como un amigo, se que no ha habido mucho acercamiento entre nosotros, pero después de lo que hiciste se que eres una buena persona" _

"_Cuéntame como un amigo más" _dijo James y ambos estrechamos nuestras manos.

Bella se acerco curiosamente a nosotros, al igual que los demás.

"_Hola James"_

"_Hola Bella, los dejos debo ponerme de acuerdo con Esme, hasta luego" _

"_Y bien que vamos a hacer para celebrar?" _dijo Alice quien siempre buscaba excusas para festejar.

"_Lo siento chicos pero tengo planeado algo solo para Bella, así que si quieren hacemos algo en la noche porque voy a secuestrar toda la tarde a esta preciosura" _dije abrazando a un mas a Bella a mi cuerpo, tenia la necesidad de sentirla cerca de mi y de cerciorarme que no se esfumaría de mi lado.

"_Mmm esta bien pero prepárense porque en la noche nos vamos a bailar hasta que el cuerpo aguante! Tenemos mucho que celebrar así que no lleguen tan tarde de su sorpresa eh!" _dijo Alice lanzándole una mirada picara a Bella quien se la regreso.

Bella y yo nos fuimos juntos en mi volvo, hicimos una pequeña parada en un local por una parte de la sorpresa, había ordenado comida en un local cerca de mi sorpresa, finalmente llegamos a Central Park mi sorpresa era un picnic, pero con mantel a cuadros y toda la cosa.

Le coloque una venda en los ojos a Bella y le pedí que esperara mientras yo acomodaba todo sobre el mantel, además coloque una manta para poder sentarnos sobre ella en el césped, finalmente le quite la venda y Bella se maravillo de lo que veía.

"_Mi amor, es una hermosa sorpresa" _dijo mientras se sentaba junto a mi en la manta, comimos sándwiches riquísimos, tomamos jugo de naranja, pasamos toda la tarde platicando, Bella se recostó en mis piernas mientras leía un libro que lleve especialmente para ella.

Así pasamos prácticamente el resto de la tarde, platicando, besándonos y prácticamente disfrutando de nuestro amor.

"_Edward estoy tan feliz, aquí a tu lado, no se que mas le puedo pedir a la vida, te amo Edward con todo mi corazón, con todo mi ser" _dijo y me regalo uno de esos besos que me quitaban el aliento y me robaban el corazón.

"_Bella mi amor, yo también te amo, y a partir de este momento te prometo que te amare siempre, toda la vida y que tu siempre serás mi prioridad en la vida, siempre cuidare de ti, y te amare todos y cada uno de los días de mi vida" _y entonces saque la siguiente parte de mi sorpresa un anillo de compromiso que había comprado por la mañana, desde ayer que Bella y yo nos habíamos reconciliado decidí pedirle matrimonio deseaba pasar todos y cada uno de los días de mi vida a su lado.

"_Edward… que es esto?" _dijo Bella viendo el anillo que tenia en mi mano.

"_Bella desde ayer que volvimos a estar juntos me di cuenta que no podré vivir sin estar a tu lado todo el tiempo, amor, cásate conmigo y me harás el hombre mas feliz del mundo" _dije mientras sostenía la mano izquierda de Bella entre mis manos con el anillo listo para ponerlo en su dedo, los segundos que Bella tardo en contestar me parecieron años pero valió la pena para escuchar su respuesta.

"_Edward me haces la mujer mas feliz del mundo al pedirme matrimonio, te amo" _y mientras le ponía el anillo en su mano la bese con todo el amor que era capaz de demostrarle, ella correspondió a ese beso mientras pequeñas lagrimas de felicidad salían de sus ojos.

**Cortito pero significativo, que les pareció? Les gusto? Espero que si, bueno chicas ya casi se acerca el final, y el drama aun no se termina, recuerden la amenaza de Victoria, así que se los dejo de tarea, bueno espero sus millones de reviews y que logremos superar nuestra meta! Besos las quiero!!**


	41. Chapter 41

**CAPITULO 41**

**Alice's POV**

Estábamos listos para irnos a celebrar, Bella y Edward estaban muy sospechosos y nos habían hablado para decirnos que nos veían en el club, como yo quería hacer feliz a Bella y además averiguar si el cambio de Tanya era genuino la invite al club, nos alcanzo en mi departamento y de ahí todos nos fuimos al club, realmente veía cambiada a Tanya pero aun no confiaba al 100% en ella.

Al llegar al club buscamos una mesa y nos sentamos, solo esperamos unos 20 minutos hasta que Bella y Edward llegaron, tenían una expresión radiante en su rostro definitivamente el estar juntos los hacia verse de maravilla.

"_Hasta que llegaron" _dije cuando Bella y Edward se acercaron a nosotros.

"_Perdón Alice pero Edward y yo estábamos ocupados" _dijo Bella en un tono un poco raro, si definitivamente ahí había algo raro y yo lo iba a averiguar.

"_Bella no queremos saber las obscenidades que tu y Edward hacen" _dijo Emmett ganándose un golpe de parte de Rosalie.

Entonces Bella vio a Tanya y se emociono muchísimo corriendo para abrazarla.

"_Quien te invito Tanya? Fuiste tu Alice?" _me miro mi amiga de una manera agradecida.

"_Culpable" _dije en tono solemne _"además si tu hermana va a ser parte de tu vida debe conocer a tus amigas y bueno dejar de salir con esas arpías que ni si quiera se han dignado en saber como esta" _al menos en el tiempo que llevaba con Tanya si la notaba bien diferente, entonces Bella me dio un beso en la mejilla y regreso a abrazar a Edward lo abrazo y coloco su mano izquierda en su pecho y ahí lo vi una hermoso anillo de diamantes brillaba en el dedo anular de Bella.

"_Oh por Dios Bella" _dije tomando inmediatamente la mano de Bella y jalándola hacia mi para poder verla mejor, Rose y Tanya siguieron mi mirada y ambas lanzaron un grito de emoción.

"_Edward y yo vamos a casarnos" _dijo Bella extasiada de felicidad y Edward la beso ambos muy enamorados.

"_Bella tienes que dejarme planear tu boda, ya que no tuve ni voz ni voto en la mía, y no me estoy quejando mi boda fue hermosa, pero debes dejarme ayudarte por favor" _

"_Claro Alice además tu, Rose y Tanya serán mis damas de honor" _todas abrazamos a Bella mientras los chicos felicitaban a Edward.

Nos fuimos a bailar, estábamos todos felices, Tanya bailaba junto a nosotros y todos los chicos bailaban con ella para que no se sintiera mal, nos cansamos un poco y nos fuimos camino a la mesa cuando choque con alguien cuando voltee hacia arriba me encontré con James.

"_James… hola" _dije un poco nerviosa sabia todo lo que James había hecho por Bella pero aun así seguramente el se sentiría mal cuando se enterara de lo de Bella.

"_Hola chicos veo que están celebrando" _dijo James viendo nuestros felices rostros.

"_Si hay muchas cosas que celebrar" _dijo Emmett, Rose lo pellizco antes de que pudiera meter la pata, entonces note algo diferente James miraba a Tanya de una manera demasiado insistente y ella sonreía.

"_Porque no te sientas un poco con nosotros James, además Tanya esta muy solita pudieras hacerle un poco de compañía, si conoces a Tanya verdad? La hermana de Bella" _dije acercando a Tanya junto a James, para mi sorpresa ambos se sonreían era obvio que se gustaban lo cual era perfecto, así que me parecía perfecto porque el hacerla de cupido era mi especialidad.

Estuvimos platicando toda la noche, para mi sorpresa cuando James se dio cuenta del compromiso de Bella y Edward los felicito, era obvio que ya tenia sus ojos puestos en otros horizontes, también James nos platico que su papa había "corrido" a Victoria cuando se entero de las mentiras que su hija había dicho, estaba muy apenado y la retiro del proyecto, además la mando a vivir con su mama a Europa, lo cual era perfecto para que no molestara a mis amigos.

Al día siguiente seguía darle la noticia a Carlise y Esme quienes por poco se infartan pero después de todo no podían estar más felices de ver a sus hijos al fin juntos y felices.

El tiempo pasaba muy rápido con la promoción en la radio y los planes de la boda, la cual se llevaría a cabo antes del lanzamiento del disco estábamos vueltos locos, a la escuela prácticamente asistíamos para ensayar las cosas del grupo solo queríamos graduarnos como todos los demás.

Tanya había pasado a ser una mas de nosotros, Lauren y Jessica habían mostrado sus verdaderos colores al no preocuparse por ella y Tanya se había dado cuenta de lo que era la amistad verdadera con nosotros.

Faltaba solo una semana para la boda, James y Tanya se habían hecho novios, y ella estaba feliz, solo había algo que obscurecía esa felicidad pues nadie sabia donde estaba Victoria había desaparecido jamás llego a casa de su mama y James estaba preocupado por ella.

Bella y Edward habían comprado una hermosa casa en las afueras de la ciudad la cual nosotras ayudábamos a decorar, estábamos de compras cuando Bella recibió una llamada.

"_Tanya tranquilízate… habla despacio no te entiendo… ok esta bien nos vemos en el departamento de Alice… si… le llamare a los chicos… si a todos… tranquilízate… James esta contigo? Ok bien vengan los dos nos vemos allá"_

"_Que paso Bella?" _

"_No lo se Tanya esta muy alterada algo me dijo de una llamada pero no le entendí, va para tu departamento a explicarnos vámonos, ahí están los chicos verdad?" _

"_Ya sabes que están vueltos locos por los videojuegos no dejes que Edward compre uno cuando se casen eh" _dije y nos fuimos camino a nuestra casa.

Cuando llegamos a los pocos minutos llego Tanya iba pálida y abrazada por James quien también se le veía consternado.

"_Tanya, que te pasa? Porque estas así?" _dijo Bella abrazando a su hermana.

"_Victoria me llamo" _dijo con lagrimas en los ojos, nadie de nosotros entendía porque el llanto.

"_Pero porque lloras Tanya? No entiendo nada" _dijo Bella consternada por ver a su hermana así.

"_Bella yo ya te dije que junto yo esparcí el chisme de lo de Edward y Victoria, porque ella me lo dijo para separarlos" _

"_Eso ya lo se y no importa se que tu estas arrepentida Tanya"_

"_Si pero Victoria no sabe eso y ella me llamo pues vio el periódico y se entero de tu boda con Edward y ella me llamo porque quiere impedir la boda, pero eso no es todo, me pidió mi ayuda para matarte Bella" _todos nos quedamos en shock ahora entendía la actitud de Tanya, por eso lloraba estaba asustada como todos nosotros.

"_Y… tu que le dijiste" _pregunto Bella con voz entrecortada ahora siendo protegida por Edward.

"_No se me ocurrió nada mas que decirle que nos viéramos, de esa manera podemos hacer algo, pero tengo miedo… de que se haya dado cuenta de mi reacción"_

"_Tanya ya te dije que no te tienes que presentar a esa cita, llamaremos a la policía para que la detengan" _dijo James intentando confortar a Tanya.

"_Bajo que cargos? Tanya no ha hecho aun nada, seria su palabra contra la mía, tengo que ir a esa cita, hacer algo para que me diga su plan, grabarla o algo así y ahora si hacer que la detengan de otra manera no tenemos nada" _

"_De ninguna manera no voy a permitir que te expongas" _dijo Bella decididamente.

"_Si no lo hago podría hacerte algo, seguiría suelta y esa mujer no esta bien de la cabeza" _dijo Tanya inteligentemente.

"_Tanya tiene razón, creo que deberíamos llamar a la policía y explicarles todos y asesorarnos con ellos, de que manera podemos atraparla para meterla en la cárcel o mínimo un manicomio, oh lo siento James" _olvidaba que era su hermana de quien hablábamos.

"_Tienen razón pero no me gusta nada la idea de que Tanya se exponga"_

"_A mi tampoco" _secundo Bella a James.

"_Pero debo hacerlo, Alice tiene razón vamos con la policía, no hay tiempo que perder quede de verme mañana con Victoria" _dijo Tanya y todos partimos a la estación de policía.

Le explicamos a los detectives lo que había pasado de la amenaza de Victoria y accedieron a que hiciéramos algo, que la grabáramos y si ella admitía el plan de matar a Bella la arrestarían para llevarla a juicio, le dieron a Tanya un chaleco antibalas y colocaron en la cafetería cámaras ocultas y micrófonos para atraparla, todos fuimos y nos escondimos, los mas nerviosos eran James y Bella quienes através de los monitores instalados veían y escuchaban todos, finalmente Victoria llego y se sentó con Tanya.

"_Pensé que no vendrías Victoria" _dijo Tanya usando el tono de antes frío y calculador.

"_Tenia unas compras que hacer" _y Victoria abrió su bolso, Tanya abrió los ojos pues traía una pistola.

"_Veo que ya te surtiste" _dijo Tanya intentando ahogar su miedo.

"_Necesitaba estar preparada uno nunca sabe, además mi plan requiere hacerle rápido, solo falta una semana para la boda y que mejor que matar a Bella en su vestidito blanco de novia" _

"_Y que se te ocurre, porque por lo del grupo seguramente habrá mucha seguridad"_

"_Si ya había pensado en eso pero ahí entras tu, pensé que por ser hermana de Bella podrías no se pretender querer ir a su boda y conseguir una invitación así nos dejarían entrar"_

"_Pero no crees que habría problema para salir? Digo después de que le dispares y acabes con ella como nos iremos?"_

"_Pensé que quizás tu me podrías ayudar con eso, se te ocurre algo?"_

"_Mmm la verdad no… y a ti?"_

"_No la verdad solo pensé en como matarla, por eso compre el arma, y las balas, le voy a dar en medio de su carita de mosca muerta y me voy a reír como loca cuando este tirada llena de sangre jajaja" _definitivamente Victoria estaba loca, solo eso necesitaron los agentes para salir de su escondite y llevarse a Victoria.

"_Que es esto, déjenme ahora mismo, déjenme!" _gritaba Victoria mientras los agentes la esposaban, todos salimos y a Victoria casi se le salen los ojos.

"_Traidora… traidor… me las van a pagar, todos!" _y eso fue lo último que supimos de Victoria, la policía se la llevo y con el testimonio de Tanya y el video fue suficiente para condenarla por intento de homicidio, ahora si todas las cosas estaban bien, al fin todos podríamos ser completamente felices.

**Ahora si todo pinta bien no creen? Chicas este fic ha llegado a su fin, solo faltan un par de capítulos y vendrá el final, pero no preocupen ya estoy maquilando la nueva idea para otro fic que subiré en cuanto termine este, quiero que sea demasiado meloso jaja bueno las dejo para que saturen mi correo con sus maravillosos reviews, las quiero chicas mil gracias a todas las que me leen y las que me dejan un reviews con amenazas de muerte hasta besos y abrazos las quiero mil gracias por alentarme a seguir escribiendo.**


	42. Chapter 42

**CAPITULO 42**

**Bella's POV**

Finalmente el día de la boda había llegado estaba muy nerviosa, Alice había mandado a Edward a dormir a su departamento para que no me viera, y ella se había quedado conmigo, Tanya también se había quedado y Alice implemento un ritual de belleza en todas incluida Esme, pasamos la noche platicando y pasándola de lo mejor.

Por la mañana Alice nos levanto muy temprano a todas y nos fuimos a un spa, nos hicimos un fácil, un masaje relajante y un baño de novia con rosas, para el medio día ya estábamos de regreso en la casa listas para arreglarnos, como en todo Alice había insistido en arreglarnos así que poco a poco fue maquillando y peinando a cada una de nosotros dejándome a mi hasta el final, mi peinado seria sencillo a Edward siempre le había gustado mi cabello cuando se rizaba así que Alice se decidió por una medio recogido y una hermosa corona y Bello, el vestido era strapless con pedrería en color diamante en el corset, la cola era desmontable para poder lucirla al entrar a la iglesia y quitarla en la fiesta.

Cuando Alice finalmente me permitió verme al espejo me veía como si fuera una princesa de un cuento de hadas, radiante de felicidad y hermosa.

"_Hija te ves preciosa" _dijo mama limpiándose una lagrima que discretamente caía por su mejilla.

"_Mama no llores porque sino Alice te matara por arruinar tu maquillaje" _dije reprimiendo yo misma las ganas que tenia de llorar.

"_Bien ahora vamos a comenzar con algo azul" _dijo Alice agachándose a ponerme una liga blanca con un moño azul, la subió por mi pierna lista para que Edward la retirara en la fiesta como era ya tradición.

"_Algo nuevo" _dijo Rosalie poniéndome un hermoso juego de gargantilla, y aretes de diamantes que eran obviamente un regalo de su parte.

"_Rose… pero esto es demasiado"_

"_Oh cállate eres mi mejor amiga y es mi regalo, bueno uno de mis regalos de boda, así que cállate y déjame ponértelo" _dijo Rose mientras me ayudaba a ponerme las cosas.

"_Algo viejo" _dijo mama colocando debajo de la falda del vestido un viejo dije que de niña usaba todos los días, lo escondió para que no se viera pero que estuviera conmigo.

"_Algo prestado" _dijo Tanya colocando una fabulosa pulsera de diamantes y oro blanco.

"_Tanya es… preciosa" _dije admirando la pulsera.

"_Perteneció a nuestra abuela la mama de papa, me lo regalo al morir, ella era muy buena, y aunque me lo dio para que lo luciera el día de mi boda, pues tu te estas casando primero y se que si ella te hubiera conocido le hubiera gustado que también lo usaras así que esto es algo prestado" _me dio mucha emoción que Tanya compartiera esa joya conmigo mas por el valor sentimental que por otra cosa.

"_Tanya… gracias hermana, no sabes lo feliz que me hace que estés a mi lado, que seas mi hermana de verdad" _le dije sin poder reprimir mis lagrimas, nos abrazamos hasta que Alice nos regaño.

"_Dejen de llorar porque me van a hacer que las vuelva a maquillar, hoy es un día feliz, de alegría, no solo porque te casas Bella sino porque tu hermana esta aquí, porque hemos encontrado a una amiga mas, así que dejen de llorar y vamos a la iglesia" _dijo Alice con lagrimas en los ojos pero siendo suficientemente fuerte como para no llorar.

Alice se había encargado del transporte, una limousine enorme nos llevaría a la iglesia, iríamos Alice, Rose, Tanya, Esme y Carlise quien me entregaría en la iglesia, los chicos ya nos esperaban allá, Edward, Jasper, Emmett y James quien también era uno de los padrinos de honor y pareja de Tanya.

"_Chicas vayan bajando por favor necesito decirle algo a mi hija" _dijo mama y las chicas obedecieron para esperarnos abajo.

"_Que pasa mama?" _pregunte a mama quien tenia sus ojos llenos de lagrimas.

"_Bebe preciosa, solo quiero darte la bendición, y decirte lo orgullosa que estoy de ser tu madre, la vida no me pudo haber dado una mejor hija que tu, y me haces inmensamente feliz el verte a punto de unir tu vida a la de un hombre tan bueno y que te ama tanto como es Edward, se que tuvieron sus problemas pero parte del amor es poder resolver los obstáculos que se nos ponen enfrente y salir triunfante, hija se que si tu padre estuviera vivo, le hubiera gustado también decirte lo mucho que te amaba, pero el ya no esta aquí así que yo te lo digo por el y también te digo que te amo y que te deseo la mayor felicidad del mundo porque te la mereces" _

"_Yo también te amo mama, no pude haber tenido una mejor madre que tu" _dije y me lance a sus brazos, llena de felicidad, después de retocar nuestro maquillaje, ambas bajamos, las chicas ya nos esperaban en la limousine y solo Carlise al pie de la escalera galante como siempre nos esperaba.

"_Definitivamente son las mujeres mas hermosas del mundo" _dijo Carlise extendiéndome su mano para ayudarme a bajar, yo la tome y me colgué de su brazo mientras mama se colgaba del otro lado, caminamos juntos hasta el auto, subimos y nos dirigimos a la iglesia de San Patricio, íbamos con tiempo, el trafico usual de Nueva York no fue problema, estacionamos el auto afuera de la iglesia, las chicas incluida mama bajaron a tomar su lugar en el cortejo y yo me quede a solas con Carlise en el auto.

"_Bella ahora que estamos solos, quiero expresarte mi amor por ti, te veo como una hija por ser tu madre el amor de mi vida, pero ahora será mejor pues serás la esposa de mi hijo, mi único hijo, y gracias a ti el es feliz, y eso es lo único que yo le pido a la vida que sea feliz, así que gracias Bella y aunque desde el momento que me case con tu madre has contado conmigo a partir de este día estamos aun mas unidos, te quiero mucho hija"_ no pude evitar derramar una lagrima mas, Carlise me abrazo, y en ese momento llego Alice ordenándonos bajar del coche.

"_Carlise ya te veo como un padre, yo también te quiero mucho" _

Nos bajamos y colocamos frente a la iglesia en el cortejo, Alice primero, después Tanya, luego Rosalie y detrás de ellas Carlise y yo, cuando las puertas se abrieron y la marcha nupcial comenzó a sonar sentí como mi corazón se aceleraba, cuando mis ojos se enfocaron en el altar vi a Edward y mi mundo se centro en el, no podía ver hacia otro lado que no fuera el, su maravillosa y amplia sonrisa aunada a su mirada me derretían, sentía que flotaba, y si no hubiera ido abrazada del brazo de Carlise definitivamente hubiera entrado corriendo a encontrarme con el.

El trayecto por el pasillo se me hizo eterno, cuando Carlise le entrego mi mano a Edward, me dio un beso en la mejilla y colocando la mano en el hombro de Edward le dijo.

"_Hazla muy feliz hijo, porque no tengo duda de que ella lo hará contigo" _y Carlise fue a colocarse en la primera fila junto a mama.

Edward y yo nos miramos a los ojos sonriendo de manera exagerada por la emoción y los nervios, el tomo mi mano y la beso, y juntos volteamos hacia el altar comenzar la ceremonia.

El padre comenzó con el clásico sermón, cada palabra que decía era hermosa y nos llegaba al corazón, durante todo este tiempo Edward jamás dejo de estrechar mi mano, con sus dedos la acariciaba y además cada que podía me miraba y sonreía.

Finalmente llego el momento de decir nuestros votos, donde el padre nos pregunto.

"_Hermanos estamos aquí para unirlos en santo matrimonio, y es por eso que frente a sus familias y amigos les pregunto Edward Cullen aceptas como tu esposa a Isabella Marie Swan serle fiel en lo prospero y en lo adverso en la salud y en la enfermedad amarla y respetarla todos los días de tu vida?" _Edward me sonrío de la manera mas hermosa que pudo y con la voz firme y llena de amor dijo.

"_Si padre acepto" _sentí como lagrimas silenciosas caían por mi rostro, estaba totalmente emocionada y enamorada del hombre que estaba frente a mi.

El padre ahora se dirigio a mi, pues era mi turno.

"_Isabella Marie Swan aceptas a Edward Cullen como tu esposo y prometes serle fiel en los prospero y en lo adverso, en la salud y en la enfermedad, amarlo y respetarlo todos los días de tu vida"_

"_Si padre acepto" _mas lagrimas se derramaron y Edward las limpio con su mano, y su sonrisa me dio fuerzas para reprimir el llanto.

"_Con el poder que la santa iglesia me otorgo yo los declaro marido y mujer, puede besar a la novia" _

Los dulces labios de Edward se unieron con los míos y su mano se poso en mi cintura, dándome el beso mas dulce y amoroso, ahora yo era toda suya y el todo mío.

Los invitados nos dedicaron aplausos y juntos caminamos por el pasillo como el Sr. y Sra. Cullen, cuando llegamos a la entrada nuestros familiares comenzaron a abrazarnos para felicitarnos pero mi mano jamás soltó la de Edward y cuando finalmente pudimos subir al auto, Edward me beso y me dijo.

"_Soy el hombre mas feliz del mundo Bella, el mas feliz, te juro que te voy a hacer feliz el resto de mis días amor, te lo juro!"_

"_No tengo duda de eso mi amor, te amo, te amo, te amo" _dije mientras le daba millones de besos en su rostro y el se dejaba llevar por nuestro amor, después de un rato de dar vueltas por el lugar donde se llevaría a cabo la recepción, Edward y yo tomados de la mano bajamos para encontrarnos con nuestros amigos y familiares.

En cuanto entramos todos nos aplaudieron y dimos una vuelta simbólica alrededor de la pista, la orquesta comenzó a tocar una canción que me pareció conocida y al voltear me encontré con mis 4 mejores amigos cantando la canción que compuse y que Edward y yo habíamos cantado en la boda de mama y Carlise, Todo Cambio.

"_Esa canción representa mucho para mi, porque aunque nunca me lo hayas dicho se que la compusiste pensando en mi y no en papa y mama, así que quiero que sea nuestro primer baile" _

"_Y como puedes estar seguro que fue compuesta para ti egocéntrico y maravilloso esposo mío" _dije bromeando abrazándolo y teniendo su frente y la mía unidas.

"_Te amo Bella y tu me amas, por eso lo se"_

"_Eres muy inteligente amor, y muy perceptivo" _dije mientras me daba una vuelta y volvía a sus brazos.

Nuestros labios volvieron a encontrarse, probarlos era lo mas dulce que existía en el mundo, no podía dejar de besarlos, mi vida entera podía pasarla en los brazos calidos y amorosos de mi Edward.

Nuestra boda fue la más linda del mundo, llena de amor y de sorpresas maravillosas, igual de cómo seria el resto de mi vida junto a mi Edward.

**Les gusto la boda? Lloraron, yo tengo el teclado mojado jaja, bueno espero sus maravillosos reviews y les aviso que el siguiente capitulo será el ultimo y será un epilogo, también les digo que ya subí una probadita de mi nuevo fic que se llama Cuidarte el Alma, si tienen chance pasen y léanlo, bueno muchas gracias de nuevo por sus maravillosos reviews no saben lo feliz que me han hecho y espero que en el próximo tengamos tanto éxito como en este besos las quiero muchísimo.**

**Ahora si todo pinta bien no creen? Chicas este fic ha llegado a su fin, solo faltan un par de capítulos y vendrá el final, pero no preocupen ya estoy maquilando la nueva idea para otro fic que subiré en cuanto termine este, quiero que sea demasiado meloso jaja bueno las dejo para que saturen mi correo con sus maravillosos reviews, las quiero chicas mil gracias a todas las que me leen y las que me dejan un reviews con amenazas de muerte hasta besos y abrazos las quiero mil gracias por alentarme a seguir escribiendo.**


	43. EPILOGO

**EPILOGO**

**Bella's POV**

"_Edward apúrate! Ayy"_

"_Ya voy amor! Estoy buscando tu bolso y la maleta!" _grito mi esposo desde el segundo piso.

"_Edward ya te dije que están en el closet, sube que ya casi es hora! Ayy!"_

"_Voy amor!" _y esta vez Edward bajo con mi maleta, la maleta del bebe y mi bolsa, si estaba embarazada, después de 5 años de matrimonio, de andar en giras, en presentaciones, discos y muchos premios al fin tendríamos a nuestro primer bebe.

Un año después de nuestra boda James y Tanya nos dieron la sorpresa y se casaron en una sencilla ceremonia un año después nos dieron la sorpresa al decirnos que venia en camino un pequeño bebe al que llamarían Thomas como nuestro padre.

Hace apenas un año fue la boda de Rosalie y Emmett, la mas esperada, aunque ellos ya llevaban 4 años viviendo juntos no se habían decidido a dar el paso del matrimonio, pero finalmente llegaron al altar en una maravillosa boda por todo lo alto, llena de gente del medio del espectáculo.

Hace un año nació Lilian la pequeña de Alice y Jasper, nos llevamos un susto pues a mitad de un concierto cuando Alice tenia 7 meses se le reventó la fuente, la pequeña fue prematura y estuvo casi 2 meses en una encubadora, pero finalmente Lilian una hermosa niña rubia y de ojos azules como su papa pero con el carácter divertido y loco de Alice había salido airosa de esta batalla.

Por esa razón Edward en cuanto supo de mi embarazo, me prohibió, que tuviera presentaciones, así que nos dimos un tiempo para estar disfrutando de nuestro embarazo tranquilamente en nuestra casa.

Gracias a Dios no habíamos tenido ningún contratiempo durante los primeros meses, cuando tenia 6 meses tropecé y tuve un pequeño sangrado, pase un par de días en el hospital pero nada de cuidado, gracias a todas las vitaminas que Edward me hacia tomar me encontraba muy fuerte para nuestro pequeño Anthony.

Y hoy una semana antes de lo previsto me encontraba teniendo contracciones a punto de tener a mi bebe.

"_Todo listo mi amor, como van las contracciones?"_

"_Todo bien Edward, ahora vámonos al hospital, ya llame a mama y Carlise, también mande mensajes a Alice, Rose y Tanya, nos verán en el hospital, así que vámonos" _Edward estaba demasiado nervioso la calma que usualmente lo rodeaba estaba desapareciendo.

Llegamos en 20 minutos al hospital, todos nuestros amigos ya se encontraban ahí, los enfermeros me proporcionaron una silla de ruedas y entramos a urgencias.

"_Bella hija como estas?" _mama se había acercado rápidamente hacia a mi.

"_Estoy bien mama, solo tengo contracciones, estoy bien" _me sentía muy tranquila como si nada malo pudiera pasarme.

Me llevaron a la sala de parto me colocaron monitores para checar el corazón del bebe, todo iba muy bien, mis contracciones eran cada vez mas frecuentes, Edward estaba a mi lado en todo momento, en ese momento entro el doctor a revisarme, y me dijo que ya estaba lista para que naciera el bebe.

"_Edward, estoy nerviosa" _era la primera vez que sentía nervios, había estado demasiado tranquila y en ese momento los nervios y el miedo me invadieron.

"_Tranquilízate mi amor todo va a salir bien" _dijo Edward tomándome de la mano y besándome en la frente.

El doctor entre y comenzamos con el trabajo de parto, mientras Edward me alentaba yo sentía como nuestro hijo nacía, el hermoso llanto de mi hijo me hizo sentir una alegría inmensa y descanse del esfuerzo que había hecho.

"_Sr. quiere cortar el cordón umbilical?" _pregunto el doctor a Edward quien emocionado acepto.

"_Aquí esta su hijo" _dijo la enfermera quien después de limpiarlo lo puso sobre mi pecho.

"_Hola pequeño Anthony" _una mata de cabello cobrizo cubría su cabeza, y aunque sus ojos apenas y estaban abiertos pude ver que serian del mismo color que los de Edward, en cuanto Anthony fue colocado en mi pecho dejo de llorar y me miraba fijamente.

"_Es hermoso mi amor, soy el hombre mas feliz del mundo, gracias por darme esta dicha Bella" _Edward miraba endiosado a su bebe y a mi, este era el milagro mas hermoso que la vida nos podía haber dado.

Pase un par de días en recuperación y finalmente nos dieron de alta, cuando llegamos a nuestra casa, teníamos una enorme manta de bienvenida.

"_Felicidades" _dijeron todos nuestros amigos.

"_Dame acá a mi nieto!" _dijo mama quitándome a Anthony quien estaba con los ojos bien abiertos, sus hermosos ojos verdes.

"_Es igualito a Edward cuando era un bebe" _dijo Carlise tomando a Anthony entre sus brazos.

Ese día todos lo cargaron, Anthony era tan tranquilo, muy diferente a Lilian que fui una niña muy escandalosa, Anthony no, el era tranquilo y desde que nació había dormido todas y cada una de las noches enteras.

Finalmente esa noche cuando todos se fueron, Edward y yo nos quedamos solos con nuestro bebe.

Anthony estaba en el centro de nuestra cama, con los ojos bien abiertos, yo había ido a hacerle un biberón y regrese para encontrar a Edward acostado a su lado diciéndole cosas al oído.

"_Sabes Anthony, no le vayas a decir a nadie pero eres el bebe mas hermoso que existe en el mundo, además tu serás el bebe mas amado en la vida porque tu mama y yo seremos capaces de todo por ti"_

"_De que hablan?"_ dije mientras Edward volteaba conmigo y me sonreía.

"_De cosas de hombres" _dijo Edward mientras tomaba el biberón y se lo daba a Anthony quien inmediatamente comenzó a tomarlo y a cerrar sus pequeños ojitos.

"_Así que de cosas de hombres?" _dije mientras me recostaba en la cama y reposaba un poco el cansancio que sentía.

"_En realidad le decía lo mucho que lo amo, a el y a ti, que son mi vida y que seré capaz de todo con tal de que ustedes sean felices" _dijo colocando a Anthony en su cuna y acurrucándose junto a mi en la cama.

"_Te Amo Edward, te amo!"_

"_Yo también mi Bella, hoy y para siempre"_

Y así juntos vivimos una vida plena llena de amor y felicidad.

**Fin! Ahora si ha llegado a su final esta historia que tantas satisfacciones me dio, realmente quiero agradecer por todos sus maravillosos reviews que me hicieron poder escribir este fic, mil gracias por leerme y decirme todas esas cosas lindas que me dicen, no tengo palabras para agradecerles, finalmente quiero decirles a todas aquellas que aun no hayan visitado mi nuevo fic cuidarte el alma, que están esperando para hacerlo? **

**.net/secure/story/story_?storyid=4877108&chapter=1**

**Aquí les dejo el link visítenme. Ahora si espero que con este capitulo superemos los 1000 una ayudadita para hacerlo no?**


End file.
